My Brother
by Taiki Matsuki
Summary: "My brother...is The Digimon Kaiser?" A Digimon Adventure 02 AU, exploring what would happen if Osamu had survived his accident and had been around to meet The Digimon Kaiser. Uploaded With Original Author's Permission. 1-30: Final chapter posted!
1. I: Runaway

My Brother  
Chapter I: Runaway

* * *

It's been years since the accident. Ken's changed a lot since then, but he's always been...Well, Ken. You know? That nice and gentle kid who's always there to make you smile...

...Until about a year ago. He started playing this computer game and, well, he's been distant, quieter...Even darker. I guess he's got a hobby: Digimon. Whatever that is, I don't really follow current video games anymore. I'm stuck in the early-to-mid Playstation era. He's really hooked on it, too. I sometimes call for him outside his room and he doesn't answer, just comes out of his room at sundown.

The accident had an impact on everyone in the family. But Ken took it the hardest. I have no idea why, he acted almost like he was the one driving the car that day. I knew it would change everything but, in all honesty, he took things worse than anyone else did. I felt worse for him than I did for myself, _that's_ how hard he took what happened. He was depressed for a long time and even when he was back to his old self he just wasn't happy, he still isn't all that happy. So when he's enjoying himself, I don't complain if he ignores me. I think he needs a break from me, I know I would. And I'm really the only one who notices him at home these days...

It was difficult, the first year or two after what happened. To say it was life changing would be an understatement. In the end, Ken was who got me through it. I owe him a lot for what he did for me.

So, like I said, if he wants to have fun playing Digimon instead of talking to me, he has every right to.

"Ken? ...KEN! Answer the door! Now!"

...Someone acknowledging Ken's existence? It's not his birthday... I have to see this.

I turn off the television and reach for the wooden cane leaning against the chair I'm sitting in. I gradually make it to Ken's room. Today is one of my slower days...Well, it's better than I was earlier this week, I'm getting back to my normal speed...I'm above snail, working my way to turtle.

"Mom? Dad? What's wrong?" I ask. They're both standing outside of Ken's room.

"Osamu, Ken is in his room, right?" Dad looks to me.

I nod. "I saw him go in there after he came back from school. I would have seen him leave, too. What's going on?"

"We're worried about Ken," Mom says. ...They're worried about Ken? Really? I was convinced I was the only one who could see him at this point. "We've realized just how distant he is and, well, he plays that game of his for hours on end. We've been trying to get him to answer his door for five minutes now...It's locked." Locked? ...Ken, just what kind of game is this?

"KEN! Open your door NOW! Don't make me break it down, I swear to the Gods I will!" Dad screams. ...Ken, are you...just trying to get _any_ sort of attention from Mom and Dad? Not smart, especially for the 'New Ichijouji Genius.'

I wonder if any of this has to do with the soccer game against that Odaiba team the other day. He came home pretty excited for winning such a small-time game. I heard he had a bit of fun with his late entry, though. He completely humiliated the team captain, even got a "war wound," we'll call it. A pretty good scratch across his leg from a last minute block from the rival captain, Daisuke Something. Ken said he was an "all or nothing" sort of guy. Even gave Ken a slight limp, I asked if he wanted my cane for the night.

...And, of course, when Mom sees a bloody tissue in the trash she immediately thinks its mine and wants to know how I got hurt. Mom, didn't you see the soccer star limping into the apartment earlier? Did you know HIS legs can hurt, too? Shocking, I know!

...They didn't even know he had a game that day, part of why he was late. He took a cab over, I paid the fare for him. I wish I could have been there but...my legs weren't their best that day, I barely made it down to the street. Ken told me he understood and wasn't upset that I couldn't be there. I told him I'd make it up to him later. I'll treat him to his favorite restaurant next time I can go on limpabout...Maybe get Mom and Dad to join us and talk about HIS achievements for a change instead of the usual "you know, when Osamu was your age, Ken..."

...Actually, the "when Osamu was your age" line isn't used much right now, Ken's around the same age I was when the accident happened... "Ken, when Osamu was your age, he was roadkill." ...I might use that to stop one of Mom's "my genius son" rants in front of Ken, I know he doesn't like those...He hears them _all. The. Time._ Yes, I'm a genius, I get it, I'm told that constantly, like, every day, Mom! Usually from you when something reminds you of when I was a kid and I won whatever school contest.

Ken, I can tell from his facial expressions, is getting tired of being compared to me whenever his grades come in. He's been getting high marks, winning a _ton_ of academic competitions...And his usual "good going son" is hearing about when I won a similar competition when I was younger... ...Even I think that's...a little annoying.

Today he looked upset. Like something serious had gone down the night before. Must've been in his Digimon game, lost a character or major battle or something. Those MMOs can get pretty intense if you play like Ken does sometimes. Hours and hours on end... Though, the way he looked screamed 'more than a stupid game' to me. Mom and Dad, of course, didn't notice until I sort of hinted at it not-so-subtly at breakfast by saying "Ken, what's wrong? You look like someone ran over your brother or something." I loved the pissed off glare I got from my Mom and Dad for that one, but it got them to ask Ken what was bothering him...

...He said it "wasn't anything important." I think that translated to "I don't want our parents knowing." ...Sorry, Ken, I thought it'd help.

"KEN! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Dad screams, pounding on Ken's door. We got separate rooms after the accident, I took over the guest bedroom while Ken kept our old one. The reason was because our old room wasn't very wheelchair friendly, the hall was too narrow for me to wheel myself and the door frame was _barely_ big enough for the chair and it was just too cluttered with our stuff. The guest bedroom had a better layout for me.

Dad starts to back up, like he's going to ram the door. Crap, Dad! I didn't think you were serious! ...I doubt Ken did, either... This isn't going to be pretty.

...I'll defend you, Ken. I'm on your side because I'm sure you have your reasons for this.

I step back a couple steps, wincing as a sharp pain runs through my right knee. ...Bone, muscle and nerve damage all in one, joint replacement only made it hurt a little less. Lucky me. I can still move my legs, but it's making them move without hurting that's the trick. One wrong move and something hurts. It usually lasts for only a couple seconds, but it can be a really long couple of seconds...Or, sometimes, goes on for the rest of the day. Gods help me if I trip on something, especially.

Dad finally rams the door, repeatedly, the lock breaks without much effort. He looks around the room. "...Ken?"

I poke my head inside...Ken is nowhere to be seen. My parents go for the balcony, I look around the room. His computer is still on...

...Oh, Gods... "MOM! DAD! HERE!" I shout. On his computer is a message...

...He's run away. H-How? I-I would have seen him leave. ...Gods, Ken, don't tell me you tried to climb down from the balcony or something!

My parents read the letter, I stand behind them. Mom bursts into tears while Dad goes into the next room for the phone. Mom leaves the room after a few seconds, I read the letter...

...What the hell is this? "My destiny awaits?" This is...Ken, you're writing like you're in your video game or something... I mean, this language you use, the phrasing...It's hard to take this as...you not roleplaying or something.

His browser is shrunk, I see the tab on his window bar...Maybe I can get a clue from there as to what's going on. I open it...It's a...video of some kind. Is this that Digimon game-Wait...

...The graphics are..._way_ too lifelike for this to be anything but a video feed. Or at least, I'd believe that if this...villain character (I'm guessing by his appearance) didn't have a little green worm running alongside him. "Ken-chan, a-are you sure about this-" Ken-chan...? Th-That thing spoke... And that_ cannot_ be CGI, the most advanced and 'lifelike' computer animations I've read about in magazines is nowhere close to that thing!

"I told you, stop calling me that!" The 'villain' turns, I see his face...Ken? I-Is that...KEN? What the hell is this? "I am the Digimon Kaiser to you, Wormmon!" Wormmon? "Chimaeramon will be my ultimate weapon against those fools! They'll regret ever hearing my name..." I-I'd...say this is Ken but...

...That's not the Ken I know. Just his voice, mannerisms, the way he's about whip that poor...Worm...thing! Ken? Is this your character-No, these graphics...It has to be a video feed...

...I know this sounds insane but... I think Ken is _in_ his game. And...He's the villain, it looks like. I-I've never seen Ken act like this. Or even _sound_ like this!

After threatening the green worm, he sits at a chair. He's in front of some sort of computer console with about a dozen screens. One shows a black and white map, another has a spinning black ring, another has a black spiral, a black tower. Others look to be video feeds, jungles, forests, what looks like a bunch of, I'm guessing, 'meddling kids.' They're so small, I can hardly tell...One's wearing goggles on his head...I think. That...makes him look more like some sort of video game avatar with an accessory more than some real adventurer. Then again, Ken's get up has the same feel to it, I mean, where did he come up with that? If it wasn't for that Worm, I'd swear this was some sort of live-action role play or something...

"KEN!" I shout. ...No response, he doesn't even flinch like heard me. It looks like the 'shout into the screen like an idiot' approach has failed. As suspected.

I reach into Ken's desk and look for a pen and paper to copy down the URL to this site...It's...a complex almost code-like URL. Long as hell, too-Wait...

...That device is gone. I-I've seen it in this drawer now and then for years since... ...the incident. I always regretted what I did that day and...It wasn't too long before the accident. I-I thought about it a lot in the hospital, especially after I saw how upset Ken was over the accident. When I got home, I gave it back to him, saying I was sorry and the device was his. I had no right to do or say what I did that day...Especially hitting him like that...I-I don't know why, I just...lost control over something...so stupid.

...Ken threw it back to me, crying. I still put it in his drawer, saying, "It's yours, not mine. I shouldn't have taken it. Or hit you. ...I'm sorry, Ken." For years, I've seen it in that same spot more or less whenever I'd see Ken open his drawer. ...And now that it's gone...

...Something tells me that device has something to do with this. And Ken really is...in the computer. The flash of light that day, the fact the thing _came out of the screen!_ ...I-I always chalked that up to me seeing things.

I finish copying down the URL and close the browser, just as Dad comes back into the room. "Osamu, the police are on their way..."

I nod. "...I'll let them do their job. Let...me know if I can help somehow. I'm...sorry, Dad. I-I swear, I didn't see him leave. H-He couldn't have if the door was locked."

"I know, I know...It has nothing to do with you, Osamu," my Dad says. ...I strongly disagree with that. Ken's...sick and tired of things around here, and you're as blind as ever. I swear, one of these days one of us is going to snap-Well, okay, one of us DID just snap, but I meant in the 'scream at Mom and Dad' sense, not the magically transport to video game land sense. No-one ever sees that one coming.

I make my way out of the room, saying, "Let me know if the need me to give a statement or anything...I'll...be in my room," I say.

...I need to think on this...If that really was Ken and...that was really a talking worm-thing...And I can't believe I'm even considering this as a possibility, but... Ken's in his video game, I guess.

Now I just need to figure out how to press start...

* * *

Original Author's (AKA Ori's) Notes:  
And so begins the "Limping Osamu Project 2011." I call it that because...It's about Osamu. He's limping. And it's 2011. ...And I obviously suck at project names.

Hey, it's still better than the working title of Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda: "I Need To Get More Sleep Fall 2010."

I begin with a content warning: Medical details on Osamu's accident (semi-graphic), the use\potential abuse of pain medication and really dark humor (eh, that one ain't so bad but might offend someone). Oh, and some strong language in a couple places (you shouldn't expect anything less from me, though). Just a heads up.

Anyway, let me know if this turns out to be a bad idea. I don't like continuing bad ideas for more than two or three chapters (this fic has eight to prove itself, Taiki made me agree to go up to his favorite chapter _before_ I say "pull the plug" if it's bad). My other concern with this fic is that, until this, I've mostly stuck to humor and slash...So an adventure fic is new territory for me and I don't know how good\bad (probably bad) I am at that. And this is also the very first time I've ever attempted an AU fic or a "rewrite" of a season... ...So, yeah, I'm really...not sure how this is going to go.

One note: I was just watching the 02 Dub of the "How Ken Became Darth Vader" episode for some plot reference and... ...I gotta say this: I CANNOT STAND "SAM'S" VOICE! I'm using my trick for keeping Takato in-character: hearing Paku Romi (Ken\Osamu's VA) speaking English for his dialogue because the dub voice... ...would not help this fic. He doesn't have that insufferable genius tone to his voice, or even...GENIUS tone to his voice, I think. ...Though, the dialogue might also have something to do with it, too:

"What's this weird device that came out of the computer, Sam?"  
"I dunno, Kenny-boy, the computer must have blown a fuse or something." ...The computer blew a fuse? That's your theory, "Sam?" Blown fuses create magical other-worldly devices? ...Really?

...Yeah, Ma and Pa Ichijouji must be _real_ proud of that genius boy of theirs...

...Although, I wonder, if I overclock my processor a little too much... ...Digital World, I SO wanna have PicoDevimon as my partner! Got it? Time to do what I do best, destroy computer parts without even trying! DIGITAL GATE OPEN!

(This is either going to be a very awesome or very expensive adventure)

Though I will give the 02 dub props for Ken's voice (it's the one I use in my head for all Kaiser-Ken dialogue). No complaints there. Also, Wormmon's voice...Actually, I liked their choice, it does kind of remind me his original VA (Takahashi Nozomi) except deeper. Though, I really, _really_ wish they did a better job at Wormmon's "Goodbye Ken, I'm gonna go die now, I'll say hi to Osamu for you!" speech with some actual emotion and not "I remember when you were a wee little Kaiser, trying to steal Christmas and taping over video rentals...When did you turn even more bad? Why did you go from Doofenshmirtz-level nasty to Prequel Trilogy Darth Vader 'evil?' You aren't even the _good_ Darth Vader, Ken! You're the annoying whiney, emo Anakin Skywalker! I'm so disappointed in you! ...Ken-chan, are you actually trying to force-choke me right now?"  
"...Yes, yes I am."  
"It's not working."  
"...I can still damn well _try!_"

...Oy...

(Okay, I will admit, after doing that mini-rant, I can see how much fun being one of those writers would have been but I still argue that they still picked a lot of really inappropriate places to throw in some really annoying jokes...I mean, crap, they just...sucked all the drama out of Ken in that episode!)

I warn: I may take some liberties with 02's plot just because I'm having trouble with the dub and the "dub jokes" are sort of getting in the way of level of plot detail I want. ...I seriously doubt the original dialogue between Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji in the "Ken Runs Away" episode included the words "DONKEY MADNESS?" "I know, and we don't even own a Donkey..." ...Oy GOTT...

...Sorry for the rant, I usually turn to dubs these days for anime but I forgot how...bad...the 02 dub could be at times. It's literally been _years_ since I've watched Adventure. It does bring back a lot of memories, though... ...And a lot of them involve an alcoholic Gomamon. ...What the hell was I ON back then?

Finally, this fic is only going to cover the Kaiser Arc...I'm not going to re-do all of 02, I don't think I have the ability to rewrite an entire season of Digimon. I don't even think I have the ability for this fic...I'm really not sure if this is something that I'm going to be all that good at writing...

...Zhuge Liang, help me...!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Good God, Ori, you rant worse than Piemon in that Dark Masters fic sometimes. I won't argue about the dub however. I've been watching the 02 Dub again as well in preparation for editing this fic and I agree there are more than a few groaners in there when it comes to the "jokes" they throw in.

I'm really excited about this project, Ori sent me a few previews and "practice chapters" he had written before really dedicating himself to LOP2011. There is one chapter between Ken and Osamu that I won't spoil but I could not get enough of it! Chapter eight, _please_ let us know how you feel about that one!

Please give us feedback, positive or negative, Ori really wants to know if this is worth continuing or not.

Thank you and we hope you enjoy this fic!

-Taiki Matsuki


	2. II: Adventure Calls

My Brother  
Chapter II: Adventure Calls

* * *

It's been three days since Ken "ran away." The police did their investigation of his room and the apartment, the official report states that he somehow scaled down the apartment building. I guess that makes the most sense, since the other leading theory (known only to me) is that he's in a video game. I decided it was best to keep this theory to myself. It's easier to do detective work _outside_ of the mental hospital.

Has he been doing this the whole time? Is that why he never answers when I call him, because he's zapped off to some computer world? Does that device have anything to do with it?

...I also have to wonder: Can Ken hook up my copy of Final Fantasy VIII like that for me?

I know, it all sounds absolutely insane but what I saw looked absolutely insane. Ken looked absolutely insane! ...Well, no, not insane just...Dark. Cruel. I'd think he filmed it for a school project of some kind if it didn't look so..._real!_ Especially that Worm...Ugh, bugs creep me out and the fact that one spoke was not helpful for that. Granted, it called him "Ken-chan," but...Wait...

...For that matter, why did it call him _Ken-chan?_

I'm spending the day in town, even though Mom didn't want me to leave the apartment. I'm not even in Tamachi, I decided to go to Odaiba. I'm on my way to the soccer field Ken played at the other day...I dunno, maybe I'll find a clue of some kind or one of the players from the other team. I think that was a major part in his decision to "escape," something had to have happened at that game.

I'm having a better day than usual, which is why I'm taking advantage of it and going on my hunt for clues. I have off and on good and bad days, ever since the accident. It's a miracle I still have both legs, let alone still breathing. The driver had lost control at the last second while I was crossing with Ken and, well, I knew we both couldn't get away in time by running, so my only choice was to push Ken out of the way as hard as I could instead of trying to save myself...

...The choice was easy, actually. Especially easy that time as I had been regretting the device incident from earlier that week. In fact, we were on our way to an ice cream parlor as part of an attempt at an apology...

Ken was cleared of the accident, I know because one of my last memories before passing out was him next to me on his knees, crying while someone nearby was calling an ambulance. The look on his face... ...I-I wish he could have somehow not seen what happened after I pushed him. I know it wasn't pretty. I couldn't move my head, my vision was fixated on everything above me, I couldn't see any of the gory details but I know it wasn't something anyone, especially my little brother, needed to see or would ever forget.

The pain I was in, too, it hurt like... ...There's no way to describe how much pain I was in. I only remember bits and pieces of things between being hit and waking up in a hospital bed with pretty much my entire lower body and one of my arms in a cast. But what I do remember is a lot of pain and I couldn't scream...

...I wanted to.

Ken did the screaming for me. I wish I was...'there' enough to say something to calm him down. He... ...Well...His brother had just been hit by a car, it's obvious he would be beside himself but...

...He was apologizing. I remember that detail the most, he kept screaming, "Osamu! Don't die! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Over and over. Like I said, after I woke up and spoke to him again...He acted like he was the one behind the wheel.

I'm thinking about the accident because I had to use the "crosswalk of death" to get to the train station. Before I could walk, if we ever had to go to the train station, Ken would _beg_ my parents to take the longer way and avoid it. I actually never grew afraid of that spot, I never hesitated to cross it again after I could walk, it was...a crosswalk. That's it.

In fact, I tried to break Ken's fear of it...That... ...was a "fun" experience. It was just after I started going on short walks around town, I told Ken I wanted to go for ice cream... ...the same thing I wanted to do the day of the accident (that was me being stupid, not dark, I swear!), so I was already off to a bad start at keeping Ken from freaking out. When he realized where we were going, I told him it was okay. It wouldn't happen again...We got to the crosswalk and I started across. It was the middle of the afternoon, Ken, some old lady and I were the only ones there.

I got about halfway across before Ken finally had the courage to go after me but, by then... Well... I had seriously overestimated how far I could walk without my legs hurting too much for me to keep moving and Ken was petrified. We...ended up holding up a line of cars for almost five minutes before a police officer helped us both across. Lots of annoyed honking. I ignored it as Ken had broken down into tears because we were both stuck in the middle of the crosswalk of death and I had to try to calm him down. It wasn't easy and I know it wasn't because he was afraid I'd be hit again, he was actually having a _guilt trip._ Again, I think he somehow believes he was the driver that day. Not Yuji Odawara or whatever his name was...

...I didn't even meet the guy, he came to the hospital and dropped off some "sorry I ran you over" gifts at one point. I was in a coma for it...He apologized to my family _profusely, _even by "I ran over your kid" standards. Dad said he looked like he was ready to kill himself over the accident, he even thought the guy did until we got a check for my medical expenses (he paid for as much as he could, it was actually a pretty sizable chunk of the costs). In the end, an investigation ruled the whole thing as an accident (his brake line snapped, there was no way he could have stopped), so he was never charged with anything.

Anyway, after the police officer helped us across...I know how bad this sounds, but after we thanked the officer and he was a good ways down the sidewalk...I started laughing and I couldn't stop myself. I just couldn't. Ken looked to me and said, "Osamu-niichan, what's so funny?" I told him, "We held up traffic." We finally got that ice cream after that. I made sure he ate at least double what we normally would. Once for that trip, once for the trip we were supposed to make...He didn't appreciate me saying, "Sorry the ice cream is so late, I had car trouble" when I explained that to him, though. Had to get him an extra scoop to cheer him up...Ken's sensitive to jokes about the accident, more than anyone else.

Me? ...The jokes make me feel better about it all, I guess. I know our parents _hate_ them...Which only makes them more fun to make.

These days, I don't have to worry as much about getting stuck in the middle of crosswalks (aside from the other reason I've experienced, that is), I can make it pretty far on my own on a good day...I just need to rest every few blocks and, sometimes, take some medication. Like about now.

I'm approaching a convenience store, just as I feel sharp pain in my lower legs...Yeah, not a moment too soon. I 'run' in just to get an iced green tea and go out to one of a few tables set up outside for customers. I sit down, resting my cane on the table and opening the drink...Time for the meds. I think I brought...eight with me today.

I reach into my coat pocket and pull out an orange pill bottle, inside...Yep, eight pills. I always bring a couple extra for limpabout, just in case. Normally, I don't need nearly this many. I pop open the cap and shake out two of them, taking them with tea before putting the bottle away...I hope no-one saw me take them, I hate taking them in view of others. There's a stigma to these things that...I'm not fond of.

I need to wait about fifteen minutes or so for them to kick in

As I wait, I see a group of kids walk out of the convenience store with an _absurd_ amount of junk food in their bags. I hope it's not all for them, I mean...One of them has three bags filled with just pocky and gelatin drinks-Wait a minute...

...That kid also has a pair of goggles on his head. They go to the table next to mine and sit down.

"...If he's in the Digital World twenty-four seven, now, then that'd explain why Dark Towers have been popping up like crazy. Does the Kaiser ever sleep?" the 'goggle boy' asks. ...Kaiser? ...Digital World?

...Looks like I found my clues.

I tilt my head slightly to get a better look. There are five, three boys and two girls. They all have stuffed toys of some kind with them, most of them are...blob-like except for two: Once's a cat with yellow mittens while the other is some sort of flying bat-pig-thing. The goggle boy has a blue "creature" hanging out of his shirt collar-Gods, it just blinked! And...it's eying that pocky bag on the table. That explains the junk food.

On the goggle boy's belt, too...It looks different but he has a device that resembles the one Ken had, except more complex.

"Probably not, given how much damage he did when he still had to keep up appearances on Earth," one of the girls, the one with glasses, says.

"The Kaiser has free reign on the Digital World, now," the youngest, a boy with a kendo bokken wrapped in cloth over his back, says. "We need to find a way to defeat him and fast."

"...Excuse me," I speak up. "This Digimon Kaiser you speak of...Are you referring to Ken Ichijouji by any chance?" This...is going to be interesting.

The older, blond haired boy with a white hat looks to me and shakes his head. "Wh-What? We're just...t-talking about a game we play-"

"That device, my brother has one similar to it," I take my cane and point to the device on the goggle boy's belt.

"Y-Your brother...has a digivice?" The goggle boy asks.

"If that's a digivice, then yes, he does," I reply. "I'm not one hundred percent, though. He just uses the word 'Digimon' a lot and mentions 'The Digimon Kaiser' now and then...Do you know what a 'Digital Gate' is?"

The girl with the glasses speaks up, "It's...what allows us to go between Earth and the Digital World." She looks around to the others, the look on her face as if to say 'was that okay?'

I get up from my chair, wincing as a sharp pain runs up my legs in my move to their table. I sit down, resting my cane against my chair. I sit between the goggle boy and the other girl, with the cat creature. Its 'cover' as a stuffed animal is blown as it gives me a suspicious look and shifts in front of the girl defensively. The blue thing in the goggle boy's collar climbs out, with the boy's help, sits in front of him on the table, looking to me "...I'm going to guess these are 'Digimon,' correct?"

"Who are you, exactly?" The blond boy asks.

"You guys first, if you don't mind," I reply. "I think we can...help each other."

"Daisuke Motomiya," the goggle boy holds out his hand with a smile. I shake his hand.

The others introduce themselves. The girl with the glasses, Miyako, is the daughter of the store's owners...That explains how they could afford that much junk food, too. The last to speak is the youngest. "I am Iori Hida," he bows. "This is my partner, Upamon. We're pleased to meet you."

"Hiya!" I tried to hide my surprise as 'Upamon' speaks. The other Digimon were quieter, the cat gave a bow while the others just nodded. ...It's going to take a while to get used to the fact these things can talk.

"Before I give you my name...Can I ask what _is_ The Digimon Kaiser?" I say.

Daisuke gives me a blank stare. "D-Dude...How can you know that Ken Ichijouji is the Digimon Kaiser but...not know that?"

"I'm a little slow, let's say," I reply with a smirk.

The bat-pig thing in Takeru's lap speaks up, "He's evil! He's taking over the Digital World and enslaving Digimon! He's cruel and shows no mercy!"

"...I see," I nod. ...Ken, how can this be you? The news that Ken is attempting, for lack of a better description, 'parallel world domination' doesn't hit me as hard as it should. Probably because it sounds so unbelievable, but I think it also has to do with Ken's letter and the way he's been acting lately...I don't think the Ken Ichijouji who wrote that letter is the same Ken Ichijouji I grew up with, same for this Digimon Kaiser. The real Ken Ichijouji is somewhere else.

"...And who are you?" Daisuke asks, giving me an impatient stare.

I extend my hand to him once more. "Osamu Ichijouji, Ken's older brother." ...I just had to do that. Besides, best to just get this little detail out in the open, trying to hide it will simply cause more trust issues than my name alone would.

Their expressions of shock, especially Daisuke's, are hard not to laugh at. I manage not to. "...Perhaps I should have left that second part out. Before you accuse me of anything, I had no idea what a 'Digital Gate' or 'Digimon' was until Ken 'ran away' to the 'Digital World.' I saw him, in the computer, with a little green worm. They were talking about something called a 'Chimaeramon.'"

"Chimaeramon?" Hikari asks. "What do you mean?"

"I was hoping you would know that, sorry," I shrug. "That's all I know." I look around to the others, only Daisuke is the one giving me a suspicious look-Well, Daisuke and Tailmon. I think the latter is more for Hikari's protection as I'm sitting close to her. "I want to help you. Ken has been acting different, ever since this 'Digimon' thing started. He's become quieter, more distant...I thought he was just wrapped up in a computer game but it looks like there's a lot more at play here than I thought. What is the 'Digital World,' exactly?"

"It's a parallel world, connected to ours," Takeru explains. "It's made up of computer data. Digimon are the creatures that live there. Do you remember the incident three years ago with Vamdemon?"

...Vamdemon...Vamdemon... "He was the criminal that blew up the Fuji TV station, right? He thought he was a vampire and all that?" I remember reading about him and seeing TV reports about the Fuji TV station being blown up...But it wasn't long before the accident, my memories from that period are a little jumbled due to head trauma. I didn't loose any of my wits (I hope), but some wires got crossed, let's say.

"He wasn't a criminal," Hikari says. "He was a Digimon, he came to our world. The weird aurora that appeared in the sky that time was the Digital World itself, sort of 'leaking' into ours because of another group of evil Digimon known as The Dark Masters."

"We're the 'Chosen Children,' we and our partners are here to defend both The Digital World and Earth," Takeru says. "Originally, there were six others, we're the, um, newer generation, I guess."

"And now the big threat to the Digital World is Ken, correct?" I ask. The others nod. "Can you take me to him? I know Ken has a device like yours, but I don't. I have a feeling that's a requirement for access, is it not?"

"How do we know we can trust The Digimon Kaiser's brother?" Daisuke says. He doesn't sound too skeptical of me, more that he's addressing the obvious. They really have no reason to trust me.

"You don't, but..." I hold up my cane. "I think you can outrun me if I tried anything. I'm not much of a threat."

"That's the other thing," Hikari begins, "the Digital World is dangerous. I don't know how safe you would be, even with our help."

"I'll take my chances if it's for Ken," I reply. "Like I said, he's become more distant. He's not the little brother I know. And if he's trying to conquer a parallel world...Well, I can safely say I didn't see that one coming but I want to help stop him. Especially if he's causing suffering." The idea that Ken is the cause of any suffering is more of a shock than this whole Digital World thing. The Ken I know is...so kind and gentle. The Digimon Kaiser _can't_ be my little brother.

Iori speaks up behind me, "I trust him."

"You do? Why?" Miyako asks.

"Because he sounds genuinely concerned for Ken." Thank you, Iori.

"If Iori trusts him, I do, too!" Upamon bounces up and down in Iori's arms. ...Again, those things are going to take a lot of getting used to.

Digimon...Digital World...Digimon Kaiser...None of this makes any sense. Then again, I'm Osamu Ichijouji. I'll be able to figure things out as I gather more information. Ken may be the new 'Great Ichijouji Genius,' but I haven't lost any of my wits...If anything, I've gained more. My body is essentially useless, Osamu the Soccer Star is the one who died, along with...another Osamu I don't like to think about. I don't miss the soccer star as much as I thought I would and I'd dance on the grave of 'insufferable' Osamu. With the soccer star, Ken has taken his place. And exceeded him in every way.

The other 'Chosen Children' exchange looks. Takeru is the one to finally speak, "We'll ask Koushirou and Taichi. Maybe Jyou, too." Jyou? ...Kido-kun? ...Oh, GODS! How could I forget...!

"Jyou? As in Jyou Kido?" ...Gomamon!

Takeru gives me a surprised look. "You know him?"

I nod. "We studied together for a while. He plans to become a doctor, right?" While I was still wheelchair-bound, I was stuck at home save for the visits to the hospital. I was also more than a little distracted and depressed to really care about school. My parents got me a few 'studying friends' (Mom's words, because the 'great' Osamu Ichijouji _does NOT_ need a tutor...) from a home-study program, Jyou Kido was one of them. On his notebook, he drew a picture of a seal-like creature...He told me it was "Gomamon," a character from an anime called "Digimon."

Some anime Jyou, didn't know you were a character! Can I get a part in it, please? ...Actually, I think _ this_ is my audition.

"I'll call Taichi, Koushirou and Jyou," Hikari says. "You guys head to the school and wait for us. We'll wait for their input before we go to the Digital World, okay?"

Daisuke nods. "Sure thing, Hikari! We won't do anything 'til you guys get there!"

"Daisuke," the little blue creature on the table looks up to Daisuke.

"What is it, Chibimon?"

"Does 'won't do anything' include food?" The little creature looks to one of the bags the others were carrying.

"We'll feed you, don't worry," Daisuke laughs, picking up 'Chibimon.' The Digimon positions himself back onto Daisuke's collar with its arms hanging forward. Everyone gets up to go while Hikari starts dialing a number on her cell phone.

I follow the others to the best of my ability. They reach a crosswalk a little ways down the sidewalk before they realize I'm less mobile than they thought I would be. They all look apologetic, especially the youngest...I'm actually used to this, everyone does it. Even my parents. Well, one major exception: Ken. Ken _always_ stayed by my side or behind me when we walked together. He never went ahead of me...At first it was because he was always holding my hand to help me keep my balance but after that it was just his habit.

...I wonder if the current Ken would still do that. Ever since Digimon and my college courses, we...haven't really done anything together outside of the apartment.

As I get closer, Iori steps forward and bows his head low. "We're sorry, we'll take it slower from now on. We didn't mean to get so far ahead of you."

"Don't worry about it," I reply, smiling. "I'm used to it. Thank you for slowing down."

The rest of the walk is a little far for me, but I don't want to slow the others down. It turns out the entrance to the Digital World is in the elementary school computer lab... ...Strange choice of location, but what isn't strange about this entire situation?

Miyako unlocks the gate and leads us to the computer lab, on the _second floor_. As _soon_ as we get into the lab, I take the first seat I see. I try to subtly reach for one of my pills with the bottle still in my pocket. The others are distracted by their Digimon, thankfully, the little creatures are clamoring for food and sodas...

...I-I don't even want to try to figure out how Upamon can eat a pile of convenience-mart sushi larger than it is.

"Soda?" I hear a voice to my side. Iori again, he's holding a ramune can to me.

"Thank you," I smile, taking the soda gently. Perfect, I needed something for this pill.

I look around the room. For the access point to another dimension, it doesn't look any different from your average school computer lab. Row after row of desks with computers, Miyako turns on the one next to me after passing out food. The Digimon are crowded around near the back row of desks by the door.

...Digi-mon...Digital Monsters... ...The Digital World is made up of computer data, so...A-Are _these_ things made up of data? H-How? I mean, they look and act _real!_ Like, y'know, animals! Animals are carbon-based, not 0 and 1 based!

"...Hey, um...Can...Can we ask what happened?" Daisuke speaks up. I turn to him, he's sitting backwards in a chair, looking to me. Specifically, at my cane.

"Daisuke!" Miyako whisper-shouts behind him.

"S-Sorry, but-"

"Don't apologize," I say, "I don't mind the question at all. When I was twelve, I was hit by a car. It kinda hurt." I spin my cane in one hand. As a sign of being friendly, I guess. I've learned a few tricks throughout the years, if I have to carry one I should know how to use it. I also know a few methods of self-defense with it...I mean, us cripples are easy targets, after all.

"You were in the papers a lot, too, weren't you? Like Ken is now?" Miyako speaks up. "Osamu, the Great Ichijouji Genius."

I nod. "After the accident, I asked my parents to drop the media coverage and all that. I wanted to slow down and enjoy life." I lower my head, adding, "I didn't think Ken was stupid in any sense, but I didn't expect him to take my place like that." Until 'Digimon,' Ken would distract himself with school work when he wasn't helping me. His marks are amazing, just like mine at his age but...

...Well, he's 'just' a genius. I'm a'miracle,' according to Mom and Dad. Ken gets acknowledgment now and then but nothing like I do. As much as I sometimes try to shift the attention over to him...Like the soccer trophy incident. Gods, I still feel bad about that...

"What's he like at home?" Takeru asks. "You...had no idea any of this was going on?"

"None, if I had I would have tried to do something," I reply. "I honestly thought it was a computer game he would play for...Hours! I didn't want to bother him since he helped me so much after the accident, if he's having fun I don't want to bug him...I'm sorry I didn't check up on him. He's become so different and it all started when he became the 'Next Ichijouji Genius.'"

"How do you think you can help him?" Iori asks. "I-I hate to say it, but he's really disconnected as the Kaiser. You thought Digimon was a game, Ken still seems to think it is."

"What?"

"He doesn't seem to realize Digimon are living creatures," Takeru explains. "He treats us like rival players. Like the whole thing is a computer game."

I look to all of the Digimon, their eyes look to me as if asking me if I think they're real or not, too. "...I mean no offense to your Digimon but...It's going to take some getting used to when it comes to their...existence! Are they all made of data? Can they all talk?"

The Digimon give verbal confirmation of the latter question. Takeru's bat-pig-thing looks to me and...GODS, THAT THING CAN FLY? I-It hopped out of his arms and it's..._flying_ towards me! How?

"Digimon are made of data, but we're just as real as you are! And we can talk...I'm Patamon," 'Patamon' flaps his 'wings,' floating just about a foot or so in front of my face.

"Pata...mon..." I hold out a hand to shake his hoof. ...Patamon...Patamon can't... This creature does not look to be capable of flight like this! I-It's impossible! "Pleased to meet you..." I trail off. ...Or, I would say it's impossible, but I'm not going to argue at what's floating in front of my face! Unless that season finale of House was right and these pills do make you hallucinate. That had me worried for a while...

Patamon flies back to Takeru as the door to the computer lab opens. Hikari steps in with three older males, the oldest, my age, I recognize as Jyou. The other two are in casual clothes, one has...a massive amount of brown hair while the other has short cut red hair.

I gradually stand and bow. "Jyou Kido-kun, it's been a while."

"Osamu," Jyou lets out a surprised laugh. "I-I didn't think I'd see you after that at-home study program. You're really Ken's older brother? I-I can't believe I never made the connection until Hikari called me."

"Small world, isn't it?" I smirk. Looking back, I don't think Jyou even met Ken...Ken was usually at school when Jyou or the others came by and, if he wasn't, my parents didn't let him near us. _Nothing_ could come between Osamu and his studies... ...Even Ken, unfortunately.

Jyou motions to the red headed boy. "This is Koushirou Izumi, our computer expert." He motions to the other. "And Taichi Yagami, Hikari's older brother. We're all the 'original' Chosen Children from three years ago."

"A pleasure," I bow my head. "I'm sorry my little brother has been giving you guys such trouble."

"Hikari filled us in. How did you find out that 'Digimon' was more than a game, exactly?" Koushirou asks.

"I saw some sort of video-feed on Ken's computer. Ken was in this strange outfit and talking to a little green worm about 'Chimaeramon.'"

"And...You want to _go_ to the Digital World?" Taichi asks, I can tell he's looking less at me and more at the cane in my hand.

"I do, and I'm prepared for whatever risk," I say. Taichi is about to speak, but I interrupt. "And, yes, I am aware that such risks include being eaten, stomped on, maimed, crushed, burnt, frozen, drowned, falling onto sharp, pointy rocks or whatever unspeakable potential demises await me."

Taichi's eyes go wide, he looks to the others. "What did you _tell_ him about the Digital World?"

"N-Nothing like that! We swear!" Takeru shouts.

"I took a guess," I reply. "Digital talking monsters, Digimon Kaiser attempting parallel world domination, vampires trying to take over and destroying parts of Tokyo...I'd be surprised if you told me it was safe."

"...He's Ken's brother all right," Daisuke says.

Taichi looks hesitant, but he lets out quiet sigh. "Okay. We'll be there to protect you, at least." He looks to the new generation with a nod. "He's going in with us."

Jyou steps up next to me, saying, "Hold onto my hand and you should be able to go in with me." He holds out his hand.

"Thanks," I take Jyou's hand. The 'Chosen Children' hold their devices to the computer screen as Miyako loads up that 'Digital Gate' website I saw the other day.

...Ken, I want to help you. I just hope you're not too surprised to see your big brother playing your game, too.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
And so we begin Osamu's adventure in the Digital World! Again, if this turns out to be a mistake, please tell me. The next chapter includes my theory on what would happen if Osamu had lived...What is that theory? You'll see and I hope it's not a bad idea...I really don't know if it's too much or not...If you've been to my DeviantArt page lately (link in Taiki's profile), you'll know what it is. ...I'm going to regret it, aren't I?

Regarding the pills: There's a reason for them in the plot, kinda, but also...Osamu was hit by a car! You do NOT walk away from that without a lifetime prescription for SOMETHING strong!

Regarding Osamu's "season finale of House" comment... ...Hydrocodone (vicodin) does NOT make you hallucinate like that. As much as I love House, I have a lot of trouble watching any episode taking place after that stupid "I Hallucinate Dead People" plot! I REPEAT - VICODIN DOES NOT MAKE YOU HALLUCINATE! Don't believe me? Hey, I've got a real doctor right here with me to back me up! Doctor Jyou Kido, straight from Odaiba General! He'll answer any questions you have! Tell 'em, Dr. Kido!

...What? ...Ask him! Go on! ...Fine, be that way! Jyou, Ken, Osamu and I are gonna go watch Digimon Savers, then!

Hope you like the story so far and a fair warning: You may hate yourself if you laugh at some of the next chapter's dialogue. Fair warning.

Now, onward my fellow cane enthusiasts! Limp onward to the next chapter! Limp like the wind! GO!

...That turtle that's outpacing me is...really not helping my self-esteem here... Slow down, Turtle! ...Please? Kame-kame? ...Not cool, Turtle! I'd be mad but I can't be mad at a turtle...

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I warn, the next chapter does have some fairly dark humor.

And Ori does need those meds for a valid medical reason, he has rheumatoid arthritis (see profile for details - it is a _very_ painful condition - He's an expert on leg pain, canes and limps as far as this fic is concerned). But if he really is hanging out with Jyou, Ken and Osamu, um, I suppose that should help him writing this. Think about it! He gets input straight from the cast themselves! How many fan fiction writers can say they have that? Ha ha! Have fun watching Savers with them, Ori! If you see Jen and Takato please get me an autograph!

Ha ha ha!

Ha ha.

Ha.

HEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEE!

-Taiki Matsuki


	3. III: Goggles, Godzillas and Gadgets

My Brother  
Chapter III: Goggles, Godzillas and Gadgets

* * *

The computer screen emits a blinding white light, I close my eyes as tight as I can and give Jyou's hand an extra squeeze...I-I'm suddenly not sure how good of an idea this was!

The light fades, I blink a few times and examine my surroundings...

...I'm in a forest. It doesn't look too alien or even all that out of the ordinary. The plant life is much like what I'd expect on Earth. The sunlight that shines through the trees above is warm. It's a little humid, but not bad. Everything is...normal. I was expecting this other dimension to be radically diff-Wait...

...Why the _hell_ is there a _vending machine_ in the middle of the forest? Okay, _now_ I know I'm in another dimension. What sort of world is this? A _vending machine?_ ...I'll remember to always keep change on me for subsequent visits.

"...Osamu?"

"Hm?" I look to Jyou. I realize, I'm still holding his hand, rather tightly I might add. I immediately let go. "S-sorry, I...I didn't even realize..."

Jyou smiles with a nod. "This place has that sort of effect on your first few visits. You'll get used to it, though."

"One can only hope...What's with the vending machines?"

"Trust me, those'll look normal soon enough," Jyou says with a laugh. That makes me worry for my sanity. Ken, the fact you can understand this world, let alone conquer it, is truly a feat...And I'm saying that without having even been here a full minute.

I scan the forest. "It...looks like this is a place Ken hasn't struck or anything." I'm basing that on the lack of, well, destruction of any kind. It all seems to...peaceful.

"Wrong-o," Taichi says with a grin, holding up a finger. He points off into the distance. At the top of a small hill is a black pillar. "Those are Dark Towers, Ken uses them to control the Digimon in an area. They also prevent evolution."

"...Evolution?" Ken controls _natural selection_ in this world?

"Digimon evolve into larger and stronger forms," Koushirou says, stepping up next to me, opposite side of Jyou. "See?" He motions to the the new generation...Out from behind Daisuke steps a blue, min-dragon like thing. "That's V-mon, you saw his in-training form on Earth." V-mon waves at me.

I look around the others as well, all of their creatures, except for the cat (Tailmon?) and Patamon, have taken on larger, more complex forms...

...You have to be kidding me...

...This is NOT evolution...

I look to Jyou and Koushirou. "...Darwin would be pulling his hair out in this place." They both have an amused chuckle at my...absolute confusion. Ken, again, how can you _understand_ this place?

"We need to destroy that tower," Takeru says, pointing ahead. "That'll probably draw Ken out in the open...Are you sure you want to meet him?"

I nod. "I'll keep hidden until he shows up, you guys...do whatever it is you do."

The "new generation" and Taichi run ahead to the Dark Tower while Jyou and Koushirou walk alongside me. The others are much, much further ahead of us already. My limp is...getting worse, this is _much_ more walking than I'm used to. According to my physical therapy instructor (who I have _refused_ to see since getting this cane), I shouldn't even be walking half as well as I am now...

...Ken helped a lot. Let's just say that.

I reach into my pocket with the pill bottle, I'd rather be discreet with these things around the others. I get the cap off and pull out a single pill between two fingers, I slow down an extra step or two and take it before 'speeding' up again and slip the cap back on in my pocket. I know I'm taking these pretty close together, but I have a concern that makes me want to be in as little pain as possible should it come up...

...I've always worried what I would do in the event I _had_ to get away from someone or, in this world, some_thing_ really fast. I'm not sure what would happen in such a situation. I can't run. Period. I've tried a few times to run like I used to...Big, painful mistake. Still, today's as good as any to find out.

"Sorry if I'm slowing you down," I say after a few moments.

"Don't worry about it," Jyou says, he turns to Koushirou. "Hey, think Gomamon or Tentomon might be near by? I wonder if Tentomon might be able to carry him, at least _after_ we get rid of the tower."

"He could carry me when I was younger, at least...We'll see if he's gotten any stronger." Koushirou nods, he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out...Some sort of device, looks almost like a handheld video game console. "I'll send him a message." Jyou pulls out the same sort of device.

"...Gomamon is the white, seal-like Digimon, right?" I ask.

Jyou turns to me with a surprised look. "How did you know?"

"You drew him on your notebook, he was an 'anime character.'"

Jyou laughs, "I remember now...Welcome to the anime!"

"I always wanted to be in a Kaiju flick," I reply. Jyou laughs.

"Koushirou-han!" ...Another Digimon, I presume. There's a rather...ominous buzzing behind me. I turn...

...Gods...No...

A purple, robotic beetle, digi-THING is flying towards us! It's _huge!_ No, no, get it away!

"Tentomon!" Koushirou waves. ..._That's_ the thing you want to _carry_ me?

"P-Please...tell me he's friendly..." I'm doing my best to hide how nervous I am being this close to _any_ sort of insect _that_ big! "I-I'll...be okay walking...R-Really!" I'm...tempted to give running a try again.

"Are you sure?" Koushirou turns to me, I can only nod in response. "All right..."

"S-Sorry to bring him along for nothing." Now get him out of here!

"Actually, once the Dark Tower is gone he can evolve, so he'll be able to help us out then." ...Lovely. Well, help is good but...I don't want to see _an even larger_ version of _that thing!_

"Koushirou-han, who is this?" Tentomon flies up to me...Way, _way_ too close for comfort.

"This is Osamu, he's here to help us against the Kaiser," Koushirou says. "He's actually Ken's older brother."

"S-Sorry about...Ken's...um...things...he's...doing...here...bad things...Brother...meanie!" I stammer, I hear Jyou trying to hold back a laugh. Kido-kun, this isn't funny!

"Did you know what he was up to?" Tentomon asks.

"N-Not until...re-recently..." I shake my head. GET. AWAY.

"...I understand," Tentomon turns and flies off. "Thanks for helping us!"

I let out a relieved sigh, Koushirou finally lets out a chuckle.

"S-Sorry, I didn't realize you weren't a fan of insects," Koushirou says. "But, trust me, Tentomon wouldn't hurt you. Don't worry, Osamu, just relax."

"E-Easier...said than done..." I shudder. Bugs...aren't my thing. Ken's green worm friend didn't creep me out that much, but that's only because there was an entire dimension separating us! ...Granted, I didn't know that detail until about an hour ago, but...It wasn't RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! Ken, I'm getting you out of here as soon as possible! Got it? I hope that is the very _last_ bug encounter I have in this world!

We approach the group near the base of the hill. I witness an "evolution." Iori's...Armadillo-mon or whatever turns into this robotic mole with drills for fingers. I-I...I...I can't believe I just...saw that...! This goes against everything I have ever learned about evolution. EVERYTHING.

The creature destroys the Dark Tower with little difficulty.

Given how easy that was, I'm going to assume Ken has millions of those things laying around. When you can't beat your enemy with strength, overwhelm him with numbers...I wonder if the fact Ken has yet to beat me in a game of chess is a sign that I can help tip the scales in the 'Chosen Children's' favor. I'd rather not be here just to tug on Ken's ear and drag him back home...Especially since I know it will not be that easy. Not even close.

"He's coming!" Jyou hurries me behind a tree, a little faster than my legs can handle but I do my best to hide that it hurts. The roar I hear off in the distance helps with that. When we're hidden, I turn and look in the direction of said roar...

"That would be the Kaiser..." Koushirou says, running over to Jyou and I.

...What the hell am I looking at?

Ken is riding some sort of blue-dragon thing with a skull for a head, it's soaring through the air and letting out these frightening roars. He stands on its head, his arms crossed and, as he gets closer, I see a whip attached to his belt...

What kind of outfit is that he's wearing, anyway? A blue jumpsuit and...Metal cuffs on his wrists and ankles? Those and the whip, um, I-I don't like what that says about Ken's hobbies...And, Ken, is that _my_ hairstyle? It...actually looks good on you. The cape and purple glasses are a little "festive" if you ask me but, hey, your "empire," your dress code.

...This has to be a dream. I'm going to wake up any minute now, take some pills so I can get out of bed (my legs "reset" at night), give them half an hour to kick in. Then I'm going to limp out of bed, down the hall and to the kitchen. Ken'll be there, he'll greet me with a big smile and say, "Mornin', Osamu-niichan! Want some corn flakes?"

I can wish, can't I?

"So, the thorns in my side have come back..." Ken...your voice. He sounds even more menacing than he did in that 'Digital Gate.' Ken, th-this can't be you! Y-You've _never_ sounded anything like that before! What happened to my little brother? "To what do I owe the pleasure this time?"

"...Me, Ken," I say, stepping out from my hiding spot. Jyou tries to stop me, I shift my shoulder to avoid his hand. "Please...Let me do this." I say, turning to face him for only a moment before continuing into the open. "KEN!" I shout. Ken hovers not too far above us, actually, I can hear him just as well as I hope he can hear me.

The look on Ken's face tells me he heard me. And he definitely was _not_ expecting my presence... In fact, he doesn't look at all happy to see me, to put it mildly. "O-Osamu? WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Language, little brother," I say. "Just what is all this? One minute you're my little genius brother, the next you run away and I find out you're some sort of twisted dictator in an alternate dimension-AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT!" I scream. "Just what's going on here?"

"...Osamu, you have no right to be here," Ken says, he has both hands clenched at his sides and his head lowered. He's giving me the dirtiest of looks...In fact, he's _never_ given me that sort of look before. "Get out of here while I still feel merciful. Got it?" He's also never spoken to me with that tone before. I-I'm actually a little shocked by this...

...This isn't the Ken I know.

"I'm not leaving without an explanation!" I point my cane forward at Ken. "That letter you left, I can't believe the Ken I know wrote that! The language you used, your 'destiny awaits' just what were you thinking? Not to mention that Mom and Dad have been worried sick ever since! I'm not leaving here without you!"

I can actually hear Ken's breathing getting heavier, despite the distance between us. He's still giving me that dirty look. I can't believe how my presence has set him off like this, he looks like...He's either about cry, scream at me or come down and hit me. Or all three. I'm sorry I'm upsetting you this much, Ken, but I want to know what's going on. I'm worried-No, I _was_ worried...Now, I-I don't know what I'm feeling because none of this makes any sense to me...This is not the Ken Ichijouji I know! This is...some maniac! He barely even _looks_ like the Ken Ichijouji I know!

Finally, he speaks, "...You should have died that day, Osamu."

Wh-What? ...Ken...?

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" Daisuke screams. He looks over to me briefly, I think he still feels guilty for asking about my limp. He then turns back to Ken. "H-HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?"

...Ha ha ha!

Daisuke looks back to me with an even more shocked look on his face. I get a couple more from the others. I'm laughing...And I'm not going to make any secret of it.

"You don't mean that," I say. "You're not like that, Ken. You can't trick me. Say you want me dead all you want, you would ne-"

"I _did_._ Years _ago! I wished you were _dead!_" Ken snaps. "It almost came true...It _should_ have." ...This doesn't strike me as hard as it should. I remember how I acted back then. Especially the device incident. I would have wished myself dead, too, if I were Ken. Especially after that...

...Ken's reaction when I gave back the device...

...I get it now.

"Better luck next wish!" I say with a smile. "Ken, you can pretend to be the big bad ruler of the world all you want but I know the real you. Whoever I'm talking to isn't the real Ken Ichijouji...I don't know who he is, but I know I'll find my little brother in there somewhere."

Ken lets out a chuckle, a grin spreads across his face. "...How about I make my own wish come true, then?"

"You can try!" I throw my arms open. "Come on, Ken! I dare you!"

"O-Osamu...!" I hear Jyou's voice behind me...I don't like that tone. That's an 'oh shit, you didn't just do that' tone.

"I don't care what your grades are, what Mom and Dad think, what the papers say...You're an idiot, Osamu," Ken raises one hand. "AIRDRAMON!"

The Digimon Ken is standing on lets out a frightening roar, a light begins to glow deep in its throat.

...I may have done something very stupid just now. I forgot, I'm in a Kaiju flick.

"OSAMU!" Jyou tackles me and pushes me out of the way just in time as that creature shoots off some sort of energy beam. It leaves a smoking crater where I once stood. I look upon said crater, stammering.

Note to self: Don't play poke the bear with Ken.

...Actually, no, scratch that. I have an idea. Time to get my bear poking cane...

"Do you _still_ want to challenge me, Osamu? Or will you leave and never come back?" Ken asks, his arms crossed again. I sort of love the smug grin across his face right now...He really does a good job at playing the cool villain.

"I think I'll stick around a little longer," I say, taking more than a few moments to actually stand again. I manage to do it with a little effort and help from Jyou. Ken is kind enough to wait for me...I take that as a sign my little brother still has some control over the Kaiser. "One question, Ken...Why do all this?"

"Why?" Ken lets out a single, loud laugh. "Because I feel like it!"

"Somehow I don't think that's it," I shrug.

"Osamu...This is just...how he is when we fight him," Takeru says, stepping up behind me. "He's...in his own world, that's not the Ken you know."

"He's in there," I whisper back, then I look up to Ken. "How about this, why want me dead? How about that? Why wish I was dead?" ...I know the answer, I just want to get the topic to come up.

"...It was my digivice..." Ken reaches to his side, raising..._A_ device, but it's...not the one from before. It looks like the ones the newer chosen children have, except black...Either way, damn that thing...I'm so sorry, Ken. "But, no, _everyone_ loves you, so naturally _everything_ must belong to _you! EVERYTHING_ was meant _FOR YOU!_ WHY? BECAUSE OSAMU ICHIJOUJI IS THE PERFECT EXAMPLE OF A HUMAN BEING! ...Ken Ichijouji can be set aside. Forgotten. Because big brother Osamu is so. damn. _PERFECT!_"

...I was far from perfect, Ken. You grow up being told you're a genius, you're so special, you start to believe it to be true. ...I was more than an insufferable genius back then. "...You're right. I'm sorry, Ken. I was the worst example of an older brother out there. And I regret it, Ken. I really do, it was _your_ device, I had no right to claim it as mine. If I could change the past-"

"-If you could change the past, then stand a little more to the left when the car starts speeding up! You missed the hood ornament!" ...Wow... I believe I'm the only one here whose jaw isn't on the ground after that one.

Good, that helps me think...The last thing I want is to try to talk over Daisuke screaming 'Not cool.' Ha ha ha...

...A-Actually...Ha ha ha...Wow...Th-That was...GREAT! Ken, I didn't know you had such a low one in you...But...I _loved it!_ "Good one!" I shout with a laugh. Ken gives me a shocked look, so different from 'smug bastard' grin he had when he made that crack.

"Y-You're...You're actually _laughing_ at that?" Jyou whispers, he looks at me like I'm insane.

"My accident, why can't I?" I reply with a grin. Really, I'm not faking it...I-I don't know why, but...I've always joked about it more than making it a sob story.. And I lived, that's what's important, right?

I remember how Mom's jaw hit the floor when I asked her if club soda would get the tire treads out of my favorite shirt...It probably shouldn't have been the first thing I asked her after I woke up, but...I had a few hours to prepare. And, as much as I hate to say this, I _needed_ those few hours just for that simple joke...Long story.

"B-But..." Jyou, I _need_ to do this. And it's not _just_ because I have a dark sense of humor...I need to let Ken live with himself after this.

"Trust me, Kido-kun," I whisper, looking back up to Ken. I shout, "Got anymore, Ken? Actually, can I tell one? Please?"

"This...isn't a joke contest..." Ken growls.

"Are you sure?" I clear my throat. "Here's mine: Why did Osamu Ichijouji cross the road? ...HE DIDN'T!" That's one of my favorites for when people ask about the accident, you'd be surprised how many laughs it gets.

"...Wow..." I hear Takeru whisper. I also hear Daisuke stifle a laugh...I now have a side goal: Make Daisuke hate himself.

Ken lowers his head once more, somehow managing to give me an even dirtier look than before. "...I'm out of here. This territory means nothing to me!"

Victory, Osamu. I'm sorry, Ken, I had to do it.

"Come on, Ken! Just one more joke for the road? If you don't make it as a dictator, you'd be one hell of a stand up comedian!"

"Damn you, Osamu..." I hear Ken say as his 'ride' turns and soars off.

Everyone is quiet, I have a feeling all eyes are on me. Daisuke is the one who finally breaks the silence. "Wh-What just happened? Osamu...those things he said..."

"I know, they didn't bother me," I say, turning to Daisuke. "Ken didn't really mean all that...And if he did wish me at one point, I don't blame him. But, the Ken that wished me dead was also the Ken that helped me walk again." I hold up my cane. "He can say whatever he wants."

"You're...insane..." Miyako says.

"I was hit my a car, that tends to result in some level of brain damage," I smirk. I hear Daisuke finally laugh a little...Side mission accomplished.

"...Jokes like that...are _never_ funny." ...Iori?

Daisuke shuts up and strikes an 'I'm innocent' pose. I turn, Iori...looks pissed. I think my jokes struck a nerve with him...I won't inquire, but I feel bad for upsetting him. He was the first on my side when I first met these kids. "...Not normally, no, but they made me feel better at the time...And I couldn't take offense for Ken's sake..."

"What do you mean?" Iori asks.

"...If I took offense to what he said just now, the real Ken would never forgive himself. If I laughed, Ken and I might be able to look back on this and do the same...It was also for his sake. Sorry to offend anyone."

"I get it," Takeru says. "A good idea for when Ken's 'Ken' again, I guess." His tone tells me he's skeptical of that ever happening.

"Thank you," I turn and give Iori an apologetic bow. "I'm sorry to upset you, Iori. I don't make a habit of those jokes." ...In front of people I don't know well enough. Like I said, when Ken and I held up traffic that one time...I get hit when the stupid sign says 'WALK.' Ken and I stand in the middle of the road for five minutes at 'DON'T WALK?' Just annoyed honking, no-one even tried to drive past us! I found that whole situation hysterical for some reason.

"I understand," Iori says. "I don't like it, but I know you were doing it for a good reason."

"I'll try to keep taste in check if I have to do it again," I say. That...would be difficult. I turn to the others. "So, what now?"

"This is...the first time we've encountered Ken without a fight," Daisuke says. "I say we destroy some Dark Towers! Seriously, normally he's got back up and-" Daisuke, you just_ had_ to say all that, didn't you? He shuts up and turns, cautiously, as we all hear a roar coming from some trees behind us...

...You have _got_ to be _kidding _me...

THEY HAVE DINOSAURS HERE? _DINOSAURS?_ WHO THE HELL DESIGNED THIS WORLD? HG WELLS? HP LOVECRAFT? MICHAEL CHRICHTON? AUGH!

"I-I take it...This is one of...those back ups, right...?" I step back, cautiously. A minor pain runs through my legs but I can ignore it. I could ignore it_ very_ easily. Pain is not a concern, the three big red dinosaurs in front of me _are._

"N-No, they...don't have Evil Rings," Jyou says. "That and we destroyed Ken's tower...These aren't under his control."

"These guys...are just in a bad mood for some reason..." Taichi steps up, waving his arms. "H-HEY! IT'S OKAY! WE'RE FRIENDS! GOOD GUYS! WE STOPPED THE KAISER! NO HURTING US, PLEASE!" The dinosaurs let out another roar as they get closer.

"Taichi, did you really think that would work?" Koushirou asks, turning to Taichi.

"I hoped..." Taichi swallows, he pulls out that handheld device. "I-I'm gonna call Agumon now..." He backs away as the other Digimon start to glow...I think they're 'evolving.' Most of the kids shout 'Digimental Up,' which...I have no idea what that means, but Takeru's Digimon, Patamon, just starts to glow...

...Th-This "evolution" thing makes...Absolutely no sense to me at all! I-I mean...PATAMON JUST TURNED INTO AN ANGEL! How the hell does that make any sense? Evolution. Does. Not. Work. This. Way! This world is going to break my brain before the day is out, I just know it...Or, if not that, something's going to eat me.

The fight starts, the Digimon try to fend off the three dinosaurs in front of us. I hear Takeru call them "Tyranomon." Why does everything end with "-mon?"

They're having more than a bit of trouble, it's...obvious they're holding back. They don't want to hurt these creatures, they're mostly trying to scare them off. The "neutral zone" that Jyou and I, the Digimon-less ones, are in is becoming less and less neutral as fireballs (of _course_, fire balls!) from the Tyranomon start to make craters around us. As well as a blast of electricity from...I-I think it...announced itself as Kabutomon or something but... That giant bug that Koushirou is partnered up with is giving me the urge to run.

"W-We should get out of here and let them handle this," Jyou says, turning to me. "I-I'll go with you to find cover. How fast can you move?"

"Only one way to find out!" I shout, taking off after Jyou to the best of my ability. We "run" into the forest, away from the fight...

...Bad move. There's another waiting for us. Different color, black, but...Same attitude, same "Mm, lunchtime" look in its eyes. It emerges from the trees in front of us, pushing them aside and uprooting them with ease.

...I don't like the Digital World very much.

Jyou skids to a halt and grabs my hand. My legs, at this point...Feel like pain taking on a physical form, but I'd rather hurt like hell than be eaten! I "run" with him...It's...less of a run, more of...You ever see the "penguin walk," where you move without bending your knees? Sort of like that, just faster.

We hit a dead end, the bottom of a sheer cliff...Even if it was climbable, I wouldn't be able to and we couldn't outrun this thing. And the fireball that just soared over our heads and into the side of said cliff makes me realize this thing also has attack range on us.

Jyou grabs my wrist, shouting, "IN HERE!" There's a cave entrance about ten yards to our left, we barely get inside as the Tyranomon closes in on us. We duck behind a boulder to the right of the entrance as the Tyranomon fires off another fireball into the cave, it misses us entirely but does a bit of damage to the cave wall. Why does everything breathe fire in this world? Air is good! Try air! FIRE BAD, GODZILLA!

We wait behind the boulder. The entrance is way too small for the Tyranomon to get inside, but it doesn't want to give up. It tries to force its snout inside, but it can't open its mouth to shoot off another fireball...That's a plus, at least.

I pant heavily, reaching into my pocket for my pills, I don't even care if Jyou sees them. I take two of them, which is more than usual given that I took one just before meeting Ken but...My legs hurt like hell right now, I need them. I have two left now, just in case.

"D-Did you...take _three_ of those, things?" Jyou asks.

"Two." I reply.

"Including the one earlier, though," Jyou says. Damn, he did see that. "That's hydrocodone, right?"

I nod. "Ten milligrams, three-twenty-five acetaminophen." Jyou's eyes widen. "Jyou, aside from that run really hurting my legs, I would consider an extra pill or two to 'calm down' after being chased by _Godzilla _to be medically valid." Said Godzilla lets out a roar outside, as if to add emphasis to my point. Thank you, Godzilla...NOW GO AWAY!

"Point taken," Jyou nods with a laugh. "When you're ready to walk, we'll try to find an exit...I don't think our friend will let us leave anytime soon."

"Unfortunately..." I trail off, glancing to the entrance. Yep, still there..Trying to claw his way in. "Sorry to hold you up."

"Hey, you just gave us our first non-violent encounter with the Kaiser...That's a first for us, you're good to have around," Jyou says with a smile, he sits up and looks to the cave entrance.

"Our scaled friend outside begs to differ with that 'non-violent' part of your statement," I say.

"Not all Digimon are friendly, they're not the Kaiser's," Jyou shrugs, sitting back down. He turns to me. "So, what happened? Medically, I mean."

"...Jyou, do you want to 'play doctor?'" I smirk.

"I'm going to be a doctor one day," Jyou shrugs. "And after that whole exchange with Ken, I get the feeling you're not upset talking about what happened."

"Not in the slightest," I shake my head, picking up my cane and balancing it on my hand, giving it the occasional twirl. "...My legs were pretty much shattered by the impact. The driver's brake line failed. I was rushed to the hospital with, well, everything you'd expect. Internal bleeding, organ damage, broken everything, concussion... They opened me up to stop some major bleeds and my spleen ruptured in the middle of it, I almost bled out and fell into a week long coma."

Jyou nods. "What happened when you woke up?"

"I remember blacking out from the pain at the site, the next thing I know I'm in a hospital bed. I didn't even know a week went by until my parents came with Ken, hours later. No-one, not the nurses or the doctor who examined me right after I woke up, told me how long it'd been or what happened." I found out more when I turned on the television and saw a news report about 'The Ichijouji Genius' still being in critical condition after being hit by a car...

"So most of the damage was to your lower body?"

I nod. "The coma also left me sort of brain dead for about a week or so. I'd confused 'Mom,' 'Dad' and 'Doctor' a lot, I thought Ken's name was Satoru, I forgot a lot of basic math," I shrug. "The Doctors were amazed I kept my legs, actually. The doctor told me he 'just didn't want to do that to a kid,' so he did everything he could to avoid amputation. There were a lot of corrective surgeries and not just to my legs...I'm missing a few parts 'under the hood,' let's say."

...As much as I like to joke about it, I did come very close to dying. Even after I woke up from the coma. One of my kidneys failed and it didn't seem like the other would last much longer...It somehow recovered with some help from dialysis but the other had to be removed. They wanted to wait until after the dialysis and I was more stable, but it had become necrotic due to a blood clot and had no choice. I also lost some bowel (damaged beyond repair from the impact), my gall bladder, my spleen, two joint replacements for my knees and "the right one," we'll call it.

I spent a month or so almost dying, pretty much.

Actually, I did die. Once. For a full minute, they said. When I was first taken into surgery after the accident, to stop a bleed that turned into an emergency spleenectomy. That's what put me into the coma, but they were amazed I didn't bleed to death on the way _to_ the hospital. And that I even woke up from the coma...They expected me to become the Great Ichijouji Vegetable. At best.

I-I don't remember seeing any white light or anything, but...

I don't want to mention this to Jyou but I had a dream between the memories of the accident and waking up. I was in the hospital waiting room, I saw Ken and our parents. They were all crying so hard.

What's weird...Everyone else in the room had blank faces. Only my family had a face, but Ken...he had some sort of dark aura around him, like a dark...smoke, I guess would be the best way to describe it, was seeping out of him and dissipating into the air. I don't know how else to describe it but that's wasn't the only thing that scared me...

...There was one other person with a face. Two faces, sort of. He was sitting in a seat behind my family, sort of keeping himself hidden. He was _incredibly_ focused on Ken, it creeped me out. But was was even scarier is he also had a 'aura,' like Ken...Except it wasn't 'smoke' it was a silhouette. A humanoid silhouette. The silhouette would protrude from his body, it was much larger than he was, 'its' hands extending past the man's, his upper body coming from the top of him...It was scary. Especially these two blue eyes the silhouette had.

The silhouette's eyes were also focused on Ken, they...were even creepier than the guy watching him. They just had this...I guess 'evil' to them, I could feel it. This thing was _evil._ I even screamed, "Stay away from my brother!" And...

...The silhouette turned to me, raising a shadowed hand and...I-I was pulled away by this weird energy. I struggled against it but...I-I was pushed out of the room, away from Ken and my family and...

...Then I woke up. I was in a hospital bed a week later. I never forgot that dream, though. Everything else from the first week is really fuzzy but... I remember that dream like it had just happened, I will _never_ forget that guy or those eyes.

"...And from then on? After you left the hospital?" Jyou asks.

"Wheelchair for the first year and a half or so while my legs went through a ton of operations and healed. Then I started learning how to walk again." I...I hated the start of that. "It was really hard and..._incredibly_ painful. I hated the physical therapist, too. He was one of those 'happy pills' types, you know? Over-encouraging, if I made a mistake I was still 'doing grrrrrreat!' ...I asked his supervisor to make him pee in a cup after our first session." I really did...That guy was high on _something_ and it wasn't _life._

Jyou laughs. ...I always like getting a chuckle out of this story from someone. Like I said, even though I came close to dying, I lived. So I'm allowed to try to make it...as cheerful of a memory as I can with some dark humor, you know? It makes things easier to talk about and to remember. I don't feel nearly as sad or as scared as I did when it all happened...And I don't want to be that sad or scared ever again (though Godzilla out there is really working on 'that scared.')

"I didn't really want to do it, actually," I say as I hold my cane tightly, putting it across my lap. "I gave up after about the fifth session. I couldn't handle it. I told Ken, first, since he was in my room at the time and asked how therapy was going...I told him I was fine with the wheelchair. Before I even finished saying it, he cried. He cried _so much,_ like I told him I was dying or something, you know? I-I couldn't believe it, all I had said was 'I don't mind not walking again' and...he lost it."

"Wow..." The look on Jyou's face, I can tell he finds this hard to believe since he only knows Ken as The Digimon Kaiser.

I shrug. "I asked him if he'd help me walk across the room to my bed. It was only a few feet but I barely made it. Ken took my hand and helped me the entire way. It was actually a lot more 'advanced' than what I was supposed to be doing in physical therapy. I wasn't 'ready' to try it. But from then on, Ken was _always_ there at therapy and he'd help me walk every chance he got at home." I hold up my cane. "...I have this because of him. I can't thank him enough."

"But, what he said earlier..." Jyou trails off.

"...I wasn't the best of brothers before the accident," I say. "If Ken really did wish me dead, I don't care. I'd have done the same, probably. It...definitely explains how hard he took things and why he wanted me to walk again so badly. That's why I want to help. Ken's...not like the Kaiser. There has to be more to this."

"What do you mean?"

"Something has to be influencing or controlling him," I say. I'm basing this on that dream...After all I've seen, making a theory based on a dying vision makes sense enough, "He's not himself, you know? The real Ken is _nothing_ like the Kaiser. The Kaiser is someone's puppet." I look to Jyou, he has...a weird look on his face. "What?"

"Wh-When you said 'puppet,' sorry...It just reminded me of..." Jyou shakes his head. "One of our enemies from before was a 'puppet' named Pinocchimon. That...just reminded me of that twisted puppet from Hell."

"You...fought a puppet?"

"Trust me, he's more dangerous than he sounds," Jyou shrug. "Ask Takeru about the time he and Pinocchimon played 'war.' And he was one of the nicer Dark Masters."

I nod. I start to get up, using my cane and the boulder for leverage. "The pills...are definitely kicking in." I might be a little light headed right now, I shouldn't have taken two. But my legs hurt so much less...There's still pain, though. These things can only do so much without killing me.

Jyou helps me walk through the cave, I appreciate it, I never knew I could "run" like that. Glad to know I am capable of running away from Godzilla the next time he gives Japan a visit...

...And after all I've seen, it wouldn't surprise me if Godzilla really did rise out of the sea and wreak havoc in Tokyo sometime next week.

I look back at the entrance, the Tyranomon is still outside. It's not going to leave us alone anytime soon. If there's no exit, I hope we can contact the others for help...I hope they're okay for that matter. I don't know if they fight these things often or not and how capable they are...I assume they should be okay, though, Jyou doesn't look worried.

We go deeper into the cave, it gets more and more narrow as we go deeper, a long tunnel more or less. In fact...The walls don't look natural, like something dug this tunnel...

...That's probably a bad thing.

"What...is that?" I point to a carving on the wall ahead of us with my cane. It's of a worm-like creature. Different from the one I saw with Ken, thinner and longer. There's also a weird symbol next to it. It looks like a partially eclipsed moon.

"A digimon and...I think that's a crest, but I don't recognize it," Jyou replies.

"Crest?"

"They're sort of a symbol of our abilities and character. I have the Crest of Faith, Taichi has Courage, Koushirou has Knowledge and...Well, the older generation each has one, the new kids use 'Digimentals,' I still don't quite understand everything about those. They're an 'armor' that lets them evolve, even with one of Ken's Dark Towers around."

I nod. "Do the crests serve any purpose?"

"They would let our partners evolve to a higher level. Gomamon evolves into Ikakkumon but with the Crest of Faith, he can evolve from Ikakkumon to Zudomon."

I slowly nod...I have no idea what any of that meant. Even after all I've seen, these words...have no meaning to me.

We go deeper into the tunnel, it's not far past the carving when we reach a dead end. We're in a circular room with a round, flat stone in the center.

"...Well, let's take a break and then see if our friend finally gave up," I say, limping over to the stone. I'm _always_ happy to see a place to sit other than the ground. I sit down, then lay on my back with my hands under my head, sighing. "Thanks for bringing me alo-" I go silent as _something_ appears above me...What _else_ is going to happen to me today?

There's a sphere of light starting to shine above me while the 'crest' from before appears on the ceiling, glowing in a golden light. I-I don't think this is going to end well. I've come to accept that, this world was designed with malice. And it hates me, especially, for some reason I can't quite comprehend, possibly the fact I'm the Digimon Kaiser's brother.

...The light begin to take form and floats down onto me, I'm too afraid to move. It finally stops glowing and has become...the most horrifying thing imaginable. Worse than the fire breathing dinosaur outside...

...A GIANT...

...YELLOW...

..._WOOOOORM!_

AND IT'S ON TOP OF ME!

The worm stares at me for a few moments, tilting its head to one side as I stammer in terror...

...There's only one thing I can do in this situation...

"GETITOFF!" I scream, rolling halfway to one side and sending the worm off me.

"Waah! H-Hey! Th-That's not nice!" It...spoke... Giant. Yellow. TALKING. WORM!

I HATE THIS WORLD! SCREW IT! KEN! YOU CAN HAVE IT! I WANT OUT OF HERE!

I scramble off the stone, tripping and falling to the ground. I scream as another light forms in front of me, smaller than the first. I scramble backwards, the light follows me and corners me against the wall. Damn this world!

The light hovers in front of me, but doesn't change size. If it turns into another bug, it's a small one. That's good, small bugs I can crush!

I swipe at the light with my cane a few times, it goes through it...I hope the bug form it takes is more solid...

The light starts to fade, taking shape...It turns into... ...I-I don't...believe it...

Jyou speaks. "Osamu...Do you know what that is...?"

"It's...like Ken's device..." I reach for the device, my hand shaking as I finally grasp it. It's like the black one Ken had, except it's a metallic silver color. "Jyou, what...the hell just happened?"

"I-I think you're...a Chosen Child now," Jyou looks to the worm on the stone circle. It's staring at me. "This...would be your partner, I guess. Like with the others."

"Why did you throw me away?" The worm asks. It...actually sound really hurt that I did that.

"S-Sorry, I have...a thing about bugs," I reply, keeping my distance. I-I really do, if it creeps or crawls...I want it nowhere near me. Especially the big ones...Or big _talking_ ones...

...Why me?

"What kind of 'thing?'" The worm tilts its head, I think in confusion.

"...They scare me. A lot." I reply, plainly.

The worm lets out a quiet _whimper_ and curls up, lowering its head. "...Sorry..."

"Osamu, trust me, your partner will _not_ hurt you. I had the same reaction, too, when I first got here," Jyou says, he sits next to the worm and strokes its head. "Just...give him a pet or something. He...looks really hurt by that." ...A giant yellow talking _SENSITIVE_ worm...

...I guess I should apologize. It's not its fault it's a worm or that I'm terrified of bugs.

I sort of crawl back to the stone, saying, "Sorry for throwing you...What's your name?" I reach the stone, I'm a couple feet away from the worm...It's...a little less creepy than before, I think because...It's _obviously_ not a threat to me and, I guess the level of intelligence it's showing is...helpful. It understands me.

"Kunemon," the worm replies.

I use the stone as leverage and sit up on it, wincing. "I'm...Osamu Ichijouji."

"Hi, Osamu Ichijouji!" The worm perks up, lifting his head. I try to hide my shudder at its sudden movement...Just...calm down. It's...a _smart_ worm, that...has to mean something!

I get a better look at Kunemon. He's mostly yellow with an orange underside, he also has lightning-bolt-like markings on his head, around where his eyes are (they blend into the markings, I could barely see them before) and each section of his body. He has two antennae and a blue-ish 'beak' or whatever for a mouth, same color as his tiny legs, actually. He also has some sort of blue spike for a tail or...something!

"So, we're...partners?" I ask, then turn to Jyou. I think the look on my face says 'What does that even mean?'

"You're his partner, that means you'll be able to help him evolve and fight the Kaiser with us," Jyou says. "We all have really close bonds with our Digimon...Gomamon's sort of my exact opposite but he's my best friend. You and Kunemon'll be the same, too. Probably." He pets Kunemon a bit. "I'm surprised though, have you ever had an encounter with a Digimon before?"

"Not until today," I shake my head.

"Weird...All of us had some sort of encounter with a Digimon at some point in our lives. You know Hikarigaoka?"

"The place that was bombed?"

"It was actually two Digimon fighting: Parrotmon and Greymon. They destroyed _a lot_ of Hikarigaoka. All of us who saw it happen, one summer, we were sent to The Digital World and told we were the 'Chosen Children,' destined to save it from evil. ...We're not the only ones, though. There were ones before us."

I nod. "I didn't live anywhere near Hikarigaoka, though." Tamachi for life.

"Were you brought before Vamdemon or anything?"

"I only read about him in the papers...I thought he was an insane criminal until today."

"I guess...It might be because you're related to Ken. Takeru's brother is a Chosen Child, Yamato Ishida. And Hikari and Taichi, brother and sister... ...I should probably give Shin and Shuu a warning about this possibility," he says with a laugh.

I reach a hand over to Kunemon, I'm doing my best not to shake...He really seems hurt by me being afraid of him. It actually makes me feel bad. I manage to stroke his head a bit. He seems to like it...Wait is...he _purring? _Worms...don't-Screw it, if a purring worm is the weirdest thing I see today, I'll consider myself lucky!

...But, it's not even close to the weirdest thing I've seen today.

"Thanks, Osamu Ichijouji."

"Just 'Osamu' works," I say. Actually...this isn't so bad. Kunemon is obviously friendly and...His size is actually beneficial to my fear. He's more 'pet-like' than 'creepy-crawly.' I mean, I'm afraid of bugs but if someone threw a giant, stuffed animal bee at me...I wouldn't be afraid of _that_...

...Granted, my fear of spiders went to a new level when I found out that Tarantula at the pet store _wasn't_ a stuffed toy spider. By holding it. I was four or five and...That was the day I learned how big spiders could get. And how much they scared me when they crawled into my hair.

"Well, since you have a partner, you might be able to stand up to our friend outside," Jyou says. "I wish I could have gotten Gomamon over here. Ikakkumon would have helped _a lot._"

"What is...Ikakkumon?"

"Sort of a giant wooly seal that can shoot missiles from the horn on his head. The attack is called 'harpoon vulcan.' We also use him for aquatic transport." ...Wow...

"...Jyou, if you had told me _any_ of that a few hours ago, I would have fought to have you committed for life. But, after all I've seen..."

"...Freaky, isn't it?"

"There is no word to describe how 'freaky' this place is," I shake my head. Kunemon looks up at me, a little upset. "Relax, you're not freaky." ...That's a lie, but I feel bad if I hurt his feelings.

Jyou stands up and helps he up. "Want to see if our friend is still waiting?"

I nod. "Ready, Kunemon?"

Kunemon nods, he follows after us. "Why do you have a stick?"

"It's called a cane," I reply, "it helps me walk."

"Neat!"

...Yeah...Neat...

Jyou, Kunemon and I start back through the tunnel...

...This would really has broken my brain...But...

...A little glue, some tape and the right information...I'll be able to figure out what's going on, what this place is, what happened to Ken and...

...Who the Digimon Kaiser is. I don't think Ken is in complete control of himself and...I think that dream I had has something to do with it...That guy...That figure...

Ken, I'm here to help. I don't want to _fight_ you, but it looks like I've been chosen...

...Wonderful, I'm stuck in a Kaiju flick crossed with Pokemon and Fushigi Yuugi!

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Okay, lots to explain...

First, the car jokes: I'm going with Osamu's "Ken wouldn't forgive himself" thing. That and, as a cripple (and I prefer "cripple" to "handicapped" or "disabled" and ESPECIALLY "inconvenienced" - that last one really bugs me) I sometimes tell jokes about my limp that would make the House writers cringe. Same reason as Osamu, it makes me feel better. Laughter is the best medicine next to vicodin!

And speaking of that stuff. I know, I'm turning Osamu into House. Also, this is important: Thirty milligrams of hydrocodone is a (_SERIOUSLY_) dangerous dose if you don't have a tolerance to it - DO NOT DO IT! ...And, as I've said before, if you _are_ taking vicodin I assume its your own prescription and, like Osamu and I, you have a valid reason for taking it. If not...I'm not mad, just disappointed...And really pissed.

Seriously, the high amount Osamu took in this chapter is related to one thing they never really covered on House: Drug tolerance. The longer you take that stuff, the less and less effective it gets at managing pain.

I did want to make it clear though, Osamu was really close to dying from the accident. I'm playing his living status as "a miracle" since trauma like his is...Let's just say "very not good." I hope you didn't mind the detail on his near-death experience and recovery.

A lot of this, when it comes to Osamu's current limp and all that, is me turning to "write what you know." I know a lot about canes, limps, pills and leg pain. Rheumatoid arthritis SUCKS.

I also know a lot about being a Chosen Child and fighting evil Digimon while saving the Digital World...PicoDevimon and I are partners FOREVER! We teamed up with Ken and Daisuke a couple times, too! And once with Jen and Takato, that was a fun trip to Shinjuku!

...Why are you giving me that look?

I'm not exactly sure if making Osamu a Chosen Child was a good idea, but...Well...We'll see what happens. I picked Kunemon as Osamu's partner because I thought it would compliment Ken and Wormmon. The Kunemon line goes: Minomon (same as Wormmon, gonna have some fun with that) - Kunemon - Flymon - Dinobeemon - IDunnomon. I'm going by the evolutionary line in Digimon World: Dusk, though.

The crest? ...I'll let you find out later.

Final note: "Koushirou-han!" I usually keep the Japanese in my fics limited to honorifics (-san, -kun, -chan, sibling terminology etc.) but this one I should explain since it's not often used: In the Japanese version of Adventure, Tentomon refers to Koushirou as "Koushirou-han," even in his song "Dengeki Rhapsody." "-Han" is the same as "-san," but a different "accent." (Kansai region). I have no idea why they did this in the Japanese version, but I stick with the "-han" suffix for his character. Sort of like Wormmon's use of "Ken-chan" for Ken (-chan has a lot of uses but it's generally a term of endearment, Wormmon is _fiercely_ loyal to Ken - Which is why Wormmon is awesome!).

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't hate yourself too much for laughing at Osamu and Ken's traffic jokes!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I do hate myself a little for laughing at "Why did Osamu Ichijouji cross the road?" I think Ori is letting one of Mugen E's running gags back out for this fic: Osamu vs Cars. Osamu was revived in Mugen E II (long story involving Vamdemon, Ken and a supposedly dead Santa Claus) and the first thing he and the Kaiser do upon meeting each other? Have an all out fist fight and argue over the model of car that ran over Osamu (Ken was right in the end, turns out, a '96). And that's the _tip_ of the iceberg. Mugen E III to things to new levels (Osamu became a major character\rival to Ken: The Digimon Caesar).

I find it interesting that Ori is actually playing the jokes partially for _drama_ and not just for dark humor. As I've said, there is a _reason_ I call him "Twisted Bastard-sempai."

I am curious as to where Ori is going with this story. Of the original draft, this is the last of the "preview" I got, save for one chapter that was supposed to take place somewhere in the middle of the story (which was _very_ good, I thought! I won't spoil it for you but I'll point it out when Ori sends it to me!). Currently, that is the eighth chapter of this story and the "cut off" for whether or not we continue (depends on reviews, but looking quite good so far - Thank you, everyone!). From here on, I don't know what's going to happen!

Also, both Ori and I would like to thank the reviewers thus far! We're really happy to have feedback on this fic, it's Ori's first AU and adventure genre attempt! Thank you and we hope you like how this turns out!

-Taiki Matsuki


	4. IV: New Mission, New Musings

My Brother  
Chapter IV: New Mission, New Musings

* * *

By the time Jyou, Kunemon and I got to the front of the cave, Taichi and the others were inside about to go searching for us. They fought off the _Dark_Tyranomon (Again, why does _everything_ end with -mon? ...Is it a common surname in this world?) after they got rid of the others. There were a lot of shocked looks when they saw my "new friend." The newer kids, namely Daisuke, were the most surprised, the older kids saw it as "more help." Kunemon made quick friends with the other Digimon, particularly V-mon and Tentomon.

Jyou showed me how to use the "digivice" to exit the Digital World. We're back in the computer lab. At first, I went into a bit of a panic, thinking I had left Kunemon behind. I was then surprised by how panicked I was, especially since I'm _still_ a little nervous around him. Daisuke showed me that Kunemon was still with me, he just...shrank into a little green and brown worm...

...It's...less creepy than most bugs. Kunemon's kinda...cute in that form, I guess. And the fact he talks back is helpful. It's comforting, I can hold a conversation with a bug... ...And I can't believe how easy it was to think that.

Before I can speak with the others, my cell phone starts beeping. ...Oh, _crap_... I just looked at the clock on the wall, I didn't realize how long I'd been in the Digital World.

I look at the front display...Twenty-eight missed calls, thirty text messages (probably all being a variation of "where are you? I'm worried sick!"). ...My mother is a little overprotective when it comes to her "little miracle survivor" going out on his own. I'm fifteen, Mom, I can handle myself - I JUST FOUGHT GODZILLA! ...Sort of. Though, with Ken "running away," she's probably in overprotective-overdrive.

"Something wrong?" Taichi asks.

"My mother wants me home," I shrug. "She's a nervous wreck with Ken gone, they didn't even want me leaving the apartment today."

"Where d'ya live?" Kunemon asks on the table behind me.

"Tamachi. It's a bit of a walk, we have to take the subway," I reply.

Kunemon gives me a confused look. "...What's a subway?"

"It's an underground train." ...I think I know what he's going to ask next.

"What's a train?" ...Thought so. Wonderful, I have toddler now. I'm too young to have a worm baby!

"When you see it, you'll know."

"Make sure no-one sees your Digimon talk or anything," Daisuke says, holding up his 'Mini-V-mon.' "Do what I do, pretend he's a stuffed animal." ...I'm a little old to carry around a stuffed animal but...Yeah, all of these 'miniature' versions of the Digimon are stuffed animal-like. Very well, Mini-Kunemon is my new lucky stuffed worm.

"I'll do just that," I nod. "...So, what do we do now? What information can I get on the Kaiser and his goals?"

"Um...Just what we told you," Hikari shrugs. "We know he's conquering the Digital World, every Dark Tower represents a claimed territory."

"Do you have a map?"

Koushirou speaks up. "Yes, actually...Let me see your digivice, I'll show you how to access it." I nod and pass him the device. He presses a few buttons, a black and white grid display of the digital world appears on the screen. "Each black spot is a territory held by Ken."

I nod. "Any terrain details?" This is good for knowing what Ken holds and just a general idea of what the Digital World looks like...But useless for what I have planned.

"Terrain?" Koushirou asks.

I nod. "The Digimon Kaiser has declared war on the Digital World," I say. "I'm not the best in a fight, so I'd like to be your...Shoukatsuryosamu." I say, making a pun of the name 'Shoukatsuryou,' otherwise known as 'Zhuge Liang,' the famed strategist.

"I'll, um, see what I can find, but...What are you planning?" Koushirou says. I get some confused looks from the others.

"I'm not a fighter," I say. "I'd be better off helping you strategically."

"Um...You wanna be our strategist?" Daisuke asks. "Why you?"

"Show of hands...Who here has read the Art of War more than once?" I raise my hand, to my surprise so does Iori. I like that. "Same goes with Cao Cao's commentary?" Only my hand is up. "Zhuge Liang and Liu Ji's works?" Again, only my hand. "Sun Bin?" Just me. "Sima's Law?"

"We get it, we get it," Taichi laughs.

"That'll work..." Daisuke trails off, his tone and expression saying 'I have no idea what most of that is.' Miyako and Takeru have similar expressions.

"I just think it's the position I'm best suited for. It's up to you all. And don't forget: Know yourself and the other, no fear. Know yourself and no the other, one victory for one defeat. Know not yourself or the other, disaster. I know the other quite well."...More or less.

Taichi looks to Daisuke. "It's up to you guys."

"I can vouch that he definitely lives up to the title of 'Great Ichijouji Genius,'" Jyou says. "More than Ken, definitely. Osamu's the original." Thank you, Jyou-kun.

"I'm all for it," Takeru says, "we could use all the help we can get, and Osamu definitely knows Ken."

"W-We'll...give it a shot," Daisuke shrugs. ...I think he feels like his leadership position is threatened by me. I won't take over, Daisuke. I just don't want to see Ken get hurt...Or you guys, but...I don't think you see Ken's role in this the way I do. I want to believe there's more to this, something behind the Kaiser...

...Because I don't want to believe the person I saw in the Digital World today was Ken Ichijouji. Even though I joked about it... ...Ken _never_ brings up the accident without tearing up at home, he'd _never_ say anything like that. I'll keep joking with you, Ken, because I know how much you'll hate yourself later if I don't...And how much you will even if I do.

I bow my head. "Thank you." I turn to Koushirou. "Please, give me as much information on the Digital World, the Kaiser, Dark Towers, Rings...Just_ everything_."

"I have a number of files on my laptop I used for reference that have everything I know. It's not much, but it should give you an idea. I'll also type up some info on the Kaiser and how we fight him." Koushirou says.

"Thank you, it will all be a huge help. I want to do everything I can to help you stop The Kaiser."

"Go Osamu Ichijouji!" Mini-Kunemon cheers behind me, I also get some cheers from Iori's Armadimon and Mini-V-mon...Daisuke doesn't seem to like that last part. I like the support from the Digimon.

"Thank you, Kunemon," I give my 'partner' a smile.

"I'm Minomon, Osamu Ichijouji," Mini-Kunemon says.

"...What happened to Kunemon?" ...What the...?

"Kunemon is my evolved form," 'Minomon' replies. ...So I call it...whatever it _is_ at the time? That's like calling my dog 'Dog,' or when he's a puppy 'Puppy' and when he's old, 'No Bladder Control Get Off The Rug!' Or maybe just...Yorkshire Terriermon or something...

...Whatever, though, it's what Kunemon or 'Minomon' wants, I'll abide by it. I'm not going to argue with a sentient insect-like being from another dimension...

...I can't believe I just thought that.

"When on Earth, your partner will be in his 'in-training' stage," Taichi explains. "He'll be Kunemon again when you go back to the Digital World."

I stare blankly at Taichi for a few moments, then turn to Koushirou. "..._Please, _send me _as much _information as you can as quickly as possible. _Please!_" ...I...might not know myself or 'the other' as much as I thought. I should have realized that before I made my boasts...Insufferable Osamu is making a comeback. Get out, you bastard...You caused enough trouble for Ken... ...And that's an understatement.

...I know I was a bad brother back then, but I didn't know I'd drive Ken to become a horrible dictator in another world. ...Granted, that's the pretty far out there scenario but I managed to pull it off! Good going, idiot. I'm glad my insufferable self became a road waffle...In all honesty, the accident left me more humble than before...

Koushirou laughs. "What's your email?"

I get a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling down my email address just as my cell phone goes off. Not now, Mom... I answer it. "Sorry, Mom, got stuck in a library that didn't have a cell signal. Steel frame or something, I guess. Just got your messages, on my way home."

"Osamu, you were gone so long...I was getting worried." ...She's almost in tears. It's because of Ken, mostly. I feel bad for how upset she is, I wish I could tell her Ken was...all right in a physical sense (mentally, I'm not so sure). But I doubt there's any way I can convey that message without sounding like I'm making a horrible joke or lost my mind.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. No tread marks today, I promise," I chuckle. "I'm in Odaiba, I'll take the train and come home soon."

"Odaiba? Why did you go so far out?"

"Felt like going on walkabout...Or limpabout, in my case."

"...Osamu..." She really hates my jokes. My goal in life is to make her laugh at one of them. Dad's a little more vocal about how much he hates them, though.

"I know, I know, I'll see you later."

"Please hurry," she hangs up.

"Yeah, one thing...No cell signals, you'll need to come up with an excuse or something when you go into the Digital World," Jyou says. "Was she worried?"

"Ken 'ran away' and I died once," I reply. "Worried doesn't even _begin_ to describe her."

"...You died?" Miyako speaks up.

"Operating table for almost a full minute after the accident," I say. "I was in a magical land of fire and brimstone. It was a little warm but the lava jacuzzis weren't bad. Then I was told I wasn't supposed to die until Japan lands a man on Mars, so they sent me back." Like that'll ever happen...Means I get to live a couple hundred years.

I hear Daisuke stifle another laugh. Takeru, too. I'm going to _love_ making them feel bad for laughing. Iori looks a little annoyed...Sorry, Iori, I'll be more careful. I don't like upsetting a fellow Sun Zi enthusiast, especially...I wonder how well he's read it.

I pass my email address to Koushirou. "Thanks." He says.

"Thank _you_, I need all the information I can get," I reply. "I take it that Ken isn't going to be easy to beat...I want to help tip the scales for you."

With that, we say our goodbyes and exchange cell numbers. I head out to the train station with 'Minomon' in my arms, I get a couple second glances as I walk down the street...I don't care, actually, I like the company and I at least know he's not a toy. ...I'm actually not all that creeped out by him anymore. I think it's because... ...he's sort of adorable. I admit, the 'training' forms or whatever of the others really are like something out of a cutesy animal friends anime, especially Daisuke's digimon.

It's almost sunset by the time I reach the subway. I didn't realize how much time had passed. Granted, checking my watch wasn't a priority while being chased by a tyanosaurus rex...mon!

The entire time walking or on the train, I think about everything that happened in the Digital World, trying to draw my own conclusions and theories...

...Digimon "evolve" (I hate using that word, that is NOT evolution!) into stronger forms. They're made of computer data, as is the Digital World. However, Ken holds the ability to prevent "evolution" with his Dark Towers...Unless you have a "Digimental." I'm pretty sure I don't have one of those so Kunemon would be fairly, uh...

...I look down to the little worm in my arms, he's curled up and sleeping. ...I don't want to call him 'useless,' even in my head, so...'Unable to help' would be the best way to describe him. I'm basing this status on the assumption that his 'Kunemon' form isn't as strong as what we'll be up against.

I'm surprised by how quickly I'm getting over the fact my 'partner' is one of the things I fear most. I don't know why I'm so afraid of insects, it's just been that way my whole life. When I was a little a kid, I know a had a few bug encounters that didn't end well, so that's probably what started it.

I remember when Ken and I went to the zoo once, while I was still in the wheelchair, we went to the 'insect house,' which had all of their bugs on display behind glass. I-I could handle that, sort of...I couldn't _look_ at them, but I felt safe knowing they were behind glass.

I knew that Ken _really_ wanted to see it, I heard him talking to Mom about it the day before. And he was 'in-charge' of wheeling me around...He sort of begged to do it. Mom and Dad didn't want him to at first, but I said it was okay (I had to insist on it, actually, they had in their heads that Ken would somehow get in the way when it came to my recovery, even when he did the exact opposite). I wanted to spend some time with Ken alone, so he wheeled me where he wanted and we kept in touch with Mom and Dad through cell phones.

When we got to the insect display, Ken took his time and studied the bugs, especially the caterpillars and butterflies. He took a sudden interest in bugs shortly after my accident - I never knew why, but now I think that little green worm might have something to do with it. While he did that I just closed my eyes and pretended I wasn't there, especially if the wheelchair was a little closer to display than I wanted it to be (That mantis was eying me, I swear!). A _fly_ buzzed against my ear and...I came the closest to 'jumping' out of my wheelchair as I possibly could have. I screamed a little, too, that got Ken's attention...

...Ken looked really upset when he turned and saw how nervous I was. He realized that he had forgotten how much I hate bugs and that he had dragged me to the _last_ part of the zoo I wanted to be. He started to hurry me out, apologizing profusely. I put the wheelchair's brakes on and said, "Ken, look at the caterpillars...I'll be fine. Have _fun,_ okay?" ...He took his time and I...managed to relax, I asked Ken to explain the bugs to me and tell me what the information plaques said. I was...too creeped out to go near the glass (_especially_ for the spiders...Gods I _hate_ spiders!). I actually learned a lot about them...From Ken. Ken was _teaching me_ about bugs. I told him he was a great teacher, that made him really happy...

...I know Ken is still in there. He's not The Digimon Kaiser, he's _nothing_ _like_ The Digimon Kaiser.

By the time I reach home, it's dark. I open the door, my legs are...really hurting by this point. I took my last pills on the train...I'm going to have to bring even more for the Digital World in the future... ...Great...

I limp inside. "Sorry I'm late." I bow my head to my Mother, she's sitting in the living room, watching television. She turns it off and turns to me.

"It's okay. Your Father is at the police station, trying to help with finding Ken...What's that in your hands?"

"This is Minomon," I explain, holding up Minomon. "He's a Digimon, a being from an alternate dimension known as 'The Digital World.' I wasn't at the library, I was in that dimension. I've been chosen to save it from 'The Digimon Kaiser,' so I'll be returning there tomorrow and many times in the future." ...I won't bring up the fact that Ken is the Digimon Kaiser. I know the taboos of my humor, Ken is one of those right now. "That's why I'm so late."

Mom laughs. "...Thank you, Osamu. I needed a joke." Made her laugh, but not at the joke I want her to laugh at...Mission unaccomplished.

"...Joke?" Minomon speaks. ...Crap.

"...Osamu, did...your toy just..._talk?"_

"It's...one of those artificial intelligence toys," I say, quickly. "It learns our language and everything! Furbys are back, Mom. They're cool again!" ...That's even more unbelievable than the Digital World.

"He's so cute, where did you get him?" ...She bought that? Seriously?

"Oh, um...A contest and the library. Literary trivia, I couldn't resist a little fun."

"I thought you gave up on things like that...After what happened."

"It was just for fun." I'm a self-taught genius now. I was in advanced classes before and started college courses shortly after I got caught up in my studies after the accident (Jyou was quite a bit of help with that). My college courses are almost complete, actually. I do it all through the internet...I didn't want to burden my family by paying for a dorm or driving me to classes. I'd have trouble with the distance no matter what, so I went with the internet.

"You just...needed a distraction?"

...I do my best to forget what Ken's really up to, instead of 'running away.' "Yeah, that too. I know he'll...turn up soon, Mom." If I can_ drag_ him back here.

"What kind of trivia?" Mom asks. "Like...classics or newer works?"

"Oh, um...Mostly classics. Chinese classics, actually. Three Kingdoms, things like that."

"I remember when you entered the district literary academics competition..." ...Here we go...

"...You were so calm, even though you were the youngest there..." ...Uh-huh...

"...And the judges were actually _wrong_, you corrected _them_ on a fact they had wrong...And they awarded you that point two rounds later after they checked..." ...Yeah, I remember, I fought my hardest because...It was an obscure fact, but...I was right.

"...And your final score...was _beyond_ the other competitors' scores. By at least thirty points...Everyone was impressed." I think Minomon is falling asleep...

"Y-Yeah, it was...a fun competition," I say, looking to the hallway. "I'll...be in my room, tell me if you hear anything. Don't worry about dinner, I'll...get something myself." My Mom nods, going back to her television show as I limp off to my room.

I set Minomon on my bed and refill my pill bottle from the larger container in the shelf behind my bed. "Minomon, in the future, please avoid talking to my parents. I don't think they'd quite understand the idea of the Digital World and Ken's 'activities,' let's say." I take one of said pills, pocketing my bottle in my coat and getting a drink of water from one of the bottles at my computer desk across the room. I can't believe how many of these stupid things I've taken today...

"But...You told her everything," Minomon says.

"Because it's such an unbelievable truth, she would think I was joking. And when she does, eventually, find out I can tell her just that, I told her the truth." I should explain this in detail to Minomon at some point, it's something I like to do whenever possible Usually in the form of 'I died once.' Everyone laughs, then says, 'Why aren't you laughing?' And I say, 'Cause I died once.' They give me an 'oh, crap, I'm so sorry' look..._Then_ I laugh.

"I...think I get it..." Minomon's tone tells me he doesn't.

"...So, um...What do you eat?" I ask, taking off my coat and putting it on my bed.

Minomon is silent. "...I'm hungry, what do you have?" ...Hm... I remember those kids had an absurdly high amount of junk food. And their Digimon did snack on some while we waited for Jyou and the others.

"Wait here, I'll get you something." I say. I quietly go out to the kitchen and get a couple small bags of potato chips, two juice cans, some leftover pre-made sushi from the market and take it to my room. I put the items in front of Minomon, opening the chips and sushi container. "How's this?"

Minomon cautiously eats the sushi first. "...GREAT!" He shouts, proceeding to wolf down the rest the sushi in a heartbeat, going after both bags of chips next. Just like the others, Digimon apparently live off junk food...

...That explains the vending machines in the forest, I guess.

I open a juice can for him, he manages to shotgun the drink without spilling any. He lets out a tiny burp, looking to me...I think he wants the other juice, though I got it for myself. Well, he's the Digi-thing and I've seen these things eat. I give him the other can, I have bottles of water by my computer anyway.

After Minomon finishes the juice, I throw the trash away and go to my computer. The first thing I do is check my email. Three with the subject: Digital World - Koushirou Izumi. Excellent...

I download all of the attached files and start reading. I read each paragraph at least twice before going to the next one - I sort of..._have_ to. All of this is...

...This is going to be a mindscrew. I just know it.

...Data, Virus, Vaccine? Like rock paper scissors? ...That's useful to know...I just hope things don't play out like when Ken and I decide something with rock, paper scissors. For some reason we both choose scissors - EVERY. TIME. And usually keep picking scissors for the next two or three or even _five_ rounds! ...I don't even know why I don't just pick rock the first time (same with Ken) but...I'm a scissors man, I guess and so is Ken. It's...something we always end up laughing about.

...Devimon, Etemon, Vamdemon, The Dark Masters...Gods help me if Ken acts like any of these guys. Especially Piemon... ...Or Apocalymon. I have a new respect for Jyou, Koushirou and Taichi after reading the foes they've come across-Wait...E-Etemon was...An Elvis impersonating_ monkey?_ ...Is it...wrong that I'm...a little upset that I missed out on seeing that? I-I mean...Wow... That...makes Ken's clothing choices as the Kaiser seem normal. Much, much more normal...

...A more detailed map of the Digital World. Much of it is from Koushirou's memory of their adventures. File Island, Server and places Ken has hit. It's not the best, not even close but it'll have to do.

...Digimentals...I see, Armor-"Evolution," a bypass to Ken's Dark Towers. Just as I thought.

...And speaking of the Kaiser. I just got to his profile...

...Oh, Gods...

...Gladiator tournaments? Conquering entire villages? Wh-Whippings? Slave labor? ...Ken... ...Who the hell is this? This...THIS IS NOT KEN! Ken is..._nothing_ like this...this..._monster!_ Ken...I know you're in there...Fight this bastard, please... ...This isn't you... This _can't_ be you...

I-I need...to read something else...I-I can't finish this, I can't! I just _can't!_ I-I'll try later...after some...mental preparation...

...The original Chosen Children and new Chosen Children-Oh, Takeru and Hikari are veterans? Odd, considering that Daisuke has taken up the 'leader' role...Goggles are symbolic of that, it seems.

I wonder-

"Osamu?"

"Minomon?" I turn.

Minomon yawns, "Are you...ever gonna sleep?"

I look to my computer clock... ...I can't believe it's so late already. It's almost midnight...

"Sorry, Minomon, I'll turn out the lights for you. But...I need to read as much of this as possible."

Minomon nods. I get up and turn off the lights, I even adjust my computer monitor's brightness to make it darker for Minomon. He appreciates it and falls asleep on my pillow.

...Back to my research.

...I'm sorry, Ken, but...I can't go easy on you. Especially after what I read. And if I caused this...I'm so, so sorry. If this is my fault...I'm an even bigger bastard than the Kaiser."

* * *

Ow... Gods...

My legs...

I fell asleep in front of my computer...My legs...hurt so much right now...

I glance over to Minomon, he's still asleep. "Minomon...Wake up, please." I say, quietly. I don't want to wake my parents.

Minomon stirs. "Osamu?"

"Over there, in my coat pocket...There's a little orange bottle. Can you get it and bring it to me?" I ask, then quickly add, "and if it pops open, _do not_ eat what's inside!"

Minomon crawls to my coat, he searches and manages to push my pill bottle out of the pocket. He rolls it over to me on the bed. "This it?"

I nod. "Try to roll it over to me, I can't walk without those pills. " ...My legs 'reset' at night, they hurt the most when I first wake up. And if I sleep in a weird position, like this, it makes them hurt even more than usual.

Minomon's little eyes widen, he pushes the bottle off my bed, jumping down after it. He rolls the bottle to my feet, I pick him up with the bottle and set him next to my keyboard, thanking him. I take two pills with water.

"Why do you need those to walk?" Minomon asks.

"They make it so my legs don't hurt...But never eat them, Minomon. They're...poisonous if you don't have a doctor give them to you."

"R-Really?"

I nod. "Yep. Never eat them." It's easier than explaining what an opiate is. And given his size...I figure half a pill would be enough to put him down.

"I won't! I promise!" I believe him. This Digimon...strikes me as honest, almost to a fault. And, of course, emotionally sensitive.

"Thanks. It'll take a bit but when they kick in, I'll get you something to eat." Minomon enjoyed hearing that, just from how he perked up.

"Thanks, Osamu!" He's really more like having a talking pet...I don't even _notice_ that he's a worm anymore. ...He's just an adorable little digi...bug...thing! Whatever he is, I like him.

I smile at him, then turn back to what I was reading before I fell asleep. Mostly information about the other Chosen Children and their Digimon.

...Digimentals are obviously our best weapon, since Dark Towers don't affect them...So, take out the Dark Tower and the others can evolve. Koushirou was kind enough to include some...crudely drawn...pictures of the Digimon and their "evolved" forms...

_War_Greymon? ...But he says he can't reach "mega" level anymore. ...Mega? ...I see...Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega. Different "evolutionary" levels, each stronger than the last...Armor fits in place of "Champion" it seems.

Digital World...Evolutionary levels...Partner Digimon...Digimon Kaiser taking over the Digital World...Chosen Children protecting the Digital World from evil...

...I've become a video game character! My dream from when I was nine has been fulfilled! ...I wish it had happened when I was nine because at this age I actually _recognize_ the perils involved and the fact I can easily die instead of just "running out of hit points." Also, nine was a couple years before...Y'know. That makes a big difference. Also, I wanted to be a character in _Final_ _Fantasy_ _VIII,_ not _Pokemon..._I'd be _so_ much better at this if I was strategizing for Cid Kramer or Squall Leonhart instead of Daisuke Motomiya...

...Actually, the Digital World _is_ made up of data. Let's see if I can find the data of _Final Fantasy VIII_ in there-Wait, no, the Digital World is made up of _internet_ data...

...This begs the question: Exactly what parts of the Digital World are made of...well...Pornographic data? Aside from 90% of it, I mean (It _is_ the internet, after all!). Is Minomon part hentai? As in _literally_ part hentai? ... ... ...I tend to think weird things while waiting for my pills to kick in. I'll just save myself the trouble and assume every grain of Digital World sand represents one porn site. That's probably a gross underestimation.

Koushirou was also kind enough to include data on the Digimon he and the others have encountered. ...Ogremon sounds like an interesting character. Same with Elecmon and "Beginnings." ...Wait...Digimon don't die? ...They're "reconfigured" and reborn as Digi-Eggs?

I wonder, what would happen if a human died in the Digital World? I assume by going there I'm turned into Data as well-Oh, _crap_, this also makes me worry about my Stark Trek teleporter theory being a reality! Y'know, where every time Spock's turned into a beam of particles, it essentially kills him (_you_ come up with a way to turn someone into trillions upon trillions of subatomic particles that _doesn't_ sound like a death sentence!) and simply recreates and exact copy with his memories and everything, giving the illusion that it's the original...That makes me wonder...

...Is _that_ what happens when my body is transformed into data when I entered the Digital World? I'm "reconfigured" from "human" to "computer data" bit by bit? And vice-versa? I mean, how do you convert proteins into 0s and 1s? Was my consciousness just "uploaded" into a digital avatar or something? And, even then, the second "me" isn't the original me, it just thinks it is! ...Did I die twice now? ...Am I just a copy of the original Osamu? Actually, no, I went in and out so did I die three times? Am I just a copy of a copy of the original Osamu that only _believes_ he's lived all these years? Am I less than twenty-four hours old now?

...Actually, this existential crisis actually worries me less than I thought it would if they ever invented teleporters (I am against them). You die once, you've died a thousand times. That and it's too late to do anything about it now.

...Like I said, mornings are my time for thinking weird things. And, no, it's not the pills. I haven't even taken them more than ten minutes ago. I just...meditate on things, sort of, while I wait for them to work.

The pills kick in at full strength after about an hour. I get up and get a quick breakfast for Minomon. I also check on my parents...My Dad left already, probably for work or the police station, while my Mom is still asleep...Good, I can get Minomon's breakfast in peace.

When I bring Minomon his food (more chips and a bowl of dry fruity puffs cereal), my cell phone goes off.

I look down at the caller ID...RESTRICTED.

"...Hello?" I answer.

"Stay out of the Digital World." ...Ken?

"Before we go on with the whole 'you're evil, I must stop you at all costs. What happened to my adorable little brother?' thing...Are you calling me from the Digital World?" I pick up Minomon, motioning for him to be quiet. I hook my cane over my wrist, I can walk short distances without it.

"Of course I am."

"Really?" I take my phone and walk into the hallway. "How? I got, like, fifty missed calls from Mom last night...Do I need to switch carriers?" ...I have a theory right now. Maybe I _do_ know 'the other' better than I thought...

"Osamu, this isn't time for-" I open the door to Ken's room...He's standing there with a cell phone. He has a 'hand in the cookie jar' look on his face as I stand in the door frame. My turn for the 'smug bastard' grin, Ken.

"...Can you hear me now?" I chuckle, putting my cell phone aside and closing the door behind me. Ken's actually wearing his usual gray school uniform, not his Kaiser outfit. That makes this easier to take seriously and less... ...Ken, that is the _weirdest_ thing I've ever seen someone dressed in! Really! I gotta know, what inspir-No, what _possessed_ you into choosing _that_ as your uniform?

"Th-That...I-In your hand...?" Ken stammers, pointing to Minomon.

"...Minomon, this is Ken, Ken this is Mino-"

"Wormmon! How _dare_ you betray me like this!" Ken shouts, giving Minomon the sharpest of glares. Minomon cowers in my arms.

"W-Wormmon? He's...Kunemon..." I say. "W-Well, when he's...evolved or whatever, I mean."

"...Kunemon?"

I reach into my pocket, holding up my device. "...Look familiar, little brother?"

"...You _have_ to be joking..." Ken growls...Something tells me this might actually be rubbing some salt in the wounds caused by the whole 'device incident' from before...I should be careful with this subject.

"I'm afraid not, Ken. I'm a...Digi-Destined or whatever we're called."

"Chosen Child."

"Same difference," I shrug, "So, come home for good? Mom and Dad are worried sick."

"...No, I just..." Ken glances away, frowning.

"Needed a cell signal?" I can't help but laugh. "I take it that computer is your only way in and out of the Digital World."

"...I'm not going to answer that." Translation: Why yes, yes it is.

"Ken, what happened? I'm serious, this...isn't like you. I've heard about the things you do as the Kaiser...Who are you?"

Ken scoffs. "What do you mean 'who am I?'"

"You're not Ken Ichijouji."

Ken gives me a confused look, then turns away with an annoyed sigh, "Osamu, I know having your brains splattered on a windshield-" Ha ha ha!

I start laughing again...I-I actually _love_ how low he's trying to go to try to use the accident as an insult. I-I really do find it hysterical, especially since I like to go even lower than I think even the Kaiser would feel comfortable going.

"You..._really_ find that funny?" Ken asks, giving me the same 'you're insane' look the others gave me.

I nod, trying to stop laughing. "R-Remember when I tried to walk across the crosswalk of death with you? The first time since the accident? And you were so scared?"

Ken nods...I'm seeing some of the old Ken, now. He's in there. I knew it.

"And remember how I laughed? And told you it's because we held up traffic?" I ask, Ken nods. "Th-Think about it! I turn into roadkill at the _walk_ sign, but we stand there..." I chuckle. "...for a good five or ten minutes and all we get is people honking at us! No-one even tried to drive around us! I-I just...found that hysterical!"

"...You're insane." Ken rolls his eyes.

I give the same response to that I gave yesterday. "I was hit by a car, that usually results in some level of brain damage."

"_Obviously!_" Ken shouts, a smile spreading across his face as he tries hard not to laugh. I laugh instead and that's enough to get him laughing, too. He stops himself quickly enough and tries to regain his 'I'm the evil Kaiser' look...But I can tell he's still trying to hold back a smile.

...I gotta do this.

"...Don't smile, Ken."

"What?"

"Dooooon't smile. Dooooooon't smile." I give him the goofiest of grins. "Dooooon't smiiiiiiile...!"

Ken breaks down, laughing hard and _trying_ to give me a dirty look as he also tries (and utterly fails) to stop laughing. That always works on Ken. _Always._

There's a knock on the door behind me. "Osamu? A-Are you in there?" Shit! Mom! She opens the door. "Osa-...K-Ken?" She throws the door open, stepping up next to me...She's...actually smiling, she looks so happy to see Ken home again...That's not good, I know he won't stay long...Gods, Ken, please...Don't do this to her. "Ken...You...You came home..." She whispers, I...can tell she's about to cry. "Thank the Gods, I was so worried..."

Ken lowers his head with a frown. "...I'm _not_ staying." Damn it... He turns to me. "...Stay out of things, Osamu. You have _no idea_ who you're dealing with. I won't show any mercy, _especially to you!_" He raises his digivice to the computer screen behind him. "Digital Gate! Open!" And in a flash of light, he's gone.

...As soon as Ken "vanishes," Mom runs to the computer, stammering. "K-Ken? KEN!" She turns to me, she's shaking and...I can't even _imagine _what could be running through her head right now_._ "O-Osamu...Wh-What just happened? K-Ken was here a moment ago, right?"

Cat's outta the bag now. "...Remember that joke I told you last night?" I ask, she gives me a slow nod. "...It wasn't a joke. And the Digimon Kaiser I referred to is actually Ken. He's...become...a 'ruler' in the Digital World, Mom." ...I-I can't...tell her _what_ he is. I-I couldn't do that to her..._I_ don't want to know what he is now. "...Minomon," I look down to my partner. "You may speak now. It's okay." Minomon speaking might make this more believable, even though she had just seen her youngest son disappear into a computer, but...I need all the proof I can get. _I_ still don't believe a lot of this!

"Hi, Osamu's Mom!" Minomon hops up and down in my hand...Not the best choice of words, Minomon but...Fitting for you. Like I said, he's sort of adorable.

"Th-That...is a real...creature?" My Mom whispers, color is draining from her face.

"Yes, he comes from a world made of computer data. Ken is currently 'ruling' parts of that world. This is in no way a joke, I couldn't make this up even if I tried." ...Not without a number of illegal substances and a big handful of my pain pills, at least.

...My Mother proceeds to faint. ...Lovely.

Thankfully, she landed with her back on Ken's bed. And I suppose she took it better than I thought she would. I was expecting a complete mental breakdown.

"I-Is...she okay?" Minomon asks, looking up at me.

"Physically, yes. Mentally, we may have broken her."

"H-How do we fix her?" ...I didn't mean _literally_.I forgot, he's my worm-toddler.

Oh, what the hell? "Duct tape," I reply.

"...Whazzat?" I knew that was coming.

"It's the force that binds the universe." ...I'm probably having more fun with Minomon's curiosity than I should.

I get a pillow for my Mother and put it under her head. Seeing Ken disappear into his computer...This is going to awkward to explain...

...Wait a minute...

Where I saw Ken talk about Chimaeramon the other day...That would probably be his headquarters...That means that computer is a direct link to his base... We could invade and end this once and for all right now if we wanted to!

...Of course, _that_ would be if Ken was an idiot. I'm not falling for it, Ken. That's a trap, isn't it? He expects me to call the others, go in through his computer after him and...Boom! Ambush! He probably knew I'd find him in his room. Minomon and (probably) our Mother were just unexpected surprises.

Nice try, Ken, but you've never beaten me at chess for a reason.

I'll still tell the others about your visit, see how they react and prove my worth...Things have just gotten interesting.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
And now we begin the Strategist Vs Strategist phase...I warn, if you're expecting action... ...You'll probably be disappointed. A lot of this is character exploration. And misquoting Zhuge Liang (AKA the God of War Strategy! All hail Kongming!).

On that note: Shoukatsuryosamu - Shoukatsuryou is Zhuge Liang's name pronounced in Japanese (Shoukatsu = Zhuge, Ryou = Liang, and for fun: Koumei = Kongming...Of course, if you've seen Ikki Tousen you'd know this... ...And I just KNOW Zhuge Gong hates me for buying that used DVD...Sorry, Zhuge Gong...I-I just had to see it to _believe it._ WHY, JAPAN, _WHY?_). To be compared to Zhuge Liang says a lot about how smart you are, to compare _yourself_ to Zhuge Liang says a lot about your ego...Which one of those happened to Osamu again...?

Also, on evolutionary levels: I usually stick to the original version for names\terms, but evolutionary levels aren't as well known outside of Japan and can confuse someone only familiar with the dub. Here's a list that should show you why:

Japan - Dub  
Child - Rookie  
Adult - Champion  
Perfect - Ultimate  
Ultimate - Mega

The whole Ultimate\Mega thing is the main problem...Though, I noticed in the 02 Dub, while I was watching it, Ken refers to Greymon as an "adult level" Digimon. I was a little surprised by that...Actually on a similar note, when Osamu refers to himself as a Digi-Destined, the Japanese version has something similar: Dingo (Derek in the Dub) actually refers to himself (in English) as "The Digi-Destined Child from Australia." That line sort of made me wonder how much influence the dub has on the original version.

Also, Osamu's ramblings at the start of the next day...I dunno, I was just sort of having fun with Osamu and the Digital World. Hope you got a chuckle out of some of it.

And a special thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far: Thank you! I'm really glad you're enjoying this fic!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Mind games between Ken and Osamu? Road waffle jokes (coming from OSAMU of all people!)?

It's like Mugen E without Machinedramon! And more dramatic, save for Osamu's snarking.

Though I want to say: After Osamu's "Spock-theory" when it comes to entering the Digital World I am now against teleportation technology. Ori, mate, that's actually quite scary if you really think about it! I mean, you once went on a "quantum immortality" rant (I understood that, to a degree at least) while at hour seventy-two of no sleep but, my GOD! That's simply scary! I die and some ten seconds old clone that thinks it's me goes and lives my life! It's bleedin' terrifying to think about! Ori, please, stop it with the quantum physics nightmare fuel! Y-You're really creeping me out.

-Taiki Matsuki


	5. V: Oniisan No Wargame

My Brother  
Chapter V: Oniisan No Wargame

* * *

I send a message to the other Chosen Children through my cell phone.

Emergency meeting:  
Ken reappeared in his  
room, used his own Digital  
Gate via PC.

Meet me at Kiichi  
Apartments, Tamachi  
42012 E Mugen Rd  
Apartment 5-22

Also, my Mother  
knows about the Digital  
World - She saw Ken  
enter the computer.  
Hard to deny what  
happened.

She fainted, Dr.  
Jyou Kido - Please help!  
-Osamu Ichijouji

Within a couple hours, Taichi, Jyou, Koushirou and the others have made it to my apartment. It's a school day, they all actually _ditched_ because of this revelation, Iori actually looks a bit stressed out over that. I told him I'd write a note for him, explaining that he was "helping a poor crippled boy" and missed a day of school. It's...sort of the truth, which Iori feels a little better about.

Jyou helped me with my Mother, making sure she was okay and helping her adjust after she regained consciousness...

...She's actually making us snacks right now, in the kitchen. I tried to stop her but she insisted and...I think she's running on "auto-pilot" right now, or at least is in serious need of a distraction.

"Wait, wait! You mean you've had access to the Kaiser's base this whole time?" Daisuke shouts. We've gathered in the dining room. Everyone's Digimon are eating on the table while we talk. "Why didn't you tell us?" He's more upset than I thought he would be at this slip up, the others are hardly fazed. They're treating it more 'better luck next time' than 'we missed a golden opportunity.' Or at least, they aren't voicing the latter as much as Daisuke.

"The fact just dawned on me, I apologize for not realizing it," I bow my head to Daisuke...I do so, mostly, to recognize him as our 'leader,' I think my age and reputation worry him about me trying to usurp his position. I have no desire to be leader, Daisuke. And I am still _very_ new to this game. "It's too late to do anything now, though."

"What do you mean? I say we go in there and pound him!" Daisuke says. ...Daisuke, please, the Kaiser's _Mother_ is in the next room. May we...be a little less enthusiastic about _pounding_ _him?_

"I believe The Kaiser had three reasons for coming back. One, to call me and tell me to stay out of the Digital World. Two, change the destination of his _own_ Digital Gate. Three, change the destination of his own Digital Gate to a trap in the event we follow him." I explain. "That gate will most likely lead to a trap rather than the Kaiser's base. You can go in if you want, I will remain here."

"He has a really good point," Koushirou says. "Ken realized Osamu knew about the Digital World and, sooner or later, his base would be at risk if he didn't change the exit point of that Digital Gate. And, though I'm sure he intended just for Daisuke and the others to go in, given how he saw your partner...I think he also realizes how much of a threat you pose to him now."

I shake my head. "Hardly, I'm a cripple without a Digimental," I reply. I hear Minomon whimper in front of me, he and the other Digimon are snacking on a bowl of dry, sugar-coated fruit cereal in the center of the table. He turns to me. "You're _not_ useless, _I_ am. Minomon, if anything, you make me more useful by association." I swear, that bug is so sensitive...

"R-Really? But...You're not useless, Osamu..." Minomon says. The other Digimon chime in, and Daisuke looks a little annoyed at the fact his partner is one of those supporting me. I'm The Kaiser's brother after all.

"Thank you, but I am useless in any situation that doesn't involve thinking. That's where you come in, Minomon."

My Mother comes in from the kitchen, we go silent as she pours tea for us and sets a tray of snacks in front of us. Everyone goes awkwardly silent, especially Daisuke and Iori. The former, possibly for his 'pound him' comment, the latter...I'm sure he feels weird being a guest in The Digimon Kaiser's home, still he politely (albeit awkwardly) thanks my Mother for the tea and food. She pours my cup last. "...Here..." She whispers.

"...Please, sit down, Mom," I say, my head lowered. There is no easy way to approach this.

My Mother sits down at the end of the table, next to Jyou. "...What happened to Ken?"

"...I don't know," I say. "The Ken you saw isn't the Ken we know. There's...something going on with him."

"Mrs. Ichijouji," Jyou bows his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't really sugar coat this or try to make it sound any less...insane. Ken is known as 'The Digimon Kaiser,' he is currently trying to rule an alternate world called 'The Digital World.' We have to oppose him." Jyou actually does manage to do some sugar-coating...He avoids words like 'conquer' and 'fight.' ...Thank you, Jyou.

"I-I thought...that was a game he played..."

"So did I, until I went there yesterday," I reply. "Ken isn't in full control of himself, Mom. I promise, I will get him back."

"And...what are...those things?" Mom points to our Digimon... ...Please, someone field that one for me.

"They're 'Digimon,'" Taichi says. "They're our partners in the 'Digital World.' They...oppose the Kaiser with us." ...Taichi picked up on Jyou's lead. Thank you, Taichi...I-I don't...want to do this to my Mother, but...At least we can try to make it...less painful for her.

"And...By oppose...You mean 'fight,' don't you?" Mom... ...I'm sorry.

"I know this is all...very hard to accept, but...He started it, let's just leave it at that." I say. "But...I promise, I won't hurt Ken. I didn't believe any of this until I saw it, either...But I have to go there and...rescue Ken."

"N-No, Osamu, you...You can't...You..." ...I can tell she's looking at the cane that's leaning against my chair... ...I hate when they treat me as if I'm _that_ fragile.

"I'm taking a strategic role," I say. "Don't worry, there are no cars in the Digital World."

"Actually..." Taichi whispers into my ear.

"...Seriously? '96 Crestas?" I whisper back.

Taichi shrugs. "Why those?"

"Why do you think?"

My Mom speaks up as I whisper to Taichi. "I-I just can't believe _any_ of this...Why Ken?"

"I...have no idea, but...I know Ken isn't completely himself, Mom. This isn't his fault..." I make a quick glance to the others... Daisuke, I know you don't quite believe me, but you could _at least_ not look that skeptical in front of my Mother... "Please, I know he's out there and I will find him."

"...Okay. Please...be careful."

"I have Minomon to protect me," I say. "He's...very, very strong, Mom. I'm in good hands with him. I trust him with my life." I can tell just how much Minomon appreciated hearing that.

"I promise I'll protect Osamu, Osamu's Mom! He'll be safe with me!" Minomon hops up and down excitedly...Tone it down, Minomon, let's try to keep it professional.

"And...Don't hurt Ken, please."

"I won't," I reply, making sure to say _I_ won't...I'm not sure about the others. Or Ken...He won't go down without a fight, that much is obvious...It's how _much_ of a fight it will be that's the question...

I turn to the others. "Ken is probably waiting by his trap...He shows up personally for that sort of thing, right?"

Daisuke nods. "Always."

"Then let's go liberate some territory while he's distracted," I say. We'll draw him out on our own terms as well. I wish I knew more about the Digital World geographically...This is the _perfect_ time to plan an ambush. We'll see what happens when we get there, maybe I can plan something last minute...

The others nod and start to get ready.

I turn to my Mother. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." ...In the sense that I know I'm going at it blindly while playing Sun Zi and Zhuge Liang. But I still know what I'm doing.

* * *

We accessed the Digital Gate at the computer lab. It was a bit of a trip but we decided not to risk anything by using Ken's computer, Koushirou took a look at it and said he didn't think it would be safe. We had to sort of sneak through the school, so no-one would see the "absent" students, the computer lab was empty. We got there by lunch. I did most of the 'scouting ahead' when it came to sneaking into the school. A teacher, at one point, caught me...I told him I was looking for my little brother, Satoru, to give him a message from our parents. He bought it, but almost caught Daisuke.

It's just the new generation and I...Taichi and Jyou volunteered to stay with my Mother while Koushirou monitors things from the computer lab. I couldn't thank Taichi and Jyou enough. She was beside herself when we left, she even saw us off as far as the street, she's...really worried about me going off with the others... ...Especially to fight Ken. Jyou was doing his best to calm her down while Taichi was sending off a message to Agumon with his communication device, to meet up with us and help take down towers...

...He's taking a while, actually, we haven't seen any sign of him. I really wanted to meet one of the strongest of the original Chosen Partners.

We started liberating territory after territory with no sign of Ken...It was easy, easier than yesterday. No resistance at all, Ken must have pooled everything into his trap...

...This is just going to piss him off, I know it. In fact, now would be a good time to plan for his tantrum. We've just entered a forest with a Dark Tower in the center. Daisuke and Fladramon are getting ready to destroy it. "Wait, Daisuke!" I shout, approaching with Kunemon at my side. He keeps to my side at all times, no matter how slowly I move...It reminds me of what Ken would do before.

"What is it?"

"Ken's taken long enough to notice our presence, I say we plan an ambush for him here. We can capture him and end this whole thing quickly, no need to draw things out any longer," I say.

"What's your plan?" I hear Hawkmon fly up behind me, Miyako approaches with him. Iori and Takeru are next with Digmon and Patamon. Then Hikari on Nefertimon, Tailmon evolved into that form to destroy the last tower.

"I'm sure that Ken has to be on his way here by now," I say. "I want only Daisuke and myself to be out in the open. The rest of you, hide among the trees. Just Daisuke and I will make Ken feel overconfident," and sloppy, if he's still as upset about my presence as he was yesterday. "As soon as Ken shows up, Daisuke, stop at _nothing_ to destroy the tower after I give the signal. Takeru, Hikari and Miyako - Your partners are capable of flight, each of you go after Ken. Iori, your Digimon will provide back up for Daisuke and I once Ken arrives," I say, turning to Iori, he nods. I turn to Takeru, Hikari and Miyako. "I don't know where Ken is coming from, so each of you hide in a different general direction. We'll try to capture him in the center where Daisuke and I will be."

"So, what do we do after Ken shows up?" Daisuke asks.

"As I said, he'll most likely be overconfident. My signal for attack will be to strike the ground with my cane," I raise my cane over my head and thrust it downward, hard. "When I do this, attack. Daisuke will destroy the Dark Tower, allowing Kunemon to evolve, while Iori will provide support. Our 'air force' will try to capture Ken in the air. He'll probably come in on that...Skull-snake-mon from yesterday."

"Airdramon," Hikari says. "And, yes, it's what he likes to ride in on. A _lot._"

"Thank you, Hikari," I nod with a smile. I look to the others, shouting. "Everyone! Take your positions!" I _loved_ saying that. "Once we destroy that tower, Kunemon can evolve I'll provide whatever aid I can...I have no idea what he evolves into, so we'll see what happens." ...That is most certainly the _last_ thing a proper strategist would say, but I seem to be the only one who knows that.

Everyone else gets into position as Daisuke and I wait for The Digimon Kaiser.

"...Thanks for the plan," Daisuke says, a little awkwardly, after a short silence. "You're sure it'll work?"

"Mostly sure," I reply. "Sorry if I acted as if I was taking your position...Goggles are the symbol of leadership, are they not?"

Daisuke nods. "Y-Yeah, these were Taichi's. He was the leader of the original Chosen Children...He's _amazing!_"

I nod. Taichi...he's definitely a born leader. You can tell just by being around him. Daisuke, however...The others don't treat him with the respect they should give a leader and he's prone to jealousy. He's a good kid, though...But I've heard Miyako's put downs throughout our time destroying towers, as well as his...apparent one-sided rivalry with Takeru over Hikari's affection.

...Interesting...

"So, um, with Ken being the next Ichijouji Genius and all...What's...it like for him? I mean, I bet he never hears the end of it all..."

"...You would be surprised," he never hears the beginning of it.

"What do you mean?"

"...When I was 'the Great Ichijouji Genius,' before the accident, I was _constantly_ praised by our parents. And Ken was often ignored, or at best my parents would realize he's there and add 'you're good, too' or something like that. I sometimes wonder if Ken dedicated himself so much to studies and being such an athlete as a means of getting their attention, especially after the accident... ...It was one thing when I was a 'genius' to them...Now I'm a 'miracle,'" I reply. "There was a soccer game the other day, he came home limping. ...No-one noticed or even knew he had a game but me."

"S-Sorry about that..."

"What?"

"I played against him, I blocked his shot and cut his leg. I didn't mean to hurt him, even though...It's how we found out he was the Kaiser," Daisuke explains.

I give Daisuke a confused glance. "What happened?" ...Now that I think about it, Ken mentioned the team captain was...named Daisuke. ...I can't believe I didn't notice the possible connection. I guess I assumed it was a coincidence.

"He knew who we were and set a trap for me...I-I had to pick one friend to save, or a Deltamon, this three-headed thing, would eat all of them. One friend or no friends, pretty much." ...Ken... H-How could you...do that to someone? "It was a trick, though, those 'friends' were just Digimon in disguise and...I fought with Ken and noticed he had a blood stain on his leg... ...He took off his glasses said he was _the_ Ken Ichijouji."

Daisuke really was the one from that game...Amazing. "...I'm sorry Ken does such things to you. And this world..."

"...I used to have a lot of respect for him, when he was that special kid in the papers, I was really excited about playing his team and...disappointed when he didn't show at first," Daisuke says. "Now...He's...A monster!"

"...I still...don't think Ken is-"

"Dude, you haven't _seen_ the Kaiser in action like we have!" Daisuke shouts. "He's...He's not human, he thinks we're playing some game! Digimon...aren't real to him!"

"...Not...real?" I hear Kunemon say, he's up against my leg.

"You _are_ real," I say, looking down at Kunemon briefly, then turning back to Daisuke. "Ken is...just...I don't know, but Daisuke...The Kaiser and Ken aren't the same person. I refuse to believe that they are."

"...Dude, he's...He's evil, I'm sorry, but...Ken is a freakin' monster here. He plays games like 'choose which of you friends lives and dies' and crap like that! He's...Osamu, he's a.." He stops, I think he's being careful with his next choice of words. Good idea, Motomiya. "...Ken's just..._ evil! _Okay?_" _He turns to me, giving me an annoyed look.

...I understand, I'm sympathizing with the enemy, but Daisuke you know Ken on the battlefield...I know Ken off the battlefield and the Ken I know... ...There is no way that all these years his sweet, kind Ken Ichijouji persona was an act. Ken is...kind, gentle, caring...There's nothing _bad_ about him, not until the past year...If you knew _that_ Ken, Daisuke, you wouldn't be calling him evil.

"I mean, just what he did the other day _alone,_" Daisuke adds. "...Even if they were just Bakemon in disguise, he was telling me I had to choose which _one_ of my friends lived while three _died._ And he _loved_ every second of it! ...And that's not even the _first_ time he's singled me out for crap like that."

"...Really?"

"Yeah, he's captured me a couple times, once before the others got their partners, and a couple times after that. And he still likes to single me out for a lot of his twisted 'games,'" Daisuke says, crossing his arms with an annoyed frown.

Hm...Ken's taken an interest in Daisuke? Really? Well, with me here I suppose Daisuke gets a break. "Well, you know what they say: Cut off the head and the body dies, too. I'm sure he's targeting you because you _are_ the leader, of course."

The sudden smile on Daisuke's face tells me this may be one of the rare occasions where someone acknowledges his status as "the leader." ...Which, in turn, dashes the theory that Ken's targeting him for solely that reason. I won't comment on that, though, I don't want to spoil Daisuke's good mood...

...I...decide to drop this debate, actually. I don't want to fight Ken while being pissed off at Daisuke and vice-versa. I simply go silent and wait. At one point, I spot Daisuke looking over to me after a bit of time passed...He looks a little apologetic, I think he forgets that Ken is my brother... ...Of course, he might also suspect that I would go easy on Ken because of it...

...I don't want to hurt Ken, but I don't want to lose. A long, drawn out conflict does nothing for us - I want to capture him quickly, but... ...I'll extend the "conflict" a little if it's to ensure Ken's safety. I'm sure no-one here wants to risk killing him...

...And if someone does, I have a cane that they can explain their reasoning to.

Finally, we hear a roar in the distance. Sure enough, The Digimon Kaiser approaches riding atop of an Airdramon. He looks really mad, actually, I can see that even with the distance between us.

When he closes in, he looks down with a growl. "So, if it's isn't the pretty boy hero and the so-called _super_ genius..._What_ are you _doing_ _here?_" Ken screams down at us. ...Pretty boy? I glance to Daisuke... ...I don't...really see it, but Ken's just...mocking him, I guess.

"Sorry, Ken, we got lost on our way to your base...I think I used the wrong PC instead of yours, that's probably the problem," I reply. "Did you wait by your trap very long?"

"...So you figured it out, I take it," Ken frowns.

Daisuke gives me a quick glance, as if to say, 'Fine, you were right_ this_ time,' then turns back to Ken. "Yeah! Osamu's the _original_ Ichijouji Genius, Ken! We won't fall for your stupid schemes!" Daisuke, don't! Do _not_ do that!

"I admit, I was tempted to go in right after you," I speak up.

Daisuke gives me a surprised look. "Wha-"

I interrupt Daisuke. "_BUT - _I had to tend to our Mother, she fainted after your exit...Ken, please, don't do that to her-"

"Osamu, I am The _Digimon_ _Kaiser!_ Address me as such!" Ken shouts...Daisuke managed to rile him up even more with that 'original' genius crack...I-I don't want to remind Ken of... ...my old self. I'll explain that to Daisuke later. It's...below the belt, Daisuke. I really, really hate what I did that day when I found Ken with that digivice...Just thinking about what I said to him and what I did...

...I consider what happened not long after that to be a fonder memory, let's put it that way.

"O Great Digimon Kaiser," I bow my head. "I beg of you, return home to your family!"

"Osamu, just because you saw through _one_ of my schemes-"

"We'll see through all of them!" Daisuke shouts. "We've got our own strategist now, Ken! We've got brains and brawn!" ...Thank you, Motomiya. Care to divulge the details of the ambush we're about to spring? Give Ken a little more warning? Gods, this is...I-I need to have a talk with Daisuke later. I-I really do.

"Oh, is that so?" Ken crosses his arms with a smirk. Yeah, he's figured out there's something up...

...No choice now.

"Yes," I raise my cane and strike the ground. "GO!"

Pegasmon, Holsemon and Nefertimon, all with their partners, come out of their hiding spots and circle around Ken. Daisuke has Fladramon go after the Dark Tower while Iori and Digmon are already providing ground support for the three in the air and Daisuke. Even expecting something, Ken is easily overwhelmed.

"DAMN IT!" Ken screams. "AIRDRAMON! UP!" His Airdramon starts to rise higher into the air to avoid the circling Digimon. "I-I'll get you for this, Osamu-"

"It's _over,_ Ken!" Daisuke shouts." Get him, guys!" The Dark Tower goes down as he shouts this.

Careful, careful...He's...really high up! ...R-Really, I-I don't like how Ken's idea of 'escaping' is going higher and higher into the air. Gods, I-I can barely see him...!

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon fires off her attack, it strikes the Airdramon. Ken, I think, kneels down to keep his balance. Damn it, Ken, just...get down from there! I-I should...I should have realized how dangerous this could be...

"Osamu, are you okay?" Kunemon says behind me. "Y-You don't look so good..."

"I-I just...I don't want Ken to get hurt, that's all," I say, not taking my eyes on Ken and his Airdramon. "I-I'm a little worried...He's...really high up..."

"You care a lot about Ken?" Kunemon asks.

"Of course! He's my little brother, I don't..._ever_ want to see him get hurt, Kunemon." I reply, my eyes still fixed on Ken and the Airdramon...Gods, _please_, Ken...Stop this! At least go any other direction but up! I suggest 'down!' PLEASE!

"Me, neither," Kunemon says. I'm a little surprised to hear that, given that he's a Digimon and...Well, Ken's The Digimon Kaiser. I appreciate having someone that agrees with me, at least.

The Airdramon is doing its best to avoid attacks and...Damn it, stop going _up!_ Go down! Down safe, up bad! Hikari, Takeru and Miyako, at least, realize the danger here...

An attack from Fladramon on the ground strikes Airdramon's underside, the Digimon writhes about in pain and...GODS, NO!

"KEN! SOMEONE GET HIM!" K-Ken's fallen! Gods, no! "SAVE HIM!" I scream, stepping forward and tightening my grip on my cane...

Ken...Gods, what have I done...?

Behind me, I hear Kunemon...I barely notice the light shining behind me...

"Kunemon evolve...FLYMON!"

Something _huge_ buzzes behind me, it soars over my head and towards Ken...A-A giant bee..._That's_ what Kunemon evolves into? A-Amazing yet...intimidating...

Flymon managed to catch Ken, too close to the top of a tree for comfort...But... Kunemon, thank you...so much. You're...amazing, simply...Amazing! I am so, so glad to have a partner right now.

Flymon descends, I 'run' towards him and Ken as fast as I can. "K-Ken, are you...Are you all right?" Ken has...his head down, he's silent...Gods, please tell me he's still conscious... "K-Ken? Please...Tell me you're okay!" ...Wh-What have I done?

"...Never better..." Ken raises his head, he has that smug grin across his face.

I let out a relieved sigh, "Thank the Gods...I-I was so scared when you fell. Th-That wasn't...my plan, Ken, I-"

"I know, it was _my _plan," Ken says. He wrestles an arm free of Flymon's hold. "I didn't have just one trap for you, Osamu...And I _know_ what Kunemon evolves into..." He's...holding some sort of black spiral. He releases it, it latches onto one of Flymon's arm. "I don't even _need_ a Dark Tower for this, Osamu! Get me out of here, Flymon! You're _my_ partner, now!" F-Flymon?

Flymon's eyes glow red. He takes off into the air, carrying Ken with him. The Kaiser laughs it up, it fades as Flymon takes him higher and higher into the air. My partner is more agile than Airdramon was, too, he easily gets by Takeru, Hikari and Miyako...They hesitate to attack him, too. He is my partner and he is carrying my brother.

...H-He...planned that? Ken...Y-You could have been _killed!_ ...I-I can't believe this...

"Damn it! Someone! Get that _thing_ off Flymon and get Ken!" Daisuke shouts behind me.

"COME ON OUT!" Ken shouts with a laugh, whistling loudly. These weird...sort of Armored-Dinosaur Digimon charge out of the trees, three of them, knocking over anything in their path. They charge straight at Daisuke, Iori and I. Fladramon and Digmon try to hold them off, Daisuke and Iori help rush me out of their way.

Two more Airdramon rise out of the trees as well, Flymon drops Ken onto one of them. "Surrender, Osamu! I told you, you have _no idea_ who you're dealing with!" I-I apparently don't...Gods, Ken, I didn't know you had..._any_ of this in you! At all! "Flymon! I want Osamu! Bring him to me!"

Flymon takes off, flying right at me. I'm sorry, Kunemon...I-I didn't know Ken could do this...

As Flymon nears me, he's tackled by Fladramon, the thing Ken put on Flymon breaks and...turns into...dust or something, it just breaks apart into little 'bits.' I-I don't know how to explain it. Flymon hits the ground a few times and stops. I run to my partner, I can _easily_ ignore the fact he's a giant bee right now...Gods, please don't be hurt too badly, Flymon!

As I approach, Flymon glows and...shrinks back into Kunemon. I kneel down to my partner. "K-Kunemon? Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry, Osamu... ...I-I messed up..."

"N-No, I did. You did everything right, this is _my_ fault... I'm so sorry, Kunemon." I say, stroking his side. "Are you hurt badly? I-I...I'll...get Jyou or...someone. Just...tell me what's wrong." I-I have no idea what to do if he's hurt...Gods, I never even _thought_ of that...Damn it, I-I'm...I'm an _idiot!_

"I'll be okay..." Kunemon looks up to me. "...Is Ken okay?" ...Kunemon...

"Y-Yeah, he's...He...expected this...I-I don't believe it." I pick up Kunemon with both arms, holding my cane under my shoulder. "Thank you for saving him, Kunemon. You were amazing back there."

"I didn't want him to get hurt, you'd be sad if he was."

I lift my glasses to my forehead and wipe my eyes, I-I'm so close to crying right now, I can't believe it. "...I-I would have been, yes. ...I can't thank you enough for what you did, Kunemon." I lower my glasses and limp off for cover while the others fight off Ken's forces...

...This is...what they deal with? This is how they _fight_ Ken? ...Gods...I-I didn't think it would be...this intense...

...I remember, they said Ken treats this like a game... ...And so did I.

I sit by a tree and watch...Two of the ground Digimon lose the things controlling them, Ken orders a retreat, soaring past Takeru, Hikari and Miyako...He soars over me, screaming, "GO HOME, OSAMU! THIS WAS JUST _A WARNING!_"

The last of the digimon are freed of Ken's control by Digmon's attack...They leave peacefully. The others approach me after regrouping...I-I'm sure I look...like a complete mess and an idiot.

I bow my head. "...I'm sorry, this was my fault. I-I had no idea...Ken would-"

"Some strategist!" Daisuke shouts. "Back there, that whole thing was... ...Dude! Ken has _never_ gotten the drop on us like that before! W-We came so close to losing because of you-"

"Daisuke!" Hikari shouts. "Osamu did his best, and he was right about the other gate being a trap! And before this, Ken hasn't been this aggressive, either!"

"Exactly! _He's_ the one making Ken go nuts right now!" Daisuke shouts, pointing to me. ...He has a point about that. Just me being here is making Ken...unstable, I guess.

"Daisuke, stop. We came just as close to capturing Ken, too," Takeru says. "That spiral thing was _new_ to _us,_ too...He's never used one before."

I sigh, "Daisuke is right, though. My presence isn't helping things. If he's right and this is Ken being more aggressive, then I'm the most likely cause of that...I'm sorry, I thought I'd be a help but...if anything, I think I'm hurting you guys more."

"So, what? You're...just going to give up?" Miyako asks.

"No, not even close," I shake my head. "I'm...just going to do some things on my own for a bit. I'll let the Kaiser vent his rage on me instead of me _and_ you guys."

"Alone? That's...not safe, Osamu," Hikari says.

"I'm not going to go after him, I just want to learn a little about The Digital World itself...This place is really strange to me," I reply. "I'll be careful." I set Kunemon on the ground. "Can you move on your own? If not, I'll carry you." Kunemon nods. "Let's go, then." I look to the others. "If you guys see Jyou and Taichi, thank them again for watching my Mother for me...I might not be back for a while."

"We're gonna take down some more towers first," Daisuke says, he gets annoyed looks from the others. "What?"

"That...would be a good thing," I say, I might as well help Daisuke here to make up for my error. "If I run into trouble, I'll have Kunemon find you. Okay?"

"...Okay," Iori nods. "Sorry, Osamu."

"I'm the one who's sorry," I reply. "I'm not...the genius I thought I was, obviously." ...I-I hate admitting to that, as true as it is. I turn and start to go off. "Good luck liberating territories...Please, don't hurt Ken." ...I swear I just heard Daisuke mutter 'no promises.'

I turn after a few minutes, the others are walking off in the other direction, in search of the next Dark Tower.

"Where are we going?" Kunemon asks.

"Nowhere, really...I need to think, that's all," I reply. "I-I failed, Kunemon. I put you and the others in danger, I thought of our battle as a game, rather than a battle. I'm truly sorry for that."

"You're still good!" Kunemon nuzzles up against my leg. "I caught Ken!"

"And that was an amazing catch, Kunemon." I smile. "I'm glad you 'evolved' like that. You saved my little brother's life."

"I know how important he is to you...I didn't want you to be sad if he was hurt."

"I would also be sad if _you_ were hurt." I'm...amazed by how much of a bond I have with this little creature already. He's...I don't think I should compare him to a 'talking pet' anymore. Kunemon is...a friend. Especially after what he did for me today...Kunemon is my friend.

We both continue through the forest, I feel a little better after that chat with Kunemon...I can focus my thoughts on what to do next, how to capture Ken...I now know how high the stakes can get, I know that Ken is willing to use _himself_ as bait and put himself in incredible danger, I know that Daisuke does _not_ trust me...

...I think it has to do with how I'm not exactly being subtle about how I don't want to _hurt_ Ken. I think he takes it as a sign of weakness or a sign that I'm not completely on their side. That would be true. I am not completely on their side.

My loyalties lie somewhere else...

...I'm on Ken Ichijouji's side. I'm here to save Ken Ichijouji from The Digimon Kaiser. ...That's my goal, that's the reason I fight...

...I fight for my little brother.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
...And show of hands, who expected Ken to come out on top in the first battle? ...Come on! Be honest, I wanna know if I'm being predictable here!

A lot of this is going to be Ken and Osamu playing mind games - like Ken knowing Osamu wouldn't fall for his trap, that was just stage one.

I'd like to add, since Daisuke mentions this, I think the "Ken reveals himself" episode contains a good example of the "Ken Ichijouji isn't there" theory Osamu has. Like being completely unaware of everything else going on around him _except _for Daisuke. Why?

...Well, there's the whole Daisuke on top of Ken while Ken's sliding down a rocky hill on his back head first and giving Daisuke his "I'm the evil Kaiser" grin and some arguing instead of the "This is so much more painful than it looks, these sharp rocks are digging into my back-AUGH! MY KIDNEYS!" Scream of agony. I always saw the way he he completely oblivious to Daisuke using him as a dirt sled to be a sign that the Kaiser is in his own world - Not the Digital World or Earth, he's in Ken Land.

Though, I have to add, the jump onto Airdramon the Kaiser does after pulling off his glasses and revealing himself as Ken was without a doubt _**AWESOME**__**!**_ That's what I love about the Kaiser, he does things with style! Regular Ken is...depressing.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed Ken and Osamu's first matching of wits.

I'd also like to add...The next chapter I'm a little proud of because of how I wrote it, I did something that was kinda fun. That's all I'll say, though.

Oh, and a final note: The title of this chapter means "Big Brother's Wargame," it's a play on the Digimon Adventure Movie title: Bokura No Wargame (Our Wargame).

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I _saw_ those Mugen E references, Ori! Ha ha ha!

I didn't expect Osamu's first "battle" to go so horribly. I thought he'd pull a win and The Kaiser would escape! Ori, put me down for "did not see it coming."

And, I agree, Ken's Airdramon leap was indeed _amazing!_ Ori tells me he often wishes 02 just gave us 50 episodes of the Kaiser as the villain, he'd even forgive the rushed BelialVamdemon battle and 25 years later ending if the Kaiser was the main villain. I don't quite know if that would work out too well in the end but I did like the Kaiser arc more than the other 02 villains. Especially the Daemon episodes, I never quite understood that whole Dark Ocean thing.

-Taiki Matsuki


	6. VI: Regret, Love And Hate

My Brother  
Chapter VI: Regret, Love and Hate

* * *

_**"KEN! MOVE!"**_

_**"Oh, shit! S-SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! NOW!"**_

_**"Oh, Gods...Is...Is he still...alive?"**_

_**"He's breathing...K-Kind of. H-Hey...S-Stay with us...Stay awake, okay? Th-There's...an ambulance on the way...It'll be all-"**_

_**"K-Ken... Is...Ken...?"  
**_

_**"OSAMU!"**_

_**"G-Get that kid back, don't let him see this-H-Hey! K-Kid, y-you don't-"**_

_**"OSAMU! I-I'm sorry! Don't die, Osamu! Please! Osamu! I'm sorry...Osamu! OSAMU! PLEASE DON'T DIE! I'm so sorry, Osamu...I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!"  
**_

_**"...Ken...you're...all right...Thank...the Gods..."**_

_**"OSAMU!"**_

...He came so close to dying that day-No, he came...so close to dying _every_ _day_ for months...

_He deserved nothing less._

Mom and Dad, when they got to the hospital...I'd never seen my Mom cry like that. My Dad...he's never been very emotional but, that day... ...He cried, too. We all did... We couldn't stop, we couldn't hold back... Osamu...He was in surgery for so long, we didn't get any news...for hours...We had no idea what was happening...If he...would be all right...

...I killed my brother, I thought...No, I knew. I knew I killed my brother...It was my fault.

I killed Osamu.

_You also failed. Idiot!_

...Because of...my wish...After he took back the digivice and told me...how mad he was at me...What he did...What he said... "Going through others' things without permission...Only the worst people do that." I...I was so angry. I-I'd never been that angry before...

That was my digivice, but...Osamu deserved everything as far as Mom and Dad were concerned... ...It went to his head sometimes, but...

_Sometimes...? Try every minute of every day! THAT WAS MY DIGIVICE! MINE! HE HAD NO RIGHT TO TAKE IT! DAMN HIM TO HELL! I WISH HE WAS DEAD!_

...He was still...my brother... ...But, after that and...all the attention he got, how...I was always in his shadow...

...I uttered those horrible words...

_I prayed to the Gods to grant me the one thing I desired most..._

_"I _wish_ Osamu_ was _**DEAD!**"_

...And not long after, he said to me, "_Ken, wanna get some ice cream? My treat._" ...I was still mad at him for taking my digivice, but... ...I was a little kid. Every little kid loves ice cream. I-I wish...I had either said "no" or...Even had just been so mad I didn't want to go _anywhere_ with him, as long as...we didn't leave the house that day...As long as...Osamu...didn't get hurt...

_Sure, Osamu! I'd love some ice cream! I know a special shortcut, too, just use this crosswalk...Hahaha!_

...The car...didn't stop, the driver's brake line broke...Osamu pushed me out of the way and... ...Gods...

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, he pushed me hard enough to where I actually...landed on the sidewalk. My...palms and knees were scraped up and I bumped by head. At first, I thought Osamu...got out of the way, too...

...Until I heard someone scream for an ambulance. Th-There were people crowded around...someone who was hurt...

_Why did Osamu Ichijouji cross the road? HE DIDN'T! Ha ha ha, that _was_ a good one, Osamu...Too bad you're still around to tell it._

I pushed my way through the people, th-they didn't...want me to see him...H-He...

...So much blood...He was... ...Gods...

_Some people paint the town red, Osamu paints the street red! HA HA HA! I'll be sure to tell him that one..._

...It was my fault...My wish came true...

_My wish didn't come true, I'll wish harder next time. I'll do it right now...I WISH OSAMU ICHIJOUJI WAS DEAD!_

...I...lost it...I fell to his side and...begged him to live. Not to die...I didn't want to lose my brother... I-I didn't care about the digivice, I _hated_ the digivice! It wasn't worth Osamu!

_I had to put on a convincing act, I'd dance on his grave later... ...Well, that was the plan, anyway. So much for those dancing lessons..._

...He...didn't stay conscious long after that but...He saw I was okay and...H-He smiled before passing out... ...Osamu was...near death and...smiled because...He managed to save _me_ instead of himself...

...I should have been the one hit. Osamu...I'm so sorry.

_Osamu smiled on the outside, I smiled on the inside..._

...I-I can never forgive myself for...that wish...

We...met the driver who hit him a few days later, while Osamu was in a coma...Yukio Oikawa. He...was beside himself with guilt, he did everything he could to show how sorry he was...

...We talked at one point, while my parents were called away by the doctor...Osamu's prognosis wasn't...wasn't good at all. They didn't expect him to live through the night, let alone ever wake up...

_That reminds me, I need to send that man a thank you note sometime...Well, no, I won't. Because Osamu _somehow_ managed to defy all medical logic and wake up! ...Damn him, he can't even die like a normal person. No, Osamu is just SO freakin' special he has to be a damned medical miracle, too!_

...We both overheard that and...cried. Yukio-san cried a lot...But I know I cried more...I said to him, "M-My brother's...gonna die..."

_Wrong-o._

Yukio, sort of suddenly, stopped crying...He told me...about Osamu's spirit being freed. It was...more than that "he'll be in a better place" line people say at funerals...He went on...this long story about how Osamu, when he died, he would be free. He would have the sort of freedom we could only hope for...His spirit could go anywhere.

_At least I can take solace in the fact Osamu can do anything _but_ go anywhere...He can barely make it down the block without his "special aspirin." As if I'm too stupid to know what he's really taking five or six pills a day of!_

...Yukio-san and I were the ones trapped. But, he said, there was...another world out there. One where my dreams could come true, where I would have...freedom like Osamu would have.

_...The Digital World... _

_...MY Digital World..._

_You can't have it, Osamu! This is _MY_ world! _MY_ empire! _MY_ digivice! YOU CAN'T HAVE EVEN A GRAIN OF _MY_ SAND! IT'S ALL _MINE!_ MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! _

_THE SAME GOES TO THOSE SO-CALLED CHOSEN CHILDREN! CHEATERS! GET OUT OF MY WORLD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE! I am the RULER of this World...I'm the best, no-one can beat me...Even when you cheat, you can't beat me!_

My parents came back just as he started...talking about that world. He immediately continued apologizing to them. In the end, he paid for as many of Osamu's hospital bills as he could and...vanished from our lives after that.

...What was sort of weird about him was... ...he was more or less suicidal over what he had done, my Dad honestly thought he was going to kill himself after he left...I don't think he did, but...

...When he spoke to my parents or anyone, he...was crying so hard, you could barely understand him. But, when he...told me about Osamu's spirit and...that other world...He spoke calmly, his expression changed...His _voice_ changed...Like he was two different people...

...I...didn't realize it back then but now...

...He was really creepy...

...When Osamu woke up a few days later we...we were all so happy when we got the phone call from the doctor. It was a miracle...M-My brother would live...

_...Unfortunately._

...And...When we saw him...Gods...H-He was so...confused...so...H-He wasn't the genius Osamu I knew...

_Hehehehe...It was fun to see Osamu of all people struggle to figure out what three plus five equals... Or the fact he called the Doctor "Mom" and called Dad "Doctor Taku." Oh! And I was "Satoru!" Wh-What the hell was that, Osamu? "Ken" is too complicated of a name to remember? Too many syllables? I'm so sorry, Osamu, I won't use "big words" like that next time we talk! HA HA HA! Too bad it was only temporary...That would have just been icing on the cake...The oh-so-special GENIUS Osamu Ichijouji...as a drooling idiot who can't tie his own shoes! That might have...actually been better than him simply dying! A shame it was all only temporary, just the confusion that's associated with waking up from a coma..._

...I was so glad when he was...sort of his old self again after almost a week. It was gradual, but after a week or so he was Osamu again. ...He kept calling me "Satoru" for a bit as a joke, we both...laughed. It...was one of the few times I laughed back then... ...I usually cried. Every time I saw him, I...I hated myself for what I had done to my brother.

He was released more than a month later, but...He was scheduled for surgery in about a week, for his legs. They were still in casts and would be for a long time... When we got home, we wheeled him to our room... ...The wheel chair was a little too big, it scratched up the door frame and everything, someone would have to push Osamu inside...Someone stronger than I was... I could...wheel him around a little at first, it was hard but...I wanted to, I wanted to do whatever I could for him...I had to.

...When we were alone in our room... ...Osamu went to his desk, opened a drawer and...

...He held up my Digivice, he...looked so sad when he held it up.

_**"Ken, I had no right to take this. It's yours, not mine. I shouldn't have taken it. Or hit you. ...I'm sorry, Ken."**_

_I will NEVER forgive you!_

No, Osamu, please forgive _me_...

...I-I cried...Because...That stupid thing was the cause of all this! I shouldn't have touched it! Not because it was Osamu's but because of what it made me! I-I hated that thing so much!

_**"K-Ken...?"**_ He...took my hand and gave it to me...I-I threw it back into his lap, ran to my bed and cried...I couldn't stop...I-I didn't want it, it made me want to kill my brother! _**"...It's still yours, I-I'll...leave it here. Please, Ken...I'm sorry."**_

_Liar. You're never sorry...You're just so damned perfect, perfect people don't apologize. They're PERFECT!_

I did whatever I could to help Osamu around the house...I got him food and drinks whenever he needed them, books when he was off his wheelchair, everything...I once got him his "special aspirin," what Mom and Dad called his pain killers...Mom yelled at me so much for even looking at them, let alone touching some of them. I-I'm not allowed to touch Osamu's special aspirin, no matter what...I-I knew that...But...

...I...I just wanted Osamu out of pain. And he couldn't...get them himself, he was stuck in bed and couldn't get on his wheelchair, his legs hurt so much...

...Osamu explained it to her but...She didn't care. I'm not allowed to touch Osamu's "special aspirin."

_Special aspirin...Gods, I know what a pain killer is! They think I'm an idiot! I have perfect scores in school but, no, because my name isn't Osamu I must be an idiot! ...To this DAY they still call it "special aspirin" in front of me and I'm not allowed to even look at it! I couldn't hand Osamu a damned pill, but these days he just keeps the bottle in his room! How do you know HE'S not just limping around, stoned off his ass? Yeah, some genius. Mom and Dad'd be real proud of their little drug addict __Einstein..._

_...I hate you so much, Osamu... So. Damn. Much. I can't even do you a favor without getting screamed at...Because I'm not like you to them. I'm not perfect...But you? You're Mommy and Daddy's perfect little MIRACLE!_

Osamu was...in and out of the hospital a lot after he was released. His legs were the reason, corrective surgery after corrective surgery...Joint replacement, repairing muscle...You name it, they probably did it.

A lot of doctors told him that he shouldn't have kept his legs, the doctor who "didn't want to do that to a kid" was an "an idiot" for that. In fact, a few surgeons even _recommended_ amputation, even months after he was released from the hospital! Even after his joint replacements!

...They told him he'd...be in a lot of pain and still wouldn't be able to walk normally, no matter what they did. Amputation would...save him a lot of time, trouble and pain.

...In the end, he...kept his legs. I know he, Mom and Dad talked about it a few times...Osamu didn't like even _thinking_ about losing both legs like that. He told me it was because it would have been "above the knee," which meant problems with the prosthetics, from what he had read. He would have considered it if it was below the knee, but not above...

...So, he refused.

Eventually, his legs were fixed up and healed to where he could _attempt_ walking again. Then...came physical therapy. H-He said he couldn't do it. It was too painful...It was hard for me to watch him even try to stand, he was in so much pain...

_No pain, no gain, Osamu! Come on, let's see you run a mile! Oh, does it hurt? Does Osamu want his special aspirin? Too bad! KEEP RUNNING!_

_Hmph, then again, I forgot he can't run anymore...That's good to know, I can send a Tortomon or a Snailmon after him and he still won't be able to escape them! PERFECT! He's not a Chosen Child! __HE'S A SITTING DUCK!_

_At least he does play fair, he doesn't have one of those stupid cheating Digimentals...Osamu, you can do basic math again, right?_

_One Dark Tower plus One Tortomon plus One Osamu plus One WORTHLESS Kunemon Plus ZERO Chosen Children equals... One deleted Kunemon, One DEAD Osamu and ONE VERY HAPPY DIGIMON KAISER!_

I remember, I wheeled him into his new bedroom, to his bookcase so he could get something to read before going to bed...And...I asked him how his therapy was going. It was his fifth session, I think.

**"_Ken...I'm not going anymore. It's...too much and too painful."_**

**_"Wh-What?"_**

**_"I-I'm okay this way, Ken. I've gotten used to it. I'm...happy in the wheelchair. I don't need to walk."_**

...Just like the day of the accident, I lost control...I held onto his arm and cried...I begged him not to give up. I-I could barely live with myself for nearly killing him, I-I didn't...want him in a wheelchair for life...I wanted Osamu to...be happy for real! He wasn't happy in the wheelchair, he just...gave up!

OSAMU NEVER GIVES UP!

_Obviously, he's too stubborn to die!_

_**"Ken... ...H-Hey, don't cry...Okay? I-I need your help with something..."**_

_**"Wh-What is it?"**_

_**"...Can you help me walk to my bed? ...Please?"**_

...He...was in so much pain when he did it, just trying to stand hurt so much but...I held his hand, I let him use me for balance. I let him lean against me a little and put some of his weight on me, because he had to at about the halfway point...It was only a few feet but to both of us, especially Osamu, it felt like miles...

...But he made it. H-He made it to his bed. He lost his balance and fell into it, but...He walked there, the entire way.

_**"...Thanks, Ken... ...I have...more therapy tomorrow. Can you be there? Please?"**_

...I made sure of it. I was with him for every therapy session after that, no matter what. Our parents...thought I would just get in the way, no matter what we told them...Osamu once refused to go because they wouldn't let me...They relented, but...They just thought I'd be trouble. I don't...know why.

_Because my name isn't Osamu._

Eventually...Osamu could walk again. He needs a cane but...He could walk again! Osamu was walking!

_...I wouldn't call _that_ walking._

_And I HELPED Osamu "walk" again...But...who got all the praise? Who was the one everyone was proud of? OSAMU! THAT'S WHO! Mommy was so proud of her little boy, learning to walk again "ALL BY HIMSELF!"_

_That accident...just made things worse. Osamu wasn't just a genius, he was a miracle! Mom and Dad's miracle survivor! Who cares that Ken was there to help him walk? Half the time, I had to BEG them to let me go, EVEN THOUGH OSAMU WANTED ME THERE! ...No-one...recognized the effort I put in for that bastard...It was weakness on my part to even CONSIDER helping HIM of all people but..._

_...Osamu, I will _never_ feel sorry for you. Ever again. I'm always going to be in your shadow...I wish you were dead! AGAIN! I don't care how it happens, and if you're in MY world, I'll even do the dirty work myself! _

_I...I do so much...School, sports, everything...And no-one gives a damn...It's ALWAYS about Osamu... I had...a huge soccer trophy, I was...the new star player, I won the game, I-I...I was a hero to all of my "teammates"...They were one of the worst teams until I joined... I won...the game that got us into the regionals. The _first_ time that team had even made it that far...I had a trophy half my size to prove it! They wanted me to have it! I-I was...so proud of myself that day..._

_...Osamu's grades came in that day, too. ...That's all Mom and Dad wanted to talk about! OSAMU! ...Ken doesn't exist. No, Ken is only important in the Digital World...EVERYONE knows who I am, EVERYONE knows to give ME respect, EVERYONE! OSAMU DOESN'T EXIST HERE!_

_...Until now...H-he has a digivice...DAMN HIM! I WISH HE WAS DEAD! I WISH I COULD CRAM THAT THING DOWN HIS THROAT SO HE WOULD CHOKE TO DEATH ON THAT STUPID DIGIVICE! I HOPE HIS PARTNER ACCIDENTALLY HITS AND KILLS HIM WITH AN ATTACK! I WANT TO SEE HIM GET VICIOUSLY RIPPED APART BY WILD DIGIMON! MY GREATEST DESIRE IS TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A HUMAN BY THE NAME OF OSAMU ICHIJOUJI DIES IN THE DIGITAL WORLD! AND IF HE GETS RECONFIGURED, THEN I WANT TO DO IT AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN! IT'D BE A LIKE A PUNCHING BAG I COULD STAB!  
_

_I slam my fists on the command console's keyboard, growling. "Osamu...I swear, if you pull any more of this 'Chosen Strategist' crap again...I-I'll make you EAT the Art of War!"_

_Ha ha ha...I already did that, actually, when I managed to outwit him today... Osamu, I'm the best player in this game. I'm the one who's perfect here. You...You're nothing compared to me in this world. NOTHING! You, like your "partner," are AN INSECT!_

_...I knew he wouldn't fall for my Digital Gate trap, I just had to wait patiently to make sure he really wasn't that stupid or, also, Daisuke wasn't stupid enough to go in anyway. Who'd believe the brother of The Digimon Kaiser, after all? ...Apparently Daisuke would.  
_

_Hehehe, Daisuke...It's so much fun to torment him! But, they should all know: If you're in my world without my permission, you automatically become my new toys..._

_...Daisuke, you should know that I tend to play a little rough and _break _my toys. Just saying... Hehehe. The first one I want to break is Osamu...I _have_ to break him first. I'll start with the legs...  
_

_I admit, I actually didn't know what Kunemon evolved into but it was fun to rub something like that in his face...I knew _one_ of those idiots would save me. The fact it was Osamu's partner was simply..._Perfect!_ Aboslutely _Perfect! _I couldn't have asked for anything better! _

_...A shame my experimental Evil Spiral didn't work quite as well as I had hoped..._

_...But I get to control Ultimate Level Digimon with it. I'll perfect it soon, I have the perfect test subject in mind. I had to step up my research on why the Evil Rings aren't as effective on levels higher than Champion, once I saw Osamu show up yesterday..._

_...This changes things... ...And, Osamu? ...I'll take your Digivice and keep it as a trophy. I want you to know how I felt that day..._

_...The day I wished you were dead._

_"Ken-chan...?"_

_"WHAT IS IT?" I snap, turning to Wormmon...Gods, that worm always interrupts me when I'm thinking. I hate when he does that...And he does it often... Like every time he opens his mouth!_

_"Th-The monitors in the other room...Um...Th-There are...Dark Towers falling...left and right all over the place. I-I thought you should know, Ken-chan."  
_

_"I hate those kids..." I mutter. I know, Wormmon, you pathetic excuse for a slug! Osamu just doesn't know when to give up..._

_...Some "genius!"_

_"A-Also, um...The monitors have...shown that Osamu is...on his own... Him and, um...I-Is that his partner? A Kunemon?"_

_"Yes, Wormmon, he has a partner...A worm even more pathetic than you are. Congratulations, you're _not_ the Digital World's most useless Digimon." I reply. "And he's on his own...? Really? ...Wormmon, ready a Devidramon." Again, some 'genius!' HA!_

_"Ken-chan...? What...are you planning to do-"_

_"Taking care of a pest."_

_"But-"_

_"Just ready a Devidramon. The Airdramons are...getting a little temperamental. ...Also, I want that 'data' on Agumon ready when I get back, got it? Have the Bakemon take care of it. I'll be at the old coliseum... ...I miss that place." Hours of entertainment watching Digimon fight each other! Until those cheaters destroyed most of it...Cheaters, they ruined my favorite mini-game.  
_

_"...Y-Yes, Ken-ch-"_

_"I am the Digimon Kaiser, you do NOT call me 'Ken-chan!' EVER!" I HATE when he does that! I am the The Digimon Kaiser! KEN ICHIJOUJI IS DEAD, THE DIGIMON KAISER HAS RISEN FROM HIS ASHES! _

_...And, hopefully, Osamu Ichijouji will soon be dead... ...But those ashes will simply blow away in the wind. Ha ha ha...! One can dream..._

_"I-I'm sorry...Digimon Kaiser."_

_"Good...Now go."_

_Osamu, you have...no idea who you are dealing with..._

Osamu, I'm...so sorry...

_...Shut up!_

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
...I hope you liked this chapter's narration, it was _so_ much fun to write like that. I wanted to use the "dueling personalities" thing with the Kaiser in italics to hint that Ken was the one that was "dominant" with the Kaiser as the little devil on his shoulder... And then at the end we find out Ken's the voice in the Kaiser's head, not the other way around. Dun dun DUN!

Hope you liked the Ken\Kaiser inner monologue at least. It's sort of Ken's Gollum chapter...And, yes, it is taking every ounce of willpower I have NOT to make a bunch of "We loveses Osamu\We hateses Osamu! He took the precioussssssss" jokes right now. Not sure about Twerp-chan, though...

Oh and regarding Oikawa...Since I'm not going to go past the Kaiser arc, here's my logic on him being the driver: Vamdemon recognized Ken having the Dark Seeds in him and... ...Y'know how\why Bruce Wayne became Batman (except in this case, Ken's goin' evil)? And how Wizarmon, despite being a ghost, _can_ screw with electronics and stuff at the (rebuilt) Fuji TV station...? So, if Wizarmon can do that, whaddya suppose Vamdemon could do if he learned a thing or two about cars from his time in Oikawa's head?

For the record: Oikawa didn't mean to hit Osamu and would NEVER think to do something like that, but it still wasn't an accident...And Vamdemon was the one speaking when Oikawa talked to Ken about Osamu's (potential) "freedom." ...I borrowed some elements from the dub's email to Ken in the "How Ken became Darth Vader" episode... ...I really have no idea how close it is to the letter in the original version, though (I don't know anywhere near enough Japanese to even _try_ to read the text on the screen). Oikawa really was beside himself over what happened, though...Except when Vamdemon "took over" and got those Dark Seeds to sprout while alone with Ken...And (if this does somehow get a continuation past Kaiser) he would have felt insanely guilty over nearly killing Osamu, so there'd be a lot of "I nearly killed that kid's brother" angst on Yukio's part...

...But, again, I am not planning to go past the Kaiser Arc.

Also, quick question: On a scale of one to ten (One being Inglorious, ten being Dark Lord of the Sith) - How big of a bastard am I making The Kaiser in this one?

I won't lie, making The Kaiser a bastard is _fun!_ The Kaiser is _definitely_ one of my favorites to write in this fic and overall. He's getting a place right next to flaming gay Kenta as one of my favorite POVs.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I really liked that touch, actually. It was a slight "fake out" for the reader, I thought it was Kaiser-Ken reminiscing, not the "real Ken" trying to speak to the Kaiser (at least, that's how I saw the Kaiser's commentary). Though, I admit, the Kaiser sounds _insanely_ bitter over, well, everything!

Though the idea of Oikawa being the driver, that's _dark,_ Ori. Even for some of your other works that is simply _dark! _Honestly, Ori, I think you've killed your old funny-slash-in-everything-writer persona from the old days (before he left FFN) with some of your recent work. Blasphemous Rumors and this one, especially!

And yet I still see references to Mugen E, especially in this fic. Ori, do you hateses\loveses Mugen E? Ha ha ha!

Though, I am beyond glad that you really weren't mad about that fiasco, I'm sorry again for all that. And thank you for _Pass The Soy Sauce,_ that made me feel so much better!

Jenkato\shounen-ai fans: Check out the Christmas Dinner\Pass The Soy Sauce\Save File\Kako Mo Etc. series, please, if you haven't! It's one of Ori's best, in my opinion! Kako Mo is also where the "flaming gay Kenta" POV shows up, by the way.

-Taiki Matsuki


	7. VII: Team

My Brother  
Chapter VII: Team

* * *

Okay, _maybe_ I was a little hard on Osamu earlier...I mean, Ken's sorta unhinged all of a sudden and I guess it has to do with Osamu being with us that day. I mean, normally...He's going on about how great he is, how pathetic we are, how he's going to control The Digital World and all that...

...But instead, we saw... ...Ken arguing with his older brother. Something about Ken's digivice and Osamu being a jerk and smarter...I-I dunno, it's like being at a friend's place and watching their family argue...You just kinda sit there with your mouth shut, not knowing what to do or how to make an exit...

...And then Ken said...those things...D-Dude, Jun drives me _insane!_ _All the time!_ But I would _never_ wish she was dead...J-Just what kind of asshole is Ken? ...And to say it to Osamu's face after the guy was hit by a car... ...Damn it... I-I can't believe I once respected someone like that so much, I was so freakin' excited when he showed up late for that game...I was gonna play against _The_ Ken Ichijouji... ...And I find out, not only that he's The Digimon Kaiser but...Dude, he's a petty brat who hates his brother for something stupid...

...I felt sort of bad asking about the cane, but Osamu really doesn't seem to mind talking about it or drawing attention to it...I mean, he actually _joined_ Ken in joking about his accident. Which...Wow...I-I felt even worse for not being able to hold back a laugh at a couple of those jokes, but Osamu... ...He's weird.

I...I also don't...know if I should trust him. He's Ken's brother and, what, he magically shows up after Ken runs away and says "I wanna help you guys! Let's go get Ken!" ...He...really didn't react to the concept of the "Digital World," I mean, some of this stuff is _still_ freaking me out! He was freaked out but...Not enough, you know?

Then again, he did become one of us after he entered the Digital World...He got Kunemon and all that...Heh, kinda like Ken and Wormmon...I guess it makes sense, they're brothers... ...And that's another thing that bugs me...

...He _refuses_ to believe Ken is...The Kaiser! H-He knew Ken was The Digimon Kaiser before he knew what The Digimon Kaiser was! Osamu, it's a fact! You can't change your mind! Ken is the Kaiser...He's like that. Sorry, dude, your brother is an absolute bastard! ...He really is...

...But...Well, Ken thinks we're playing a game. That's what Takeru told us he thinks, anyway...Ken thinks he's playing a game and we're rival players. The Digimon aren't real, they're "computer data."

V-mon may be data, but he's real! And awesome! I got my own little blue dragon buddy! And Chibimon's just as cool back on Earth, though um...Jun keeps telling me I'm too old for plushies and... ...She kinda wants him as her own little plush doll. I-I caught her, um, putting some "accessories" on Chibimon to make him "look cuter" on her dresser. Not. Cool. Jun. ...At least I got him out of there. ...Sisters... ...But I wouldn't wish her dead. More not cool, Ken.

Anyway, Ken is...nuts. Osamu needs to realize that...Ken's lost his mind. He thinks he's in an MMO or something!

"Daisuke?"

Huh? I turn, V-mon's looking up at me. "Oh, hey, V-mon...Tower down, yet?"

V-mon shakes his head. "Takeru and Iori are takin' care of it. I needed a break."

"Sorry 'bout the screwed up 'battle' earlier," I say...Seriously, Osamu claims to know how to beat Ken and Ken... ...mops the floor with us, he even tried to kidnap Osamu's partner! Came pretty damn close, too! ...Ken pulled out all stops!

...Which...is probably why things were more intense than usual, not because Osamu screwed up...He did, kinda, but...Ken's _never_ been like this. And...Osamu was right about the gate to Ken's base being a trap... ...Crap, you're tellin' me I gotta read The Art of War or something now? I get confused when Shoukatsuryou, Shuuyu or Shiba Ii tells me what to do in Dynasty Warriors!

"We still got him to run away," V-mon smiles...He's always cheerful and that always makes me feel better. "We'll get him next time!"

I nod. "Yeah, no mercy!"

"_No_ mercy?" I hear a voice behind me.

I turn, feeling my cheeks warm up. I let out a nervous chuckle. "H-Hey, Hikari! Just...talking battle plans with V-mon! We're gonna get the Kaiser next battle for sure! We don't _need_ Osamu!"

"Daisuke..." Hikari sighs, shaking her head...That's never a good thing when she's talking to me. "Osamu's 'strategy' would have worked if Ken didn't have back up, I think. If Ken wasn't expecting it, we'd have won."

"Yeah, but he _was_ expecting it." I mean, Ken's a genius after all...And Osamu's supposed to be. "And...Osamu's going easy on Ke-"

"Jun is the Digimon Kaiser." Hikari says, quickly.

"Wh-What?"

"Jun Motomiya is the Digimon Kaiser...ette, I guess," Hikari shrugs. "Either way, it's not Ken. It's Jun."

"...Point...taken..." ...I'd...try not to hurt Jun...

"Takeru and I were talking about it," Hikari begins...Great, she and _him _have been talking_._ I _always_ like hearing about _that guy_ talking to Hikari...Ugh, _him_... "If we were fighting Taichi or Yamato... ...I don't think I could fight Taichi and Takeru wouldn't want to hurt Yamato. Even if they did everything Ken's done...Daisuke, we're asking him to fight his brother. ...Would you do that if it was Jun?"

"...I-I guess not..." I groan. Hikari, why do you always make me look like the jerk? "But, wait...You _would_ fight them if they were attacking you, right?"

"In self-defense, but...I wouldn't want to _hurt_ them or go out on my own to fight them," Hikari replies.

"And what if they were attacking a bunch of helpless Digimon? Would you stand by and let Taichi do that?"

"...Okay, there's...no real answer to this, I guess," Hikari nods. ...Wait, did...did I just...win a debate? SCORE ONE FOR DAISUKE-Wait, I also kinda pissed off Hikari while doing it... ...Daisuke's score is still a big zero... ...Crap, even when I win, I lose. "Osamu thought the best way was to capture Ken, rather than hurt him or let him escape and...Takeru thinks Osamu just underestimated him...I mean, Jun'd do the same if it was you, right?"

"...Wait, _I'm_ the Kaiser now?" I ask. ...How many freakin' Kaisers are out there, anyhow?

"Because she's older," Hikari says. "We think, maybe, Ken acts a little 'dumber' back on Earth or puts on an act in front of his family."

I nod. "Okay, so I'm the Kaiser and Jun's... ...Hikari, as much as I _love_ my sister... ...She is _not_ a genius strategist or... ...even close to that." ...I know she once used a copy of The Art of War to level a table...

...Thus making the table a better strategist than her. Hehehe...!

Hikari laughs a little. "O-Okay, okay, but...You get what I'm saying, right?"

"...Yeah, okay...Next time we see Osamu, I'll apologize. Okay?"

"Thanks, Daisuke!" Hikari opens her arms to give me a hug. YES!

"...ELP! ...ELP!" ...What the...?

Hikari lowers her arms and runs by me. ...No hug for Daisuke... "Kunemon?" She shouts.

...Kunemon?

I turn, Kunemon is running towards us with Osamu's digivice in his mouth...That explains the...weird pronunciation of "Help." C-Crap, something...must have happened to Osamu...

Hikari is the first to Kunemon, I'm right after her. She takes the digivice from his mouth, saying, "Kunemon, what happened?"

"The Kaiser! He showed up on...something BIG! B-bigger and scarrier than the Airdramon before and...H-He..." Kunemon's...crying... Like, _really_ crying... "He took Osamu! Osamu saw him coming, he told me to take his digivice and go find you...H-He stood there and the Kaiser...Sent out a bunch of Bakemon and...They _still_ attacked with some sort of...smoke and...he fell...And...And..." ...Crap, this worm...is...emotional... I didn't even know worms could _cry!_ He's bawling! I-I'm having trouble understanding him!

"It's okay, Kunemon...We'll get the others. We'll...We'll find him, okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll go get the others...You can take us to where he took Osamu and we'll find him...J-Just...V-mon, help him calm down, okay?" V-mon nods and I run off to get the others. I turn and see V-mon sort of patting Kunemon on the back and talking... ...Kunemon is crying in Hikari's lap...

...Don't worry, Kunemon, we'll...We'll find him...

...I hope.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
...I...don't know how well I covered Daisuke's character here...I mean...The only Adventure POVs I've done are...Ryou and Devimon (Computer Repair and Even I Can Love). Oh, and Omoide Ga Ippai, but... ...That's a recent one and it's Ken's POV. Not Daisuke's.

...I'm hearing his dub voice in my head for his dialogue, so I'm _hoping_ that's making this sound like Daisuke.

On that note: When Daisuke was annoyed with Hikari talking to Takeru and refers to Takeru as _him_ and _that guy_. This is sort of what he does in the Japanese version that the dub compensates for with something that's mistaken for a bad dub joke sometimes.

In the dub, Davis will refer to TK with names like TV\TC\TP\TJ\TS\BBQ\Whatever, he always gets his name wrong. And Kari will shout, "His name is TK, Davis! TK!" A few people I know thought this was another one of the 02 dub's groaners.

In reality...

...This is actually the closest the dub can get to what Daisuke does in the original version that annoys Hikari. In the Japanese version, Daisuke will refer to Takeru as "omae," which is a rude way of saying "you" (Kimi\Anata would be more appropriate\polite, or just "Takeru"). Hikari yells at him, telling him not to refer to Takeru with "omae" and to call him "Takeru." So to make these scenes work in the English version, Davis screws up TK's name.

So, in this fic...Because I don't use dub names, I'm having Daisuke refer to Takeru with an annoyed tone to keep with his character. Not that anyone would really notice but I wanted to stick to his original character.

Also, I think I'm making Kunemon into an exaggerated Digi-Worm-Takato with his crying and overall sensitivity... ...I dunno, I'm trying to play it for laughs most of the time. Not when Osamu's kidnapped, though...Now he's crying for drama. I'm basing his personality on Wormmon's, kinda. He has the same level of loyalty for Osamu but is a little on the sensitive\emotional side.

I admit, the _only_ Digimon I'm good at writing are the villains and Wormmon...So, sorry if this fic pushes the other Digimon aside a lot. I'm trying my best to give them some of the spotlight but...I'm better with the humans. That's sort of why I prefer using the Tamers canon epilogue in my Tamers fics (Locomon movie never happened, partners are still in the Digital World and Yamaki's "workin' on it.").

Granted, there are times I _really_ wish I could use MarineAngemon. He'd be fun to write, I think...

"Pepa pa Pipopapu po PAAAAAPIpupi!"  
"...MarineAngemon, although no-one else can understand you, it is _not cool_ to read my journal!"  
"Pope papapi."  
"...It's okay. Just...don't tell Hirokazu about that dream I ha-Wait, what am I saying? You could tell him and he wouldn't understand-"  
"Pipopapu! Pepa pa pipi po Paaaaapipupi!"  
"H-HEY! That doesn't mean _TRY! _COME BACK HERE!"  
"Pipopapu! Pipopapu!"

(Translation from Butchered Japanese to MarineAngemonese to English: "Kenta LOOOOOOVES Hirokazu!" "I'm sorry." "Hirokazu! Kenta looooooves you!" "Hirokazu! Hirokazu!")

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I do believe the next chapter is the "future chapter" I mentioned before. Ori, I can hardly wait! I really enjoyed that chapter! I won't spoil anything, of course, but I will say this: Ori, I _love_ what you do with the Kaiser in that one!

And thank you for that information on that whole "Daisuke and Takeru's Name" business. I admit, I thought it was a running gag they threw in for whatever strange reason.

And, please, Ori, do a MarineAngemon fic now. I _must _see that!

-Taiki Matsuki


	8. VIII: Catch And Release

My Brother  
Chapter VIII: Catch And Release

* * *

...Apparently The Kaiser and I have different definitions of the word "surrender." Kinda like how "gift" means "poison" in German.

To Osamu Ichijouji, the words "I give up" mean "I give up."

To The Digimon Kaiser, the words "I give up" mean "have a bunch freaky ghosts use sleeping gas on me." ...I'll be sure to remember that for future encounters.

I'm trying to figure out where I am. I'm tied up, hanging in...some sort of cell. Outside it looks like a brick stadium-Oh, this must...be the Digi-Coliseum or whatever the Kaiser had those Digimon Gladiator bouts in...

...The Chosen Children really tore up the place. The bars are all destroyed. And what I can see outside of the cell, there's a _ton_ of damage to the walls and other cells. It's rained recently or something, too, I see a ton of puddles of water everywhere. Some even in this cell, I see one big one close to the entrance, pooling in from the outside.

Why am I here? I guess Ken doesn't trust me enough to show me his base or something.

"Wake-y, wake-y, eggs and bac-y, _Osamu-niichan_..." ...I have to give Ken credit for actually making _that_ _exact_ _phrase_ sound a little ominous.

I lift my head up with a smile. "Morning, Ken. I like my eggs scrambled. Hold the bacon, please." Not a good time to show vulnerability, just keep calm and collected. I'm just having a chat with my little brother... ...While tied up.

The Kaiser steps into the cell, holding my cane in one hand and my pill bottle in the other. ...What are you doing with my pills, Ken?

"Here to let me go?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Of course not," Ken shakes his head with his 'I'm the evil Kaiser' smirk, the one he has whenever he has the upperhand. ...Well, he obivously does, I'm a cripple tied up and hanging in the air. He's got my cane and pills...

...Again, why does he have my pills?

Ken holds up said bottle, shaking it back and forth. I hear the pills rattling inside, the sound echoes in the cell. "...Vicodin, right? Mom and Dad never answered my questions about these pills when I was a kid. They're just 'Osamu's special aspirin,' even to this day. As if I'm an _idiot._" He frowns.

I nod. I've researched all of my medications online, I know them inside and out. Especially those. "Hydrocodone is the 'active ingredient.' Ten milligrams, three hundred-twenty-five acetaminophen. Highest strength available." I look to Ken, seriously. "...Ken, you...didn't take any, did you?"

The Kaiser simply gives me that same smirk. ...Wonderful, the Digimon Kaiser is a drug addict. I never liked those stupid pills anyway-Well, okay, I liked the fact they made my legs stop hurting but I hate the stigma attached to them. If I ever take them in front of a relative or friend, I always hear, "You know, they just mask the pain, right?" ...Yes, it's a pain killer. That's what a pain killer _does. _Try living with my legs for an hour and tell me you don't want something stronger than aspirin. I dare you.

"Ken, not cool. Drugs are bad." I say, feeling a little hypocritical saying that after taking 'extra' after my little Jurassic Park adventure yesterday...And once or twice for similar (by which I mean "stressful" not "dinosaur-related") experiences.

"I was curious, and I _know_ you've taken extra here and there," Ken replies.

"I have a prescription, you don't," I reply. ...I'm actually going to let this slide, now that I think about it. It might mellow him out, at least. Granted, I don't like the idea of my little brother _on drugs_ but...The Kaiser needs to chill out. And if he's hazy, that can work to my advantage here. "Actually, could I have a couple? My legs are really hurting. Please, Ken?"

"...Oh, I'll give you a few when I'm done with you," Ken pockets the pill bottle, he walks towards me twirling my cane around. "I want you to le-" He loses his grip and sends my cane flying off into the air. He lets out an annoyed groan, putting a palm to his forehead as the can clatters on the ground all the way across the cell. I can't help but laugh.

Ken, I admit, it'd have been _really_ cool if you kept doing that the whole time, you really like to play the cool villain here. Where's the big chair and white Persian cat? You've _got_ to have one of those! ...Or is that little green worm the replacement for the cat? Unorthodox but, hey, your empire, your evil pet.

"It's...a little tricky at first, the hook throws off the balance. You need to hold it higher to compensate for that, it's not like a baton." I say. Might as well give some advice for the next time this happens.

Ken ignores me, grabbing the cane and just holding it at his side. "...As I was saying..." He growls. "I want you to get out of the Digital World. Forever."

"Sorry, Ken, gotta be the strategist for the group," I shake my head. Granted, I just gave up that position...But I'm going to try to redeem myself somehow.

"Is that so? You like playing Kongming?" Ken's got that smirk again. "I'm sure you know the greats of China, right? Sun Zi?"

"Of course."

"Zhuge Liang?"

"Naturally."

"Sun..._Bin?_" Ken says in a different tone and chuckles.

I nod my head slowly...Sun Bin... He was a brilliant strategist but a rival of his engineered a plot against him and cut...off...his...knee...caps...

...Suddenly I don't like the way Ken's holding my cane right now.

I let out a loud sigh, "Let's cut to the chase, I'm gonna be your pinata, aren't I?" Ken nods...Wow. "Ken, I know after the other day the Kaiser likes to deal out low blows but...Beating a cripple with his own cane...Really?" I have to admit, that's lower than I'd go with my jokes. Granted, I can't find a way to really joke about that idea...

...I'll see if I can come up with something later, though.

"I won't if you _never come back."_

I shrug. "Okay, I won't come back. Can I have my cane and pills now?"

Ken gives me an annoyed look. "You're lying."

"Duh!" I roll my eyes. "Ken, if you were in my position right now, would you stay out of the Digital World? Even after saying, 'okay, I promise to leave. All hail the Digimon Kaiser?' I know you're not stupid, Ken."

"...I see."

"Also, before you get to work, can I ask a few questions about the, um...Uniform, let's say?" I'm going to try to delay my experience as a pinata as long as posssible here.

"What about it?"

...I gotta know this. "...Why do you have my hairstyle? And the glasses kinda make you look like...Actually, Ken, why the hell does the Kaiser look so much like me? I mean, the hair, the glasses...What's the deal? Am I a fashion trendsetter or something? Is 'Osamu' the new, slimming look this Summer?"

"You _have _to be _kidding me!_" Ken shouts, following with an annoyed groan, I see him rolling his eyes through the purple glasses. "As usual, you have _such an ego, _Osamu! To think I would model myself and an idiot like _you_ of all people! HA! I would never..." He turns his head, I think he caught his reflection in that puddle by the entrance. His expression changes, he quiets down. "...I-I...would...I would nev...Never... I...I.." ...The look on his face tells me the look wasn't intentional. He didn't even realize it until I pointed it out to him. Looks like he's...got some serious issues with me, deeper than I thought. I'm not surprised but...

...Well, shit.

"...I...I can't...believe this..." Ken whispers. "I...I-I didn't...I-I..." He's...broken... I mean, he _can't_ look away from that puddle.

A long silence passes, Ken just stares at his reflection...

...I'm going to try to snap him out of this. Time to poke the bear. It's...better than this, I mean...He's catatonic!

"Hey, I don't mind, really.. Imitation is the sincerest form of flatter they say. But...With the glasses...Why purple?" I ask. "It's a little...'Festive' you know? Same with the cape and all...Just...Really '_festive._'"

"...Festive?" Ken glances to me without turning his head from his reflection.

"Y'know, 'festive,' or...'Colorful,' 'fabulous,' you know what I mean?" Not that there's anything wrong with that.

Ken finally turns from his reflection, the deranged and pissed off look on his face screams 'You are _NOT_ implying what I _THINK_ you are implying!'

"...I mean, just wondering...Ken, um, are you...?" ...This is going to be _gold._

"H-HOW DARE YOU!" Ken screams, his eyes wide and jaw down.

"Hey, I won't judge! These days, Ken, it's not that big of a deal...Is it Daisuke you like? You called him 'pretty boy' after all..." For the record: If Ken were gay, I would not judge him differently. As long as he was happy with Daisuke...

...Wait, why am I assuming Daisuke would...? ...Uh...

Ken growls, raising my cane...I think I poked the bear a little too much with that Daisuke crack. I can't help it, it's fun to exchange traffic jokes and stuff like that...

...Though, this next part isn't going to be fun...This is going to hurt. A lot. But at least I get to look back and laugh about how pissed off he got when I implied The Digimon Kaiser was in The Digimon Kloset.

It's probably going to be worse than he originally planned, actually...I _really_ struck a nerve with that question about Daisuke...I mean, Ken. Is. PISSED! I didn't think he'd get this upset at all! ...I almost wonder if I might've guessed right...

...Nah- ...Although...Daisuke mentioned _he's_ been singled out for a lot of traps and, well, I think Ken's smart enough to know Daisuke isn't exactly the "leader" of the group, given how he's treated. Why would he-... ...Wow... This...train of thought is going places I don't think I want to explore right now...

...Let's, um...Focus on The Kaiser beating a cripple with his own cane instead. ...Just the look on his face right now tells me...

...This is going to be one _hell_ one a scene... Let it out, Ken...Verbally, please. Not physically.

Ken swings my cane back and forth twice as he approaches, fuming. He raises my cane high. "IF YOU WANT TO BE ABLE TO LIMP OUT OF HERE, THEN YOU JUST THE HELL UP OSAMU! ABOUT EVERYTHING! I CAN'T STAND YOU!" He screams at the top of his lungs, I wish I could cover my ears. His voice rings throughout the entire cell. He...also looks like he might cry at any second. "ALL YOU'VE EVER BEEN WAS A BASTARD, BUT EVERYONE THINKS YOU'RE THE SPECIAL ONE! YOU'RE THE ONE EVERYONE PRAISES! WHO GIVES A SHIT ABOUT KEN? KEN'S A GREAT SOCCER STAR, NOW! OH, LOOK! OSAMU GOT HIS COLLEGE GRADES! THEY'RE PERFECT! FORGET KEN'S ACHIEVEMENTS! FORGET HIS GRADES! HIS TROPHIES! HELL, FORGET HIS ENTIRE EXISTENCE! OSAMU GOT A PIECE OF PAPER WITH PERFECT MARKS! AS FREAKIN' USUAL! LIKE WE EXPECTED ANY DIFFERENT!" He throws both hands in the air, shouting, "YAY OSAMU! FORGET KEN AND HIS SOCCER PAPERWEIGHT! OSAMU'S THE GREATEST! EVERYONE LOVES OSAMU!" He puts his arms down, both fists clenched at his side, he's breathing heavilly. "...Except me...I _HATE_ Osamu! All you do is sit there and smirk like a smug asshole...Ever since you showed up here, it's all been one...big...JOKE...to you..." He raises his hands high, shaking my cane in one hand and then throws his fists downward, screaming, "I HATE YOU, OSAMU! I HATE YOU SO DAMN MUCH! I WISHED YOU WERE DEAD WHEN YOU STOLE MY DIGIVICE! DEAD! I STILL WISH IT! I'VE WISHED IT SO MANY TIMES SINCE YOU SHOWED UP IN _MY EMPIRE!_ I THOUGHT THERE'D AT LEAST BE AN ENTIRE _FUCKING_ DIMENSION BETWEEN US, BUT NO! SUPER SPECIAL OSAMU GETS A DIGIVICE, TOO! WHAT A SURPRISE! WHY CAN'T I GET AWAY FROM YOU? WHY?" Ken's panting heavily, giving me the...worst look I've ever been given by anyone in my life, let alone my own brother.

...I...I knew it bothered him a lot about that whole "shadow" thing but...I didn't know he took it like this...I don't really blame him...

...No matter how much attention Ken gets in the papers as the "New Ichijouji Genius," no matter how many soccer games he wins, no matter how many contests he wins...Ken doesn't get any attention from Mom and Dad. Or even our extended family. ...That's what he wants, every paper could dedicate the whole issue to him, every paper in the world for an entire decade could do that. But hearing our parents say 'Great job, Ken' would...mean more to him, I think...

...When he helped me walk, our parents told him how happy they were that he was helping me. Once. ...And I'd never seen him so happy. I made sure he got as much praise as possible when he helped that way...I even told him, in front of our parents, that he was the reason I wanted to walk again...I don't think they heard me, or they thought I was trying to make Ken happy with some "false" praise...They really thought he'd be nuisance or something when he went with me to physical therapy...

...A lot of it is because they...had trouble watching me in physical therapy, they usually waited in another room, our Mother _especially _hates the fact I have to walk with a cane. I mean, she was..._apologetic_ when we bought a new one last year, I had grown and my old one was too short for me. So, when it came to physical therapy...She couldn't bring herself to watch it, she never saw Ken at my side the whole time...

...And in the end...They cared more about I was able to walk down the hall with a cane than...Ken being the single reason I even _wanted_ to do it. ...I should have told Ken how angry it made me...

Ken, you're the reason I have that cane. And I don't mean because you wished I was dead, that had nothing to do with the accident...It explains why you took things so hard, but...Ken, I didn't want to give up because of you.

Ken finally speaks in a low, almost growling tone after almost a minute. "I...I have _always_..._ALWAYS_...been in your shadow, Osamu. Every time I do something I'm sure Mom and Dad will be proud of, you...you always do something better-No, you don't even _have _to do something better, you just have to do _something_ and everyone _LOVES_ Osamu! Look! He can sort of walk now, so amazing! He's in college at fifteen, so amazing! HE CAN BREATHE, CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? HE'S SO DAMNED AMAZING! KEN IS NOTHING COMPARED TO HIS MIRACLE BIG BROTHER! ...You could _limp_ across a soccer field and our parents-No, _your_ _parents_ would be more proud than if I won the damned world championship _alone!_" _My_ parents...? Damn it, that... ...that makes me angry. Not because Ken said it but...the fact they act like that. They really do.

The soccer trophy Ken mentioned...That wasn't too long ago. I got my grades, he came home with this...huge trophy after winning a major soccer game. The team wanted him to have it. He was always their star player, of course, but in this game he "was the sole reason for their victory" - not his words, by the way, I read all the articles about it...I kinda keep a Ken scrapbook these days, to show our parents when I finish it...Show them everything they've been blind to. This incident is what made me start it...

...I was so mad at Mom and Dad, actually. They just talked about my grades and what my assignments were, I was doing what I could to get them to focus on Ken and his trophy. He just sat there in the corner, waiting for the turn he never got...I was proud of him, especially since Soccer Star Osamu is dead. ...They didn't really care. Ken had already gone off to his room when I... I lost it.

I tossed the paper aside, shouting, "_Forget these stupid grades! Look at KEN!_" ...They...I-I _still_ can't believe this...

...They asked "_What did Ken do?_" ...He walked around the apartment with this_ huge_ trophy and...they didn't see it. Ken _is_ invisible to all but me, apparently! They just saw Mommy and Daddy's little survivor and his perfect grades...I-I was so angry, I wanted to scream at them! ...I held it back and said...

"_He came home with a trophy, I want to celebrate that. The grades aren't important, Ken's the amazing one. He can play soccer like a professional._"

...Our Mother took as a sign I missed being able to play soccer and... ...I swear to the Gods, I still can't believe she _did this!_ She _cried_, she held me tight and said she was so sorry I couldn't run and play soccer anymore. I said in the most annoyed tone I had ever used on her, "_I don't want to run or play soccer, trust me. Just go to Ken, already! Look at what he did! He won the game, he got a huge trophy for it!_" ...Nope, I had to be consoled about I was still 'Mommy's little soccer star' despite the limp...

...I don't want to play soccer, I want to watch Ken play soccer better than I ever could. He really is better than I was. And I hate how...those two don't see it! Everyone else does! I-I swear to the Gods, when I drag Ken back home, there are...going to be serious changes! I-I _HATE_ those long rants from my Mother about her 'Miracle Genius!' I_ hate _them...so...

...No...

...Gods, I'm still a bastard...

...It...wasn't until the trophy incident I actually...spoke up during that moment...That was...the first time I ever really noticed how Ken is...still "in my shadow." Or even is that _much_ in my shadow...

...I-I _like_ getting praise like that...I _love_ to hear it...I just...deny that I do. I didn't "humble" myself, I just put on a mask and fooled myself...

...And I don't speak up for Ken. I did when he tried to help me walk again and some times after but...

...I guess I either gave up or...forgot... ...And then remembered because of how unfair I thought it was when Ken had that trophy and how...I was proud of Ken for being such an amazing player. But, I took so long to say something...

...I haven't humbled myself at all, if anything I'm worse because I deny it... Even in the past couple days...What the _hell_ gave me any idea I'm a strategist? Just because...I read the Art of War more than once? ...I-I...just... ...I just assumed it was my place...Because I'm Osamu Ichijouji... ...Just the _way_ I announced that I wanted to be their 'strategist'...I compared myself to _ZHUGE LIANG! _And my...'credentials' were, "_Show of hands...Who here has read The Art of War more than once?"_ Iori raised his hand, too...I bet he'd have done a better job, and given his character probably understood most of The Art of War...I really want to talk to him about that sometime, actually...If I get out of this with my legs relatively in tact, that is.

...I'm not a strategist, I'm an idiot. Know yourself and the other, one hundred battles no fear. Know yourself and not the other, one victory for one defeat. Know not yourself or the other, disaster... ...I don't know myself and I certainly don't know Ken. I failed the most _basic_ lesson from Sun Zi...

...Ken, I'm so sorry. I haven't changed, have I? ...You...had every right to hate me then and you have every right to hate me now.

I take a deep breath as I look to Ken. He's...Gods, he's...beyond anger. I-I've never seen anything like this, _especially _from _Ken_ of all people. "Ken...I'm sorry. I-I...I wanted them to focus on you...that time with the trophy, but I didn't say anything soon enough.. ...I'm sorry, I-I'm the one who gets...the unnecessary and, frankly, undeserved attention. I-I should have done something to make Mom and Dad notice you more...I-I should have spoken up so many times...I'm sorry, Ken. I'm so, so sorry..."

It got worse after the accident. Because I nearly died, everything I do now is _special_. It's all a _miracle._ ...It's like they have the same joy they got when I took my first steps as a baby over _everything_ I did for a while, even the simple things that my handicap has no effect on...

...I'm sure Ken seeing stuff like that didn't help. ...Ken, I-I promise...I'll do whatever it takes to make Mom and Dad..._SEE_ you! It took you running away for them to finally acknowledge you... ...I'll make sure you don't have to go nearly that far again.

"You...You're not sorry," Ken growls. "Not _YET!_" He comes closer with my cane. "I...hate you...so much, Osamu. You're the one everyone loves...Mommy and Daddy's little miracle." He holds up my cane. "Remember how proud they were when you walked three steps without falling for the first time? _LET'S MAKE IT SO THEY MIGHT RELIVE THAT MOMENT!"_ He raises my cane high into the air, holding it with both hands.

I close my eyes, Ken's actually going to do this...And it's going to hurt a lot...

...

...

...

...Why is there not a cane breaking my legs? ...Ken?

I open my eyes, Ken had taken a swing at my legs but...He's frozen. The cane is just a few inches from my kneecap, but...He can't move. He has this look on his face, like he just realized what he's doing...

...My little brother _is_ in there. Thank the Gods...On _so_ many levels right now.

"...I...I..." Ken looks up at me, he's shaking. "...O-Osamu...I...I'm..." Ken steps back a few steps, dropping my cane. Tears are starting to run down his cheeks. He immediately turns away before they get even halfway down. "W-WORMMON!"

"...K-Ken-chan...?" ...The little green worm from the Digital Gate pokes his head into the cell. So, this is...Wormmon. ...He's cowering a little before Ken, but...The fact he called him 'Ken-chan'...Interesting...

"R-Release him. J-Just let him...go..." He holds one hand to his face, reaching into his pocket with the other and tosses my pill bottle behind him. "I...I..." He walks off, trying to keep what little composure he still has...Once he's out of sight, I hear him break down in heavy sobs. He's...practically _screaming_ as he cries... ...Like how I've never seen Ken that angry, I've _never _heard him cry like that... ...And, trust me, I've...seen Ken cry.

...Ken... ...You are in there. Fight the Kaiser, Ken. ...You're _nothing_ like The Digimon Kaiser...And he's _nothing_ compared to you.

Wormmon cautiously approaches me. ...I'm not creeped out by him, actually. Something about him...Just from his voice and expression when he came in here. ...This must be Ken's 'partner.' That and, after Kunemon, the giant, digital bugs don't bother me anymore...At least, the 'rookie' level ones. ...Flymon...took me by surprise.

Wormmon starts to crawl up my legs, carefully. I wince and let out a pained groan, his weight is pulling down my right leg a little too much. "S-Sorry." I hear him say...And he really sounds sorry. Not the expected tone of The Kaiser's right-hand worm...He actually has a really kind and gentle voice. How can _this_ be The Digimon Kaiser's partner?

...Then again, it calls him "Ken-chan." ...Just _how_ he said it tells me...this little Worm would do _anything_ for Ken...Even if he's The Digimon Kaiser.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." I say as Wormmon starts to cut the ropes with his jaws. I...have to say, like Kunemon, he's sort of an adorable Digi-bug...Nothing creepy or crawly. ...Okay, _Flymon_ looks really...creepy...to say the least, but Kunemon isn't.

The ropes around me start to loosen, I slide out of them at first and fall the last few feet...It hurts a lot, even though I tried to prepare for it I let out a shout. Wormmon lands near me, he looks really upset that I shouted. "I'm sorry about the fall, I know it's not good for your legs," he sort of bows his head. He is keeping his distance, though.

"...Thanks for the concern, Wormmon. You don't need to apologize." ...It's going to take me a few minutes to be able to move, the fall...really hurt. I reach for my cane and use it to get my pill bottle. I take two and a half pills after doing a quick count...I brought ten into the Digital World. There are five left, two and a half after I take these pills...

...Damn it, Ken. ...No, damn it, Kaiser. The Ken I know wouldn't do this. The Kaiser was nice enough to leave me half of them, at least.

...Actually, knowing the Kaiser, I think it was Ken who gave me these pills. I think he took them because of how Dad and, especially, Mom would _freak out_ if he ever touched them. He once brought them to me because I couldn't move, I was in so much pain I couldn't get out of bed and onto my wheelchair. Mom...Just went _insane_ on him. He can't touch "Osamu's special aspirin." I tried to calm her down and explain that I couldn't move and Ken was the only one there...But...Ken can't touch Osamu's special aspirin. Ever. ...I was really upset and Ken...cried. I-I tried to cheer him up but I was stuck in bed, even with the damned things I couldn't move. I couldn't _do_ anything to cheer him up.

...Ken can't touch Osamu's special aspirin. That's why The Kaiser took them. To do something bad, something he's forbidden to ever do. ...He doesn't want to get high-Well, okay, he probably does, but it's not the main reason he took them: Just to do something that'd piss off Mom and Dad if they knew...And if they did, they'd acknowledge him...In one way, at least.

...Ken is...really screwed up right now... ...And I'm...probably a huge factor as to _why_ he's really screwed up...

Wormmon speaks up after I swallow my pills. "...Ken-chan...doesn't mean all those things. H-He..." Wormmon looks around, probably to make sure The Kaiser isn't listening in. "At night, when he sleeps...He cries. He says 'I'm sorry, Osamu' so much, too. ...I think he has nightmares every night. S-Sometimes, he wakes up screaming. Ken-chan...does care about you Osamu. He really does, please, don't be mad at him." ...Wormmon...

...You and I, I think we're on the same side...You serve Ken, not The Digimon Kaiser.

"I know, Wormmon," I say. "I don't think The Digimon Kaiser and Ken are the same person."

"What do you mean?" Wormmon approaches, but crawls back to his original spot.

"...Don't worry, I won't hurt you, Wormmon. I kinda like you," I smile. Wormmon approaches and stands next to me. "Just now, The Kaiser was in control until he was about to hurt me...Then Ken took over. The Kaiser and Ken are two different people...Ken is fighting him the same way we are."

Wormmon nods. "...I hope Ken-chan wins."

"Me, too, Wormmon," I sigh. "...Did you see Ken take any of these?" I hold up my pill bottle.

"...He put them in his pocket, but I think he ate two of them first."

"Great," I roll my eyes. "If you ever see them on the ground, don't eat them. Okay? Especially if The Kaiser tries to give them to you." ...I doubt he would, but I worry about Digimons' reactions to these things.

"What are they?"

"Narcotics," I reply. "Something Ken shouldn't be taking. I have them because my legs hurt, he... ...just wants to get high, I guess."

"...High?"

"Taking these in high doses...makes you happy, let's just say. It's not a good thing, though. They're addictive."

Worrmon nods.

"...I think the Kaiser took them, not Ken," I add. ...I know, it doesn't matter since they're the same body but... ...I'd feel better knowing it was the Kaiser's idea and not Ken's.

"Why are they so bad?"

"The addiction factor, you need a valid reason for them. They take away pain, that's why I have them."

"...Ken-chan's in a lot of pain," Wormmon says, quietly.

"What?" Elaborate, Wormmon...What kind of pain?"

"...He...He's really sad and cries sometimes, when no-one's around. He...thinks I don't see it but... He's been crying more since you came into the Digital World. He hurts, that's why he cries."

I nod. Emotional pain doesn't...really qualify, but...I know how much it upsets me to fight Ken, especially...after what happened earlier. He...could have died and I would have been responsible. But...I'm sure it hurts the real Ken. A lot.

I knew my presence here was having an effect on him, but...I think Ken is stronger than the Kaiser when I'm around.

After a few tries I manage to get up, despite having nothing to use for leverage besides my cane, which isn't the best for that. "...Thanks for the talk, Wormmon. For the record, I admire your loyalty to Ken. I don't think of you as an enemy, I'd like to think of you as a friend. Or, at least, someone who understands and cares about Ken as much as I do."

"Thank you, Osamu," Wormmon semi-bows again. "I'm sorry for what's happening."

"You and me both," I start to the cell bars, then turn. "Which...way do you think I should go?"

Wormmon crawls ahead of me and points in a direction. "That's where Ken-chan brought you from, but I don't know where he captured you."

"That's plenty of help. Thank you." I know it's stupid to take directions from an 'enemy' but I trust Wormmon. We both understand Ken...We both care about Ken.

I start to 'walk' off with a wave.

"Bye, Osamu. Please, help Ken-chan."

"I'll do everything I can, Wormmon. Please, do the same." I turn and bow my head, Wormmon bows back. ...Yeah, Wormmon and I have the same goal: Save Ken at all costs.

I limp off. I don't know where Ken's gone off to but I don't think I need to worry about him coming back to recapture me or hurt me. ...Not after how he broke down. And, if he took a couple more of those pills, he'll...probably be too out of it to bother.

* * *

I "walked" as far as I could for as long as I could. I'm near a river right now, I decide to rest under a tree. No sign of any other Digimon or any gates...And even if I did find a gate, Kunemon has my digivice...I hope he made it to the others.

"OSAMU!" Thank the Gods...Kunemon, I owe you an entire pizza.

I look up, Takeru and Pegasmon are flying overhead. I wave to him as he lands. "Osamu! We were so worried...What happened?"

"Ken and I had a chat and he let me go," I say. "Sorry to worry everyone."

"Let's get out of here, I-I don't want to get caught in another one of Ken's traps," Takeru says. "I saw what...I think might be his base or something...I just know it doesn't look natural and it's _surrounded _by Dark Towers!"

"His base?" I ask.

"I'll show you from the air, it's hard to miss."

I nod. "Getting on Pegasmon might be tricky..."

"Don't worry," Pegasmon speaks up. Right...I forgot, Digimon can talk. He kneels on all four legs to make it easier for me to get on him.

I get onto Pegasmon behind Takeru, he gets up and takes off. "Over there, behind the forest!"

...What _the hell_ is that thing? Some sort of weird shaped rock with...a metal dome at ground level but...It's_ huge!_ And all around it...dozens of Dark Towers. K-Ken, did you find that or build it? If it's the latter... ...Bravo!

"...Wow..."

"Yeah, that's why I wanna get out of here as fast as possible," Takeru says. "We'll meet up with the others."

"Sorry again about this morning," I say. "I-I had no idea-"

"Don't be sorry," Takeru says. "Hikari, Daisuke and I talked about it...We'd have just as much trouble fighting our siblings...Sorry we put you in this position, Osamu."

"Don't be, I want to help Ken in any way possible. If that means fighting Kaiser, then so be it. I don't want to hurt Ken, but I don't want to lose to him, either." ...It's true, I need to take off the kid gloves if we're going to beat The Kaiser. ...I-I also need to...study more. And take this much more seriously...

"What happened with Ken?"

"I almost became a pinata and had a chat with Wormmon," I reply. "Most of it was Ken screaming at me, pretty much."

"How did you escape?"

"He let me go, Wormmon chewed on my ropes and...I was free to go."

"Weird..."

"Ken was...a little unhinged at that point. I think Ken took over the Kaiser, you know?"

"N-Not really..." Takeru trails off. He points downward. "That's where we're meeting the others...I see Hikari and Daisuke!"

Pegasmon lands, he knees down again so I can get off him easily. He starts to glow and transform back into Patamon...

"Thanks for the ride, Patamon," I say as the little creature flies onto Takeru's head.

"Anytime," Patamon says.

"OSAMU! OSAMU! OSAMU!"

I turn, Kunemon is _charging_ at me, he 'leaps' into the air as high as he can (about five or six inches) and crawls up my legs...Which...creeps me out a little, I feel all of his legs _moving_ _at once,_ but I try to avoid showing any sign for Kunemon's sake. He then crawls up the rest of my body, chanting "Osamu" over and over until he's on my head, looking down at me. "...I missed you." He says.

"...I missed you, too, Kunemon," I say. ...Kunemon, you are...without a doubt the most hyper worm I have ever met. ...And I'm starting to understand the whole Chosen Child-Partner bond... ...Though, Ken and Wormmon seem to have a one-sided bond-No, _The Kaiser_ and Wormmon have a one-sided bond...

...I have to admire Wormmon's loyalty, to still call The Digimon Kaiser "Ken-chan."

"I was afraid he hurt you! Don't do that ever again!" Kunemon...is almost crying. ...I can't help but love how attached to me the little guy is.

"...Dude, he...got captured, he didn't, like, surrender or anything," Daisuke says, approaching.

"Actually, I did," I say. "I sent Kunemon off with my digivice and, when Ken got close enough, I told him 'I give up.' ...And then I was promptly knocked out with sleeping gas by ghosts." ...I can't believe I just said that. Or the fact that that's exactly what happened... ...Again, this world is going to break my brain.

"Y-You...gave up?"

"Mostly to chat with Ken, and I didn't want Kunemon to get hurt." I glance up at the worm sitting on my head, I can't see him but... ...It feels like he's curling up in my hair. "I was in no position to fight him or run away...Kunemon had to be safe and The Kaiser couldn't get my digivice." I glance upwards again, I can't really see anything but his antennae. "Thanks for finding everyone, Kunemon."

"Welcome!" Kunemon chirps.

"So, what happened?" Daisuke asks. "Did you guys fight your way out or something?"

I shake my head. "No, Ken let me go and Takeru found me under a tree."

Daisuke gives me a blank stare. "...Seriously?"

I nod. "We had a chat."

"...About...?" Daisuke asks in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Fashion, who Ken likes, our past, canes...Not much," I shrug.

"...Fashion?" Daisuke's giving me this 'what are you hiding?' Sort of look.

"His uniform, I think it's...a little festive for the big bad ruler of the world," I shrug. I see Daisuke give Takeru a look that says 'is this guy for real?' I can't help but laugh. "If it counts, The Kaiser was...sort of unstable at the time. Near the end of our meeting, he just...gave up and told Wormmon to release me. I think Ken took over for a bit, you know?"

"Uh...Not really..." Daisuke shakes his head.

"I consider Ken Ichijouji and The Digimon Kaiser to be two completely different people sharing the same body. ...My little brother beat The Kaiser back for a bit, which is why he let me go. ...My presence here is...making The Kaiser a little unstable."

"Think we could use that to our advantage?" Daisuke asks. ...Excuse me? "I mean, throw him off his rocker and take him down!"

"No," I shake my head. ...I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Daisuke. "It's...hard on Ken. I'm not going to purposely torment him like that. You will _not_ use me to give Ken more baggage. Got it?" Besides, Ken just barely managed to win that battle of wills...I don't want to see an even more pissed off Kaiser beating him back and going on a rampage...That would not end well for anyone.

"Fine," Daisuke crosses his arms, rolling his eyes.

"So, what exactly happened?" Hikari asked. "Come on, Osamu. He couldn't have just talked fashion and stuff with you."

I nod. I suppose I should be honest. "He tied me up and planned to beat me with my own cane if I didn't promise to leave the Digital World forever. Break my legs and all that." There's a sudden look of shock on the face of...Well, everyone. Apparently this is lower than The Kaiser's usual antics...Nice to know that I'm making Ken hit new lows..._Great._

Takeru, Daisuke, Hikari and the Digimon all stare at me with wide eyes. I even feel Kunemon tense up on my head and let out a quiet whimper. "Don't worry, at the last second, Ken took over and... ...He broke down and let me go. I _know_ Ken is in there. The Kaiser and Ken _are_ two different people." I say. "My little brother isn't the same monster as The Digimon Kaiser. Please realize that."

"...He was...really going...to do that?" Takeru whispers.

"O-Osamu..." Kunemon says, he looks down at me from the top of my head again. "_Please_ don't do that again..."

"...The Kaiser was, not Ken." I say. I glance up at Kunemon. "I promise, I'll be more careful in the future, okay?" ...I'll leave out the part about my meds being stolen. "I'm going to work harder to defeat The Kaiser."

"...Dude, um...A-Are you sure you want to risk being captured again?" Daisuke asks. "I-I mean-" There's a beeping sound, Daisuke reaches into his pocket for that communication device. "...Wh-What the...?"

"What is it?" Hikari asks.

"It's from Koushirou...Ken's taken over the entire area Agumon was protecting..." Daisuke says. "...He's...worried that Agumon is..." He just...hangs his head and lets out a sigh...

...Taichi, I'm sorry...

"...Oh, Gods..." Hikari whispers, she turns away. Takeru tries to comfort her.

"H-Hikari...There's...no way Agumon's been... ...He's the strongest, you know that. H-He's okay, I know it." Takeru says.

"...What do we do?" I ask, quietly. ...I-I have...no idea what to do. ...Gods, I was just trying to _defend_ Ken and... ...Ken, _please _don't tell me...you would actually..._Kill_.

"...We'll get the others and go back to Earth," Daisuke says. "We'll...tell Taichi and go from there." He looks to V-mon, the little blue dragon looks close to crying.

...Agumon, I remember what I read about him. One of the two strongest of the originals, him and Gabumon. ...If Ken took down their strongest ally, then...

...What can _we_ do?

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Heads up: Check my DeviantArt account (Homepage link in Taiki's profile) for a scene from this chapter I drew...Warning: Art is _not_ my strong point...Like, literally, until last...October-ish, I couldn't draw a smiley face even if I had a gun to my head.

This is the chapter Taiki's been going on about. He really liked the showdown between Ken and Osamu with the whole re-breaking Osamu's legs threat and then breaking down. And, shockingly, not _just _because of Osamu's "Digimon Kloset" joke. And, no, I could _not_ resist it.

And, Fox Moonshadow - You and I think _very_ much alike! Hehehe...! Hope you like the picture on DA...

For the record: I am _not_ turning this into a slash fic. Sorry Daiken fans, I'll make it up to you later. I promise! If you want, check out _Omoide Ga Ippai_ for a quick Daiken fix...Sorta. It's the closest I've gotten to one since... ...the really crappy ones I wrote _years_ ago. If you're a shounen-ai fan, check Taiki's profile...Especially if you like Jenrya\Takato (Pretty much _everything_), Hirokazu\Kenta (Issho Ni and related fics) and Ryou\Osamu (Computer Repair)...The first one especially since it's Taiki's favorite pairing and...He's a bad influence on me.

The joke is of based on Ken and Daisuke's banter in the show itself being a _little_ on the...Um...What's that trope called? "Foe-yay," I think, where the bad guy and hero have "something" going on between them. It's a little on the "Foe Yay*" side. I thought Osamu would have fun pissing off the Kaiser during his "poke the bear" game with that.

(* = I _so_ blame Twerp-chan for introducing me to TVTropes...So, so many hours spent on... ...TROPES! Granted, it is a great site for when I have an RA flare up and I'm stuck at my computer 'cause it hurts too much to move. Excellent distraction and tons of fun! TVTropes is good for my health! ...I guarantee you they have a trope page for that somewhere on there.)

About Ken being in Osamu's shadow even more: I really thing, if Osamu lived, the whole "Osamu is the super-special" thing with the Ichijouji parents would go into ovderdrive, given the fact he almost died. Ken would, at first, take things really hard and blame himself but...

...Well, it would be more the Dark Seeds than Ken, influencing him to start to feel jealous towards Osamu again, and especially with wanting him dead (again). The Digital World turns into an "Osamu Free Zone" as well as the world's most realistic MMO...IF ONLY! I don't play MMOs, but if they had one like that...

...Of course, I'm too much of a wuss to be the Kaiser. I'd be the guy with the PicoDevimon off to the side going "Hwo does i shot picodartz?" Seriously, I suck at MMORPGs. I can't even pronounce the word...MMORPG. Seriously, what the hell? Is that Tolkien Elvish or Klingon or something? Weird word...

Anyway, we're covering the Agumon is kidnapped portion of the arc. Originally, I planned to skip it...But...I need to cover the other Digimentals a little.

I know I do sort of tweak events by having Ken pull out an Evil Spiral, I cover that with his comment on "stepping up research" on why Evil Rings don't work on Ultimate Level Digimon because of Osamu's presence.

Regarding Osamu's "I'm still a bastard, I love praise" realization...I know this kind of comes out of nowhere, in the original draft I covered it a little more but I realized...If the fic started off with everyone going "Yay! He's a Chosen Child now! Osamu's the greatest! He's so smart and awesome and amazing and perfect and cool and good looking! YAY!" "No, no, I'm that _that_ awesome." "Yes you are! YAY OSAMU!" Or something like that, I don't think too many people would have read past that part, so I cut it. Granted, it wasn't _that_ blatant, but...I still felt it was annoying, it was one the concerns I had with this fic originally.

Thanks, everyone, who's reviewed. I'm really, really glad that this fic is turning out so well. Sorry about being so unsure of it, but things like the pain meds and the above had me worried. And it's my first major "adventure" fic attempt, before I just stuck to humor and slash so...This is all new to me. Thank you, again for the feedback! We'll definitely keep the fic going!

On a finale note: FINALLY, I found some 02 subs! Watching them for plot details\ideas. Again, normally I opt for dubs but... ...The jokes are just _killing_ _me_... Ken making self-washing dishes? Balancing the world's largest checkbook? THAT'S WHY HE'S A GENIUS? _**DONKEY MADNESS?**_ AAAUUUGH!

...Seriously, Saban, what the hell?

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Yes! The big one! And, Ori, I loved that picture on DA! Ha ha ha! Check out Ori's DA account, it's under the homepage link in my profile! I won't tell you what scene he drew but, trust me, it's worth a look!

I really love the confrontation with Osamu being captured and still managing to joke around with his little brother. And Ken's _explosion_ near the end was great, I think! And, yes, I don't like this chapter _just_ for the Daiken joke! As much as I love Daiken, I know Ori isn't going to turn this into a slash-fic. And I won't beg this time, Ori, I promise. I know you're taking this one seriously.

Though he does say: _Any_ and _all_ Tamers fics, even something like this, will include a gay Kenta. But that's because Ori is convinced Kenta is gay in canon. I can see where he is coming from with that, sort of. And I certainly won't complain!

-Taiki Matsuki

* * *

**Extra Note From Ori (2014):**

A reviewer for this chapter pointed out something I commonly do in fics involving pain medication that, I admit, looks like a mistake on my part: I refer to Osamu's 10mg Hydrocodone\325mg Acetaminophen mixture as Vicodin instead of it's real trade name, Norco, which I actually used to take for my rheumatoid arthritis (now I take something stronger that I'd rather not name because of it's strength and one of the reasons below). That was the reason I used that exact mixture for this fic, pretty much. It was the strongest hydrocodone mixture I knew of at the time and a I didn't want to use the name of, ah, "the pill House stole from the dead guy" in that one episode due to how much it's abused and easy to OD with (We'll call it Zebaluskycodone, in honor of said patient).

The main reason I use the name vicodin over norco is because vicodin is a more recognized name for pain medication than norco is. Also, if anything, Osamu going the House route in this fic and just taking a Norco\Vicodin\Whatever whenever he feels like it is NOT a realistic form of pain management - But a realistic one would make Osamu look like a walking happy pill pharmacy in this fic.

And while I know 99.999999999% of the people reading this fic will NOT look at the description of Osamu's pain medication and think "**TEN** milligrams? ME WANT!" _But_ for the 0.000000000001% that _does?_ I'd rather they faked a limp a bugged a bunch of doctors for a non-existent dose of "vicodin" than the real name of said medication (though, last I checked vicodin stopped at 7.5 mg hydrocodone\500mg acetaminophen, not 300 but this fic was written back in 2010\2011 during a time of supposed talks among\towards the FDA and pharmaceutical companies to drop the amount of acetaminophen in many drugs due to constant overdosing on acetaminophen\tylenol since the crap was in just about EVERYTHING from prescription to over the counter medications, so the acetaminophen level might have been lowered as of 2014). This is also due to the fact I don't like advertising the name of super-strong pain medications to the above 0.000000000001%, with the exception of meds so strong\dangerous no sane doctor would prescribe to someone who just walks in and says "it hurts, can I have some Zebaluskycodone?"

"...No."

"Pretty please?"

"Oh, fine! But just for you!"

"Really?"

"No, you _idiot!_"

(Couldn't resist, spent some time watching House before adding to this explanation - Can anyone actually see this as a clinic patient exchange?)

I won't go on the rant due to length and the fact it leads to an incident that makes Osamu's description of his accident look tame (broken hip incident of 2012, anyone?), but there's a reason I have a bit of a problem with drug seekers and like to keep certain names\info from them.

-Ori


	9. IX: Partner

My Brother  
Chapter IX: Partner

* * *

We got the others and left the Digital World, Koushirou showed us the map through my computer...The area under Agumon's protection was...completely taken over by The Kaiser.

I...I had trouble facing Taichi. He told me it wasn't my fault but...

...Up until now I had been defending Ken, even knowing all he's done as the Kaiser. And now...If he killed Agumon-Well...

...We do realize that Digimon are "reborn" if they "die," but...It's not something we would want to happen. Takeru told me of how Patamon sacrificed himself to become Angemon and defeat Devimon, he turned into a Digi-Egg and Takeru raised him to become Patamon again.

We all decided to go back to the Digital World tomorrow, it was close to sunset when we left. I know Taichi's greatly concerned for his partner. Before they left I wrote up a quick note for Iori to give to his Mother... ...I originally said "parents" and he... ...corrected me.

...Now I see why he didn't like my jokes before.

I wrote up a note to his Mother and Grandfather, though Iori told me he didn't want to lie to them...I told him, I would write "the truth."

I wrote that Iori had encountered me, a poor cripple, who needed help. Iori missed school that day because he was kind enough to aid me in my time of great need. I told them they raised a wonderful and generous kid and apologized for making him miss school, saying it was entirely my fault.

Iori...was hesitant to give them that letter, but it was "the truth" and easier to explain than "we had to fight The Digimon Kaiser." He...really has a strong set of morals. Especially for someone his age. I respect him for that, I really do.

After the others left...I had a short talk with my Mother about Ken. I told her Ken was "out of control" and not himself. It was a short talk because my Father came home in the middle of it...We thought it was best not to even _try_ to explain what had happened to him. Though he could tell my Mother was upset about something related to Ken...

...I had trouble sleeping that night. I did, however, turn off and unplug Ken's computer...And disconnected the internet to mine, just in case the Kaiser wanted to pay me a visit while I was asleep.

The next day, I got a text from Jyou:

Osamu,  
Meet the others  
at Odaiba Elementary after  
classes in the computer room.

They plan to go into the Digital  
World and try to find out what  
happened to Agumon.

Good luck and Taichi  
doesn't blame you. Don't  
worry.

-Jyou

I replied that I would be there as soon as possible. I remember how to get there from the other day.

I sort of snuck out, leaving a note to my Mother, I did _not_ want to deal with her trying to convince me to stay home. I-I _have_ to help the others with this...I-I have to. I'm Ken's brother, Ken... ...Is causing them so much grief, it's only right I try to relieve them of some of it.

After the train, Minomon and I take a quick break in front of Miyako's market. "I...just need to rest my legs, Minomon. I'll get you something to eat in a minute, okay?"

Minomon gives me a happy nod with a laugh. "'Kay!" ...I can't believe how _adorable_ this digi-worm can be at times.

I'll go in and get something soon, I just need a rest. I-I swear, I've done more walking in these past few days than I do in a month.

I glance up at the sky, it's been overcast since I got to the train. I wonder if it'll rain...

"...Excuse me," I hear someone behind he. C-Crap, did...someone hear Minomon?

Time to explain why I have a Worm-Furby...

I turn. "Um...Yes?"

It's...someone who works at the market. I can tell by the apron she's wearing. "Are you Osamu Ichijouji by any chance?" I'm guessing she's Miyako's mother.

I nod.

"Wait here, please." She goes inside and comes out a moment later with an iced green tea and a large tray of sushi. She sets them in front of me with a smile. "Miyako told us you might stop by, she asked us to give you something."

"Th-Thank you very much." I bow my head. "Um...H-how did you...know it was me?"

"She said we'd see a be a cute boy with glasses, a cane and a lucky worm plush," she smiles. C-Cute? ...I-I... ...M-Miyako... "The worm plush is adorable, by the way. You carry him for good luck?"

"Y-Yeah, it was...a gift from my little brother," sort of. If I didn't follow him into the Digital World that day... "He brings me good luck wherever we go. Th-Thanks again...I-I'm actually on my way to meet Miyako later. I'll be sure to thank her, too."

"Anytime, please enjoy," with that she leaves.

..._Cute?_ ...I-I take the compliment, but... Then again, I heard Miyako had a crush on Ken when he was just the Great Ichijouji Genius, Takeru and Hikari mentioned it while we were destroying towers yesterday... I-I guess...it's...the family resemblence. Granted, I look more like the Kaiser than Ken-Or...Rather...The Kaiser looks more like-You know what I mean! I-I just can't believe she called me _cute_...

I open the green tea and the sushi pack. There's no-one around so I split the sushi with Minomon, he happily eats it, I think his favorite is the sweet egg sushi, he gets both that are in the pack. I admit, it's...a very pleasant surprise and it's nice to know I have some friends among the others. I...felt like I've been sort of alienating them with my relation to Ken, the way yesterday's "battle" went and my...constant defense of him.

I take a couple pills while eating and wait for them to kick in, it's close to the time school should end...I realize I should have asked Jyou for a schedule...And brought an umbrella, it's starting to rain.

"O-Osamu...?"

"Minomon?" I look down...there are tears welling in Minomon's eyes. "Wh-What's wrong?"

"Th-That green pasty stuff... HURTS!" ...Ah, Minomon has discovered wasabi. The hard way.

I pass him my green tea bottle. "This...might help..." He _guzzles_ the bottle... ...Which is _amazing_ because it's bigger than he is!

"Th-Thanks..." Minomon sets the empty bottle aside. "...It...burns..."

I nod. "...Yeah, it's...only good in small doeses on sushi. Not all at once." ...I wonder how he'd react to those packets of soy sauce that come with this stuff...

When we finish eating, I throw out the trash in a nearby waste basket and take Minomon in my arms. I hold him in my coat so he doesn't get wet.

I get to the gate of the school, I see Taichi running down the sidewalk ahead of me. "...Taichi." I bow my head. "I'm sorry again."

"D-Don't worry," Taichi says, passing by me. "Just hurry to the computer lab!"

...I'm going to take that as a sign Taichi is...much, much more worried than he looked yesterday. I don't blame him. I only knew Kunemon for a single day and I was so worried he was hurt badly yesterday...I can only imagine how Taichi feels.

Minomon and I make our way to the computer lab, Taichi and Koushirou are waiting.

"Where the hell's Daisuke and everyone?" Taichi mutters.

"Taichi...We'll do everything we can. Tentomon's already trying to get information," Koushirou says. "You know he can do it."

I sit in a corner and keep to myself...I really...have no idea what to say here. 'Sorry my brother might've killed your partner, Taichi.' ...Yeah...Not...going to be easy.

We wait a few minutes before Takeru, Daisuke and Hikari finally show up. "Sorry, Taichi...We got held up while cleaning the classroom," Daisuke says.

Iori comes in during the explanation, Taichi...isn't amused.

"Where's Miyako?" Taichi asks.

"...She should be here, she doesn't have anymore classes," Takeru says. "We'll go look for her." He and Daisuke run out of the classroom, I hear their footsteps stop abruptly. "...Miyako?"

Miyako comes inside, sighing, "S-Sorry...I-I..."

"...You're not up for the trip, I take it?" Taichi asks.

"...I'm sorry," Miyako indeed looks upset, and not just because she doesn't feel up to dealing with Ken.

"It's okay," Taichi says with a smile, shaking his head. "I was expecting to just go with Hikari if I had to. Don't worry about it."

"...If it's...okay, I think it would be a good idea if I stayed behind, too," I say. "Ken becomes really unhinged when I'm around, it might not work in your favor this time. Sorry."

"I understand, I heard about what happened from Hikari," Taichi says. "We'll find out what happened-"

"Koushirou-han!" ...Tentomon?

"Ah, Tentomon, what's going on?" Koushirou speaks into a microphone attached to the computer.

"The Kaiser has captured Agumon, he's holding him in a territory called Locomotown. That's all I know." Tentomon's voice is coming from the computer.

"Thank the Gods...He just captured him." Taichi says _exactly_ what I was thinking. "Let's go get him."

"Thanks, Tentomon, the others are heading into the Digital World. Keep an eye out for anything new."

"Of course. I'll see them soon!"

Miyako sits aside with Hawkmon's...blob form, whatever it's called, in her lap. I-I have trouble remembering all these names.

Hikari goes over to the computer screen, holding up her Digivice. "Digital Gate! Open!" With that, she and the others vanish...That is really freaky to watch, actually. Koushirou resumes his spot in front of the computer, monitoring things, I guess.

Miyako lets out a quiet sigh, she's sitting next to me.

I clear my throat, quietly, "Um...Thanks for the food and drink. I-I stopped at the market today to rest my legs...Thank you."

Miyako smiles. "You're welcome. I thought you might stop there, since it's on the way and where we all met."

I nod. "Exactly why. Minomon appreciated the sushi, too."

"It was good!" Minomon says. "Except the green stuff...Why do you put burning green stuff with good food?"

Miyako laughs. "Y-You're not supposed to eat it all at once."

"Why? It's food...Isn't it?" ...Again, I have a worm-toddler. I'm too young to have a worm-toddler, but I have a worm-toddler.

Koushirou laughs, too. "It's...food you add to other food in small doses." He says.

"Next time we get sushi, I'll show you." I say, looking down at Minomon. "It won't burn...As much, at least."

"Thanks!"

"...So, why don't you want to go into the Digital World?" I ask, turning to Miyako.

"...It's...just that everything's gotten so serious," Miyako shrugs. "We're really fighting Ken now, he's...captured Agumon. It's...not a picnic like it was before."

"So, things were easier before?"

"A little, we'd go in, destroy some towers, maybe fight Ken and then go home...Now...It's like an all-out war," Miyako shrugs. "It's hard to take in."

"Miyako, you can do it! I believe in you!" Her Digimon speaks up in her lap.

"Thanks, Poyomon," Miyako smiles.

"If you need a break, the others understand," Koushirou says. "And the fact Agumon's only been captured means, well, they can rescue him. I know they can."

"I agree. I read those profiles on your old enemies," I say. "...An Elvis-impersonating monkey...Really?"

"I know, and he was _a lot_ more dangerous than he sounds. Two words: Love Serenade." Koushirou says. "Vamdemon was the worst, though. I mean, the Dark Masters were tough but...Vamdemon...He still gives me nightmares."

"I...read about him in the papers. They all said he was just some lunatic that thought he was a vampire and blew up the Fuji TV Station and parts of Odaiba... ...What did he do for real?"

"He was trying to find and kill the 'eighth child,' originally it was just seven of us...Tailmon was actually working for him at the time but _do not_ bring it up to her...It's...not something she likes talking about," Koushirou explains. "She didn't know at first that she was Hikari's partner. Vamdemon brought a lot of kids before him with the crest of light, trying to find the one who would make it glow. We confronted him and...We lost a friend of ours, Wizarmon, but...Tailmon evolved her ultimate level, Angewomon. And we thought she finished off Vamdemon but..."

"...But?" ...'But,' when it comes to Digimon or the Digital World is..._not good_. I know _that_ much at least.

"...He...found a way to evolve to his mega form, VenonVamdemon," Koushirou says. "It...was _HUGE_. He destroyed a lot of the city and the Fuji TV Station. Thankfully, Taichi and Yamato's partners evolved to their Mega level and we defeated him once and for all, but...Vamdemon...He's not a pleasant memory."

Miyako nods. "I can't believe you fought something like that."

A grin spreads across Koushirou's face. "...Wanna hear about Dark Masters? Especially Piemon...?" Miyako and I give a slow nod.

...Something tells me Piemon is going to be a lot scarrier than his name suggests...

* * *

"...So, then he turns me into a keychain and... ...things are a little fuzzy until HolyAngemon turned us back," Koushirou scratches his head. "But, um, anyway...Holy Angemon managed to defeat him with his Heaven's Gate attack, well, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon sort of blew him into it with their attacks...But, anyway I have no idea if it killed him or just...sent him off somewhere, but...Piemon was gone! End of the Dark Masters!" Koushirou finishes.

...Holy...shit...

"...J-Jyou told me...he fought a puppet once...I-I can't...believe _that_ was the puppet you were up against..." I say, my jaw down. The whole Pinocchimon portion of the story was...just SCARY! I will NEVER look at a marionette the same way again!

"...I think I'm afraid of clowns, puppets and sea snakes now," Miyako shudders, Poyomon's eyes are wide as can be.

"...What about machines?" I ask. Mugendramon, Miyako? What? He wasn't scary or something?

"W-Well, machines are all around us... I mean... I _can't_ be afraid of machines...But if I meet a giant dragon monster truck or something, maybe..." Miyako shrugs.

"Just wait 'til Skynet becomes self aware,_ then _you will know to fear the machines!" I say with a grin, Koushirou laughs.

The door to the computer lab opens. "Hey, Koushirou." A boy, around Taichi's age, walks in. He's wearing the same green uniform but has blond hair.

"Yamato," Koushirou turns to the door. "What brings you here?"

"I heard about Agumon, any news?"

"Captured, they're on a rescue mission to Locomotown," Koushirou replies. "Have you met Osamu?"

I stand up and bow as Yamato turns to me. "Oh, yeah, I hear we have Ken's brother on our side..."

"...I can't apologize enough for what he's done." I say. ...I really can't stop apologizing after he managed to kidnap Agumon. The close call with Flymon the other day was bad enough-...Oh, Gods...I'm an IDIOT! I let out a quiet gasp. "Koushirou! Ken might use Agumon against them."

"Wh-What?" Koushirou looks to me

"I-I'm sorry, I just realized this...He has a new device, the Evil Spiral, he doesn't need a Dark Tower around for it to work...He used one on my partner in our last battle. If he's kidnapped Agumon..." ...I...I-I really...need to remember details like this...I am _not_ the genius everyone thinks I am, apparently...I mean...I-I can't believe I forget these things!

The Digital World _has_ broken my brain...I'm an _idiot!_

"I'll send an email to the others, find out what's going on..." Koushirou types away at his computer.

"Damn it," I groan. "I-I can't believe...This is the second time I've done this..." Then again, the others were there, too, they're hopefully thinking the same thing...But the fact this just _dawned on me_...

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Yamato shrugs. "This whole Digital World thing is...Well, I heard you planned an ambush for Ken, right?"

I nod.

"And you asked about who's read The Art of War and stuff before that, right?" Yamato asks.

"Y-Yeah." One of my more...insufferable moments. I'm really embarrassed by that, now.

"Did Sun Zi ever cover Evil Rings, Dark Towers or Monsters that take on other, stronger forms that are made up of computer data?" ...Why no, no he did not.

"Point taken," I nod. "But, this information would have...really been helpful. Sorry again."

Yamato shrugs. "Trust me, I know Taichi...He will stop at _nothing_ to get Agumon back."

"...They're still on their way to Locomotown, I gave them a heads up about the evil spiral, though. They said they thought of the possibility, too, just recently," Koushirou says...Thank the Gods, no nasty surprises.

"I'm thinking about heading in and helping," Yamato says, turning to Koushirou. "Best friend needs his partner saved and all."

"Anyone care to escort?" Koushirou looks to Miyako and I.

"I-I'll go," Miyako says. "I feel bad for not going with the others."

"Good luck, Miyako." I nod. "I'm...staying behind, I want to know if Ken's easier to fight without me." I say to Yamato. "He's losing it because of me just being there."

Yamato nods. "I understand. We'll see you later and let you know how it goes. Good to meet you."

"I just heard about some of your opponents from before, Yamato, it's an honor to meet one of the original Chosen Children," I bow my head. It...really is after all I heard about The Dark Masters. And Apocalymon...Anyone with part of the word_ Apocalypse_ in their name is _not_ someone I want to meet. Let alone _fight._

Yamato laughs. "Koushirou, what did you tell him?"

"The truth," Koushirou chuckles as he gets up for Miyako to use the gate.

Miyako stands in front of the computer screen with Yamato. "Digital gate! Open!" And, in a flash of light, she and Yamato are gone.

I'm the only one left who hasn't gone...I feel bad that I'm not going, especially to help Taichi. I'm...just here for moral support it seems.

Koushirou and I spent the next hour or so talking about his adventure with the others...Devimon, Etemon. More information on Vamdemon, too...Mostly about how he was...killing servants in cold blood, threatening to slaughter an entire convention center full of people... ...Even though the Dark Masters were more powerful, something tells me Vamdemon had them beat on...just overall bastardness. This...makes me feel a little better about Ken, actually, they've dealt with worse. _Much_ worse.

"...The thing I hated most about Devimon, though, was...Um...When we first encountered him...You know the phrase 'caught with your pants down?'" He asks, I nod. "Um...He caught _everyone_ with their pants down, let's say. _Especially_ Taichi." He chuckles...I'm amazed he has such a sense of humor about-Wait, I'm Roadkill Ichijouji, what the hell am I saying?

Minomon is especially interested in the stories. "You guys were _so_ amazing! He could catch you with your pants down, shirts off, shoes untied and you'd still beat him!" He's bouncing up and down in my lap again.

"Agreed," I chuckle.

"Uh, that's sort of what happened, Minomon." Koushirou looks away nervously. ..Dare I inquire?

...Actually, no. I...have something else on my mind.

"...Hey, Koushirou, can you change the exit point of the Digital Gate?" I ask.

"Sure, where to?" Koushirou nods.

"Some place without a Dark Tower near...What was it? Locomotown, I want to check things out. I'll try to make sure Ken doesn't see me."

Koushirou nods, typing away at his computer. "Here, according to the latest report from Tentomon, the Kaiser is heading south from Locomotown."

I nod. "Thanks." I pick up Minomon, hook my cane over my wrist and hold up my digivice as Koushirou steps aside. "...Digital...Gate...! ...Open?" I glance to Koushirou, my expression saying 'that's really what I'm supposed to say?'

Koushirou nods. "Little more feeling."

"Okay...Digital Gate! OPEN!"

As before, there's a flash of light...I find myself in a forest with Kunemon in my arms.

"Why'd you wanna go to the Digital World?" Kunemon looks up to me as I set him down.

"I wanted to be more than a cheerleader, plus I want to make sure everyone's okay. We could be the cavalry that saves the day," Gods I _hope not!_

"...Whazzat?"

"...I'll...explain later," I shrug. "Can you evolve like before? Into Flymon?"

Kunemon nods. "Thanks to the food...Except the green stuff! Blech!" I don't think Kunemon will ever forgive the man who invented wasabi.

I chuckle. "Okay...Um...Evolve! Please." ...Do I need to hold up my digivice again or anything?

Kunemon starts to glow with a golden light as my digivice lets out a beeping noise. He takes...the form of a giant...bee...

...Have I mentioned that I _HATE BEES!_ ...Not this one, but...

"Osamu?" Flymon looks to me.

"...J-Just...adjusting..."

...And, like Kunemon and Minomon, Flymon lets out a sad whimper.

"I-I swear, I'm working on the fear of bugs...And the fact you're my best digi-friend helps a lot."

"...I'm your best friend?" I-I can't...believe how this...giant bee has just...perked up like a puppy would. I can almost _sense_ how happy hearing that made him...Even if it is sort of true. When you spend all your time in an apartment because you're either too busy studying or you can't walk, you tend to not have many friends off of the internet...

...Though, technically, Kunemon _is_ an internet friend.

I nod. "Of course...I just...need to adjust to this new form. Especially...since I want you to fly me off to where the Kaiser and the others are. I just...want to check on things."

Flymon gives a nod, I approach closer and...

...This isn't going to be fun no matter _how_ I try to prepare for it mentally. "...Okay, ready." I say, holding my cane at my side and pocketing my digivice, making sure it's secure.

Flymon grabs onto me with his arms and takes off...The buzzing...is not...helping...at...all...

I close my eyes tight as I feel myself lifted through the air...After almost a minute, I open my eyes again...

...Wow...

Incredible view, the wind in my face and... ...This...is sort of like...Well, no, it _is_ flying. This is...fun! Like when riding of Pegasmon! Except...Faster and... ...I-I can easily forget the fact I'm being carried by a giant bee. This is...I-I can't describe it!

...Okay, I can handle this.

In the far off distance, I see flashing lights. "...That'd probably be the battleground," I say. "Flymon?"

"Let's go!"

The flight over takes a while, as we get close I see... ...Some sort of black beast fighting... ...a Metal Godzilla...Great...More Godzillas...

W-Wait, _Ken_ is on that Godzilla...And...

...The Godzilla shines with light and...Ken makes... ...Wow...

...One _hell_ of a leap onto one of his trusty Airdramon, making a _perfect _landing and flying off... ...Damn, Ken, I wish I could do that!

...I really don't like how I find myself _complimenting_ the Kaiser for things like this, but... ...That. Was. COOL! I have to give him credit for style, I can't believe how _into_ the whole 'cool villain' thing Ken is...It sort of adds to Takeru's 'he thinks it's all a game' theory. Ken's...live action roleplaying. Granted, this is..._much_ more advanced than Ken throwing tennis balls at us and shouting "thunderbolt" over and over...

...Yeah, when Ken shouts "thunderbolt," you _will_ get zapped.

I look down, it seems like Taichi and Agumon are having a tearful reunion...Agumon...was...the Godzilla? ...Crap...I-I'm glad he's okay, it seems, and back to his old self. Y-Yeah, that looked like the picture of, um...MetalSomethingmon that Koushirou sent me except...A different color. Weird.

"Flymon, fly up alongside Ken and his Airdramon."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Just Ken and one Airdramon...And I know for a fact you can out-fly _any_ Airdramon," I reply. As usual, I can tell how much Flymon liked hearing that.

"All right!" Flymon speeds up.

I know, I'm...fraternizing with the enemy but...He's my little brother. I just want to know who's in control right now. If it's The Digimon Kaiser, I'll back off, I'd like to keep my legs as in-tact as possible...If it's Ken, I want to talk.

"KEN!" I shout.

I see Ken hang his head, I can tell he's either groaning or about to scream at me. "...Come to gloat?" He asks as Flymon flies alongside him. Oh, and I was wrong...It's Ken, one Airdramon and Wormmon.

"Of course not, I just got to the Digital World," I shake my head. "Heya, Wormmon!" I add.

"Hello, Osamu," Wormmon bows his head.

"...Wormmon, I would appreciate it greatly if you did _not_ speak so politely _to the enemy._" Ken growls...Ken, don't be so mean to your partner.

"Sorry, Ken-cha-"

"AND DON'T CALL ME KEN-CHAN IN FRONT OF THE ENEMY EITHER!" Ken screams, Wormmon cowers against one of the Airdramon's horns.

"Ken-chan, be nice to Wormmon. He's cool," I say. Poke the bear...Especially since it's what'll keep Ken from kicking Wormmon down a five-hundred foot drop, it looks like.

"...Call me that again, Osamu, and I will _kill_ _you_ where you stand." Ken focuses on me, almost as pissed as when I joked about that crush on Daisuke... ...I gotta ask Daisuke what kind of banter Ken used this time, 'cause if he still calls him pretty boy after _that_ joke-...Again, Osamu, focus on the Kaiser... Not... ..._That_...

"Sorry, _Satoru_-chan." ...Had to do it. Just _had_ to do it. I wonder if he remembers that...

Ken _immediately_ reaches for his whip, Flymon darts off to the side as he tries to strike us. He flies back closer as Ken puts it away. "Feel better?" I ask. Just one strike, Ken's got the Kaiser on a leash.

"...A little." Ken mutters.

"So, rough day?"

"Seriously, Osamu? _...Seriously?"_ Ken looks to me with an annoyed expression, the kind that says 'are you _kidding me?_'

"Stupid question, I know." I shrug. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What's a Chimaeramon?"

"...How do you know that word?" Ken's 'cool villain' pose has been replace by an 'oh _SHIT!_' expression. Top secret, eh?

"When you 'ran away' I saw you through your Digital Gate, you left it open," I see by the way Ken is smacking his forehead right now, that was not in any way intentional. "You were telling Wormmon about it being your master plan or something to get rid of those meddling kids. So, what is it?"

"Do you _honestly_ think I would tell you that? You? The so-called Chosen Strategist?" Hehehe, I kinda like the title of 'Chosen Strategist.'

"Pretty please?" Again, Ken gives me the annoyed 'are you _kidding me?'_ expression. I laugh, "Come on, Ken..."

"...I am the Digimon Kaiser. Ken Ichijouji is dead."

"I thought it was Osamu Ichijouji who was dead."

"...No, I just _wish_ he was dead!" Ken snaps.

"Oh, right," I nod. "Sorry, I forgot that detail...Just a wish. Good thing, too, being dead is bad for my health. Four out of five doctors agree."

"I am _not_ in the mood for this..."

"Admit it, you're enjoying this conversation a little."

Ken frowns at me. "What?"

"You put the whip away."

"Want me to try again? Take those glasses off your face? Or maybe just that smartass smirk?" Ken growls.

"No, no, I'd rather not...So, got any jokes?"

"Yes," I see that smug bastard grin again as Ken turns to me."...What's the difference between a '95 and '96 Cresta?" ...Oh, _Gods_ I can't wait to hear this.

"I don't know. What's the difference?"

"The '96 model comes with an Ichijouji hood ornament."

I laugh, "W-Wow...Ha ha ha..._WOW!_ Ken, c-can I use that one? W-Wow..._Excellent!_" I laugh harder.

"...How do you actually find those funny?"

"I lived, that's what counts," I say. "So, I can joke about it. And I give you full permission to do so, too. 'Cause you're _really_ good at it, Ken." Really, I wish the old Ken joked like this! He's _great_ at it!

"...I am the Digimon Kaiser, Osamu. _Not_ Ken-AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME KEN-CHAN!"

"...'Kay, Ken-toutochan." I smirk, the Kaiser groans. "You can call me Osamu-chan to get back."

"...How would that 'get back' at you?"

"I dunno."

"...Remember what you said about brain damage the other day?" Ken asks, I nod. "_OBVIOUSLY!"_

We both laugh at that. And I won't pull the 'don't smile' routine...

..._This_ time.

"By the way, that base of yours...Where'd you get it?"

"You saw my base?"

"The rock thing in the ground with the metal dome and and weird shape.. Hard to miss, Takeru pointed it out to me the other day. We figured it was yours. Impressive, I must say."

"Wonderful, they've seen it," Ken rolls his eyes. "I designed it myself."

"...And who built it?" ...Please don't say slave labor, Ken. Please don't say slave labor...Or 'Wormmon.'

"I wrote the program code for it and...It appeared. Took a couple weeks but it was worth the effort. I had to get some parts from the Digital World itself, though...But, the structure was mine."

"...Seriously? ...Wow...I-I mean... ...Can you make one for me?"

"Wh-What?" Ken gives me that 'are you _kidding me?_' Look again.

"Please? Make it look like Balamb Garden. Please, Ken?" ...I'm mostly joking, but I sort of hope he says yes to that.

"...Disc one or disc two?" Ken chuckles.

"What?"

"...Nothing, but...Y-You think I'd actually _build_ something like that _for you?_" Ken laughs.

"I was hoping," I joke.

"Osamu, are you _high_ right now?"

"Are you?"

Ken looks to me with...a sort of sad expression, then faces forward. He lets out a long sigh. "...I'm sorry about that." Wow, even The Digimon Kaiser isn't proud of stealing my meds. Unless Ken's in full control now. And...Given how nice he's being, he might just be.

"I'm not mad about it. You just wanted to do something that'd really piss off Mom and Dad, right?"

"Pretty much. I-I just...hate the way they _still_ call it your 'special aspirin' like I'm still a little kid...They think I'm an idiot. They don't even want me to _touch_ it, even...when you needed it. ...Why do they think I'm still a little kid?"

"Trust me, they don't...Mom sure as hell doesn't after the other day," I say. "So, enjoy them?" I am kind of curious about that...

"...I-I...I threw up about an hour after I took them," Ken sighs again. "Happy?"

"No, not if you got sick," I shake my head. "Gonna take them again? I know you have three left."

Ken shrugs. I'll take that as a 'maybe.' ...I won't complain, he seems to feel bad enough already. Last thing he needs is a 'drugs are bad' lecture. "...I-I...I'm sorry about...everything yesterday." ...I'm _definitely_ talking to Ken, not The Digimon Kaiser.

"Sorry you didn't get the candy I had."

"...What?"

"I was gonna be your pinata, right? ...You missed out on a ton of candy. All those Meiji chocolates, Ken...How could you _not_ break the Osamu pinata? You love Meiji chocolate!" I _knew_ I'd find a way to joke about that! It's not the best, but...I want Ken to feel better about what happened.

Ken looks to me, his eyes wide and jaw down. He looks away, shaking his head, shouting, "Again, _OBVIOUSLY!"_ He starts laughing before he even finishes that word, we both do.

"Osamu...I'm sorry, I'm...getting a little tired..." Flymon says, he sounds...really guilty for that. Sorry, Kunemon-Er...Flymon...I should have thought of you. I'll pay you back with some pocky back home.

"Sorry, Ken...Gotta run, my partner needs a rest."

Ken nods. "...There's an exit point down in that little village over there." He points down.

"Thanks...See you later, Ken."

"...Yeah...See you...later..." Ken lets out a sigh. "...This conversation never happened, got it?"

"Right, business as usual tomorrow...Hope you cheered up a little."

"...Maybe." Ken mutters. I wave as Flymon descends to where Ken had pointed, he waves back a little halfheartedly until we can no longer see each other.

...I realize, taking directions from The Digimon Kaiser is like screaming "I WANT TO BE TRAPPED! PLEASE TRAP ME!" But...He didn't expect me to show up and follow him. And, quite honestly, I think we had...a moment of diplomacy, let's call it.

I definitely can't tell the others about this...I was just fraternizing with the enemy after he kidnapped and _enslaved_ Taichi's partner. I know it's...wrong but...

...Well, it's hard _not_ to joke around with my little brother when he's being my little brother. It's...like after the accident, when Ken would wheel me around or help me walk. We'd sit and talk for hours or play video games together...

...I introduced him to video games, actually. I wasn't really into them until the accident, then... ...Well, I couldn't play soccer and I got hooked on RPGs when a friend gave me his old playstation as a get well present. Ken and I both played Final Fantasy VIII together, Ken even waited in line for me at the midnight release because I was having a bad pain day...I remember when he came home, excited because he got "Osamu-niichan's new game." He woke me up from a nap, though, he was so excited. I didn't care, I _asked_ him to do that, but...Dad did care...Ken couldn't play the game for three days because of it, even after I tried to explain things to him but...No, apparently I need my beauty sleep more, according to Mom and Dad...I'm really starting to see why Ken's...so messed up as The Digimon Kaiser, why he took those pills...Just to disobey Mom and Dad and they can't do a thing about it in this world.

Anyway, I waited three days to play it, no matter _how_ badly I wanted to see _just_ the opening cutscene (I heard online that it was _amazing)_. I didn't even open the packaging. Three days pass and...

...We were in _awe_ of the opening. And we played the entire day. Dad came into the room, saying, "Off to work." And later, said, "I'm home."

We both said, "But you just left."

Dad said, giving us this sort of worried stare, "It's...six at night." W-We didn't...realize so much time passed! We really didn't!

...Ken, we'll play games together again soon enough. I know it.

Flymon lands in the village, it's mostly tiny huts and small houses. I don't see any Digimon, really...

"...Well, let's look for an exit," I say as Flymon reverts back into Kunemon. He still looks tired, I pick him up in my arms. "Thanks for the ride."

"Sorry I got tired..."

"Hey, I should have realized that... Great move dodging that whip, by the way. You're an ace."

"Thanks! ...What's an ace?" ...Shoulda seen that one coming.

"...It's a big compliment, let's just say that, okay?" I smile as Kunemon gives an enthusiastic nod.

As we explore the village, I hear the sound of wood rattling, I look towards one of the huts. "...Someone there?"

A little...pink blob of some kind with sort of bunny-line ears falls out from a hiding spot. It screams and hops off between two huts. Looks like one of the others' digimon on Earth...Kind of.

"H-Hold it! I'm a Chosen Child! I'm a fr-"

"Y-YOU WORK FOR THE KAISER!" The Digimon screams, it's cornered by a wall between the two huts "W-We all saw you flying next to him!"

...Crap... "I'm...a Chosen Child, this is my partner. We were...in negotiation with The Digimon Kaiser," I say.

"LIAR!"

"Osamu's not a liar!" Kunemon jumps out of my arms. "Don't call him that! He fights the Kaiser! He's trying to save his brother from the Kaiser!" ...That's...actually very good wording, a deceptive truth. Thank you, Kunemon, I'm impressed!

"...H-His brother?"

I nod. "My brother is...in the Kaiser's control, I was trying to get him to let him go by talking to him up there. If I fought the Kaiser, my brother might have been hurt. So I could only talk." ...Please let this work.

"O-Okay..." The Digimon hops to me cautiously. "Y-You're...really not helping the Kaiser?"

"No, I'm trying to save my brother from him. ...Do you know where the Digital Gate is? Looks...kinda like a television." The digimon gives me a blank stare. "...A cube with a...window on it."

The digimon nods. "Yeah, in the fields past the south exit!" It points with its ears.

"Thank you. Be strong against the Kaiser!"

"We'll rip him to shreds!" ...I didn't mean _that_ but... ...Can't complain or else I'll have an angry village of Digimon coming after me. Not something I want right now, maybe later when I get my meds refilled and I feel like giving jogging a try.

I pick up Kunemon and limp down to the south end of the village. I see the gate, it's at the top of a hill. When we're out of the village, I look down to Kunemon and say, "Did you do that intentionally?"

"What?"

"Telling them I was trying to save my brother from the Kaiser," I say. "Kunemon, I was very impressed."

"I-I just...told them the truth."

"...But the _way_ you told them the truth..."

"...Was the truth, you're trying to save Ken from the Kaiser." ...Kunemon is...deceptively innocent...I love that. I really, really do.

"Exactly," I smile. "You're great, Kunemon."

"Thanks!"

We reach the gate, I hold up my digivice...

...Time to go home.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Oy GOTT...I had such trouble with this chapter...Mainly, I didn't really want to cover the Agumon is kidnapped thing because, well, I didn't want an unhinged Ken dealing with Daisuke and the others and giving Osamu the spotlight in what, should be, Daisuke's moment. So, I decided on Osamu opting to sit out like Miyako at first and then having a post-battle chat with Ken...

And for those wonder: Why a '96 Cresta? ...'Cause I've been watching GTO. "NOOO!" MY CRESTA!" (Best. Running gag. EVER.)

By the way, anyone notice the subtle yet major similarity between Osamu and Kunemon's personalities? Hint: Osamu's not a crybaby and Kunemon isn't a super-genius (not saying he's dumb, though).

Oh, and why Final Fantasy VIII? ...Eh, it's what I turn to for "favorite video game" in my fics. Akogare (where Jen has some...risque FFVIII doujins) and Believe (where it's also Osamu's favorite game) are good examples of this. It's sort of a running gag at this point, I guess.

And a final name note: Satoru. This is sort of an in-joke only a few people will get...Back when 02 was announced, one of Saban's translators (Meg-chan, who is **_AWESOME!_** She was not only the _best_ source of info during Adventure\Tamers, but gave out a _TON_ of music, lyrics and episode clips) released the early character info and artwork for a number of fans. However, when it came to Ken, the Kanji (complex Chinese symbols used in Japanese writing) for his name had numerous meanings and she wasn't sure which was the correct one. She picked the one that sounded the most villain-like: Satoru Ichijouji. A few weeks later, it was revealed to be Ken. So for a little while Ken was known to the fan community as Satoru. I thought I'd have some fun with that (and I really like the name, too).

Oh, and while we're talking about Kanji: The Kanji for Ken's name means "Intelligence" and is "Xian" in Mandarin ('Cause I love Mandarin and Kanji is Chinese in origin). Osamu's name means "Reign" and is also part of the spelling for "Meiji" (A period of Japan founded by Emperor Mutsuhito, the name means "Enlightented Reign"). In Mandarin, his name would be "Zhi."

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I can't help but enjoy those brotherly love moments those two have, even when Ken tries to whip Osamu. Ha ha ha! And, yes, I laughed at the Ichijouji hood ornament joke, I feel bad for it.

Honestly, though, Mugen E took them to new levels. Like I said earlier, Ken and Osamu _argued_ over whether or not he was run over by a '95 or '96 (just the years, though, Ori admits he doesn't know _anything_ about cars, except how to get lost trying to go to his local 7-11 despite having a GPS navigator). And I notice Ori dropping a lot of references to it now and then in this one. I must ask, Ori, is Osamu going to take up his old title of Digimon Caesar somehow? And will there be a Machinedramon replacement to make the million and one Salad and Bread jokes?

I am completely serious: If you _ever_ come across a fic where The Digimon Kaiser has a mysterious and unexplainable rivalry with Machinedramon - ORI WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED THAT JOKE! _Especially_ if Ken is referred to as "The Bread" or "King of the Kaiser Rolls." Again, I am completely serious, Machinedramon and Ken's rivalry was one of the weirest, yet funniest things I had ever seen and Ori was the one who started it. I know some others borrowed the idea but I doubt the gag survived all these years.

Sadly, Mugen E will not be returning to FFN (Long story, but we can't repost it, sorry) but if you need a Digimon Adventure comedy fix: I recommend Ori's "The Life of A Dark Master" or "Coulrophobia." Also the Christmas fic "Believe," which features The Digimon Kaiser.

-Taiki Matsuki


	10. X: Know Yourself And The Other

My Brother  
Chapter X: Know Yourself And The Other,  
One Hundred Battles No Fear

* * *

I load the video clip on my browser...I've been meaning to do this for a while. It's been a few weeks since the Agumon incident, Ken's...slowed down a little. There are the occasional days we _don't_ go to the Digital World, even. Even with me showing up, it's just...Go in, destroy dark towers. Kunemon often sits on the sidelines until he can evolve, but...Most of the time, the others take care of it. I really feel out of place among them, my partner doesn't have a Digimental and it seems like everyone's getting two, now.

I really...don't understand my place in all this. Why me? Why am I a "Chosen Child?" Is it because I'm Ken's brother? Or is there another reason?

Either way, I'm spending today doing some research...

"...And here we have our report on the New Ichijouji Genius, Ken." The reporter says.

Minomon is at the side of my keyboard. "So, this is...Ken before he was the Kaiser?"

"Not so much before...but when he's not the Kaiser." I reply. "...There's something I want to see..." I have dozens of clips in separate browser tabs, sorted by date. From when Ken started being...Well, The New Ichijouji Genius to when he ran away.

...This... ...is going to be interesting, I think.

"...He entered the Toudai Programming Competition, designing the winning program. Here's what he has to say..."

The screen shows a clip of Ken at a computer. "I couldn't believe someone my age actually managed to win the contest...It was very surprising." ...He's so...formal and a little humble about his talents. The Kaiser... ...Is "superior in every way" and doesn't make any secret of it. This is definitely an act...

...I-I thought...this was Ken, the real Ken when he was the Next Ichijouji Genius. ...I fell for it, Ken, but... ...if this all goes the way I think it will, I don't blame you. I really, really don't.

"Here, we speak to one of the judges at the competition."

The clip shows a close-up of an old college professor, speaking into a microphone. "I was shocked to hear the age of the competitor. I had to meet him personally to believe it. Though, when I heard the name Ichijouji, I at first assumed it was Osamu Ichijouji, the competitor's elder brother." I don't know why, I'm not a computer expert in the slightest. That was _definitely_ where Ken had me beat: Computers. I'm more into literature and history.

"Ken Ichijouji excels in computer programming but also so many other activities. In school, he has the highest marks in his class. Recently, he played chess against twenty adults," the clip shows Ken at the chess competition...Yeah, someone at Ken's school set that up to prove that Ken was, indeed, a genius...

...Ken won_ all twenty games_. I-I don't think even I could have done that. I can beat Ken, still, but...

...Twenty games at once? Gods, Ken...I-I was so amazed that day. I was so proud. I was in the audience, I even spot myself there in the video. I wouldn't have missed it for the world. My little brother...The Great_er_ Ichijouji Genius...

...No, I say that now...But...Even back then, I still thought of myself as...The _Original_ Great Ichijouji Genius...I was...superior to Ken. I_ never _said that to him of course, but...I still thought Ken was amazing.

"He's not just good at his studies, he's also the star player of his soccer team. Just look at that shot!" And the screen shows just that, Ken making a goal...He's better than I was at soccer, definitely. That I admitted to after the first time I watched him play...Ken is_ by far_ the more athletic one in the family, even when I didn't have this cane.

"Now we speak to the parents of Ken Ichijouji," the reporter is speaking to our parents outside of the apartment complex. "What's it like to raise a genius son like Ken?"

"It's really amazing," Mom says. "He's so much like his brother, Osamu." ...Gods, not even _ONE SENTENCE_ without mentioning me..

"It's like the ugly duck that laid the golden egg, sort of. Except we had two, Osamu and Ken. Ken takes after Osamu in so many ways." ...Gods, Dad, please...Stop saying my name...

"...Osamu? What's wrong?" Minomon looks up at me as I watch my parents _endlessly_ praise _me_ during _Ken's_ news report.

"...I can see why Ken _wants_ to be the Kaiser," I say.

The Digimon Kaiser is...Well...The Kaiser! He rules the Digital World. He is the most powerful person in the Digital World, he is the smartest and (again, going by that flying backwards leap onto that Airdramon) most athletic person in the Digital World. _EVERYONE_ talks about The Digimon Kaiser (granted, most don't have anything good to say, but there's no such thing as bad publicity - Though Ken's working at proving that dead wrong). And, until recently, The Digital World was an Osamu Ichijouji-Free Zone...

...The rest of these clips are going to be very painful, I think...

"Tell me, how has the Original Ichijouji Genius been doing? Not much has been said about him for a few years, now," the reporter asks. ...Amazing, they...turned the whole thing into a report on _me_. Gods, I wish I had seen this sooner...As much as I love praise, this would have made me so angry at them if I had seen it before now. This is _Ken's_ spotlight! Stop putting _me_ in front of it!

"Osamu...Ever since that accident..." Mom looks...as sad as she always is when she mentions the accident. It's part of why I want to get her to laugh at one of my jokes at some point, I don't want her to be that sad when the subject comes up...Or when she sees me limp around, she told me once that it's painful for her to watch. "...He's devoted himself to his studies, he's smarter than ever now."

"Yes, I understand that he was struck by a car a few years ago. It's a miracle he survived."

_I hate miracles..._

_Osamu, Osamu, Osamu, Osamu, Osamu, Osamu, Osamu, OSAMU, OSAMU, OSAMU, OSAMU, OSAMU, OSAMU, O SA MU, O SA MU, O SA MU, O SA MU, O FREAKIN' SA MU!_

_EVERYTHING is about him! EVERYTHING!_

_"Ken-chan-"_

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

_"D-Digimon Kaiser...What...are you watching?"_

_"...Some old video clips. I was feeling nostalgic..." ...And after the 'fun' little chat...Gods, I can't believe I said any of that to him of all people... ...After that, I needed a reminder of why I HATE OSAMU!_

"Osamu Ichijouji is currently taking college courses online, is that true? At his age?"

_Yes, he is. NOW SHUT UP! Th-This...This whole report...was about KEN Ichijouji. NOT OSAMU ICHIJOUJI! _

_...I was so excited when this report first aired. It was the first time Mom and Dad were interviewed about me I wanted to know what they had to say about me..._

_...THEY HAD NOTHING TO SAY ABOUT ME! BECAUSE MY NAME ISN'T OSAMU! DAMN IT! I-I ALMOST SCREAMED WHEN I SAW THIS! ...I-I didn't though..._

_I walked out of the room, I said, "I need to get something" and didn't come back. ...I was so angry. ...I went to The Digital World instead. ...I had some fun at the Coliseum for a bit. THAT made me feel so much better...Until those stupid cheaters showed up and DESTROYED IT! My favorite mini-game... ...Damn them! _

_I-I can't be happy, can I? I'm not allowed to have a little joy in my life, am I? ...Because my name isn't Osamu.  
_

"Yeah, he...has to take courses online because of his health now. The accident makes it hard for him to walk at times."_ Not hard enough, Dad. He's in MY EMPIRE! MY WORLD!_

_...Yukio Oikawa is the world's worst driver... Do a better job next time, idiot!_

_Why the hell did you come here, Osamu? Why are you a Chosen Child, too? You're just so damned special, aren't you? Even the Digital World loves you! WHY? WHY YOU? Why are YOU the smart one? You admit I'm a better soccer player, you admit I'm better at computers! LIAR! YOU THINK YOU'RE THE GREATEST PERSON ON EARTH! OSAMU IS JUST SO AMAZING! EVERYONE TALKS ABOUT HIM, EVEN WHEN IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT KEN!  
_

"After the accident, I heard he was involved with some study programs, is that true?"

_Oh, I just LOVE that look on Mom and Dad's face. Th-The reporter knew about that? Ha ha ha! The blemish on Osamu's PERFECT record! _"H-He helped tutor some students at home, it helped with his studies."_ LIAR! YOU'RE A DAMNED LIAR! Osamu NEEDED. A. TUTOR! He fell so far behind in school HE NEEDED A **TUTOR!** Why? BECAUSE OSAMU'S AN IDIOT!_

_But, of course, HIS Mom and Dad would NEVER admit to Osamu being anything but PERFECT. Nope, he was the tutor...I remember coming home from school, I'd see Osamu at the table with his 'study friends' and before I could say ANYTHING to him, Mom hurried me off to my room to do my homework and go play alone...Ugh...I didn't even know any of their damned names, I was thrown aside so quickly! I just knew this - Osamu Ichijouji needed HELP in his studies..._

_...And no-one would ever admit to it because Osamu has to be PERFECT!_

"Oh? He was involved with a home-tutoring program as a tutor?"

"Yes, he helped some older students from the local high school."

...Gods...Th-They're...lying...! On television...I-I wasn't tutoring, I needed help with my studies! I-I just...

...After the accident, when it came to school or any 'genius' crap...I didn't care, I-I was miserable and my grades _plummeted._ The Great Ichijouji Genius was _failing school_...I can only _imagine_ how _hard_ it was for Mom to ask for a tutor after seeing this. I'm willing to bet they said the tutor was for Ken...And...If they did do that, I-I swear...I _will_ scream at them!

...This isn't right, and it's so unfair to Ken.

...Ken...I-I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for this.

I missed this interview when it aired, I was studying and lost track of time at the library. I told Ken how sorry I was and that I wish I had seen it. ...I remember what he said, "_You didn't miss much, don't worry._" ...Gods... ...I-I...I'm so sorry, Ken...

Mom and Dad said he left the room in the middle of it for "some reason." ...How could they not know why...?

"Osamu?" ..._Shuo Cao Cao, Cao Cao Jiu Dao. _Speak of Cao Cao, Cao Cao is there. ...I picked up some Chinese from a friend online, Lau Hoi.

I turn. "Mom?"

Mom comes into the room with a snack of iced tea and a slice of cake, plus some chopped up carrots for Minomon. She wants him to 'eat healthier.' I'll give him some of the cake, too, when she leaves, not that he doesn't love carrots (it's food, after all). "I thought you might want a snack." She sets it on my desk.

"Thanks," I nod. "...Mom, please explain this." I rewind the clip, I show the part that goes on about my 'position' as a tutor. "...Why would you both do that?"

She looks a little embarrassed, watching the clip. "Osamu, you...You were very depressed after the accident, that's why your grades fell. You only needed a tutor for some of your classes-"

"-And the reason you didn't say that, was...?" I trail off. I honestly wouldn't care, I was hit by a car and they thought I'd be the Great Ichijouji Vegetable! As smart as one of those carrots Minomon's wolfing down right now! To come out of all that and _still _be the so-called Great Ichijouji Genius is a complete _MIRACLE!_

...I'm starting to hate that word.

"...We didn't want to embarrass you. It was...national television and all."

"Mom, I-I gave up on crap like this after the accident, I wouldn't have cared if you told the truth. I'm more upset you turned the entire interview, that was supposed to be about Ken, into something about me! Why?"

"...Because...Osamu, when you were younger, we were so happy to be the parents of someone everyone was calling a genius. We were so proud of you. And, it always made you happy to hear that people were talking about...how smart our son is." ...It doesn't make me happy anymore. Trust me. "We were so, so thankful that you survived the accident...We came so close to losing that special son forever. We were...Osamu, we were so scared that we lost you that day. And...so long...after that..." ...I-I feel really bad that she's...tearing up right now. I pass her a tissue from the tissue box off to the side of my computer. She dabs her eyes. "We've _always_ been proud of you, Osamu."

"And the fact that you got second genius means nothing?" I-I _have_ to say this now...For Ken, I have to say this. I'm sorry, Mom. "Mom, _this_ is why Ken ran away. I'm sorry, but... ...He couldn't take this anymore. He's _not_ the Next Ichijouji Genius...Not to you and Dad...He's just...Ken, Smarty Pants Osamu's little brother. Nothing more. ...Mom, when...When Ken gets back...Things _have_ to change..." ...Just...by the upset look on her face right now, she's..._this_ close to crying. I realize I should have held back but...

...This had to be addressed at some point.

"..I...I know. I've thought about that, ever since...You told me about the...Digimon World he's gone off to. ...He goes there to be special, right?" ...Sort of.

I nod. "...Mom, just...Go to Ken's room and _look_ at everything. All the grades, all the awards...Just try to tell me why he isn't amazing...Why he's been put in my shadow, even after things like that. ...I-I can't believe this, Mom. I wish I had seen this so much sooner..."

Mom just leaves in silence...I don't know if she'll go to Ken's room or I just...really upset my Mother. In which case, I feel terrible for it but...

...I can't believe they did this. The rest of these clips are going to be painful, I think. I know that's not their only interview...

"...And when Osamu was in...physical therapy...Ken would help him now and then."

_Now_...And..._Then?_

Now_ and _then?

_NOW _AND_ THEN?_

EVERY_ DAY! _EVERY_ SINGLE _APPOINTMENT!_ YOU _BOTH_ SHOULD_ KNOW, _WE _FOUGHT_ YOU _TWO_ TO _HAVE_ **ME** _THERE_ TO _HELP _**HIM!**_

Ken...How could they say that...?

_HOW DARE THEY SAY "NOW AND THEN?"_

_You know what, though? I'm a reasonable Kaiser, I understand, they didn't want a little kid around, y'know, helping his (former) big brother walk again. That would be bad thing. Especially for Super Special The Gods' Own Gift To Mankind Osamu Ichijouji! Why should he be so mobile? Let him limp-No, let him crawl, like the spineless insect he is. Crawl on his hands and knees... ...He'd probably move faster that way!_

_...And you know what else? I realize, Osamu is a very special person. He's not a bad guy, it just went a little to his head. He thought everything was his, because...Well, he's Osamu Ichijouji. Everything should be his. And everyone just loves him and that big special brain of his. And maybe, just maybe, he really is as smart as everyone says. So he deserves a lot of the praise he gets. I shouldn't judge him so harshly, I really, really shouldn't._

_So, I don't hate Osamu any more. I really don't._

_I, The Digimon Kaiser, do not hate Osamu Ichijouji..._

_...I HATE THE ENTIRE ICHIJOUJI FAMILY! ALL OF THEM! I HATE THEM! I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANY OF THEM EVER AGAIN! A TRUE TESTAMENT TO HOW MUCH THE UNIVERSE HATES ME WOULD BE IF SUPER SPECIAL OSAMU AND THAT PATHETIC KUNEMON SHOW UP WITH MOMMY AND DADDY ICHIJOUJI AND THEIR DIGIMON PARTNERS! AND IF THEY DID, I WOULD PERSONALLY CAPTURE THEM AND HAVE THEM RIPPED APART BY TYRANOMON! I WOULD WATCH WITH GLEE AS THAT HAPPENED! I HATE THEM ALL SO MUCH!_

_STAY OUT OF MY EMPIRE, OSAMU! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE! YOU SHOULDN'T EXIST!_

_...I am the ruler of this world..._

_...The one place..._

_...I am..._

_...The greatest..._

_...The most powerful..._

_...The smartest..._

_...And no-one dares question me..._

_I. Am. PERFECT!_

_Osamu's special, I'M **PERFECT!**_

_I'm free here...Free from all that bullshit back on Earth...Free from those...those...THOSE INSECTS!_

_Or at least I will be once I conquer it all...  
_

_...That **does it!**_

_"Wormmon!" I shout._

_"Y-Yes, Ke-" He cowers as I focus my glare on him. Ken Ichijouji is dead, Wormmon. I am the Digimon Kaiser...Learn that. Or my whip and I will kindly give you a reminder. "D-Digimon Kaiser?"_

_"I'm going to do some work on my 'side project' for the next few days. At least. Keep an eye on things, if those kids show up...I'll give proper orders, but for now I need to work." I'm going to prove that I'm the greatest...  
_

_...I'm going to win the game now. I will show them all that I am superior!  
_

_Superior to the Chosen Children and that goggled fool they call a leader...HA! They don't even respect him, he's an idiot!_

_Superior to all the Digimon, who will all soon be subjects in MY empire..._

_And..._

_Especially..._

_Superior to Osamu Ichijouji, who I hope enjoys his new status as an only child!_

_...I know I would have, but like I said..._

_...I hate miracles!_

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
...And another weird narration chapter. The italics represent batshit insanity!

I felt with the emphasis I was putting on Ken still being in Osamu's shadow despite the same media coverage he has in 02 I should show an example of it.

The reporters lines are based on the lines in the subbed version I'm watching. ...And I am SO happy to have finally seen that clip without hearing the words "self washing dishes" or "world's largest checkbook." And, specially, without the words "Donkey Madness." ...What the HELL is Donkey Madness, anyhow?

...Is it like Donkey Kong...?

I know I should have gone back and made a few changes to some stuff that was based on the dub but...There are a few things that actually worked more in favor of this fic than the original version. Best example is Ken's letter, in the dub it's a little longer and more dramatic ("My destiny awaits!"). In the original, it's "Goodbye Insects! -Ken" so I think the dub's version works better for Osamu's whole "Is Ken...roleplaying?" thing. So I'm mixing the two versions just a little.

And, yes, Ken's freak outs ARE FUN to write! I seriously underestimated how much fun The Kaiser is to write...If you see a string of Kaiser fics after this, this is why. I LOVE writing the Digimon Kaiser in this! Granted, The Digimon Kaiser has always been one of my favorite characters, ever since 02 first aired. He, Vamdemon (01, not 02...02's Vamdemon...was too bad-evil even by _his_ standards, 01's Vamdemon was good-evil, you know?) and The Dark Masters are my top favorite villains from any season...

...Also, Etemon's kinda growing on me since I'm watching Adventure 01 subs. Rock and Roll, baby! Hail to the King of all Digimon! In the Japanese version, he's not an Elvis impersonator but...I really enjoyed that in the 01 dub, he made me laugh _a lot_. He is sort of Rock and Roll obsessed (and INSANELY narcissistic) in the original. Fun fact: In the Dub, Etemon and Myotismon have the same voice actor, Richard Epcar.

Anyway, there are five chapters left to go: Hope you like how it all ends!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I admit, although the Digimon Kaiser's actions are beyond evil at times (especially this time around), I did feel a bit sorry for Ken when I read what his parents were saying in that interview. My God, that isn't being in Osamu's shadow! That's borderline non-existence!

But, again, it does _not_ excuse The Digimon Kaiser's, well, KAISERNESS! Though I find his use of the word "mini-game" this time and once or twice before more than a bit interesting. Ori, what are you up to? Well, as you said, I have five chapters to find out!

Onward, to the document manger to edit the one of those five he's sent me! It'll go up tomorrow morning and Ori tends to send me two or three chapters at a time, so we'll have the finale up by probably this weekend!

Thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing, we're so happy you're enjoying The Limping Osamu Project 2011!

-Taiki Matsuki


	11. XI: Out To Lunch

My Brother  
Chapter XI: Out To Lunch

* * *

...If this what being a strategist is like...

...Sun Zi had the _easiest job on Earth._

Things have really quiet for the past _month, _I really don't like that. I've been expecting Ken to show up and do..._SOMETHING_ for weeks now! Either he's waiting for us to drop our guard or...He's up to something big.

My "strategizing" has been limited to "attack that" and it's...pretty much not really needed. Kunemon and I...we're moral support and I'm there to share Pre-Kaiser Ken stories. The others are actually quite curious about what he was like. Nothing bad, of course. I _refuse_ to tell any bad or embarrassing stories about my little brother, no matter _how_ much Daisuke begs for them. Most of it has been things like how he helped me walk again (Iori was _especially_ surprised by that one, he really...doesn't like Ken because of what he's done as The Digimon Kaiser). I showed them a picture of Ken when he was younger, the two of us together shortly after I got my cane...Miyako said Ken looked _adorable_ at that age...And Daisuke _did not_ like the fact that Hikari _agreed_. Ha ha ha!

I also spoke to Iori a bit...He read the Art of War as part of his kendo training. He's..._amazingly_ knowledgeable on it, I-I was shocked! And, with kendo, he showed me a couple techniques for self-defense at one point. My cane makes a good bokken, I guess.

...I suppose I went into this taking "war with Ken" at face value. Half the time it's go in, take out a tower or two, have a picnic, Kunemon eats his twice weight in junk food...

...No, _seriously_, I once weighed him before and after eating. H-How do Digimon _do that?_

Koushirou did get me one of those email devices the others have. The new generation got one with their digivices (it stores their Digimentals, it seems), which I have learned are also called "D-3s" for reasons I must be constantly reminded of...Ryou Akiyama was the computer genius, not me. What the hell happened to that guy? One minute, he's Ken's friend, the next...Boom! I'm hit by a car and Ryou's never seen again...

...Which sometimes worries me that he may not have been real and my brain damage joke is...spot on, let's say. I...should really ask Ken if he remembers him at some point.

"...Osamu?"

I look up from my book. I've been doing some non-college related reading to relax. I'm on break for summer a little earlier than the others. "Yes?" Mom is standing at the door frame. It's about time for the daily Ken Update...It's getting harder and harder to explain why this is taking so long.

"...What's happening with Ken?" ...She's still the only one who knows about The Kaiser outside of the others, even though Dad is...really beside himself at this point with Ken being gone. We both agreed that Dad would...have us sent to the mental hospital if we even _tried_ to explain this to him. And Minomon would...break his brain. All he knows is that I'm too old to play with 'worm dolls' and doesn't like that I carry one around _at all._

"...It's...going slowly." No shit. Ken's been gone for almost _two months, _now! All I can give my Mom for an update is mostly variations of 'Ken isn't hurt, just reluctant to come home.' She's actually showing this much interest in Ken for the first time...Ever, pretty much. She did go to his room and...

...She and Dad had a talk, they both realized what they'd been doing. We all talked about it, actually. I told them, no more putting me ahead of Ken...And I expressed to them how upset I was about their TV interviews. They both...realized how upsetting that must have been for Ken and how unfair it was to him.

Also, I made it perfectly clear: I take vicodin, not "special aspirin." I told them how much Ken hated that, how he felt like they thought he was an idiot...I didn't tell Mom he took them, of course, but...He's now allowed to give them to me if I ever need them and can't get them on my own...

...I might even try to arrange for that when he gets back. Just...so he knows for sure.

"...Tell him we're sorry, the next time you see him." Mom says. "I...I guess it was all because...Osamu, when you nearly died, we...we focused on you so much because we were so scared. Even when you woke up, you came so close to dying just from your injuries. ...We...appreciated the miracle that you lived."

"I know, but...It wasn't fair to Ken," I say. "He's...really messed up because of it, Mom. This whole 'escaping to another world' thing... There, he's the greatest. No-one questions that...No-one dares to claim otherwise. He gets...the attention he misses here. He gets a world without me to overshadow him."

"Please, Osamu, try to bring him home soon." Mom's starting to tear up already...She does almost every time she asks, now. ...Two months is...too long. I really thought we could have done this quickly, get Ken home within a few weeks...

...But Ken has to _want_ to go home, first.

"I will, I promise," I nod. My Nintendo DS Communicator (my nickname for that device the others have) goes off next to me. I flip it open. "...Invite to go to the Digital World for lunch in a couple hours." I look to Minomon. "Minomon! Up for lunch?" I don't really need to wake him, the word 'lunch' does that for me.

"...Lunch?" Minomon perks up. "S-Sure...When?"

"Digital World, couple hours. I'll be ready to go in a couple minutes." I type up a quick response. Another Digital World picnic...I actually really like that place when it's not breaking my brain. Which it does very, very frequently...Just, some of the things I see in there or even the digimon themselves...Really, it's...INSANE!

Mom gets up. "Have fun. It's just lunch, right?"

"Of course," I nod, she leaves after that, closing my door. I change to get ready for the trip to Odaiba.

...Probably not just lunch, I've gotten used to how these things play out...Go into the Digital World, cue Ken doing something evil (or, rather, whatever Digimon he sends after us, he hasn't made _any_ real appearances lately), the others shout 'Digimental Up,' we win and The Digimon Kaiser would have gotten away with if it weren't for us meddling kids...

...Seriously, being a Chosen Child is pretty much wake up, go to school, save the Digital World. This "war" is...less intense than I expected, save for one or two "Kaiser Freak Out" incidents in the beginning. We just liberate territory. I have made some suggestions of strategic locations to liberate and paths to take, though, just to throw Ken off when he sends his digimon on us. Make noise in the East, attack in the West. That sort of thing...Nothing really advanced, I was amazed Ken fell for some of it...

...Actually, he probably didn't. He's...got that 'Chimaeramon' or something on his mind right now, I think. The others agree, but...We have _no_ idea what he could be up to beyond the name. It still wouldn't surprise me if something big happens soon. Especially with the extra Digimentals popping up...Daisuke got the Digimental of Friendship during the incident with Agumon...

...Ken got a bit of a...drop on them just before that. I found out a little later that he sent a _Flymon_ after them, even managed to almost kidnap Patamon. They thought the Flymon was, well, my partner. It wasn't until they noticed the Evil Ring...

...Ken is _definitely_ "The Next Ichijouji Genius." He definitely has advantage over me when it comes to knowledge about Digimon and the Digital World...I'm still confusing names when it comes to the others' Digimon and their evolutions.

I wonder if I'll get a Digimental... And what Kunemon could evolve into. I can't even _begin_ to imagine. V-mon into Fladramon made _sense_, little dragon to big armored flaming dragon. V-mon into Lighdramon... ...Little dragon into...ride-able lightning dragon-horse or something... ...Eh, sorta makes a little sense...Maybe...I think...

...Then again, we have a little pig-bat that turns into an angel, an armadillo that turns into a mole-beetle-robot-drill-THING and a _submarine!_ ...I should just stop _thinking_ when it comes to this sort of thing. You win, Digital World, you've broken Osamu Ichijouji's brain! Ken, how can you _understand that place?_

I finish changing and take Minomon in my arms, making sure I have my digivice, DS communicator, pills, wallet, train pass...I'm good.

* * *

I was expecting a picnic. Nope, we're at a place called "Digitamamon's Diner," not that I'm complaining at all. The food is actually really good. Just like stuff from Earth! I split a pizza with Kunemon. I offered to share with the others but...They reminded me that Kunemon would probably eat most of it. And he did. That's sort of how everyone's orders went: Digimon got the bigger portion...It was fun to see Daisuke and V-mon argue over who got the last slice of their pizza. Ha ha ha! In the end, they both had a grip on the slice...And Armadimon came between them, let's say. Ha ha ha!

I'm standing with Miyako at the register...Digitamamon is...An Egg with dinosaur-like legs and... ...A crack in his shell, I can see two yellow eyes but...

...Digimon. Are. WEIRD!

"The total is Nintey-six dollars," Digitamamon says. ...Dollars?

"What's...that in Yen?" Miyako asks.

"Ninety-six dollars," Digitamamon replies. ...This is not good...

"But...We don't..." Miyako your expression matches what I'm thinking: Oh, shit.

"So you can't pay for your meal...?" Digitamamon frowns.

"N-No! We have money! See?" Miyako opens her wallet. "Can't you take Yen?"

"No! Dollars only! Anything else is just paper!" ...Why are DOLLARS the dominant currency in-...For that matter, this...is the only place where currency has even come up! ...Gods, this...this...THIS WORLD, I SWEAR...!

"But...We only have Yen-"

"You can work off the bill..." Digitamamon trails off.

Iori speaks up behind us. "We could do that, but we'd be here too long. Our parents would worry."

"Then you're skipping on the bill?"

"NO! Can't you take Yen?"

"DOLLARS ONLY!"

...Gods, help us...

The door opens behind us, I hear the bell over it ring. A girl with_ pink_ hair and a blond haired boy in a green shirt enter. "Hey guys!" ...Who are these two? Wait, there's...a plant-like Digimon... ...I-I remember the picture, but... Can't place the name...

"Mimi-neechan!" Miyako smiles, turning. "What are you doing here?" ...Mimi...Oh, Mimi Tachikawa, one of the original Chosen Children... And her partner is...Plantmon-No! Palmon! That's it!

"Koushirou found a Digital Gate that opened up in America, I came to the Digital World with my friend, Michael," she steps aside. ...America? ...United States, please tell me United States! GODS I HOPE YOU ARE FROM THE UNITED STATES-...Unless...

...Digitamamon only takes _Canadian_ Dollars...

"Nice to meet you all," Michael smiles. "Oh, Betamon, come in!" ...I have to compliment his Japanese. I know Mimi's from Japan but...Excellent, Michael!

Behind Michael a little green frog-like Digimon hops up. "Heya!" ...Betamon?

The others group around and manage to steer the conversation back to our tables. I glance to Digitamamon, he stays by his register but he's eying us to make sure we don't try to skip out on the bill...I think when he heard the word 'America' he felt a little better about getting his money.

"Where'd you meet that Digimon?" Daisuke asks.

"Michael's a Chosen Child, too," Mimi says.

"Wh-What?" Takeru says as Michael holds up a digivice, one of the older models. "How did you become a Chosen Child?"

"In 1999, I saw a Gorimon in New York and...Summer of 2001, I got this digivice and Betamon as my partner." Michael motions to Betamon, he's on the table with Kunemon, they're chatting with V-mon and Palmon.

"So, there are Chosen Children outside of Japan..." Daisuke says.

"I wonder if there are others in other countries, too, if Digimon appeared everywhere that year, didn't they?" Iori says.

"Michael's so cool..." Miyako says, Daisuke and Iori give her an odd look...The look on her face _screams_ 'Yay! Cute boy!'

Hikari speaks up, "That was after we beat Vamdemon, Digimon started to appear around the world."

"Yeah, I remember that..." Daisuke says. "Weird..."

"Jyou asked me if I had seen a Digimon before," I say. "He mentioned the Hikarigaoka incident for him and the others...I take it this is a requirement?"

"...I guess, now that I think about it," Daisuke says. "I was one of the kids Vamdemon tried that whole 'eighth child' thing on...I had no idea what he meant, I just wanted out of there!"

"...I was on a plane when it went down after that weird aurora appeared," Iori says. "A Digimon saved us." ...Wow... ...On the near-death-o-meter, I say plane crash beats Ichijouji hood ornament by a mile... ...I really owe Ken for that one. But,_ crap,_ Iori...

"I didn't see a Digimon, but...I was sending out emails when that weird Diablomon-thing appeared on the internet," Miyako says. "Osamu, what about you?"

"Osamu?" Mimi looks to me.

I bow my head. "Osamu...Ichijouji. I'm Ken's older brother...Sorry for all the, um, Kaiser problems."

Mimi smiles, that makes me feel better. "As long as you're on our side!" She says. "So, when did you and Ken see a Digimon?"

"...I didn't see a Digimon, but... ...Well, one day," ...The Digivice incident...Gods, I sort of wanted to avoid going into this, but... "Ken and I were in our room and...A digivice just popped out of the screen. I-I had no idea what it was but... ...I wanted to study it. I...told Ken not to touch it." I sigh. "I-I hate myself for what happened after that..."

"...What do you mean? Mimi asks.

"Ken...took it out of my desk while I was out of our room and... ...I opened the door, there was this flash of light and Ken was in the middle of the floor with the digivice. ...I-I don't know why, but I was so mad at him for doing that. I told him not to touch it, I thought he did something to it and that was the cause for that light... ...I-I took it back and screamed at him. I completely _lost it. _I don't know why anymore, I just did. ...I think, while I was gone, he went to the Digital World. Must have been for only a few minutes, though." ...I don't...want to mention _hitting_ my brother like I did...I'm truly ashamed of doing that... ...And it's the main reason for my reluctance to hurt him in all this. I will _never_ hit Ken again. I-I've _never_ forgiven myself for doing that...Or for what I said to him...

"It's possible he was there longer than that," Takeru says. "For a while, the Digital World had a different 'time' than Earth. A few minutes on Earth were years in the Digital World. He could have been gone for months, possibly." ...Seriously?

"Really?" Again, this place...is beyond weird. "Either way, though... Ken never really forgave me for that," I sigh. "I-I overreacted and...It was just before the accident. I felt so guilty over it that when I got home, I gave the digivice back to him and apolgized. It was the first thing I did when we were alone in our room. He actually threw it back to me and cried. The reason was that Ken...um...wished I was dead for it and, well, right after he thought that..." I make the hand motion of someone walking on the table with one hand and then hit that 'someone' with my other fist. "You-know-what."

"...Dude..." Michael's eyes go wide.

"Explains the cane, doesn't it?" I chuckle slightly. "I don't blame Ken for wishing I was dead, and I know it didn't cause the accident but...He thought it did, he took it _really_ hard back then. Cue 'Digimon the MMO' and..." I shrug. "I don't know how but he got the D-3 upgrade and then, boom! Digimon Kaiser! ...I really was not the best of brothers back then," I sigh. "I'm worried I'm part of _why_ he's The Digimon Kaiser."

"Yamato and I had our fights now and then," Takeru says. "I never...wished he was dead or anything but...Brothers fight, it's what happens. We got over it. You, um, just had some..._really_ bad luck, I guess."

I nod. "Ken blamed himself for the accident, I blame myself for the Kaiser. Fair trade, I think."

"Osamu..." Kunemon turns to me.

"Don't worry, Kunemon, I'll fix things. And I don't hold anything against Ken for that wish. I would have wished the same after...that incident, if I were him."

There's the sound of someone clearing their throat behind us. Ah, Digitamamon, good timing...Please don't accept Canadian currency only. "The bill...?"

"Oh, um...Dollars only, right?" Michael reaches for his wallet. "I can cover you guys, don't worry."

_Everyone_ immediately gives their thanks.

Michael goes to the register with the rest of us and pays, Mimi has to chip in a little, though...I feel really bad for this, everyone kinda does. I don't know the exchange rate, but... ...We owe Michael and Mimi big time.

Miyako, though, looks really pissed at Digitamamon.

"Hey, wait, I remember you, now..." Takeru says. "My brother and Jyou Kido worked off a debt here, you were working for Vamdemon back then, weren't you?"

"You worked for an evil Digimon?" Miyako asks. Uh...Is this really a good idea, Miyako? Takeru?

Digitamamon stammers. "I-I was...a little wild back then, but...I-I swear, after The Dark Masters were defeated, I ran an honest business! Really!"

"So you're a good guy now," Hikari says with a smile. That seems to make Digitamamon feel better.

"Keep up the good work!" Mimi adds.

Everyone else gives a nod...Save for Miyako.

"Thanks, it's...encouraging to hear that," Digitamamon says, he's...somehow managing to _blush_ through his shell...

"Dark Masters? Koushirou told me about those guys the other day..." Miyako trails off.

"I-I don't...like thinking about those days anymore," Digitamamon says with a sigh. ...Looks like I'm not the only one who regrets the past.

...Miyako, however, looks skeptical... Um, Miyako, please tone it down a taste?

"...Somehow, I don't think everyone understands me..." Digitamamon trails off. M-Miyako, just...try not to look so annoyed right now, _please_. Last thing I want to do is piss off a...giant...talking...egg...

...Again, I can't believe I just thought any of that. Brain's broken and I haven't even been here for more than a couple hours...New record, Digital World! New record! Be proud!

"N-No! We understand you!" Mimi says, quickly. She turns to Miyako. "Right?"

"Um...Y-Yeah!" Miyako...catches on, I think.

"And it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, anyway. Just...believe in yourself!" Takeru adds. Excellent damage control. Though, I'm sure he's being sincere...And I admit, I know where he's coming from with regretting the past, so...Digitamamon's not bad.

"As long as I believe in myself..." Digitamamon thinks. "...You're right! Thank you!" ...No, thank the Gods. I don't want to be washing dishes. Though I'm sure Kunemon would love the scraps left by other customers. He _loves_ take out. I once snuck some food under the table for him when my family went out to eat at a restaurant a few weeks ago...

...My Dad did _not_ like it when he saw I brought my "stupid worm doll" with me to the restaurant. _"Osamu, you're too old for plush toys! Grow up!"_ Minomon _really _bothers him for some reason. I told him Minomon was a gift from Ken that reminded me of him, that was why I was carrying him around, for good luck and in hopes Ken would come home soon (Mom vouched for me, though I felt bad playing Ken's "runaway" status like that). So Dad _didn't_ throw Minomon into a dumpster like he wanted to. Close one... ...Why is he so against plushies? Granted, I'm fifteen and _much_ too old to carry one around but...I love my little Worm-plush-that's-not-really-a-plush-but-a-talking-data-based-lifeform-from-another-dimension! Why can't he...?

Michael starts to compliment Mimi after the bill is paid up, there's a loud crash outside...

...Ah, Ken, I was wondering when you'd show up! You missed lunch...And knowing you and your general evilness, you would have had some counterfeit cash for us to pay with! ...Or just dined and dashed, leaving us with the bill. Actually, that sounds more Kaiser-ish now that I think about it...

...Hopefully, it's him this time. I really...don't like his absence at all.

We hurry outside, the crashes are coming from near the lake...

...And out comes a gorilla was some sort of _cannon for an arm..._

...Okay, Digital World, you broke my brain _twice!_ In one day! Within mere minutes of the first brain breakage! I'm so proud of you! NOW STOP DOING IT!

"G-Gorimon!" Michael shouts.

"Friend from New York?" I ask, tuning to Michael.

Michael nods.

"...One question: Did he climb the Empire State Building?" I ask.

"Actually, yes, he did," Michael nods. ...Wow. I-I...I was joking... ...No points for originality to you, Gorimon.

"It's got an evil spiral!" Daisuke shouts. "I-I thought those were just for ultimate level Digimon..."

"Ken must have a ton of them now, if he's using them on champions..." Iori trails off. Great, he controls Digimon without a Dark Towe-...Wait..._Without_ a Dark Tower...?

"Kunemon?" I turn to my partner.

"Betamon!" Michael does the same...Great minds think alike!

"LOOK OUT!" Daisuke screams.

Michael and I turn, Gorimon's...aiming its arm cannon at us... ...Not. Good.

It fires off a laser blast. "CRAP!" I shout. Something charges past me...D-Digitamamon?

Digitamamon leaps into the air and...takes the full force of the attack...The poor egg is shot off into the air, taking off part of diner's roof with him! ...Digitamamon... Wow... Th-Thank you...Please be okay after that.

"V-mon!" Daisuke shouts.

"Let me handle this one," Michael says. "Betamon!" ...I'll let the pros handle this one. I...I want to check on something...

"...I'll go check on Digitamamon, see if he's...all right," I say, turning to Daisuke. He gives me a nod. I 'hurry' off as fast as I can in the direction Digitamamon flew off. Kunemon follows behind me.

"...Why are you heading off?" Kunemon asks. "I thought we'd help Betamon!"

"I want to know if Ken's near by..." I say. "And, also, I am worried about Digitamamon." I say, trying to keep up my pace. Limps make that hard but...Hey, that egg just took a laser blast for me, a little pain for me is nothing compared to that! Wait...

...That egg...just took...a laser blast...for me...

...THREE TIMES DIGITAL WORLD! NEW. FREAKING. RECORD!

Kunemon get fairly far out into the forest behind the diner when I hear Digitamamon's voice...

"Destroy...Chosen...Children..."

...I get the strangest feeling Ken's involved with his sudden desire to kill us.

Kunemon and I duck behind a tree. Digitamamon charges past us, back towards the Diner. "...Crap, I think there's an evil spiral involved here," I say, looking to Kunemon. "Evolve to Flymon and warn the others, okay?" I reach for my Digivice, holding it up. "I'll meet you back at the diner. Be careful, okay?"

"Right!" Kunemon gives me a nod and starts to glow. He evolves into Flymon and takes off at full speed...After that first flight we took, I'm perfectly comfortable with Flymon now. ...I-I actually really like flying with him and he offers to carry me a lot if he's still Flymon after a battle. I appreciate it and repay him with food at home.

...Though, he knows I'm still afraid of bugs, just not him. An incident with a spider on my keyboard last week confirmed that. I-I _really_ hate spiders, more than most other bugs.

I continue looking around, I'm curious as to whether or not Ken is here personally...

I hear rustling in some bushes up head. "...Ken?"

"...Osamu?" I recognize that voice.

"Wormmon? You can come out, I'm alone." I say.

Wormmon crawls out from behind his hiding spot, he gives me a bow. "Good to see you again."

"Were you the one who dropped off that Evil Spiral?"

Wormmon looks away, sadly. "...I'm sorry."

"...Why did you do it?" I'm...surprised by this, but... ...I think I know Wormmon's answer.

"...It's...what would make Ken-chan happy." I thought so. "So, I did it for him," Wormmon looks...incredibly guilty for doing Ken's dirty work. "I-I...I want Ken-chan to be happy again, like before."

"...Before? Wormmon, um, how did you...meet Ken?"

"He came to the Digital World...He, Ryou and I went on an adventure together." ...Ryou?

"Ryou Akiyama?" ..._Ryou_ was a chosen child? I thought he was just that computer nerd Ken met online...

Wormmon nods. "...Ken-chan...He was really young back then and...really kind, too. Then, when he came back to the Digital World, he... ...He was acting like The Kaiser."

"Was he...always like this or was it gradual?"

"He's gotten more and more like The Digimon Kaiser and less and less like...Ken-chan," Wormmon says. "I-I'm afraid, Osamu."

"Why?"

"Ken-chan's...I-I can't tell you because...I don't really know much about it but, he's been working on something. And...He doesn't eat or sleep that much anymore...I don't like that. It's because of what he's doing." Chimaeramon, I'm guessing. "He's...getting worse."

"...I see. And any mention of me?"

"...Nothing good," Wormmon shakes his head. "Except the few times he talks in his sleep...He apologizes a lot...He says 'it's my fault' a lot, too. H-He doesn't hate you, Osamu...I know it!"

"I know. And, what he's dreaming about, it's not his fault," I reply, I know exactly what Ken's dreaming about. "How is he getting worse?"

"He's scarier...I feel something dark about him."

"...Dark? What do you mean?"

"There's something really scary about him, I-I get chills sometimes," Wormmon replies, I see tears welling in his eyes. "I-I want to help Ken-chan...I want him to be happy again, like before."

"I want the same, Wormmon...I want the same so badly," I sigh. "I'm going to head back to the others, if they caught us talking..." I trail off. "I'll try to think of a way to help him. Good luck on your end, Wormmon. I think...we could work together, actually, now that I think about it."

"I think so, too," Wormmon nods. "Anything to help Ken-chan."

I nod. "Anything. Thanks again, Wormmon. If we meet again, there are a few things I'd like to ask you about."

"Thank you, I hope we see each other again...And Ken-chan is with us, instead of The Digimon Kaiser." Wormmon bows his head, he turns and hurries off. I turn and limp back to the diner, I hope Flymon and the others are okay...And that Digitamamon isn't hurt too badly in the attempt to get off the Evil Spiral.

..._Evil_ spiral...

...Dark...

...At first, I figured this was Ken...Roleplaying, let's say. The spirals and rings did evil things, of course, but...I figured evil was just a name. But, Wormmon's use of the word 'Dark.'

I wonder, if this is...To use a video game example, games have "elements" like fire, water, lightning and things like that. Two common ones are "Dark" and "Holy." Given just the nature of the Digital World, I wonder if "Dark" is an actual force within this world, there is actually an evil energy or presence that can exist and influence or possess...

...It's a theory but, if Wormmon says Ken is getting "darker," I wonder if he means that... ...in the sense he's becoming more "evil" and gives off...

...A dark aura...

...Like that dream...

...Ken had a dark aura in my dream, the one I had after the accident... ...I know there's more to this. Is it possible Ken has some sort of "evil" within him? ...Is he possessed?

...This gives me something to think about back on Earth.

* * *

I had gotten back just as...Wow...

Miyako got a Digimental. Hakwmon armor evolved into "Shurimon." A plant-ninja...thing. Digitamamon was saved just as I got there. Flymon tipped off the others, thankfully. Kunemon was happy to see me, I had him in my hair again...He didn't miss me _as much_ as that time I was captured, but...He missed me in those ten minutes I was gone.

We said goodbye to Michael and Mimi and returned to Earth shortly after. We're all gathered in the computer room at the school.

"What a day..." Daisuke says, rolling his eyes. "Can't go _one_ _day_ without Ken, can we?"

I shrug. "He hasn't made any appearances lately, I think he's up to something big. Takeru, you told the others about what we saw that day, right? When you and Pegasmon picked me up?"

Takeru nods. "Ken's base, yeah."

"I'm...thinking we might want to consider attacking it. Ken went from a little unstable to...quiet. I don't like that." I say. We haven't considered this until now because of how many Dark Towers and, we're sure, enslaved guards there are around it but...Given our number of Digimentals and how we can take on even ultimate level Digimon with them, I think now's the time we at least talk about it.

"I agree, but one problem," Takeru says. "The base is gone."

"What?"

"Koushirou told me the other day, Tentomon scouted out the area and...There's just a giant crater where it used to be," Takeru says. "He's on the lookout for...anything else like it but, we don't know at this point."

Ken's words come back to me, _disc one or disc two?_ ...The base can move, obviously. "...Interesting, The Kaiser can move his base. So, if we find it again, we have to strike fast."

"Anything Ken can't do?" Miyako rolls her eyes. "A moving base, evil spirals that don't _need_ a Dark Tower..." At this point, Dark Towers are more of a symbol of a controlled territory. "...We gotta figure out a way to end this."

"Agreed," I nod. ...Chimaeramon. I know what a Chimaera is, so adding -mon to the end of that word and knowing Ken's...off and on moments as the Kaiser or Ken Ichijouji, let's say, as well as Wormmon's worries...

...Something big is going to go down soon. ...And I'm worried Ken might overpower us. He loved playing the cool villain before, now he's...the villain scheming in silence. ...Yeah, this has me worried.

"We'll figure something out, 'til then we just try to liberate territories and free any Digimon under his control, I guess," Daisuke says. "And, hey, if Ken's busy with something it makes doing that easier for us." ...In theory, Daisuke.

"Either way, break is coming up and we won't be able to use the computer lab for a while," Iori says. ...Yeah, it's almost August. "I'm more worried about what'll happen when he can go unopposed." ...That will be an issue. The Digital Gate on Ken's PC is out...Koushirou tried, Ken's made it impossible for him to change the exit point and, quite frankly, with or without that trap still in place, we expect to be warped into a lava pit or the bottom of the ocean or something nasty like that.

We all go our separate ways, I head back to Tamachi with Minomon. I eat dinner in my room, a new habit started so Minomon can be fed easier...I guess part of Dad's problem with Minomon was rleated to the fact I kept taking "my doll" to dinner and "pretending" to feed him (I swear, i thought I had been more subtle about that). Mom's actually trying to give him nutrients instead of just junk food, too...I don't think Minomon knows the difference, food is food and wasabi is the devil's condiment.

I give Minomon a couple extra pieces of tonkatsu. "Thanks!" He inhales them, more or less.

"...We might go off on our own for a bit," I say.

"What?"

"Don't tell the others this but I spoke to Wormmon today...He's worried about Ken and 'darkness.' ...Does 'darkness' mean anything to you?"

"Darkness is bad," Minomon says. "There's things made of darkness in the Digital World...Scary things." ...So, Darkness is a force within the Digital World.

"I have a plan, when the others make their big move on Ken's base...You and I are going on a mission of our own. I warn you, it will be dangerous."

"Anything to help you and save the Digital World and Ken from The Digimon Kaiser!" Minomon does the closest he can to standing up straight like a soldier...And he falls into his rice bowl. "Augh...!" He looks up to me, covered in rice.

"Thanks, Minomon. I'll do my best to keep you safe...It, hopefully, won't involve fighting. I know you're strong but...Ken's stronger, unfortunately."

"A _lot_ stronger... But not smarter!"

"...Depends," I nod with a chuckle. I don't want to claim to be the smarter Ichijouji...Even if I was trying to _actually_ be humble, at this point it's up for debate which of us is smarter. We'll see how Ken reacts to my plan and find out for sure.

"What do you mean?"

"Ken knows a _lot_ more about The Digital World than I do, for one." I say. "So, he's smarter in that regard...But there are subjects in which I'm smarter than he is. All in all, I think we're evenly matched. It comes down to who makes the boldest move."

"You'll do that!"

"I hope so," I smile again. "We'll save Ken, Minomon. And you and Wormmon can hang out together here...Wait... ...Minomon, when Ken first saw you, he thought you were Wormmon, right?"

Minomon nods.

"...Does this mean Wormmon evolves from Minomon as well?"

"Yeah, Minomon is the in-training for a lot of insect Digimon. Dokunemon, too!" ..._Do_kunemon?

I never thought I'd do this but...My turn. "...Whazzat?"

"A green Kunemon!" ...That's it?.

I nod. "We'll have to tie a ribbon on you or something to tell you and Wormmon apart," I say.

"Blue, please!"

"It's a promise."

We finish eating, I do some assignments at the computer while Minomon sleeps on my bed...

...Two Minomon...

...We're going to need to triple our food budget...

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
I wanted to cover the Shurimon episode because of the "how everyone encountered Digimon" scene. And for the talk with Wormmon. I know, the whole "Osamu goes off and does his own thing" idea might not be all that good but...I'd rather not novelize an episode of 02 and just give Osamu's commentary, like in the restaurant scenes.

I also have to add, Mimi kinda pisses me off in this episode. You know how it ends with Sukamon and Chuumon showing up and asking Mimi on a date (in the subs, not sure about the dub)? And she punches them across the lake?

...That, I don't like. Why? ...Mimi, you remember the little mouse THAT TOOK A DAGGER IN THE HEART FOR YOU? Huh? Remember? Piemon? He points to you, saying, "You die now!" Dagger comes out of his sleeve, clown throws it at you, Chuumon sacrifices himself to save you? And _that_ is how you thank him? Punching him and his buddy across the lake? ...Granted, I am in _no way_ a fan of Sukamon, but Chuumon deserved better than that.

And, here's the thing: The little mouse's dying words in the Japanese version of Adventure?

"Mimi, when I'm reborn...Please date me..." ...Okay, a little random, but hey, Chuumon thought she was cute, obviously. His last words were _a compliment to Mimi_. Mimi, I know, you wouldn't really go after a mouse but...Split a sundae with him or something, make him feel a little loved? Make him happy? Show a little gratitude over the fact he took a _dagger_ in the _heart_ for _you_?

Seriously, Mimi, not cool...Just...Not cool. ...If it was just Sukamon at the end of that episode, I'd agree but...Not cool, Chuumon died for you! ...Granted, he exists in a world where death isn't exactly permanent but...HE DIED FOR YOU ONCE!

Next chapter begins the endgame chapters...Dun, dun, dun! Who will be the one to say Checkmate? The Digimon Kaiser or Osamu? ...Or...Neither...Instead...The winner would be...

...THE _DARK MASTERS!_

...No, not The Dark Masters...But it'd be awesome if they'd show up! ...Maybe.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

And we have another successful rant from Ori, bravo! But, I agree, that is a bit cold of Mimi. I felt so bad for Chuumon when he died in that episode.

Mr. Ichijouji shouldn't complain about Osamu playing with plushes that talk back (and eat triple their weight in junk food), poor Minomon! And what could Osamu be planning? Ori, are you up to something there? That's never good! Well, never good for the characters, at least (Ori is _horribly_ mean to his favorite characters at times - Just ask Takato and Kenta!). But good for the readers, I think!

-Taiki Matsuki


	12. XII: Thirty Six Stratagems, One Chance

My Brother  
Chapter XII: Thirty-Six Stratagems, One Chance

* * *

_Kindness will release the golden light._

...Kindness...

It's August, school is out across Japan. The computer lab is inaccessible. On the first, it was a "reunion" for the original Chosen Children. I was...sort of a part of it with the new generation. I still feel out of place among them. I lack not only one but _two_ Digimentals and...Well...I'm not as enthusiastic as the others about "taking down the Kaiser once and for all." ...I want to see this end_ without_ Ken getting hurt...

...And that's...looking less and less possible...

The first day was spent with the original chosen children telling us in detail their adventure three years ago...I had trouble believing some of it, even what I had heard from Koushirou, but...Well, I've seen The Digital World, it shouldn't be that unbelievable. I also finally met Sora, she's quite nice. Of course, she does have the Crest of Love, after all.

However, on the third...The Chosen Children encountered... ...a ghost file. Wizarmon. Digimon that die on Earth, apparently, don't get reborn. Their data is stuck here, they take on a sort of..."Shade" form. Wizarmon warned them about their 'true enemy' (which I was relieved to hear, I knew there had to be more to this...) and...

...Kindness will release the golden light. ...I have no idea what that meant in the slightest when Daisuke and Miyako told me what had happened.

The Chosen Children located Ken's base again, they're planning to make this the final battle. They're planning to attack The Digimon Kaiser's base and end things. To cover for their parents, they're planning a "camping trip." My Parents think I'm joining them on the trip...So do the Chosen Children.

My Mother is well aware of The Kaiser and Digital World but...I didn't want her to know they were planning the final battle, I know it would only worry her. As for the others...

...Koushirou found out that D-3s are what activate The Digital Gate, it's not limited to the computer lab at the Odaiba Elementary School. I wish he had found this out earlier, but...

...I'm glad he told me how to access the gate. I'm typing up the last of my email...

"...Are you ready for this, Minomon?" I ask, looking to Minomon. "This...will be more dangerous than anything we've done before."

Minomon nods. "If it's what you think is right, I believe you."

"Thank you."

I send my email...

Everyone,

I know you expect me to join you on your  
"camping trip" tomorrow. Unfortunately, I will  
be unable to accompany you.  
I know I am a Chosen Child like the rest  
of you, but even after all I've seen I don't know  
what those words really mean. I don't know why  
I was "Chosen," especially given what my  
own brother is doing to the world that chose  
me. I consider all of you to be friends, but  
I feel out of place among you. I almost think  
I'm not supposed to be here. I have my own  
"destiny" to fulfill as a Chosen Child. One  
that differs from yours, but with the same  
goal in the end: Saving the Digital World  
from The Digimon Kaiser. My goal only  
differs in the sense that I want to save  
Ken Ichijouji from The Digimon Kaiser  
as well.

That is why I am going on ahead. As you read  
this, I will be in the Digital World. I have a plan  
of my own to fight The Kaiser. I won't let him  
know of your plans, don't worry. But as of now  
I cannot communicate with you, I am leaving my  
device behind, all I'll have is my Digivice and  
Kunemon.

I will see you all on the battleground at the Kaiser's  
Base. I wish you all the best and pray for your safety,  
I will do my best to achieve my goal of a peaceful  
means of defeating The Digimon Kaiser. I'm sorry,  
but I cannot bring myself to try to hurt Ken. I know  
what he's done but, in the end, he is still my little  
brother. I hope you understand.

I thank you all for letting me accompany you  
that day we met. I am grateful for being with you  
this far, I only wish that I could have been of  
more help to you. Please be safe in your battle  
against The Digimon Kaiser. I will do my best  
to stay safe as well.

Sincerely,  
Osamu Ichijouji

"...Ready?" I pick up Minomon in one hand, hooking my cane over my wrist in the same hand. I have a backpack of supplies on my back. I type with one hand on my keyboard, loading the Digital Gate...I leave a note saying that I left early in the morning to join the others. And ask to leave my computer on, I'm "running an experimental program."

"Digital Gate! Open!" I shout. And with a flash of light, I'm sent to the Digital World...I chose the exit point to be one near the base's location Tentomon had scouted, but without a Dark Tower. It's the middle of the night, just like when we left.

Kunemon hops out of my arms and crawls ahead of me. "Ready when you are!"

"Thank you, Kunemon. After this, I'll treat you to ice cream...Hopefully with Ken." I say, raising my Digivice. Unlike the way he normally would, Kunemon doesn't perk up at the idea of food (and he _loves_ ice cream)...That's due to my plan, I know he's worried about what will happen...

...So am I.

I did arrange some help with a friend...Wormmon. He'll do what he can for us, I ran into him alone again during an adventure in...Digtal Edo. ...Well, I hear the others were in an American Wild West town at one point, so why not Edo?

Actually, I'm a little disappointed that I missed out on the Wild West adventure. I like Westerns.

Kunemon evolves into Flymon, he holds onto me as I make sure I have my Digivice secure and I hold my cane tight...Last thing I want is to drop my cane in the middle of the Digital World.

We take off towards the canyon the Kaiser's base was fou-...Never mind...

The base...Yeah, Disc Two Balamb Garden...When the missile attack occurs and it _floats_. _Balamb Garden_ can _fly!_ I remember how Ken and I were _amazed_ by that the first time we played...That and the battle between Balamb and Galbadia...We loved that part of the game.

Something tells me some of the others might think I switched sides after the find another crater where the base used to be...I'll have to hope Kunemon and Ken can vouch for me-Well, no, Ken would take their distrust and _run with it_. I can just _hear_ him saying, "We sure played those fools, didn't we, Osamu-niisan?" Hell, he'd probably claim he's _my_ servant and I'm the Digimon Caesar or something.

Flymon soars over to the base, we land on the lower portion of the rock formation, where the dome is located. Up close, it looks to be an entrance of some kind, I can tell by the giant metal door.

Flymon reverts back to Kunemon...We wait.

It's actually a fairly long time before the metal door opens...Ken steps out with Wormmon at his side, yawning. "...What the _hell_ are you doing here _this late_ at night?" He yawns.

"Sorry, Ken-"

"Digimon Kaiser. Learn it, _Ichijouji_." ...Ichijouji? ...Kaiser's in full control right now, it seems.

"Sorry, Digimon Kaiser," I bow. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Just tell me what you're doing here, then I'll have some fun and send some of my servants on you!"

I step forward to Ken, Kunemon follows at my side. I stop just a couple feet from Ken. I hold my cane on both palms and bow low, presenting it to him. "...I surrender."

"...Bullshit." Yeah, we both know this is a total lie. It just depends on how Ken treats that lie.

"I bow to The Digimon Kaiser," I say. "Please accept my sword."

I hear Ken let out an annoyed sigh. "...You're 'serious?'"

"As of now, I pledge to serve The Digimon Kaiser," I say.

"You realize I don't believe a word of this, right?" Ken asks. "I know you, Ichijouji." Again with that? "I am _not_ an idiot."

"I would never say you were," I reply, waiting for the snappy comeback.

"...Fine, I'll play along...On one condition," Ken's 'smug bastard' smile appears. ...This is going to be fun.

"Anything, My Kaiser," I bow.

"Get down on your hands and knees and bow to me. I want you to _beg me_ to let you serve me."

I nod, I gradually get down on my knees. It takes a few moments and hurts a bit, but I fall forward with my hands on the gound. "...Please, let me serve you, Digimon Kaiser."

"Louder."

"Please-"

"LOUDER!"

"PLEASE, LET ME SERVE YOU! O GREAT DIGIMON KAISER!" I scream.

"Admit that you're _worthless!_"

"I am worthless, Digimon Kaiser! I am unworthy of your presence!" I shout. "You, O magnificent one, you are the King! I am but the lowly peasant who dares enter your gaze. Forgive my foolish resistence before, you are the true victor! I am-"

"Ichijouji, don't ham it up." ...Ichijouji... ...I guess he's back to hating me. That little chat with Ken the other day must've pissed off The Kaiser.

"Sorry, Digimon Kaiser," I say, holding back a chuckle. "Please, let me serve you."

"...Get back up."

I do so, wincing. It...really isn't easy for me to get up from the ground with just my cane for leverage. The Kaiser just watches, still smiling...I let out a fake shout of pain, and clutch my knee. I see his expression change...

...He's enjoying seeing me in pain. ...The Kaiser is _definitely_ in full control. Ken's...somewhere else right now.

"May I serve you now?" I ask.

"...Give me your digivice," Ken says. ...I knew he'd do this.

I nod, reaching into my pocket. I present Ken my digivice with a bow.

"...This is _my digivice,_" Ken says, holding the digivice up. "You're _not allowed to touch it!_ EVER! Are we clear, Ichijouji? This digivice belongs to me and, maybe, I'll let you look at it. But this is _my digivice._ Don't _ever_ touch it. Are. We. Clear?"

"Yes, Digimon, Kaiser," I nod.

"People who go through other peoples' things without permission _are the worst people,_ aren't they, Ichijouji?" ...That's...what I said to Ken after... ...the digivice incident...

...Ken, that's...low, but... ...I deserve it.

I nod. "Yes, they...they are. I will not touch your digivice, Digimon Kaiser." ...I...try to keep my composure as I say that, but the sudden look of glee on his face tells me that I failed.

...I'm so sorry, Ken.

"You may serve me, Ichijouji. As of now, your superior is Wormmon." ...I see how he's trying to insult me with that but... ...In all honesty, I like Wormmon. I think he'd be a good boss. "Bow to him."

I bow low to Wormmon. "I look forward to serving you under The Digimon Kaiser."

Wormmon gives a confused nod.

Ken starts back into his base. "I'll show you to your room..." He chuckles. Kunemon and I follow him down into his base...

...Metal walls, it's...Dare I compare it the Death Star? Not as advanced or anything but...Just as sterile on the inside. Oh and that reactor-like thing we just passed a window looking into...Yeah, I think Ken got some inspiration from George Lucas with this thing.

Ken takes us lower and lower and, as I expected, we pass through a series of cells...Filled with captured Digimon...Gods, there are...Too many to count...

...Ken, this is...really what you call fun? What you want to be forever known as in this world? A crazed dictator?

Ken stops at an empty cell, he opens it. "I expect you up bright and early. You have work to do."

I nod. "Thank you, Digimon Kaiser."

I step into the cell with Kunemon behind me. There are no seats or anything, just an empty, square room. I sit in a corner after Ken walks off with...an evil laugh. Yeah, Ken goes for the whole "cool villain" image.

"...I knew it," I recognize that voice, sort of...I can't quite place it. I look to the cell across from mine...

...That little pink digimon from the village after the Agumon incident. "...Knew what?"

"You work for the Kaiser," the digimon says. "Right after you showed up, he came back...His Aidramon destroyed our homes...He destroyed our village. ...And now I see you with him! You...you're evil!"

"...I...can't apologize enough for what happened to your village," I say...I guess The Digimon Kaiser took out some frustrations on that place. "I...I'm sorry."

"We surrendered," Kunemon says. "We-"

"Liar!" The digimon turns and goes into a corner of its cell, crying. "I hate you! I hate you so much! You and the Kaiser! You're...You're..." It sobs heavily...

...Damn it, Ken...

"W-We-"

"Kunemon, just...let him be," I say.

Kunemon turns, giving me a sad nod.

I stretch out on the floor and use my backpack as a pillow, first reaching inside to pull out my pill bottle and a bottled water. I have a feeling I'm going to have trouble sleeping, I might as well take a couple of these to help me sleep and, hopefully, make it so I wake up in less pain than usual. I doubt The Digimon Kaiser will wait for my pills to kick in when he wakes us tomorrow. Provided he _does_ wake us up instead of just leaving us to rot...

...In which case, I'll file a complaint with Wormmon-sama.

* * *

I stir to the sound of metal squeaking, I look over to the cell entrance...Ken stands in front of my open cell door. Wormmon is at his feet. "...Wake up." I notice that he has my digivice on a chain around his neck. I guess it's a war trophy, now.

I nod. "Yes, Digimon Kaiser." My...My legs are killing me from sleeping on that hard floor. I pocketed three pills last night, just so Ken wouldn't see the bottle of pain pills I brought if I needed some the next morning.

I groan as I try my hardest to get up. My legs...always reset at night, they hurt their worst in the morning. I fall forward, losing my balance and hit the floor with a thud, barely missing Kunemon. He goes to my side with a worried expression. "Osamu..." He says.

"It's...okay, Kunemon. I'll be fine," I whisper.

"Hurry up! I haven't got all day!"

"My apologies, Digimon Kaiser," I say, crawling over to the cell bars. The cell bars are a metal grid, I use them to, sort of, "climb" up to my feet, like a ladder. I grab my cane and backpack, putting it on my back. The Digimon Kaiser doesn't complain about the backpack, but I hear him tap his foot impatiently... I limp over to him and bow. "How may I serve you, My Lord?"

"...Follow me," Ken says. I do just that, quickly taking my pills as his back is turned to me. Three...had _better_ be enough. My limp is worse than it usually is as I follow him.

We go to an elevator by a long, stairway that circles around the 'reactor' in the center of the base. Ken steps inside but holds a hand up as I go to join him. "Sorry, but...you don't have the rank to use this." ...Seriously, Ken? You're going to make me take the stairs? "Second floor, I'll wait for you there. Don't make me wait long, Ichijouji." He says. The doors close.

"...Jerk." Kunemon mutters.

"He is our master, Kunemon, we must obey," I say.

"I'm sorry Ken-chan is doing this," I hear a voice. I look to my other side. "Oh, Wormmon, I thought you went up with Ken."

"I wanted to apologize," Wormmon...looks guilty, like _he's_ the one doing this. "I'm sorry he's doing this to you...H-He really...doesn't hate you. I-I know it!"

"It's all right," I say. "Kunemon, you haven't...formally met Wormmon, have you?"

Kunemon crawls up to Wormmon, bowing, "I'm Kunemon. Thank you for helping us, Wormmon-niichan." ...Niichan?

"N-Niichan?" Wormmon asks.

"Our partners are brothers, I wanna be your brother, too!" Kunemon says, happily. ...I love this sort of innocence Kunemon has, I really do. Wormmon looks a little embarrassed by the title, though.

"Th-Thank you," Wormmon...bows his head. ...Wormmon, you're the older Worm-Brother, you don't have to bow like that. "P-Please, follow me...I don't want to say hurry but...Ken-chan, um...isn't very patient."

I nod. "I know...I took a few of my pills, I'll...be better later, even after this." I say. Stairs have always been an issue with me. I reach into my backpack for a water bottle and take a quick drink for the pills I took. I put it back on and start up the stairs. "...So, how's the...'project' coming?"

"...I-I can't tell you much, not because I don't want to but...I don't really know," Wormmon says. "He has data from a bunch of digimon but...He _needs_ a 'Dark digimon's' data...He's looking for the 'perfect dark digimon' to complete it."

I nod. "...And once he completes it, he has his ultimate weapon."

"He calls it his original digimon...And...partner..." ...I don't even need to know Wormmon as Ken's partner to see how much that hurts him. ...I'm beyond amazed by how loyal Wormmon is to Ken, given all he has to put up with. And I'm sure I've seen only a _hint_ of what The Digimon Kaiser puts him through.

"Partner?" Kunemon asks, crawling alongside Wormmon. "You're Ken's partner!"

"...I...don't think Ken-chan sees it that way. Not...anymore."

"I'm sorry, Wormmon."

"It's...okay. I-I still...want to make Ken-chan happy, too. And...Osamu...Ken-chan isn't...happy. Not even when he laughs. When he was happy before, it was easy to tell... ...Now, he laughs a lot but... ...He's not happy."

"...I know, I-I want him to be happy, too," I say. "...We'll try to make that happen."

After the longest walk of my life, we near the second floor, Ken's waiting by a ledge. "_Finally_," he says once he sees us.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Digimon Kaiser." I say, trying to hide how badly my legs hurt. I doubt I do a good job but Ken doesn't have that same gleeful smile like before...Either The Kaiser didn't notice or care or Ken's starting to show himself.

"Just_ move it!_" Ken snaps. ...Nope, Kaiser didn't notice.

When we finally reach the second floor platform, Ken motions for me to follow him. We enter a room with a glass wall at the front. "...See where we are?"

"The ocean?" I say once I make it to the end of the room. It's...rather far, about thirty feet from the door. Lots of space in this base of his.

We're still miles away from it but, the base is floating toward the ocean.

"Exactly, that is where I will get the final item on my list," Ken chuckles.

"May I ask what that is, My Lord?"

"The final part for Chimaeramon," Ken replies. "My original digimon, a partner worthy of me...The strongest Digimon to ever exist!"

"Amazing, Great Kaiser...Can I be so bold as to ask to see what you have so far?"

"No, you may _not_ be so bold," Ken frowns. "Ichijouji, this room is my viewing room. There is a mop and bucket over there, in that corner, with sponges and window cleaner. I want this room spotless before lunch. Because you will also be making my lunch." Ah, I'm Osamurella and Ken's my...wicked little non-stepbrother. I think he's just trying to humiliate me for now with things like cleaning the floor...It's...not really working, but I'll play along.

"Yes, Digimon Kaiser," I bow. "What is it you would like me to make you?" ...Please don't say 'Kunemon Surprise.'

"Oh, go to the kitchen and figure something out, just as long as I can choke it down," Ken chuckles. "Get to work, Ichijouji!" With that, he leaves, the metal door closing behind him.

I notice Wormmon stayed behind as I limp over to the mop and buckets. They're already filled with soapy water. Kunemon takes a brush...To my surprise, so does Wormmon. "Wormmon, you're my superior. You don't need to help."

"I...feel bad about this," Wormmon says. "A-And this is...my usual work, so...It's nothing different. Except for the extra help." ..._Wormmon_ is in charge of cleaning? All _this?_ How? ...Granted, that's better than being threatened with a whip but...A lot of work for the little guy.

"...Thanks, but...Don't feel bad, Wormmon. It's The Digimon Kaiser doing this, not you."

The three of us start cleaning as I begin my service in The Digimon Kaiser's name...

...At least until I can find out what the hell Chimaeramon is and how to stop Ken from creating or _releasing_ it... And, more importantly, until I find out how to bring Ken back home...For good.

"Osamu! W-Wormmon-niichan!" Kunemon shouts, jumping up. "D-Did you...Feel that, too?"

"Huh?" I look to Kunemon and Wormmon...Wormmon's shivering slightly.

"Y-Yeah...What was that?" Wormmon asks.

"...What was what?"

"You didn't feel it?" Kunemon turns to me. "The sudden chill?"

I shake my head. "Sorry...Must've been a low draft or something," I shrug...Though, nothing in this room could _cause_ a draft.

"It...definitely wasn't a draft," Wormmon says. "I-I don't...know what it was but...I didn't like it."

"Me neither," Kunemon adds.

"Weird..." I lean against the wall. "Let me know if you feel it again."

"W-Will do," Wormmon and Kunemon both nod...They look scared, actually.

...This...doesn't bode well, I think.

Ken, I need to get you back as soon as possible...

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
...So, what'd you think of Osamu's surrender plan?

I kinda liked having Kunemon and Wormmon both interract in this chapter, especially with Kunemon calling Wormmon his big brother.

Regarding the chapter title...In China, there's a saying: "Of the thirty-six strategems, retreat is our best option." And retreat is also stratagem thirty-six. Anyway, the thirty-six stratagems are thirty-six types of ploy\strategy described in its most basic form ("Hide a dagger in a smile," "retreat," "beauty trap," "make noise in the East, attack in the West," etc.), the list was complied by an unknown author (Some say Sun Zi, some say Zhuge Liang, some say it predates warfare itself). Check out the Wikipedia article on it for a general idea.

We're nearing the Chimaeramon episodes...Here goes nothing!

* * *

Taiki's notes:

Surrender? Osamu, you're insane! Or brilliant! I'm not sure, since it's obvious Ken doesn't believe a word of it. I can only imagine how the Chimaeramon episodes will play out with Osamu seeing things on The Digimon Kaiser's end.

And making Osamu _take the stairs?_ Low, Ken, very low! Ori tells me stairs are his worst enemy, too.

Our plan is to release the next two chapters tomorrow and the final chapter on Sunday! I can't wait to see how the final battle plays out! Ori just sent them to me for editing!

Thank you, everyone, who's read and enjoyed this fic! Especially the reviewers!

-Taiki Matsuki


	13. XIII: The Dark Whirlpool

My Brother  
Chapter XIII: The Dark Whirlpool

* * *

A day has passed since my surrender. I am 'Ichijouji' - Personal Butler to The Digimon Kaiser.

The Digimon Kaiser did enjoy the lunch I made him yesterday, his kitchen is actually really well stocked. I was suprised. I don't know where it all came from, but...I had everything I needed and more.

I made some curry with chicken, he "managed to choke it down," though I knew it was one of his favorites from home. I tried to copy Mom's recipe the best I could... ...He didn't do a good job at hiding his surprise when I brought it to him, bowing low and saying, "I hope this meal is to your liking, My Kaiser." ...I'm sort of having fun with the whole 'bowing to the Kaiser' thing.

I did well enough with lunch to where, for dinner, he said, "I don't care what you make, even if it's the same crap as you made for lunch!" ...I got the hint. Ha ha ha, I counted that as a 'thank you,' too, in The Digimon Kaiser's own way.

Kunemon and I, of course, were only allowed to eat Ken's leftovers...Which is why I made sure to make extra for "the growing ruler of the Digital World." Enough extra for Kunemon and I to share with Wormmon...

...Kunemon also split some of the junk food I brought from Earth with Wormmon, too. Wormmon, like all other Digimon, loved it. Kunemon...really likes having an older brother, too. He and Wormmon get along very well.

After we did the dishes, like all servants must, Ken had us escorted back to our cell... ...But I was surprised to see that he put in a sort of bed for me. It's actually a pair of small tables put together with layered blankets but...

...It's much, much better than the floor. Kunemon appreciates it, too.

I know that Ken doesn't buy the whole "surrender" thing, he knows it's all an act. I'm willing to bet he knows I'm trying to find out what Chimaeramon is...

...Which means, if he does willingly show it to me, it will probably be too late to stop him. Still, I can try to help the others on this end in whatever way I can...

* * *

I woke up to a loud roar outside of the base...It lasted for more than a minute, I had no idea what it was, but it scared the crap out of me at first! Kunemon, too. I held him in my arms until it stopped.

At least it gave us some time to wake up before Ken shows up...I have no idea how long we've been asleep or what time it is.

I take a couple pills for my legs and get a bag of chips for Kunemon, we split it. "...Sleep well, Kunemon?"

The little yellow worm resting on my stomach nods. "Yeah...Any idea what that sound was?"

"No idea, I almost thought..." I trail off, Kunemon catches on. Chimaeramon.

"Me, too," Kunemon nods. "...Are you really...sure, Osamu?"

"About...'surrender?'" I ask. Kunemon nods. "...I...I don't fit in with the others. And, to be honest, I think I'm slowing them down." ...Mainly my reluctance to actually engage Ken. They understand, even though Daisuke's still sometimes skeptical of my loyalties (I'm sure he was _thrilled_ to read that email I sent before 'surrendering,' especially with the floating base gone from their original attack point). ...I can't really blame him at this point...

...I don't want to hurt Ken. Which means I don't want to fight The Digimon Kaiser.

"Slowing them down? Osamu, you're the strategist!"

"Kunemon that one 'battle' was the most I really did," I say. "And you know how that went. Other than that, I pick some locations to take back based on their strategic value to Ken, but... Beyond that, I'm not much help. I don't have a Digimental for you, either."

"I don't need a Digimental..."

"You do if there's a Dark Tower around," I say.

"True..."

Kunemon looked a little upset by my Digimental comment. And, in a few fights, he has done really well...And he saved me once or twice when I couldn't run, he picks me up without stopping mid-flight. ...The first time freaked me out, I wasn't expecting it but...After that... "...Kunemon, you're one of the most amazing things I've ever seen, got that?"

"R-Really?"

"Really. Never forget that. I'm glad I have you as my partner." I say. "When you can evolve, you're amazing. And even when you can't, you're still amazing. And really, really cool."

"Thanks, Osamu!" As usual, he's happy to hear that.

I pat Kunemon on the head, reaching into my backpack for a box of pocky.

"Oh, would that be the strawberry pocky I love oh-so-much?" Ah, Lord Digimon Kaiser...

I turn, Kunemon crawls off my lap. "Yes it is, Digimon Kaiser. May I offer you a box of it?"

The Digimon Kaiser stands outside of my cell, his arms crossed and his usual smug bastard smile on his face. "...Yes, you may." Like the other day, he has my digivice around his neck. I think he's trying to taunt me with it.

"Please, take it." I say, getting up and walking to the cell bars and holding the box out to Ken, he takes it. "Thank you, please enjoy, Digimon Kaiser." I bow my head.

Ken unlocks my cell. "Time for another look outside..." He says with a chuckle.

I nod, I walk through the base with Ken, Kunemon by my side and Wormmon by Ken's side. We go to the elevator. I start for the stairs. "We don't have time for that, just get in here." Ken snaps. ...Thank you, O Great Digimon Kaiser! I shall serve you 'til the end of time! ...Or until I can drag you back to Earth. Whichever comes first...Most likely the second one.

"Thank you, Digimon Kaiser," I bow my head and get into the elevator with him. We go back up to the second floor. The time, when we enter that viewing room, the window wall is covered...

"Go in, I'll be right behind you." Ken says. I nod and walk into the dark room, Kunemon keeps close to me. I don't like this much, either, Kunemon.

As we near the window, the cover, which is on the outside, lowers...

...Wow...Just...Just...WOW! I-I don't...I don't believe this...

"...We're underwater..." I say in awe. That must have been what that roar was, the base was diving.

"You really are a genius, aren't you, Ichijouji?" Ken chuckles, coming up behind me. "See that ahead?"

"...A whirlpool?" I ask. I notice I'm also standing next to a chair that had been moved into this room since I cleaned it yesterday.

"K-Ken-chan...!" Wormmon backs away from Ken, _before_ he snaps at him for calling him 'Ken-chan.'

"DIGIMON KAISER!" Ken screams. "I AM THE DIGIMON KAISER TO YOU!"

"D-D-Digimon Kaiser...P-Please, don't...Don't go near that..." Wormmon...looks _terrified_ of something!

Kunemon is acting the same way, he's...trembling and huddled up against my legs, letting out a frightened whimper. I bend over and pick him up, holding him sort of like a baby and stroking his back. "K-Kunemon, what's wrong?"

"I-It's evil, Osamu..." Kunemon whimpers. "Th-That whirlpool...I-I feel it, it's _evil!_"

"...Digimon Kaiser," I turn to Ken. "Not to question you, but...Well, they said it's evil." ...I can't...sense evil like Kunemon and Wormmon can, that's the best argument I have, which tells me my chances of success here are slim. "Just look-"

"I know what I am doing, Ichijouji," Ken says, staring out of his window. "I'm going to get the final part I need..."

"...Digimon Kaiser, are...you sure you want to mess with the powers of Darkness like this?" ...I can't believe I just said 'the powers of darkness' but... ...Given how Kunemon is crying and shaking in my arms right now, he's sensing _something_ evil!

"The powers of Darkness are _nothing_ I can't control!" Ken looks to me. ...I can't believe my little brother just _said that_ seriously. "Don't you _dare_ question your master, Ichijouji!"

"I wouldn't, I simply want to be cautious," I say, trying to hold my tone...I really don't like how much that whirlpool is freaking out our Digimon.

"Coward," Ken scoffs. He sits in his chair. "Bring me tea, Ichijouji."

"Yes, My Lord," I bow, carrying Kunemon out of the room and going to the kitchen, it's on the upper floor. I set Kunemon down as we take the elevator...

"What is it you feel?" I ask, looking to Kunemon. He's...less freaked out but still shaken.

"D-Darkness...And evil," Kunemon says. "Osamu, there's something evil in that whirlpool...Why can't you feel it?"

"I guess Digimon are more sensitive to this than humans," I say as the doors open. "Kunemon, try to find Ken's control room for me, I'll keep him distracted down there. When you find it, head down to that room again or the kitchen, I'll probably be in either."

Kunemon nods. He hurries off down the hall as I go to the kitchen. I get a cart and tray and start to make tea as well as some sandwiches and snacks. Something that will keep Ken down there as long as possible while Kunemon does he search. Wormmon could have shown us or told us, but...As I told him when we met in Digi-Edo, I don't want to run the risk of Ken somehow catching him 'betraying' The Digimon Kaiser, I just can't see that ending well for Wormmon. So, if we get caught: Kunemon and I are at fault. Wormmon knew nothing.

I finish making the tray of sandwiches, I also scatter around some candy I brought for Kunemon that I know Ken likes. Finally, I place the tea pot filled with black tea in the center of the tray with a bowl of sugar, a little pitcher of milk, some lemon wedges and a cup. I wheel the cart back to the elevator and take it down to Ken.

Ken gives me an impressed look. "Sandwiches and candy...? I only asked for tea."

"I thought you could use a snack, Digimon Kaiser," I say, bowing. "Something to eat as you begin your inevitable conquest, of course." A good butler knows how to keep his master happy...And distracted.

"Good thinking, then." Ken starts to make his cup of tea. "You serve me quite well, Ichijouji."

I bow. "I'm _one hell_ of a Butler, Digimon Kaiser."

"...Excuse me?"

"Just wanted to say it," I chuckle.

Ken rolls his eyes. "...Again, o_bviously._" ...Ha ha ha! He still remembers our joke...

...I knew you were in there, Ken.

* * *

Kunemon "joined me" back at the viewing room, he had to try to get my attention from the door since it was just before we entered the whirlpool...He refuses to enter. I told him I understood but he said (when trying to get my attention and Ken could hear him) that he 'found the pill' I had 'dropped.' ...Kunemon, you...actually...thought of that yourself? Again, you surprise me. I told him I understood why he didn't want to come in and apologized for him having to be so scared. He and Wormmon are waiting by the entrance.

Ken stands by his window, eating one of the sandwiches I made. The base is floating in the middle of the whirlpool right now, it's no longer underwater.

"...Exploration Team A," Ken says into a microphone. "Go."

Three robot-like Digimon fly out of the base from an entrance below us...

...I-I just...I just felt this...chill down my spine...It happened when I saw...Gods...

Some sort of..._thing_...It was like a ghost almost...I _barely_ saw it, I'm not even sure if I even saw _anything_ but...It passed one of the Digimon and...the...Digimon fell deep into the whirlpool...

...Ken...

The other two joined soon after. The Kaiser is losing it.

"STATUS REPORT!" Ken screams. "Come in! Anyone! ...Damn it...Fine...I'm going in." THE HELL YOU ARE!

I step in front of Ken. "Ken-"

"DIGIMON KAISER!"

_"Digimon_ _Kaiser_," I say. "I-I can't let you go out there...You saw what happened-"

"You _can't_ let me go out?" Ken focuses on me with a glare. He pushes past me. "Ichijouji, _you_ don't order _me_ around-"

"I'm your older brother," I say, quickly moving ahead of Ken again. "It's too dange-" I'm suddenly pushed violently to the ground, Ken stands over me. I let out a shout, a _very_ sharp pain runs through my legs. I don't handle falling very well.

"I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER, YOU ARE AN ONLY CHILD, ICHIJOUJI! I HAVE NO-ONE BUT MYSELF, GOT IT?" ...Ken...

"...Understood, Digimon Kaiser." ...So that's why I'm 'Ichijouji.'

"Now, don't you _dare_ question me _again!_" Ken storms off, I can hear his feet stomping on the ground for a bit after he's left the room.

Kunemon runs to my side. "Osamu!"

"I-I'm okay," I say, I slide myself over to the chair and use it for leverage to stand. ...I honestly didn't expect Ken to get _violent_ with me. "Th-Thanks for...coming, though."

"W-We should um...get that pill?" ...Again, amazing code, Kunemon.

"I-I know this is...a good chance but...Kunemon, Ken's...going out there...I need to watch this..." I look to Wormmon, he's hurrying to the window, too. "W-Wormmon, if anything happens to him, we'll get another...whatever he's going to ride out there ready for me. I-I'll go to try to help him..."

"R-Right," Wormmon nods.

"Osamu..." Kunemon trails off. He's...really afraid of so much as being _in_ here. I pick him up and hold him again. "Th-Thanks..."

"...Ken, please, don't do this..." I whisper to myself, staring out into the whirlpool.

...We watch as another one of those robot digimon fly out, Ken's piloting it himself...Gods, Ken, _three _of those just went down. Wh-Why use one of those? ...He's going deeper but, he still looks to be in control. He's not falling, he's...piloting...

...That...would be the evil the Digimon are sensing... A demon-like Digimon appears before Ken's robot. I can't tell what he's doing but, it looks like he's...collecting parts of that...that _demon!_ It's starting to fade away as Ken collects...I guess data or something...I-I don't know, but...

...Ken...Y-You're...

...This is beyond what I expected, Ken...You're messing around with...Hell itself! This...This is...Ken, you've lost your mind! I-I can't allow any more of this...Ken, you're going home!

"Wormmon, where's...the launch bay or whatever?" I ask.

"F-Follow me," Wormmon says. I do so as fast as I can holding Kunemon over my shoulder with one arm. I let him down when we get to the elevator and go down to the next level. By the time we get there, Ken is getting out of his 'robot.'

"Ke-I-I mean...Digimon Kaiser, thank the Gods you're safe-"

"I told you, the so-called powers of darkness are _nothing._" Ken says. ...Famous last words, Ken.

"Please, don't...do anything that dangerous again," I say.

"I told you _never give me orders!_" Ken snaps. "Now follow me...I have what I needed..." Ken lets out a chuckle.

...It's official, The Digimon Kaiser has lost his mind. He takes us to the elevator and to the top floor of the base, he leads us into a room.

...This is the room I saw when Ken ran away. I look to Kunemon, he nods. So this is the command center for The Digimon Kaiser.

Ken looks to a display of his base's interior. "...Intruders...When? I don't have time for them." He looks to me. "I assume _you_ had nothing to do with this?"

I shake my head. "In all honesty, no, I don't even know how they got in from underwater." Aside from an armadillo that turns into a submarine, something that I am _still_ trying to wrap my mind around...

"...I actually believe you. So stick around, Ichijouji, and watch as I complete it...My Original Digimon..." Ken laughs. Going to his console. "...And once I finish it..." He starts type away at his console.

...Damn it...I knew it, I'm too late.

"...The entire Digital World...Will be mine..." Ken's starting to laugh harder. "I-I can't wait! All of it will me mine...I'll have won...I'll have beaten them...Th-they...They never stood a chance of course but..." Ken stops typing he turns to me. "...I _beat them_, Ichijouji. I'll have _beaten my rivals_ once and for all!"

"Congratulations, Digimon Kaiser." I try not to sound sarcastic.

"My world...My empire...MY CHIMAERAMON!" He hits a single button and one of the screens displays...

..._That's_...Chimaeramon...? I-I don't know where most of those parts came from, but I recognize Greymon and...the demon's arms...Wow...That is...Insane...

...Ken, you took the last couple of those pills you stole while creating this thing, didn't you? It's like that joke about the Gods creating cannabis right before they created the platypus...Except that thing's not a joke...As weird as it looks, I'm sure it's just as lethal.

Ken looks up at a monitor showing a video feed from outside...Miyako and Hikari on their Digimon. "...And time to give my new creation its first snack."

"Ken-"

"DIGIMON KAISER!" Ken snaps, turning to me. "Don't. Call me. _That name._ Ever _AGAIN!_" He screams. ...Th-That...really pisses him off now...

"D-Digimon Kaiser...Please, don't do this."

"...Ichijouji, because you said please..." Ken smiles. "...That just makes me want to do this _more."_ He doesn't even turn, pressing a button... ...I see Ken's 'original digimon' fly towards Hikari and Miyako a moment or two later on one of Ken's displays.

...Damn it...Please, _please_ get away from that thing safely!

Ken _laughs_. He _freaking laughs_ as that monster goes after Hikari and Miyako...Gods...I-I can't believe this is my little brother! "Angemon and Airdramon's wings...They can't _hope_ to outmaneuver my perfect creation..."

I turn away, I-I can't watch this...

"HA HA HA! You can't escape them...Kuwagamon, SkullGreymon and Devimon's arms...They'll catch you...And _break you._" K-KEN! ...Th-These are...Peoples' lives you're talking about!

I step out of the room, I-I feel...ill...

...How can...this monster...be my brother?

...Maybe...Daisuke was...right... ...Ken is...evil...

...NO!

There's...There's more at play here...There has to be...Gods, please, please let there...be more at play here...This...This can't be Ken... This can't be...that kind and gentle kid I've known my whole life... ...This can't be what he's turned into.

...Ken, please...I-I...I can't believe this is you...This can't be you... ...How could...this be who you are...? ...Please, Ken...Tell me this isn't who you really are...

"O-Osamu..." Kunemon crawls up to my side. "A-Are you...crying?"

"...Just...for my...brother..." I whisper.

"EXCELLENT! MY PERFECT PARTNER...! I'VE DONE IT!" ...Gods...

...I can't...really hold back right now... ...I-I never knew...Ken could be capable of any of this... H-He's...KEN! Ken isn't like this! He's...Ken... ...My little brother...Not...This monster...

I hear footsteps behind me, I turn. "...Pathetic." Ken rolls his eyes, sighing. "...We have some intruders to deal with..."

"...Are...Hikari and Miyako...?" I trail off, lifting my glasses and wiping my eyes.

"My partner is still having fun, your friends aren't dead...Yet." Ken chuckles.

"...How can you say things like that?" I ask. "These are human beings you're talking about. How can you be like this about_ living people?_"

"Because they mean _nothing_ to me." Ken replies. "Now come with me! At least you had the sense to abandon ship. I guess you might have half a brain after all."

I follow after Ken, we go lower into the base to a hallway...Ken turns a corner, facing one of the others. I'm a little far behind him. "...How stupid are you? To try to sneak into my base..." ...I-I'm...going to keep my distance. I can't face them...

...I thought this surrender plan was to get information, to try to stop Ken peacefully, try to convince him to stop or, if I had to, drag him home...But, now...Especially with what Ken just said...

...Is it that...

...Or am I really a coward? And The Digimon Kaiser really is about to win? ...He has my digivice, I can't go home...This is...it...whoever wins this battle...Wins the Digital World...

I failed you, Ken. I'm sorry.

"To think, you would come face The Digimon Kaiser alone...The Digimon Kaiser who controls the powers of darkness." ...Oh, SHUT _UP,_ KEN!

...Why do I hear...laughing? ...Is that, Takeru?

"What the hell are _you_ laughing at?"

"Ken, how long are you going to keep playing this stupid 'ruler of the world' game?" ...Takeru...

"Don't...call me..._that name_...I am The _DIGIMON KAISER!_"

"Are you enjoying yourself, _Digimon Kaiser_?" ...Takeru...I'd ask if he's playing poke the bear but... ...He sounds serious. Like...Something set him off. "Do you know it means to 'control' the powers of darkness? Do you even know the meaning of the word darkness? You don't...do you?" I can only see Ken but...Wow, Takeru is really hitting home with what he's saying, he's...unsure of what to say or do in response to Takeru. I can tell just from his expression. "Grow up, Ken. You'll get hurt, but that'll be the least of your worries when you screw around with evil."

...Wait...

...When Ken was describing the arms...

..._Devimon_...

...Takeru's partner, Patamon...sacrificed himself to defeat Devimon...

...And Ken is screwing around with Devimon's data...

"You...insect..." Ken growls. "You're nothing but an insect to me! What the hell do you know? You're a pathetic insect! INSECTS! ALL OF YOU ARE INSECTS! INSECTS!"

"Insects, insects, insects..." Takeru repeats, mockingly. "Is that all you can do? Call people insects?"

"SHUT UP!" Ken reaches for his whip, CRAP! Takeru, watch out!

...I-I can't tell if he hit him or not but, judging by Ken's face and his body movements, I think he did.

"Words fail, so you turn to violence, Ken? ...Are you done yet?"

Ken stammers.

"I'll take that a 'yes.' So, it's _my turn now!_" ...Ken, I'd watch out-...You know what?

_Screw it._

Takeru, he's all yours! _Someone_ has to knock some sense into my little brother...Go ahead! Wanna borrow my cane?

Sure enough, Takeru charges at Ken and throws a punch, Ken goes down like he didn't see it coming. Within seconds, Takeru's on top of him and pummeling him across the face...

...And I'm just going to watch. After that crack about human lives, Ken, _fine!_ You _need_ this right now.

The base suddenly shifts, I nearly fall into the wall while Takeru is thrown off of Ken. Ken reaches for his whip, Takeru manages to block the blow and... ...I-I had no idea Takeru could fight like this...Ken us purely on the defensive in this, Takeru's the aggressor...I-I never knew Takeru could _be _like this, either...I-I'm amazed.

"K-KEN-CHAN!" Wormmon charges towards Ken. "STICKY NET!"

"AIR SHOT!"

Patamon blocks Wormmon's attack... ...Wormmon, you're...still willing to fight for-What am I saying? Of course he is, with all the crap he's put up with...Wormmon, I admire your devotion to Ken. ...I care about him too and, I thought I could do this without hurting him...

...But...

...At this point...I think that's impossible.

"Osamu, should we...?"

"...No," I shake my head. "We're...neutral. I object to everything The Digimon Kaiser stands for, Kunemon...But, in the end, he is still my brother. ...And I can't hurt my brother. So...We'll watch."

"...Right. I don't wanna hurt Wormmon-niichan, either."

"Gonna fight us, too?" Patamon lands near Wormmon.

"To protect Ken-chan!"

Just as Wormmon and Patamon start to fight, a blast of energy goes bursts through the wall from outside and...pretty much..Clean. Through .The. _Entire._ _Base._ ...I think your new toy is getting a _little_ out of control, Ken...

"What _was that?_" Takeru shouts, looking up through the _smoking hole in the ceiling_. He's on top of Ken again, the blast interrupted another session of pummeling.

"...My Partner...My Original Creation...Chimaeramon..."

I just realized, now's a good time to break some of The Digimon Kaiser's rules. I poke my head around the corner. "Takeru, not to stop you from pounding my brother or anything, but he's got something around his neck I want."

Takeru obliges, breaking my digivice off its chain and tossing it back to me, not even turning...Ken _throws a tantrum_ over this, he screams at the top of his lungs once he realizes what Takeru's doing. I catch my digivice in both hands. "I saw that, I..." He's struggling a little to hold Ken down. "I...I was worried about you, glad to see...you're...o-okay...!" Takeru's trying to hold Ken's arms down after he tries to fight back, he's kicking his legs in the air screaming. He gets one or two hits on Takeru's back with his knees, but nothing that seems to hurt him. If anything, we just have trouble hearing each other over Ken's temper tantrum.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT, OSAMU! DON'T YOU DARE! THAT IS MINE! MINE, YOU HEAR ME? GIVE IT BACK!" ...Yeah, yeah... Sorry, Ken, but this one really is_ my digivice. "YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! YOU CAN'T! IT'S MINE! MINE!_" Ken, like Takeru said...Grow up.

...Thanks for the pep-talk, Takeru. Ken and I both needed to hear that.

"Sorry, I had to feign surrender...I wanted to try to stop the _thing_ out there from existing...I was too late, sorry."

"Sorry I'm beating-"

"No, no, continue!_ By all means,_ continue."

"DAMN YOU, OSA-" And a right hook from Takeru shuts him up... Sorry, Ken but...I'm so damned _sick_ _of this!_

There's another blast, this one is a little lower, still distant but I could _feel_ the heat from the energy blast...

Ken finally quiets down, letting out a low laugh. "...You'll never defeat him...He's my partner...I am the ruler of this world...And I have the most powerful partner Digimon...You can't win...You...can't...win...! He's perfect...I-I'm going to win...Finally...!" He's talking sort of in a daze and I don't think Takeru's punches have anything to do with it...Ken's...

...Ken isn't home, neither is The Digimon Kaiser. They're in their own fantasy world right now...My best evidence for this is the fact that Ken honestly believes that _CHIMAERAMON_ IS _UNDER_ _CONTROL!_ Ken, your partner doesn't blow up your base! ...If anything, he cleans it.

We can see the fight outside, Chimaeramon has Nefertimon and Holsemon in two of its claws...

"Takeru!" Patamon shouts.

"...Right...Digimental Up!" Takeru holds up his D-3, getting off of Ken. Ken...lays there chuckling...

Patamon evolves into Pegasmon, Takeru climbs onto his back.

"Osamu, need a lift?" Takeru looks to me. I nod, sticking around here...will not end well for me, especially since I have my Digivice back.

"Definitely! Thanks!" I pick up Kunemon and hurry to Pegasmon as quickly as I possibly can move. I want out of here so bad I actually manage to _hop_ onto Pegasmon. He takes off as Ken...lays there, quietly.

"This isn't over, Ken! We're going to finish this soon!" Takeru shouts.

"...INSECTS!" Ken screams. ...Whatever, Ken.

I hold onto Kunemon tightly as Pegasmon immediately joins in the battle...

...I'm on top of a flying horse fighting Ken's 'partner' from Hell...

...Why did I think this was safer than dealing with Ken's temper tantrum?

"SILVER BLAZE!" An attack from Pegasmon knocks Nefertimon and Holsemon out of Chimaeramon's hands...Two of the six at least. With them free, we get the hell out of there. We retreat to an island... ...That's moving on its own. I'm not going to question it, I'm not. I don't care anymore!

On the island are also the Digimon from Ken's cells...I can't believe they pulled off a rescue operation like that, I had no idea they were there until Ken noticed them.

We rest up after the battle...Miyako gives me Hell for running off on my own as I explain my failed feigned surrender. Daisuke got a good laugh out of my role as Ken's butler for a couple days, everyone sort of did. We're returning back to shore while the base goes across the ocean.

I sit against one of the trees with Kunemon at my side. "...I tried to distract Ken as long as possible while Kunemon tried to find his control room, I thought I'd try to delete that thing's data or something," I say. "But...By the time I went there, Ken was the one leading me and putting on the 'final touch.' ...Sorry, everyone. I'm...Not nearly as good at this as you are. And...sorry about that email...I needed to figure out my place in all this." Now I know it.

"Don't trust him!" ...I know that voice.

The little pink digimon from before comes charging at me. "He...He works for The Digimon Kaiser!"

"A Koromon?" Hikari says.

I sigh. "...The Digimon Kaiser is my younger brother, I've been trying to stop him in a non-violent way. Yes, I was talking to him that time you saw Flymon and myself with him...I was trying to bring out my little brother, make him fight back The Kaiser. I don't work for him, well, I _didn't_ work for him," I say.

"...Y-You're...his brother?" The 'Koromon' hops back. It...doesn't like this revelation. Not at all.

"...Sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry I haven't done nearly enough to stop him," I say. "I promise, that ends now." The Koromon...gives me a skeptical nod.

"You talked to Ken?" Daisuke asks.

"Once in the Digital World," I say. "Flymon and I were alongside him on his Airdramon...Ken was himself, sort of. Not The Kaiser. He even apologized to me for the 'pinata' threat from before...It's what made me think this plan would work, that I could...not so much convince him but 'get' him to go back to Earth." I shake my head. "Takeru, what you said to Ken...You were right. For both of us. I need to grow up, too. I don't think I've taken this as seriously as I should have at all...I didn't want to _hurt_ Ken, but...Well, let's just say when you punched Ken, you knocked some sense into me, too." I look up to Takeru. "Whatever you guys want to do, I'm with you. We're going to fight The Digimon Kaiser, full scale. This is where it ends."

Takeru nods. "...Thanks for the support."

"Thanks for the inspiration." I turn to Kunemon. "...You up for it?"

Kunemon nods enthusiastically.

...This is it, Ken. You're my brother and I love you as my little brother, even after all that's happened. Even after all you've said and done...

...But I hate The Digimon Kaiser. I will stop at nothing to defeat The Digimon Kaiser after this.

You brought this on yourself, Digimon Kaiser.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Part one of Chimaeramon complete...

...And, yeah, I didn't want Osamu to interrupt Takeru's shining moment in 02 where he beats the crap out of Ken (Takeru is a total badass in that scene, one of my favorite parts of 02)...If anything, I wanted Osamu to learn something from it, too. A lot of the deal with Osamu is the guilt he feels over the digivice incident, he_ really_ regrets hitting Ken.

On that note, I was surprised when I realized the dub actually kept Osamu smacking Ken. When I first saw it, I thought it was Osamu grabbing the digivice from him or something, but the only difference I noticed between the two versions is the _sound effect_ of Ken getting slapped. Until I saw it for the first time in years, I thought it was cut out (like a lot of Wormmon's abuse\Ken kicking that puppy...No, really, Ken kicks a puppy, he's _that_ bad!). Though, I admit, the sound effect made me cringe during that scene in the original version. Ouch...Poor little Ken...

The dialogue is also a little different... In the dub, Sam rants about how he can't trust Ken and, if Ken had gotten hurt, he'd be the one blamed. In the original, Osamu _really _tears Ken a new one verbally, "going through my desk without permission...Only the worst kind of people do that!" And makes a big deal about how the Digivice was _his._ And then tells Ken to get out so he can study (both versions have that line, but Osamu sounds more pissed than Sam...A LOT more pissed).

Between the two, I think the original captures the moment a little better in terms of dialogue, because of how big of a deal Osamu makes about the digivice being his, while the dub...They make it sound like Sam was concerned about Ken getting hurt (which...makes less sense since as far as he knows, Ken was playing with a little digital watch without a strap) and him getting blamed (selfish but...not _as_ selfish). The original makes Osamu more selfish and gives Ken more of a reason to say he wished he was dead. In the dub...Sam just comes off as just trying to give Ken a guilt trip with the whole "I can never trust you again" thing. Either way, it...definitely was _not_ Osamu's proudest moment, if I were him I'd be having a serious guilt trip over it, too.

Oh, and I realized...It won't come up in the story at this point so this is what the crest that appeared when Osamu got Kunemon was: The Crest of Atonement. I thought that would work for Osamu.

I also realize it is sort of cheating for Kunemon to be able to evolve to champion when 02 makes a big deal about the others' Digimon going to champion but...Here's my logic that sort of makes this plausible:

Because Osamu doesn't have a Digimental, Kunemon is on the sidelines for most battles because of Ken's Dark Towers. And because of that he doesn't use nearly as much energy. So, whenever he eats and gets more energy (like the others), he doesn't expend it...Kunemon can evolve a little freely because he has more stored energy than the other partners. Though the first time was because he saw Osamu was so afraid when Ken was falling and evolved to protect his partner's brother (sort of like in 01 with the first Champion\Ultimate-level evolutions, it was when their partner _really_ needed them).

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Poor Osamu, having to witness The Digimon Kaiser at his absolute worst. I felt so bad when he realized what his little brother was doing. And The Digimon Kaiser's reaction to seeing him so upset, what a brat! Honestly, I agree with Osamu: Ken needed that pummeling.

And I wonder, if you followed 02's original plot, would Osamu really make _"one hell_ of a butler" in another fic? I liked that reference, Ori! And it was nice to see a little bit of Ken when he joked back with Osamu, _obviously!_ Ha ha ha!

Next chapter goes up later today! I won't spoil anything, but I _really_ enjoyed reading it!

-Taiki Matsuki


	14. XIV: Miracle

My Brother  
Chapter XIV: Miracle

* * *

Using a fire attack on Ken's base with a stream of flaming oil...

...Koushirou, excellent idea!

Ken's been on the move non-stop since Chimaeramon's creation and... ...It's not pretty. We don't even have to keep close eye on the base, we just follow the trail of complete destruction...This is _beyond_ anything I thought I'd see. Just before we got to this desert, he completely leveled an entire city...Not just a little village, _a city._ _Nothing_ was left...

...And now it ends. He's onto us being in his base, but...If we can stop the base, just get to whatever the hell _powers_ this thing...I know, we can beat him. We have to...This is our last chance.

The others are in the room ahead of us, Kunemon and I are far behind because of my limp. I told them not to slow down for me, I had Kunemon to protect me, he takes his job as my protector _very_ seriously. ...I really appreciate how much he cares about me, I really consider him to be a best friend. And he's _very_ happy to know that.

"Electric thread!" Kunemon raises his 'tail,' the blue spike fires off a bolt of electricity onto a Bakemon's dark ring...And _finally_ it destroys the thing, the Bakemon sort of floats around in a daze.

I...don't want to point it out to Kunemon, but that's the same lone Bakemon he's been zapping and stunning for a few moments or so at a time for the past, I think, _twenty-six_ attacks. It's because he's stuck as a rookie right now (we tried evolving, the base is still in Dark Tower production mode), so the fact he managed to beat _one_ Bakemon is an accomplishment...

...But...

...Kunemon is _really_ proud of how he's protecting me from a "horde of Bakemon," so I'll just pretend that's what really happened. I'm proud of you, Kunemon! V-mon's got nothin' on you! ...Except two Digimentals, but...Well, you're _Kunemon! _You don't _need_ Digimentals!

Just as Kunemon and I reach the doors into the next room where the others are. Just as we get there, I hear a loud crash. A cloud of dust bursts from the door...

...And the one thing standing between us and the power room is Chimaeramon and around two or three dozen Bakemon...

...We love you, too, Ken.

Kunemon and I duck behind the doors...The _only_ reason I'm here is because I'm Ken's brother and, quite frankly, I want him to know I've given up on playing nice. Right now, without the others, Kunemon and I are just sitting ducks!

I watch as the others duck behind some crates while their Digimon actually try to fight that thing...I have to duck back behind the door now and then whenever I think a blast is coming a little too close but...

...I watch a losing battle...Digmon's the first to go down, reverting back to...Crap, UPAMON! Th-They're...all out of energy at this point... Almost all of them are reverting to their in-training forms. The only exceptions are Tailmon and Patamon but...They're out cold...

...Damn it. W-We...We can't beat this thing, can we?

It looms over the other Chosen Children...Gods...

...And...

...It...stops...

...Not that I'm upset or anything but...Why is Chimaeramon suddenly frozen?

"Come on, this is our chance!" Daisuke shouts, seeing me step into the hangar. I nod, Kunemon and I hurry in front the frozen...twenty-ton bringer of death and destruction and rejoin the others, they collect their Digimon and we go back to hiding...

...I just realized, when Daisuke said that I thought he was talking to me and said, "We're going past Chimaeramon and into the power room," instead of "grab our digimon!" With me joining them, it's also become "other Chosen Children that don't have a really good hiding spot and escape spot come join us!" ...Still, I'd have felt like a dirty coward over there anyway, and Chimaeramon is...frozen...

...For some reason...

...Again, not upset but... ...What just happened?

"We should escape," Takeru says. "It's...impossible to beat that thing."

Daisuke looks to Takeru. "But..."

"The digimon can't take any more of this." Takeru says.

"'Of the thirty-six stratagems, retreat is our best option,' that's...all we can do at this point, Daisuke," I say, glancing to Kunemon...

...Okay, Kunemon, I know you _think_ you just took down more than two dozen Bakemon but...Please don't look so disappointed when I say 'retreat.'

"Agreed," Iori says.

"We don't have any other choice," Miyako says. She's holding Poyomon in her arms, the poor bird-blob is out cold like most of the others.

"No, we're not giving up!" Daisuke says. "We can't just wait for another chance! Not with all the destruction you just saw back there! We might not even get back in here, we _need_ to win this one!" Daisuke looks to the, still frozen, Chimaeramon. "...You saw all that destruction, we couldn't do anything about it. I don't care if I go alone, I'm _not giving up!"_

Chibimon climbs on Daisuke's head. "Let's win!"

"Thanks, Chibimon...Let's go get him!" Daisuke charges off and past Chimaeramon...The "perfect" digimon doesn't do a thing as Daisuke grabs onto a chain pulley and descends down to the power room...

...Now I see why you got that Digimental of Courage. And...

...I take back what I said all those times before about Daisuke not really being the leader here. ...I was wrong. Daisuke...inspired us. Screw stratagem thirty-six...I'm not retreating. Besides...I'm not much for running away.

Just as the others start to get ready to run off after him, we hear...Some very bad words...

"Chimaeramon, continue the attack!" ...Lovely.

Ken is standing near us, holding up that black digivice of his. "...Destroy them...All of them...I-I...I have to win this..."

Times like this...I wish I could run. Really, really fast... _Speed walking_ would be a nice skill to have right now, even!

...Or not...Chimaeramon...disobeys Ken and takes off into the hole it created in the ceiling...

...Thank the Gods...

"Ch-Chimaeramon! Whe-Where are you going? GET BACK HERE AND DESTROY THEM!" ...Ken, just how many near death experiences do you want me to _have_ exactly?

The others hurry to see what's going on with Daisuke in the power room, I hear Miyako say something about Wormmon. But...I'm too focused on Ken...

"Ken, that...thing isn't listening...I don't think it ever was." I say.

"Shut up, Ichi-"

"OSAMU!" I scream. "MY NAME IS OSAMU! Call me by my first name, don't treat me like someone you barely know! GOT THAT, _KEN ICHIJOUJI?_ I am your _older brother_, my name is _Osamu_...You are my younger brother, _Ken!_" I point my cane at him. "I've had it, _Ken!_" I approach, Kunemon follows at my side. "Knock this crap off!"

"SHUT UP!" Ken raises his whip, he strikes. I raise my cane to block... ...I-I can't believe I managed that. The end of Ken's whip wraps around my cane.

...I love this cane, now. Because it just saved me a _lot_ of pain...

With a hard pull, I yank the whip out of his hands and throw it behind me. "Ken...Stop it. I'm not playing!" I hear the whip clatter on the ground behind me, I keep walking towards him.

"Yes...Yes you are..." Ken chuckles...Gods, I-I do not like that look he's got right now. It's one of those 'they put me in here because I like to start fires with my invisible friends' type of looks, you know? Crazy written all over it. "And...I want you out... Get out...So I can win this game...I won't go easy on you...I want to get the good ending..." ...Get out? So you...Can _win _this_ game? ...THE GOOD ENDING?_

I stop in my tracks, there's only a couple feet separating us...

Ken...

...You...really _do_ think this is...a _game?_ I-I thought...Takeru and the others were exaggerating with that...

...Shit, suddenly I regret being the one to introduce you to RPGs... I-I mean...Maybe I thought he was hamming it up a little before but...I thought he knew this was, y'know...REAL! ...K-Ken...This world may be data but...Kunemon is alive as far as I'm concerned...Wormmon, too, the others' digimon...And...And... H-How can you think this is... A GAME? A-And you're... You think...You're...I-I mean...

...Well, crap, now that I think about it...What _about_ that uniform isn't something out of an early Final Fantasy? ...I say early because, well...Gods help me if Ken's outfit was inspired by freakin' _Kuja_ or something...Ugh... Either way, this is _beyond_ insane...My brother...Thinks he's in a _video game_...And...

...HE'S AN RPG VILLAIN! MY BROTHER THINKS HE'S AN RPG VILLAIN! GODS HELP ME I WANT TO PUNCH HIM FOR THAT!

"...Ken... ...When I say...Digimon is...a video game...what is your...response?" I ask. ...Please say 'you're high,' please say 'you're high.' ANYTHING to show that you _don't_ think you're in_ a game_...

"I'd tell you that I want to win _my game._" Ken says with his 'villainous' laugh...

...It's short lived. I do something I _swore_ that I would never do again...

...I just punched Ken across the face...HARD.

And I do not...

...In any way...

_...Regret_ _it_ _this_ _time..._

I have never so much as raised a finger against you, Ken...I hated myself _so much_ for hitting you that time... ...But now...? ...We _both_ needed that!

Ken is taken completely by surprise, he falls to the ground and stares at me in shock, holding one hand to his cheek and stammering... ...I can just imagine the temper tantrum he's about to throw... Go on, Ken. Let it out, let's see how The Almighty Digimon Kaiser can take a punch from from big brother! Gonna wish I was dead again? _GO_ _AHEAD!_

"...Osamu..." _Finally,_ he got my name right...

"...Yeah, Ken?"

"...Why...?"

"Did I hit you? Becau-"

"DID YOU _LIVE_?" ...Oh, _this_ again...Yeah, yeah, I'm a stubborn bastard, Ken, get used to it!

I roll my eyes. "...Because medical science has advanced to a point where being hit by a car isn't as big of a deal as it used to be. You just walk it off these days, really." ...I may be pissed right now but...

...I know, if Ken-...No..._when_ Ken is back to normal...I want him to be able to live with himself for all this 'I wish you were roadkill' crap...And I still owe him for that hood ornament joke.

Ken stares at me for a moment...And then screams at the top of his lungs. I'm almost expecting him to charge at me...

...Cue a sudden power outtage. Daisuke turned off...whatever powers this thing!

"WHO _THE HELL _DID THAT?" Ken screams. ...Inside voice, Ken. Inside voice.

"Sorry, Ken, I'll tell Daisuke not to screw around with the fuse box," I mutter. As I say that, though, there's a sudden..._blinding_ golden light coming out of the power room...

"...Osamu...I-I...I feel stronger..." Kunemon says, quietly.

I look to the others, their Digimon are evolving back to the rookie levels...

...Daisuke, what the hell are you _doing_ down there? Whatever it is, keep it up!

"Why...won't they...EVER GIVE UP?" Ken screams, his pissed off 'Kenny wants his bottle' glare focused on the golden light. "They're cheating...They have to be...cheating...That's how good I am, they have to _cheat_ to stand a chance against me..." ...Wow... ...My little brother is officially _insane..._

...I...don't know what caused this... I thought...He was pissed at me for the digivice incident, the whole...being in 'Osamu's shadow' thing...Well, I guess that drove him to escape here but...

...This whole 'everything in front of me is a video game' thing... ...Aside from handing him a controller, what the _hell_ could I have_ possibly_ done to cause _this?_

Ken walks to one of the gaps in the wall overlooking the power room. "Daisuke, you can't win...Why...do you _keep trying?_" He says...His tone and body language, though...

...Ken, you're...really obviously losing it right now... I don't just mean losing "the game." I mean...sanity is _slipping_ here!

There's a loud crash below us, the entire base shakes...Chimaeramon has made a come back, I guess. Again, _lovely._

From the sound of it, _something_ is fighting Chimaeramon. The others have already taken off, I see Takeru motioning for me to join after them...

...No.

I walk up behind Ken, Wormmon uses his attack to swing over to him from the power room... "Ken-chan, it's dangerous, we have to-"

"NO! I WON'T LOSE!" Ken screams. "Chimaeramon is back...We'll win this, now! My created partner can't lose...HE CAN'T! He's...come back to his beloved partner...! I-I have my ultimate partner...No-one can beat us, we're_ perfect!_"

"Ken, this isn't a game! You need to get out of here! That _thing_ you created is...CHAOS! It doesn't listen you, it's not your partner! Your partner is standing in front of you, telling you to get out of here!" I say. "Listen to him!"

"What the _hell_ do you know? I've been a Chosen Child _for years_," Ken snaps, turning to me. "You...You just started-"

"Yeah, I'm still at level one with basic equips, _whatever!_ THIS ISN'T A GAME, YOU IDIOT!"

"Ken-chan, it won't listen to you anymore...Please, run awa-"

"SHUT UP!" Ken..._kicks_...Wormmon aside.

Kunemon is already at his big brother's side.

"...Ken...How could you-"

"Shut up! I want to see my partner WIN!" Ken screams at me. "GET HIM CHIMAERAMON!"

I look to the fight going on below...I have no idea what Chimaeramon is fighting... ...Some sort of golden armored blue-Oh, Daisuke must've gotten a new Digimental...Cool!

...Wait, Daisuke gets _three_ now? ...I'll complain later.

I look to Ken as he watches the fight... ...Ken, I'm actually pretty scared right now, with the whole giant monster that shoots burning hot energy beams thing going on _right in front of us_. How...Even thinking this is a game, you do _feel pain_ right? You know you can get hurt here? Right? ...And if I hear you say ANYTHING about "hit points" or "phoenix down" I swear to the Gods I'll knock your teeth out...

A blast from Chimaeramon gets my message across before I can say anything, it hits the section of wall just above our gap. I fall backwards onto the ground with a shout, my cane goes off behind me a few feet. Kunemon goes to push it back over to me.

Ken...Just stands there, but he looks terrified.

Ken you were closer than I was to that and I smell burnt hair! GET OUT OF HERE!

"Ch-Chimaeramon... W-Watch...Watch it! Aim more carefully!" ...My little brother is an idiot.

...And so am I for staying next to him this long, Chimaeramon is right in front of us and staring us down...

...Wh-Why is...Chimaeramon...laughing like that? N-No, that's...not coming from Chimaeramon-Well...It _is_ and...It isn't...I-I don't know, it's just the creepiest thing I've ever heard in my entire life!

I reach for my cane next to me, looking to Kunemon...

...Kunemon is trembling, I can tell it's taking every ounce of courage he has _not_ to run and leave me behind (and I wouldn't blame him if he did). "...Kunemon, you can run ahead...I-I know...that feeling you felt earlier..."

"...No, I-I won't leave you..." Kunemon says, quietly. "I-I'm your...partner. And we need to help Ken."

"Thank you, Kun-" I turn suddenly, back to the gap as I hear a loud scream. V-mon's new form tries to strike Chimaeramon with a flying kick but goes down with just a single punch from a Devimon arm. Chimaeramon dives after him.

Ken's...backing up. I'm doing the same, trying to get back to my feet as well. I-I...I should've...tried to escape...I-I forgot, running away from this thing isn't a real option for me... I need as much of a lead as I can get!

...Thankfully, Ken finally has the brains to go for an exit as Chimaeramon and V-mon's new form duke it out. We're both going down the spiraling stairs around the power room with Wormmon and Kunemon...

Ken was far ahead of me, at first but I see he's at another gap in the wall to admire his creation. "I-It's winning..." He says with a laugh. Wormmon is trying to get his attention...

I let out an annoyed groan, "Ken, just...keep going, this place is going down-"

"Who cares! I'll sacrifice this place as long as I win in the end!"

"K-Ken-chan, this was a mistake!" Wormmon tries to get Ken's attention again, he crawls up onto his leg. "We have to run!"

"M-Mistake? I-I'm perfect...I can't make mistakes!" ...Even _I _wasn't that insufferable, Ken...

"Ken, _everyone_ makes mistakes. And this was a pretty big one! RUN!" I scream.

"SHUT UP!" Ken screams, he kicks Wormmon away again. "...This...Is my game...And I...WILL WIN AT ALL COSTS!"

"...Then you're a moron!" Daisuke?

The others come towards us on the stairs. All of them.

Ken laughs, trying his 'evil Kaiser' laugh but...Ken, it's obvious you're gonna wet yourself if Chimaeramon stares you down again. "My...My creation won't lose to you...This is your last stand! Surrender now...I-I might even be merciful and-"

"Not buying it! You know just as well _nothing_ is going to let you 'win' at this point! Dude, this is_ not _a game! What were you _thinking_ when you created that thing?" Daisuke shouts.

"You're not a God, Ken! You can't go around _creating living things!_ Especially things _like that!_" Miyako shouts.

"I-In this...world..." Ken trails off.

"Digimon aren't toys!" Iori shouts. "You can't just mix and match parts with their data! This isn't right! How can you be proud of something like that?"

"Because...It's _my creation!_ MY PERFECT PARTNER!"

"These are living creatures! How can you not see that?" Takeru motions to the other digimon behind him. "...Ken, these are our partners, they...They're alive! You can't...treat then like 'just data!'"

"He's right, Ken...Even I got that one on the first day...Kunemon's a friend to me...Like what Wormmon should be to you." I say.

"Why don't you get it, Ken? You're a Chosen Child like us, too!" Hikari says. "Isn't Wormmon your partner?"

Ken turns to Wormmon...

"My partner...is..."

...Ken...Don't...I swear...If...you say...

"...CHIMAERAMON!"

...You little brat.

Ken's "partner" proceeds to cause a number of explosions in the power room...I can feel heat from the flames, the entire base starts to shake violently...This place isn't going to last much longer...

"...Stay here and die." Ken darts off at full speed, Wormmon (for reasons I will never know) follows him.

"H-HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Daisuke screams.

"Daisuke, I think we should take that 'stay here and die' thing at face value," I say.

An alarm starts sounding. The Digimon Kaiser's "oh, holy shit! We're royally _fucked!"_ Alarm, I'm guessing.

"We need to get out of here," Hawkmon says. "Miyako, please."

"You're not too tired?"

Hawkmon and the others shake their heads. The Chosen Children select their Digimentals and their partners evolve.

I hold up my digivice to see if Kunemon can evolve as well...Looks like he can, the Dark Towers are no longer in production. He glows and evolves into Flymon. Flymon carries me out after the others. "...Do you...think Ken's okay?"

"...I...I honestly don't know," I reply. ...Gods, Ken, please tell me you've got some sort of escape pod or something. You're _not_ crazy enough to stay in there...I hope.

...I see a flying Digimon land near by, the same kind Ken had when he captured me that one time...Ken _did_ get out...Thank the Gods. I didn't want Ken to be serious about that only child remark.

We land not to far from him...It's come down to this fight...

Flymon reverts back to Kunemon as I approached Daisuke, he's cheering on his partner.

"GET HIM MAGNAMON!" Daisuke shouts. ...Magnamon? Again, I wish we could just give our partners proper names or something...

"So, what Digimental was it this time?" I ask.

Daisuke shrugs. "It...was powering the place. And, well...I-I heard a voice and-" Daisuke is interrupted by a scream...

...Chimaeramon has Magnamon trapped in one of his two SkullGreymon hands. It's crushing him.

The other Digimon get ready to help...Wait, what the...? Ken's 'escape digimon' is...taking off towards Chimaeramon, I can't tell _what_ it is but there's something _glowing_ on top of its head! Ken's nowhere to be seen on it, at least. The Digimon crashes into Chimaeramon, allowing Magnamon to break free...

...And, whatever is glowing is...transferring energy to Magnamon...Magnamon unleashes a blinding, golden light. I cover my eyes, and...When I open them...

...It's over. Chimaeramon is destroyed...

...We've defeated the Digimon Kaiser. ...It's...a freaking miracle, but...It's finally over.

Daisuke runs off after his partner...I go after my brother. He's... ...not taking this well, to say the least.

"...How could I lose...? I-I'm perfect..." Ken is on his hands and knees, his back to me. The others come up behind me one by one. "...I-I can't...believe it...Cheaters...I-I'll...I'll go home...I'll erase all of the Digital World's data from my PC...I-I'll...I'll start over...A-A new game...Just hit reset...I-I know how to avoid...the bad ending now..." ...Gods...This is painful to watch...

"...Delete...the Digital World?" Takeru asks. "Ken...That's impossible...The Digital World isn't just on your PC. Not even close."

"...This is real, Ken," I say for probably the fifth or sixth time.

"You can't reset the Digital World," Hikari says. "It's not like that...Like Osamu said, the Digital World is...part of reality, just like Earth."

Ken turns to us. "Wh-What? Y-You can't..." He goes silent, he stares at us and our Digimon. "...That soccer game...Y-You had...those Digimon with you..." He looks to Kunemon and I. "A-And...That one...was with you...At home..."

I nod. "Yeah, when he was Minomon..."

Daisuke is holding V-mon in his Chibimon form. Chibimon speaks. "We're not just data."

"They're _real_, Ken," Daisuke says.

"...Digimon...are...alive...?" Ken whispers.

His expression...Ken has just realized what he's done...Who The Digimon Kaiser is...

...Ken...

I-I don't think there is...any way I can possibly console him...Not...with...the truth of his actions as The Digimon Kaiser staring him in the face right now...

Ken lets out an anguished scream, tearing off the gloves of his Kaiser costume, then unhooking his cape...The gloves and cape...vanish. "What...have...I _DONE?" _He throws his glasses aside.

Ken tries to get up, screaming over and over again...When he finally does so, he make it only a few steps before falling onto his hands and knees... As he falls, the rest of his outfit vanishes, revealing his usual gray suit...

...Ken...

I hear Tailmon's voice. "Wormmon..."

Wormmon?

I turn to see Tailmon and...

...Oh, Gods...

...No...

...Please, no...

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
I'm cutting this just before Wormmon's death for two reasons:

One, this is turning into an episode novelization again. Seriously, sorry the other Chosen Childrens' lines are just variations on their lines from the show. Ugh, I really hate doing that. I don't want Osamu to steal the entire spotlight and I still need to follow the Chimaeramon battle _somewhat_ accurately...But...Oy...I am not liking about half the dialogue in this chapter one bit... I summarize a lot of the scenes that are done like this since, well, you've seen the show, I assume.

Two, Wormmon's death... ...I-I can't. I just can't. WORMMON! NO! ...Granted, this is Adventure, not Tamers (and I dunno what happens to a dead Digimon in Frontier, I just assume it's already in Hell 'cause it's in, y'know, _Digimon Frontier_) but...WOOORMMOOON!

Seriously, English version or Japanese version, or hell, MUTED! I can't watch this scene without some (okay, a _lot_ of) tissues. Wormmon is my all-time favorite Partner Digimon from any season and, next to PicoDevimon, he's my favorite digimon...And I just can't bring myself to write out his death scene. I can't, Wormmon's...Just...too... Awesome and...adorable...and...loyal...A-And...And...And...

...WOOORMMOOON! DAMN YOU, KAISER! Just _had_ to go for the Devimon arms and that whole "I'm Wee Mister King of Darkness" bullcrap! Powers of Darkness suck, Ken, just stick to the tried and true four armed Chimaeramon. Don't go for the Devimon upgrade! Not. Worth. It. Or, hey, go for Angemon's arms instead...Seriously, I mean, what could the Power of LIGHT possibly do to...ANYTHING?

HA HA HA-*BZAAAP!* ...Not cool...

...Okay, _fine_, I won't give The Digimon Kaiser advice on how to get the good ending...

Actually on that note: According to the subs I was watching and my limited knowledge of Japanese\English words pronounced in Japanese...This is Ken's initial reaction to his defeat: He got the _bad_ _ending_ in the video game. "This is the worst bad ending ever!"...Wow...Just...Wow... And I thought I played too many video games...

...I _really_ wish the dub (or, actually, both versions, even!) put more emphasis on the whole "He thinks he's in Final Fantasy Land" part of the plot. I mean, seriously, after watching Ken's meltdown subbed for the first time, I'm starting to second guess myself when playing RTS games.

I did sort of hint at this a little with Ken's constant use of the word "cheaters" and referring to the coliseum as his "favorite mini-game" as well as a few other things. I also had some fun with that "video game" thing with Osamu, namely Osamu making RPG parallels to his adventure while still knowing everything is real. Sort of a way to show how Ken and Osamu think alike but...completely different.

Next chapter is the "How Ken Became Darth Vader" episode... ...Which is going to be interesting since Osamu's alive this time around. Hope you like how I tweak it around.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Osamu punched Ken? Wow, I did _not_ see that coming! And Ken's meltdown, I can't even _begin_ to imagine how bad he feels, especially when he realizes everything he's said to Osamu throughout all this.

I like Wormmon a lot, too. I always feel sad when I watch that scene, especially with the look on Ken's face when Wormmon turns into data and his flashback to Osamu's death. Poor Ken and Wormmon. Wormmon would do _anything_ for Ken and that was the undeniable proof of it!

Final chapter goes up tomorrow, we see the aftermath of Chimaeramon and The Digimon Kaiser.

-Taiki Matsuki


	15. XV: Don't Smile

My Brother  
Chapter XV: Don't Smile

* * *

...Wormmon...

...I-I...I couldn't believe he...sacrificed himself for Ken like that...

When it happened, Ken... ...Broke down in a way I had never seen him before. Ever.

I-I think he actually had a flashback to the day of the accident, too...When Wormmon died, Ken collapsed and just screamed "Wormmon" and "Osamu" over and over for...I don't even know how long. After he finally stopped, he said, "_I came here...so I wouldn't feel like this ever again..."_

I told the others I'd take care of him, they went back to Earth. Ken spent a good hour or so crying, holding onto me. I couldn't make sense of anything he said for a while.

Kunemon took Wormmon's death hard, too. I had Ken in my arms and Kunemon at my side. When Ken finally calmed down, we went in search of an exit point...

We returned in my room, I managed to sneak Ken to his room without Mom seeing him. I told our Mother, after Ken was in bed, that he...needed some time alone. We agreed that, when Dad asked how Ken got home, I'd say I found him like this in the city on my way back from the "camping trip" with the others.

Mom...didn't quite understand what I meant when I told her his "partner" had died. It took some explanation. Unfortunately, I think she's currently equating it to the death of a pet...It's a lot more than that but she sort of understands, at least...

It's been a day, Ken got his space from Mom and Dad...They checked on him once last night before going to bed, he...was pretty much unresponsive and still in tears. It's painful for them to see him like this.

I need to go see my brother now. He's had his time and... ...I need to know if he can live with himself. When he first realized I was holding onto him, letting him cry on my shoulder in the Digital World...He tried to resist and push himself away. Not because he hated me, he was apologizing...He kept repeating the words "I'm sorry" after I got him to stop pushing away... ...I know he's realized everything he's said to me this whole time, the look on his face when he realized I was the one he was crying on...It was obvious he had some regrets. He cried even harder when he saw it was me, when he tried to get away I held him tighter and said, "_It's okay, Ken. Take your time...Just take your time. I'm here...I won't leave. I'm here for you."_

...Time to see if my one strategy from the very beginning worked. Hopefully, it's the one plan of mine in this whole mess that _does_ work...Please, Gods, that's all I ask...Let Ken live with himself.

I left Minomon in my room, he's hopefully eating some of the food I left him...He doesn't have much of an appetite right now. I think bringing him with me for this would remind Ken too much of Wormmon.

...I'm debating as to whether or not I should tell Ken about Beginnings, what I read about in Koushirou's notes on The Digital World. ...If Digimon really are reborn, will Wormmon still be Wormmon or is his data just...recycled and he has no memories of the past? For that matter, will he even be Wormmon in terms of appearance any more? ...I don't want to get Ken's hopes up...I don't want to get _my_ hopes up.

I did find out that "turn to dust" thing I'd been seeing with evil rings and Ken's uniform the other day, that's "deletion," when something in The Digital World turns back into data to be reconfigured...Jyou explained it to me, he called last night to find out how Ken was doing...He expressed his condolences over Wormmon's death. I was glad he called, I...needed someone to talk to about all this, someone who _understood_ what was going on. We spent most of the night on the phone...I-I needed to talk to a friend after all that...I was so thankful for Jyou's call.

...The Digimon Kaiser had trouble believing Digimon were real. I have trouble believing they're "data." I've come to a conclusion: I'm too logical of a thinker for things like The Digital World...It's too weird for me. Ken...Ken had that imagination, he's the sort of person who would love something like The Digital World, especially when he was a little kid... ...Just...what_ inspired _The Digimon Kaiser? It's..._nothing_ I've ever seen in Ken...

I...I really hope there's more to it than this... That dream I had years ago... ...I-I know there's something to this but...What?

I knock on Ken's door. "...Ken. I'm coming in." I say, quietly. There's no response, but I can hear him starting to cry again. ...Please, Gods, let this work. ...I don't want Ken to hate himself. I-I _hate_ seeing him like this... ...Digimon Kaiser or Ken Ichijouji, he's my little brother. He _always_ will be my little brother. ...I'm...just glad that The Digimon Kaiser is now in the past... ...Ken Ichijouji won. The Digimon Kaiser is dead.

I open the door, Ken's room is dark. The only source of light is the sliding glass door to the outside balcony, but the blinds are drawn. He's on our old bunk bed, the bottom bunk.

I close the door and walk over to Ken's bed, resting my cane against his nightstand. "...Ken?"

He just cries harder. I know he's upset about Wormmon but...Just the fact he's crying harder because I'm here...He's regretting everything he said.

I put a hand on Ken's shoulder, saying, "I'm not mad." ...That's...probably a good way to start. And I'm not mad...I forgave you a long time ago, Ken.

Ken buries his face into his arms after I say that. His crying gets worse, I wait with my hand on his shoulder for...I don't know how long before he can finally manage to say something. "...Osamu...I'm so sorry."

"...For what?"

"What do you mean 'for what?' E-Everything...I-I said... F-For even..._thinking_...any of it... I-I'm a monster...I said all of that to your face... ...I-I was _still_ wishing... ...that...horrible wish... I-I'm so sorry but... I-I know it...won't make up for any of that..."

"...Ken, I have a question for you, please answer it, okay? That's all I want from you. An answer." I say. ...This is it...Please let this have worked...

"...Anything," Ken whispers.

"Why did Osamu Ichijouji cross the road?"

"Wh-What?" Ken lifts his head up, he finally looks at me. Tears streaming down his cheeks but...He looks at me like I'm insane.

"Why did Osamu Ichijouji cross the road?"

"...Osamu..." Ken...looks like he's going to cry harder...This _has_ to work.

"Answer it, Ken," I say with a half-smile.

Ken stares at me for almost a full minute before he faces forward again and buries his head in his arms. "...To get to the other side... ...Like he should have." ...Not the answer I was expecting but... ...Appropriate.

I laugh, "Clever." It really was. It's good to know there's an Ichijouji genius who can balance out my darker humor.

"You can't...really joke about it like that..."

"I do, Ken," I say. "And I forgive you. For everything. You don't even have to apologize." I know that won't stop him, but...I thought it might help if he heard that.

Ken lifts his head up, he rolls onto his side and...stares forward. "I...I can't be forgiven...I wished my own brother dead...And then it almost happened...I-I told you about my wish to your face...I never wanted you to know about that...I wanted to somehow _forget_ I made that wish, even though I knew...I never could...And then I _joked_ about the accident...I told you...you _should_ have died...I-I hate myself so much for that stupid wish!" Ken breaks down again after saying that last portion, I pat his shoulder. When he calms down, he says, "When it happened...because of that wish...I felt like I was the one...that was driving...I-I caused it. I killed my own brother..." ...I knew it.

"Ken, I've _seen _you play Driving Sims. I wish you were the one driving. I'd be in a_ lot_ better shape right now."

"It's...not a joke..." Ken sighs. "I'm so sorry, Osamu..."

"Ken, in case you haven't noticed...I joke about the accident all the time." I say. "I'm glad you joked about it, too, even if The Kaiser was just trying to be mean. I'd rather look back on that day and find some way to chuckle than remember it as the worst day of my life. You get what I'm saying?"

Ken nods.

"...Come on, tell one," I say.

"...No."

"...Fine, don't smile ever again." Time for my secret weapon.

"What?"

"Don't smile, Ken."

"...O-Osamu?"

"Doooooon't smile." Just _one_ and Ken's already holding back a laugh. ..._Always_ works on him. No matter what. "Dooooon't smile." Ken laughs.

"Wh-Why...A-Are you doing-" Ken laughs harder, still crying but...Crying and laughing. "-th-this...haha-After...A-All..." He can't stop.

"Doooooooon't smile...Ken, you're smiling! Doooooon't smile..."

"-I-I said and...ha ha ha...! D-Did...all those...ha ha...h-h-horrible things...to y-yo-you!" I love how_ hard_ Ken is laughing as he says that. "P-Please! STOP!"

"...All right," I say, chuckling. I wait for Ken to calm down before I speak again, "Ken, the day of the...Digivice incident, I...I overreacted so much, I even _hit_ you. I haven't forgiven myself for that. And if you wished I was dead because of that...I don't blame you. Okay? Even if you just said it because you were mad, I really understand. I'd probably have done the same. It was just a stupid thing you thought when you were mad at me...That was _it_."

"...Osamu, I-I still-"

"Ken, that wish _didn't_ cause the accident...It was just...the worst coincidence in the history of coincidences," I say. "Answer my question from before, you gave me the wrong answer: Why did Osamu Ichijouji cross the road?"

"Osamu..."

"I will absolve you of all your fratricidal thoughts if you answer it, okay?" I say. "Why did Osamu Ichijouji cross the road?"

"...He didn't," Ken says. It lacked emotion and he looks like he's going to cry again, but...Thank you, Ken.

I reach for my cane. "You are hereby absolved." I tap him lightly on the head with the hook. "...I can't thank you enough for this thing, by the way."

"What do you mean?" Ken's giving me that 'you're insane' look again, but...He's not crying anymore and looks...a little cheerier. Granted, 'cheerier' in the sense that he _only_ looks like he's at a funeral, but...Still cheerier than before.

"Ken, I had given up, remember?" I give my cane a twirl. "I was 'happy' to just stay in that wheelchair for the rest of my life...If you weren't there, Ken, I'd still be in it. ...Thank you, I really mean it. Thank you." I stop twirling the cane, resting the tip on the ground, putting both hands on the hook and leaning into it a little. "...Ken, you're a great little brother-No, you're the _best_ little brother I could ever have. I...I was the worst big brother you could have had. Even now with this...'shadow' crap Mom and Dad have been pulling that I...didn't do _anything_ about. ...Ken, if you want to blame yourself for killing an Osamu that day, you killed the bigger jerk I was before. And for that, I invite you to dance on his grave with me, okay?"

"You...You can't mean that..."

"I do," I say. "Ken, no matter what, you're my little brother. Even as The Digimon Kaiser, I would still see traces of that little brother in there. I treated you and him like two different people...Even when The Kaiser was at his worst I'd see traces of the kid who had that Crest of Kindness." ...Crest of Kindness...I could sense that the others were asking themselves _how_ _Ken Ichijouji _of all people had the Crest of _Kindness_...

...I knew _exactly_ why Ken Ichijouji had the Crest of Kindness.

Ken sits up, wiping his eyes. I set my cane aside and give him a hug. "Ken, I forgive you for everything. From wishing me dead to the car jokes, I don't even need to give it a second thought. Please, forgive yourself...You're upset enough about Wormmon...We all are. So, don't be upset about what you said to me...I'm not, so you shouldn't be either."

"Osamu...I threatened to break your legs again with your own cane..." Ken ends the hug, starting to cry again. "I-I almost did it..."

"'Almost' being the key word...I knew you'd beat back the Kaiser that day," I say, passing him my cane. "The Kaiser wasn't you, Ken. The Kaiser was the one who threatened to do that...And my little brother beat The Kaiser and saved me...I'm proud of you for that."

"...Everything I did...I was a monster..." Ken sighs, gripping my cane tightly with a sob. "...I-I...Everything I did to Wormmon _alone_... Let alone...The Digital World..."

"...Ken, I...I don't...want to get your hopes up on this, but... ...There's a place in The Digital World called 'Beginnings.' When a Digimon dies, its data is sent there to be reborn..."

"...Reborn..." Ken lets out a long sigh. "...Is it...really true? I-I remember hearing, Digimon were 'reconfigured' after they die, but..."

"...I don't know if he'll...still be Wormmon but..." I sigh. "...There might be a chance." I get up, going to Ken's computer, I access the Digital Gate. I see Ken's digivice and his crest on the keyboard, I reach into my pocket for my own digivice.

"...Osamu, wait." Ken gets up and walks toward me. "...Could I go alone?"

"...Are you sure?" I'm...worried about him being recognized, but...If he wants to do it alone, I understand why.

Ken nods. "...I-I need to...do this myself...I need to tell Wormmon how sorry I am..."

I nod. "All right. Be careful." I pass him his digivice and crest, he passes me my cane. "...I'll let Mom know where you are and that you'll be safe." ...Beginnings, from what Koushirou described, sounds... ...pretty tame, especially by Digital World standards.

Ken nods. "...Thank you."

"I hope you see Wormmon again."

"...I hope he'll want to see me again." If I know Wormmon, Ken...He'll be happier than ever to see you again.

Ken stands before the computer, he does some typing then holds up his digivice. "...Digital Gate. Open." And in a flash of light, he's gone...

...Ken...

I know...you still haven't really forgiven yourself for what you said to me, I know it'll take a long time for that...And I know it may never happen that you'll forgive yourself for being The Digimon Kaiser...

...But I'll be here to help you through it. You're Ken Ichijouji, the Next Ichijouji Genius...

...And you're also Ken Ichijouji, my little brother. And the kindest, most gentle kid I know...

Things can only get better from here, Ken.

* * *

...We have two Minomon, now. Leafmon evolved this morning...We tied a blue ribbon onto my partner to tell the difference. He and "Wormmon-niichan" are playing in my room with Ken.

When Ken came back with Leafmon, I brought Minomon to see him... ...I-I swear, that is the most _emotional_ insect I've ever seen. But he was happier than ever to see his "big brother" again...Ha ha ha, my little brother's partner is my partner's big brother...I like that.

I asked Ken to watch them for a little bit to distract him. I have a little project I've been working on since Ken returned home almost a week ago...

"Thanks again, Mrs. Murayama, I'll bring it back tonight," I say, bowing my head to one of our neighbors. The Murayamas, they have a daughter named Haruko. I'm borrowing the bright pink sports car to one of Haruko's dolls...

...I wish it wasn't bright pink but...I didn't have the time to run out and get something better. "Vroom! Vroom!" I chuckle to myself, 'driving' the car in the air and walking down the hall. In the sports car is...a slightly narcissistic side project I've been working on and something The Digimon Kaiser would have _loved_ to have...

...An Osamu Ichijouji voodoo doll. ...Okay, it's not really a voodoo doll (I made sure, I stuck a pin in it earlier) but...It's an Osamu doll.

I get back to the apartment, saying, "Mom! Dad! Please come to the dining room and wait! I'll get Ken!"

Dad comes out of the dining room, actually. "Osamu...What's...with all that on the dining room table?"

"Just something you've been blind to," I reply.

"...Why do you have a doll car?"

"It's for my dolls. I think my Mino-chan plush will _love it!_" I reply, walking past Dad and going to my room.

I love the worried look on his face as I pass by, he _really_ doesn't like the fact I'm 'playing with a worm plush.' Possibly more than he doesn't like my sense of humor. I sort of play into it, just for when he does find out that "Mino-chan" is a real, living, _talking_ creature. Oh, I can't wait to see the look on his face...

I knock on the door. "Ken, come with me to the dining room." I say.

My door opens, I see two Minomon bouncing around on my bed. "I can't believe the amount of energy those two have..." He says.

"You obviously haven't seen either of them eat yet," I reply.

"Osamu, why...do you have a hot pink doll car?" Ken says.

"You'll see..." I chuckle, almost Kaiser-like...Ha ha ha! I even have the 'smug bastard' grin, too.

Ken follows me to the dining room, his eyes go wide. He stammers for a moment. "...O-Osamu... What is all this?"

"I don't know all of them for sure, I just know it's a bunch of trophies, awards and grades and stuff like that...And it all came out of _your_ room," I reply, smiling. Mom and Dad are sitting at the head of the table, there's another chair pulled out for Ken near them and a chair hidden behind two _giant_ soccer trophies.

"...Osamu, what are you...planning?" Dad says, I like that worried tone he has...Granted, I think he's more worried about the fact his fifteen year-old son is walking around with a bright pink Barbie convertible than the fact I'm up to no good.

I stand at the table, across from Ken. I pull out the Osamu voodoo doll and place it on the table...Mom cringes, she knows _exactly_ where this is going. "Vroom! Vroom! SCREEEEECH! THUMP! _AUUUGH!_" I place the car on top of my doll...See why I checked to make sure it wasn't really a voodoo doll? "Until that doll is out from under that car, Ken is an only child." I say.

"...Osamu..." Dad groans. "Why? _WHY _do you_ joke_ about that?" ...'Cause I _love_ the reaction it gets. Hehehe!

"Sorry, I can't hear you. I'm dead." I reply. "Though, I really wish I could have found that scale model Cresta like I wanted...Death by hot pink convertible...Not the best way to go and, trust me, I'm expert at this sort of thing."

"Osamu, I know you're dead right now, but...Can I say something?" Ken asks, looking to me.

"Go ahead."

_"...Obviously!"_

We both burst into a fit of laughs as Mom and Dad both give us a confused look.

"'Obviously?'" Mom asks.

"It's...a joke between us..." I laugh. I-I _love_ how Ken still does that one whenever I say or do something crazy. Like now. ...It's...the only joke he's comfortable with making, but it's a start. I really want him to go back to joking like before, he was _so_ good at it!

"...Does it involve traffic?" Dad gives Ken a frown. "You're _joining_ him in those stupid jokes? Ken,_ how_-" Don't, Dad, don't.

"Dad, don't be mad. Especially because Ken is _really good_ at them," I say with a laugh. "We'll give you some of our greatest hits later, though." I look to Ken. "Ken...Show Mom and Dad what you've been up to since I became worm food. I'll be behind the two giant soccer trophies listening in when I'm not too busy being dead." I pass Ken the Ken Ichijouji scrapbook I've been working on. "I'd suggest starting with this, by the way..."

Ken nods, looking through my scrapbook. "...You made this?"

"Ever since the trophy incident, I started keeping whatever newspaper articles I came across, things like that," I say. "I wanted to show Mom and Dad when I filled it but... ...Well, I thought a preview would be nice." I go to my seat and sit down. "Now go show Mom and Dad the awesome genius they raised. The one named _Ken._"

Ken is a little embarrassed doing this but...He shows Mom and Dad everything they've been missing out on. I'm also a little embarrassed, because a few of these trophies and awards were news to me, too...

...Sorry, Ken. I pass the spotlight onto you. And, please, keep it as long as you want.

And, tomorrow, you, Wormmon, Kunemon and I will head to the Digital World and destroy some Dark Towers together and see if Wormmon's ready to join in the fun.

...And we'll tell that Spider Lady I hate her...

...Ugh...

..._SPIDERS_...

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
*Whew* ...And that's the end of the Kaiser Arc. And the fic. Sorry, I just...don't want to rewrite all of 02. I might do some "mid-season" fics, but...No promises for now. ...Seriously, I just saw the word count for this thing...I-I can't believe I wrote all this so quickly! Seriously!

Hope you enjoyed this experiment in "What if Osamu Had Lived Adventure 02." I had fun writing it, I just hope you enjoyed it. I really had some trouble with the Chimaeramon chapters, though...Mostly the dialogue and...episode-novelization-ness feeling. ...Oy gevalt... Though, my favorite part of those two chapters was when Osamu realized Ken thought he was in a game...That, I _loved_ writing.

The whole "Ken's achievements" ending...Like I said, I really think Ken's parents would have gone into Osamu-Obsessive-Overdrive if he had lived, they wouldn't want to miss a minute of his life because he almost died... ...And Ken would be tossed aside again and become, possibly, more bitter depending on how he was treated. Ken sort of takes on an even more selfish persona as The Digimon Kaiser in this, especially the start of the Chimaeramon battle.

Oh, and I realize I took a major plot liberty without realizing it: "I wish Osamu was dead." Turns out... Okay, I thought this was a case of the English version trying to avoid the word "death" (...in an episode about Osamu dying...Yeah, logic has never been my thing), but it turns out in both versions...Ken just wished Osamu would "disappear." Even after getting smacked for taking "Osamu's" digivice, he never wanted Osamu dead, just "not there." Seriously, I thought the smack and verbal new one tearing would have sent him over the edge, but...Nope, "I wish Osamu would disappear."

...Yeah, it's sort of the same thing but different, I mean, "disappear" could also mean, instead of being killed, Osamu could have been kidnapped by Yakuza drug lords or something and never heard from again...But not dead, you know? Just in the hands of Yakuza drug lords...

...Okay, I SO have to do that one now...

"Osamu-niichan, what's going on-"  
"STAY OUT OF THIS, KEN! This goes way over your head!"  
"Where's our money, Ichijouji?"  
"...My friend has it."  
"Then where is your friend?"  
"Right here! SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!"  
"ELECTRIC THREAD!"  
"AUGH!"  
"Get 'em, Kunemon!"

...That could either be a very bad or very funny fic... ...Most likely bad.

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I'm _so_ glad you enjoyed this fic, my first AU attempt. Hopefully, it won't be my last, hehehe!

Thanks again, everyone!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Aw, I love those brotherly moments between Ken and Osamu! Especially how Osamu was doing _everything_ he could to make Ken feel better and know that he was forgiven. And good thing he checked to make sure that _wasn't_ a voodoo doll, I can only imagine what he'd say if that happened to him _twice!_

And I really liked Kunemon calling Wormmon his big brother in the last few chapters! Kunemon's really quite cute in this fic, I think.

I also want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this fic! I'll try to find out what Ori's up to and put some info on the profile. Thank you so very much and we'll see you next fic!

-Taiki Matsuki


End file.
